Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Fixed!
by Donjusticia
Summary: Let's face it. As far as Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V goes, us fans don't always get what we wanted. Did you hope Predatorshipping would become a thing? Did you moan when Gongenzaka didn't get more screen time? Did you hate the brain parasites? Do you wish you could just...fix some episodes? Well despair no longer! Submit your request and watch your least favorite episode get fixed!
1. Intro and Episode 99 Fixed

**FORWARD**

 **Let me start by saying something a little tongue-in-cheek. Most fanfic authors, especially Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V fanfic authors, write fanfiction because they did not get their way. Now what do I mean by this? This is not a criticism of fanfic authors who are generally VERY talented authors and who genuinely enjoy doing what they do (because fanfiction is fun!) However, I think most would agree with me when I say that when it comes to a series one becomes a fan of, one will generally NOT be 100% satisfied with what one actually gets in the series. Shipping pairs will not play out, some endings will seem anti-climactic or feel like a cop-out, characters will do things we don't agree with, etc., etc. And let's face it. Not all of us have the time to spend 12 or more hours in front of a computer to type up a fanfic that fixes everything so it matches what we wanted! And so, ladies and gentleman, to both steal Yuya's catchphrase, which he pretty much stole from any circus performer in existence, and in order to give fans of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V who don't have the time to write all these fixes, I present to you, "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Fixed!" A series where any and all of you can submit to the co-authors of this series, Donjusticia and Shimmering-Sky, episodes you feel like ought to be fixed in some way! Do you feel like Predatorshipping should be a thing? Do you think Shingo ought to have more character development? Do you feel like the bracelet girls ought to have been given more…anything? Well despair no longer! With this series, all your least favorite episodes can be fixed! And here is what I am talking about!**

 **Our first request is from Shimmering-Sky, who requested: _"_** _A better reunion at the end of season 2 between Yuzu and Yuya!"_

 **And so, without further ado, please enjoy episode 99…fixed!**

Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V Fixed

Episode 99 Fix: Together

"You're not getting away!" Jack shouted at the tyrant, Jean-Michelle Roget, as the coward attempted to flee from his attackers, riding an elevator while using Yuzu as a human shield. "RED DAEMON DRAGON – SCARLIGHT, ABSOLUTE POWER FLAME!"

Any relief Yuzu felt at seeing another group of rescuers quickly evaporated as the over-zealous Jack ordered his dragon to attack. She wanted desperately to be free of Roget, but the attack was coming in too strong and too fast! If it hit the elevator, it would not only take out Roget, it would-…!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuzu screamed as the force of the impact sent both her captor and herself flying through the glass of the elevator, shards slicing open the skin over her arms and hands as she reflexively covered her face. Feeling almost dream-like, Yuzu closed her eyes as time seemed to slow down and she waited to connect with the floor far down below.

"ENTERMATE DISCOVER HIPPO, SHOUKAN!" The familiar voice of Yuya suddenly called from overhead. Uncovering her eyes, Yuzu gasped in shock as she saw her friend, Yuya, swing through the air using his Entermate Whip Viper before causing the squishy body of his favorite hippo monster to catch the both of them before they could splatter against the hard stone ground. All at once, Yuzu's fear and resignation evaporated, replaced with blooming feelings of relief, comfort, and joy as Yuya enfolded her body in his warm and protective arms.

"Yuzu!" Yuya breathed, weeping tears of joy as he looked into her eyes.

"Yuya!" she whispered back before tightly embracing her friend, tears streaming from her eyes as her emotions overwhelmed her.

He had come for her at last. Just like he had promised in his letter. And now, wrapped tightly in his embrace, Yuzu knew, that for the moment, at least, their danger was behind them. Yuya had come for her, and nothing would tear them apart again.

"I've missed you." Yuya wept into Yuzu's shoulder as he slowly stroked her back.

"It's okay," Yuzu promised, as she buried her head inside Yuya's shoulder. And she meant it. All the horrors she had experienced after the invasion of Standard, none of that mattered now. Now Yuya was right here beside her, and nothing in the world could possibly harm her.

"I never should have left you," Yuya mourned, embracing her even tighter, as if someone or something would snatch her away yet again, a reasonable fear given their enemies' relentless desire to use Yuzu as a playing piece in their plans.

"You never left me," Yuzu softly replied, attempting to assuage Yuya's guilt. "You came for me just like you promised and now…" she swallowed, blinking back tears, "…now, we can fulfill your other promises. Now we can end the inter-dimensional war and go home...together."

"Together…" Yuya breathed pulling apart from the embrace just enough to look deep into Yuzu's eyes as she stared back into his own brilliant eyes. As they gazed at one another, Yuzu was delighted to see a small and joyful smile grace Yuya's countenance before the two of them pulled each other together once again, foreheads and noses touching in a warm and tender second embrace.

"IMBECILES!" The raving voice of Roget ranted as he stumbled across the room of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, clearly wounded from his devastating fall.

Instantly, the immense relief Yuzu felt was wiped away as she and Yuya pulled apart, shocked to find the broken and defeated Roget still standing, raving as if he could do anything more to harm them.

Little did they know that he had one last weapon in his arsenal to do just that.

"All you fools think you can undo what I have created!?" Roget raved, nearly foaming at the mouth as he lurched towards a control panel before flipping a switch faster than anyone could stop him. "I am the king of this world! And if nobody will do as I say, then this world and everyone in it can just disappear! DISAPPEAR!"

"Stop him!" Reiji shouted, rushing forward to tackle Roget to the ground as Jack and Crow ordered their monsters, Red Daemon Dragon – Scarlight, and Blackfeather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower, to attack.

Suddenly, immediately after Roget threw the switch, an immense wind kicked up inside the massive tower. While Yuzu and Yuya shielded their eyes, a massive green light flared up all along the walls as generators booted up and power surged through the complex. Everyone inside the tower was thrown back as streams of energy tore through the air, ripping apart the holographic forms of Raikiri and Scarlight before they could even touch Roget while he cackled like a madman.

"WE CAN ALL GO TO THE SPACE BETWEEN DIMENSIONS!" the madman guffawed. "AND THEN WE CAN DIE! DIE AND DISSAPPEAR EVERYONE! DISSAPPEAR AND GO TO-…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the energy from the teleportation device surged to incredible levels, miniature singularities began opening up in the walls, floor, and ceiling, tearing apart the building and sucking in their friends as they imbibed matter like a vacuum. In seconds, Roget, Reiji, Reira, Jack, Crow, Sora, Tsukikage, and all their other nearby friends and enemies, were sucked into one of their own singularities before their physical forms vanished away. Whether they had been crushed in the gravity well, disintegrated into radioactive particles, or teleported to some unknown realm, Yuzu could not tell.

All she could tell was that another singularity had opened up behind her.

Screaming in agony, Yuzu gripped a nearby rail as green light enveloped the facility and the energy from the portal grew ever greater. Everything around her was falling apart, literally and figuratively. Roget had succeeded in enacting his revenge. The entire tower, and who knew how much of the city, was being steadily torn apart piece by piece as the small singularities multiplied and grew in their power. Debris flew around the building, smashing apart the structure even more and whipping against her body as the unnatural winds grew in force, but still Yuzu held on, desperately trying to maintain her grip even as it slipped away. She was holding on with two hands…

One hand…

Four fingers…

Two fingers…

"YUZU!" Yuya called, fighting through the storm in order to grasp both of Yuzu's arms in his own just as she had let go. For a moment, he seemed to have anchored Yuzu to the ground with the weight of his body, but it quickly became apparent that if he continued holding onto her, he would be sucked in with her, only to meet the same unknown fate the others had met.

"GO! NOW!" Yuzu screamed, not wanting to lose Yuya the same way her other friends had been lost.

"NO!" Yuya protested, maintaining his grip. "I PROMISED TO NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN, AND I WILL NOT BREAK THAT PROMISE!"

Why was he being so stupid!? Why wasn't he trying to escape while he still had a slim chance!? Didn't he know he might end up killed? Or worse!?

Yuzu looked back into Yuya's eyes, which had hardened with the determination of his pledge. Gazing back into the face of her friend, she could see that he did indeed know, and had accepted the risk. They had fought all this time against so many odds to be reunited, and nothing, not even the possibility of death, would separate them.

Yuzu gripped Yuya's arms tighter, both of them pulling each other together as the strength of the storm and singularities increased. With a renewed pull of gravity and gust of wind, Yuzu felt herself and Yuya leave the ground before their bodies were plunged into the depths of the singularity.

But now it didn't matter. Because no matter what awaited them on the other side of the portal, she and Yuya would face it…

…Together.

 **So what did you all think? Better? Worse? Indifferent? Let me know what you think in the review section and feel free to submit your own request of an episode that you feel like ought to be "fixed!"**

 **Now there are some addendums I ought to mention. When making your request, it is immensely helpful to me if the requests are fairly detailed such as providing the specific episode or episodes (but no more than two directly following each other, e.g. episodes 74-75) and a specific description of what you want "fixed."**

 **Examples:**

 **Poorly Written Request:** "Could you make Gongenzaka cooler?" **(No episode listed and a vague description of what the requested "fix" is.)**

 **Excellently Written Request:** "I think Mieru Hochun ought to at least have a chance with Yuya. Could you modify episode 22 so that Yuya is actually somewhat attracted to Mieru? I don't need them to have a sex scene or even go on a date with each other, but I'd like to at least give Yuzu some competition." **(Specific episode listed with a specific description of what is needing to be "fixed.")**

 **And speaking of sex scenes, let me also mention that I and Shimmering-Sky reserve the right to turn down any request for any reason whatsoever (especially if the request is M-rated (I will NEVER accept a request that would require an M-rated chapter)) and are not even obligated to explain why a request was rejected. However, if you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I would be happy to discuss any of your concerns. With all of that out of the way, please give an enormous "THANK YOU!" to both Shimmering-Sky who will be writing some requests and "CorinnetheAnime," who has been my faithful editor before submitting your requests! Thank you and God bless you!**


	2. Episode 117 Fixed: Liberation

**Hey guys! It's me again! Donjusticia (Dawn-WHO-Stiss-EE-uh)! Back again with another requested Arc-V fix! But before I begin, let me start by making a poignant observation:**

 **Donjusticia Observation #1: The vast majority of Arc-V fans, for some inexplicable reason, seem to absolutely loathe the brain parasites.**

 **Now I must ask you all, why? Why is there so much hatred for these, WONDERFUL and huggable insectile brain-eating creatures that, as Epsilon Tarantula would say, would totally make great pets!? I mean, think of everything The Doktor and his brain parasites gave us! For one, the brain parasites gave us Wind Witch – Crystal Bell…**

 **WW – Crystal Bell: You're welcome everyone!**

 **they gave us Lyrical Luscinia Strong Independent Black Woman Who Don't Need No Man…**

 **LL – Independent Nightingale: I WILL MURDER EVERYTING YOU LOVE! Also I am basically just tribute fodder for "The Tyrant Neptune" now.**

 **And let's not forget the EXQUISITE character development we got from all the bracelet girls!**

 **Bracelet Girls: *Moaning like zombies* BRAINS!**

 **So stop complaining about the brain parasites guys! Can't we all see that these bugs deserve a chance? *holds up a tiny brain parasite who looks upon the audience with six big round puppy dog eyes* Don't these guys deserve just a little love?**

 **Literally the entire fan base (with the possible exception of Epsilon Tarantula): NO!**

 **WELL I AGREE! *Feeds the brain parasite to his pet cat***

 **Brain Parasite: OH WHAT A WORLD! WHAT A WORLD!**

 **And so, not surprisingly, this series is going to see A LOT of chapters aimed at "fixing" the whole brain parasite debacle. One request in particular caught my attention.**

 ** _Nox Descious: …_** _fix everything regarding the parasites…_

 **Ok then!**

The Most Efficient and Effective Way to "Fix Everything Regarding the Parasites"

"Professor-Sama! Professor-Sama!" Herr Doktor exclaimed with glee as he entered the professor's throne room with an armful of blueprints in his hands.

"What is it now, Doktor?" Leo Akaba groaned as The Doktor interrupted another perfectly good evening with another of his hair-brained schemes.

"I have really done it this time!" the pale old man cackled as he spread his blueprints out in front of the professor. "With my new plan to implant tiny brain-munching insects into each fragment of your daughter, nothing will stop us from completing the Arc-Area project!"

Leo narrowed his eyes at the blueprints, which very clearly showed that The Doktor did indeed plan on letting a tiny insect munch on his daughter's counterparts' brains.

"Why exactly are you proposing we do this? Or for that matter, why do you think I would actually go along with this?" Leo snapped at the crazy kook.

"The way I figure it is this!" The Doktor explained (and yes, as I have explained before, that is indeed this guy's name. First name: The, second name: Doktor), "We're probably gonna be attacked by the Lancers eventually, so naturally, I figured that instead of doing something as stupid as doubling or even tripling each girl's guard detail, we would leave the girls wide open for capture, and HOPE that they manage to defend themselves while having the exact same cognitive capabilities as a mindless drone! ISN'T IT BRILLIANT!?"

Leo Akaba stared at his "most brilliant scientist" in disbelief.

"Oh yeah." He sarcastically replied. "Let me show you just how wonderful I think your plan is!"

This is how Leo demonstrated his appreciation of The Doktor's plan:

First: He took each blueprint and crumpled them all into a gigantic paper ball.

Second: He tore that gigantic paper ball into individual shreds of paper.

Third: Using plaster and glue, he molded each shred of paper into a gigantic piñata which he filled with candy before letting Sora have at it.

Fourth: Once Sora had finished mauling the brain-parasite blueprint piñata, he proceeded to gather up each individual fragment of Paper Mache before tossing each piece into a furnace burning at 1000 degrees Celsius.

Fifth: Once the furnace had cooled down, he gathered up the ash, put it in a blender, mixed in some milk and protein powder, blended the mixture together, force-fed the shake to The Doktor, carded The Doktor after he had finished, and then proceeded to repeat steps one through four with The Doktor's card.

The End.

 **Okay, okay, so this is not the actual chapter (though it certainly would fix many cringe-worthy aspects of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V). But, as I have learned from your MANY brain-parasite related fix requests, this is indeed something people probably wish would have happened to one degree or another. However, this series is not "Venom's Quest." Much as I like parodies, I am going to TRY to take this seriously. And so, here is the ACTUAL request we will be tackling today:**

 ** _Shimmering-Sky:_** _Fix the Rin vs. Yugo Duel to where Rin's free from the parasite after that one attack!_

 ***Assumes serious face* Okay, Sky. Here you go.**

Episode 117 Fixed: Liberation

"WIND WITCH – CRYSTAL BELL, ATTACK!" Rin ordered before her massive Fusion Monster let forth a storm of dark wind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugo screamed as Rin's new monster obliterated his dragon before knocking his bike from the tower. Even as the reality of Rin's transformation seemed to sink in, Yugo could not believe what was going on!

It was impossible! It could not be happening! Everything about this was wrong! Rin would never-…!

CRASH!

The force of his impact with the ground caused Yugo to groan with pain. Gasping for breath, he attempted to crawl forward, the cracks in his helmet causing his vision to become partially obscured. Reaching out to where he thought his bike must have been, Yugo suddenly gasped in shock when his hand bumped against the vehicle he and Rin had spent so much of their life working on.

Or at least…what was left of it.

"Rin?" Yugo gasped, unable to believe what she had done. "RIN!" he bellowed as he tore off his helmet to behold the total destruction of their life's work. The beautiful bike that the two had poured so much of their love, sweat, blood, and tears into now was a smoking mess of metal, scratched and chipped paint, and popped rubber.

"Why did you do this, Rin!?" Yugo bellowed in agony as his friend slowly descended to where the wreckage of his bike lay, stepping over broken fragments as if they were nothing more than trash to her. "How could you have forgotten how much our D-Wheel meant to us!?"

"It is your turn now." Rin replied in a brain-dead monotone, not even hesitating for a moment to consider Yugo's question. "You have no monsters and only four-hundred and fifty life points left. Hurry and finish your turn so I can finish you."

Yugo stared back at her in disbelief. It could not be Rin! That cold, heartless machine that was addressing him was unlike anything he had known Rin to be. It had to be some sort of trick, or hologram, or illusion!

"HURRY UP!" Rin barked in an angry voice all too familiar to Yugo who had endured many of her angry tirades.

Yugo desperately wanted to believe that the person standing in front of him really wasn't Rin, but there was too much evidence showing that she was indeed the orphan he had grown up with for his entire life. She had Rin's very unique deck and what's more, her strategy exactly matched the strategy of Rin's. She had demonstrated intimate knowledge of his own deck and strategies that even the cleverest of imposters could not have copied. So why was she acting like this? Why had she become this cold and ruthless? And why, of all things, had she scraped her excellent Synchro-based strategy in favor of that Fusion monster and its disgusting bug attachment?

As Yugo stared upon Rin and her strange monster, the answer came to him. Her Fusion Monster looked like something that she could have created from her monsters had she ever chosen to learn the Fusion Summoning technique, but something about that Parasite Fusioner, which had latched onto her monster, something about the way it was…feeding on her monster, caught his attention.

Rin had never placed that card in her deck, and she never would have placed it in her deck. It didn't fit her strategy in any way. Someone had planted it inside her deck.

"That thing…it's controlling you…isn't it." Said Yugo, looking Rin in the eye.

Rin stared back at him stone-faced, unmoving, her dead silence giving Yugo all the proof he needed.

"If that's the case, then I am not giving up on this duel until I've shattered that fake Crystal Bell to pieces! Just you wait, Rin! I will do everything in my power to free you! ORE NO TURN!"

As Yugo began his turn, Rin processed everything that was going on in a dream-like state. In truth, had Rin been cognizant enough to think about her situation, she would hardly have classified most of the impulses governing her every action as a coherent thought. Indeed, most of them were not even her own.

"Eat, breathe, fight, duel, breed, kill, win!" the inner-voice urged Rin on as she continued the duel, its own desires and impulses drowning out any of her fatigued protests. In the back of her mind, Rin vaguely thought she could recall resisting the call of the voice when it had first entered her mind, but that seemed so long ago. Now she had learned to sleep, to float, to rest, to let the voice and impulses guide her every action and word. It was almost blissful to be free of the responsibility of thinking, to find solace and pleasure in obeying each of the voice's impulses.

So why was she feeling something like a twinge of panic now? Why did she feel like she needed to run…no…to fight herself!? To stop herself from doing what she was doing!?

"CRYSTAL WING SYNCHRO DRAGON, ATTACK!" The voice of Yugo called, as he directed his new dragon to destroy her monster.

The voice of Yugo was so familiar! It felt like he was calling to her! Calling for her to break free!

But still the voice and impulses came.

"Activate effect! Preserve our life! Destroy that dragon! Win this duel!"

Like water flowing down the directed pathway of a channel, Rin felt her muscles moving to comply with the commands of the voice.

"I activate Crystal Bell's effect to copy the effect of Clear Wing in your graveyard!" She felt herself scream back, determined to protect herself. To protect THEIR life. To win the duel.

"It won't work!" Yugo countered, "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon can negate the effect of your monster and destroy it!"

Why was he fighting so hard? Didn't he know he couldn't win!? He only had four-hundred and fifty lifepoints left! Why didn't he give up!?

Why had she given up?

"ACTIVATE EFFECT! PRESERVE OUR LIFE!" the voice screamed.

Again, the hideous feeling of her muscles acting of their own accord overwhelmed her once again. Once again, she felt some invisible force twist her face, mouth, tongue, throat, and arms into saying and doing things she wasn't sure she wanted to do.

"I activate the effect of Parasite Fusioner! Destroying it to prevent Crystal Bell's destruction!"

It was pointless for him to continue resisting. She had tried to resist, but it was all in vain. So why was he still fighting? Why?

Why?

"CRYSTAL WING ATTACK!"

Why?

"SURVIVE! KILL! WIN!"

WHY!?

Crystal Wing smashed into her monster, shattering it to pieces before the shockwaves sent her flying backwards.

WHY!?

Rin felt her head crashing against the ground, the impact forcing the tiniest amount of clarity in her scrambled mind for just a little bit.

Why?

"RIN!" Yugo called, rushing over to where she had landed. She could recognize him for who he was now. He was her friend! He had come to save her! He was not letting anything stop him from doing that!

"RIN!" He called again, cradling her body in his own. She wanted to hug him back. She wanted to reassure him that she was alright now, that his efforts weren't wasted. But…but…

"ACTIVATE EFFECT! REVIVE US! FUSE US! DESTROY THE BOY! WIN THE DUEL!"

Rin quickly, shoved Yugo away.

Yugo was a fool. Why had he thought he could save her? Didn't he know that she could no longer resist the voice? The urges? The all-powerful and all-consuming will that overrode her own?

Once again, Rin felt the muscles contorting against her will.

"W-when Crystal Bell is destroyed…its…its effect…a-activates…"

Slowly, like a hollow puppet, her arm reached out towards her Duel Disk.

"STOP IT!" she heard Yugo's voice urge. "FIGHT IT!"

Fight? What a strange idea. Didn't he know there was no point in fighting?

"REVIVE! FUSE! KILL! WIN!"

All of Yugo's resistance was pointless. He could never have won this duel. And all because she couldn't resist. All because she had given up. The thought caused her arm to pause.

"REVIVE! FUSE! KILL! WIN!" The voice insisted, pushing her arm forward against its will.

Why!? Why had she given up!? Why wasn't she fighting!? Had Yugo given up on her!?

"DON'T DO WHAT IT SAYS! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU'VE NEVER GIVEN UP BEFORE!" Yugo insisted.

Rin let out a scream, painful memories of her struggling throughout her entire life flooding her mind.

There she was, struggling to stay on her feet in the dingy orphanage with barely enough to eat.

There she was, with hardly a coin in her pocket, and the dream to win the Friendship Cup.

There she was with Yugo, scrimping and saving, salvaging and sacrificing, all to make their dreams come true.

She had never given up then. Why did she have to give up now!?

"REVIVE! REVIVE! REVIVE! REVIVE!" The voice chanted, and immediately Rin suddenly felt like her brain would explode, so intense was the pain that came from denying the will of the inner voice. Her arm was quivering with the resistance, ready to give up and give in once again, when suddenly, Yugo was by her side again, holding her as if he recognized her struggle.

"You're doing it, Rin!" Yugo's voice encouraged, "Fight it! Don't let it control you!"

Yes…fight!

"REVIVE! REVIVE! REVIVE! REVIVE!"

A scream exploded from Rin's mouth as a new flood of pain overcame her body. So this was the price of resisting the voice. Pain. Pure and unadulterated pain. Despite her desire to overcome the control, she could still feel the voice compelling her, warning her of more pain and suffering if she resisted. She would be ripped apart, destroyed, maimed, torn into bloody pieces, crushed beyond recognition if she continued to deny the impulses. She knew she could not resist forever. She had to end the duel!

And so she did.

"I special Summon Wind Witch – Winter Bell from my graveyard!" Rin bellowed, allowing herself to obey the call to revive her monsters.

"RIN! NO!" Yugo called out in agony.

"I will also…s-s-summon…P-P-P-Parasite Fusioner…" she braced herself, knowing what had to be done.

"REVIVE! REVIVE! REVIVE! REVIVE!"

"…in…in…IN ATTACK MODE!"

Rin slammed the parasite card onto her Duel Disk in battle position, even as the voice screamed in protest. Standing across from her, Yugo seemed to understand what Rin was planning to do.

The voice seemed to understand as well.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! FUSE! FUSE! FUSE! FUSE!" it screamed, raking Rin's body with renewed waves of pain and agony. But even as Rin buckled under the oppression, deep inside, she could feel a new emotion coming from the voice.

Fear.

And that fear, the knowledge that the voice was not invincible, gave her streangth.

"BATTLE PHASE!" Rin screamed in agony, "PARASITE FUSIONER! ATTACK CRYSTAL WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!"

Now it was the parasite squirming forward against its will. Even as the voice screamed in protest, it was too late. The monster had to obey her order! IT was the one who had no choice!

On the other side, Yugo seemed to hesitate as the bug charged towards his monster.

Now it was her turn to encourage him, to give him the strength he needed to do what needed to be done.

"ATTACK ME!" Rin begged, finally feeling wholly and completely in control of herself, "END THIS!"

Yugo stared back at Rin, a tear trickling down his cheek as he nodded his head and stretched his hand towards his monster.

"CRYSTAL WING SYNCHRO DRAGON! ATTACK!"

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The voice screamed one last time as Yugo's monster annihilated the parasite in a single blow, immense shockwaves lifting Rin's body off the ground as her Life Points dropped to 0.

Rin blinked as her body floated through the air before crashing roughly to the ground. When she stopped rolling, she closed her eyes with exhaustion.

Finally. The voice was gone. Finally, there was silence.

 **Everybody give a round of applause to Tiny Brain Parasite Tim for his excellent performance in this story!**

 **Tiny Brain Parasite Tim: *Gives a dignified bow before crawling away to ruin the next Yu-Gi-Oh spin-off***

 **Thank you everyone once again for reading! And have no fear all of you who submitted requests, Sky and I are working on your requests as I type, so you can expect them to appear fairly soon. And so, without further ado, let's move on to some responses to your reviews!**

GodX:

Great chapter I have been following Yu-Gi-Oh! Since the first season I I totally agree that there are many disappointing episodes in each season especially ZEXAL and Arc V, i have two requests the first one is after yuzu was defeated by Julia in episode 10, she get comforted by yuya and ask him to teach her pendulum summon which he accept and during first lesson her ace monster along some others become pendulum monsters also if possible please make the relationship between them better due to these PRIVATE lessons. my second request is yuya and yuzu find ruri instead of shay in episode 119 then yuya defeats her which permanently destroys the parasite inside her, she ask him about Yuto then he tell her about their permanent fusion which makes her hug him tightly in sadness but thanks him for saving her, if possible make a time skip where yuya father tells him that he defeated Leo and that rin and Serena are saved so zarc won't be revived but yuto can't be separated from yuya which leads him to be paired with both yuzu and ruri (favorite arc V girls), I hope you accept these requests.

 **I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! As far as your requests go, could you pick just one for us to start with? Also, keep in mind that I will not be writing any M-rated things in this series so…none of that Yuya, Yuzu, Ruri threesome thing if you please.**

Nox Descious:

Ooooooooooooooh My! I like this! I like this a lot! Finally we can get the ARC V that all us angry fans want one episode at a time! I'd ask you to fix everything regarding the parasites, but we both know that's pointless because 1, I already did that with my story, and 2, I'm pretty sure dozens of other readers have already commented something related to the parasites.

So Hmmmmmmmmmmmm what could I recommend?

Oh Yeah! I have two ideas!

First of all! The biggest thing I hated about the Xyz Dimension ARC was how Edo Phoenix magically turned on a dime and embraced the power of Egao. It's not an epic fight and its not decent character development if the motivations behind why they switched sides are WEAK! It's the literal definition of forced! I'm thinking the best idea to fix that would be to give Edo a more developed reason as to why he even joined Academia in the first place and to get him to join Yuya's side and leave Academia WITHOUT the power of Egao! So yeah! Fix Yuya vs. Edo please!

Number 2: What in the world was up with Yusho? Can we even believe how pointless of a character arc he had? The show was building up to his confrontation with Leo Akaba for so long and yet we were denied that because he just took a back seat and let Yuya and Reiji duel Leo Akaba for him because Potatoes!

Yusho vs Leo ALONE! One on One! Private confrontation with Leo Akaba where they just talk in private like old friends, and then duel! Perhaps you could reveal that Yusho knew all along that Yuya had a piece of Zarc's soul inside of him and tried to fix that by raising him right and keeping him on the right path with his Egao philosophy, and then Leo argue back that if Yusho knew he should have killed him when he was a baby. Then Leo defeats Yusho and Yuya arrives just in time to see Leo card his father. Yuya goes berserk and duels Leo. Then all hell breaks loose when both Yuri and Reiji intrude into the duel and they get involved. THEN Yuya defeats Yuri and absorbs him. THAT is how you set the stage for Zarc's arrival!

So yeah! Fix it please! Thank you!

 **And I say the brain parasites have been fixed! Thank you so very much for the review! Which request would you like completed first?**

thetiger39:

As Ritual Summoning and females in general need a way better showcasing in the Yugioh series, can you edit episode 113-114 where instead of Kaito, Asuka duels and wins against Dennis?

 **Yep! In fact, I'm working on the duel right now!**

Shadow:

There was no real reason for that episode to be fixed, episode 99 was great the way it was. However, can you edit episode 123 where you have Yuri explaining his backstory to Asuka. Specifically, since we see him Awaken for a short time in that episode, maybe you can explain when Zarc fully possessed him, or in episode 132 or 133, see if you could paint Yuri in a more tragic light, possibly telling Yusho that he's already too far gone, that he can't be saved. Another can be in episode 135, where you can have when Yuri accepts his defeat against Yuya, sort of add stuff on it, maybe Yuri telling Yuya that he actually wanted to lose for a long time, but never could, and have him thanking Yuya for finally defeating him, stating that he was freed from Zarc's torment which screwed up his mind

 **Thank you very much for the requests, but could you narrow it down to one request?**

Sinking into Ruined Shadows:

I'm indifferent on this, because if Yuzu hadn't gone through the inter-dimensional bleh, Yuuya probably would've never gone to the Xyz Dimension and met the Resistance, which is an arc I absolutely loved.

But request: I think that Ruri should've snapped out of the Parasite influence just for a bit. Can you modify 124 so that she actually attacks Serena before the Parasite takes hold again? Thanks!

(aw, everyone's working on it but me! *cries*)

 **I'll just have Selena start flirting with Yuto, thus causing Yandere Ruri Mode to kick in.**

Epsilon Tarantula:

Let me see here...What do I desire from this? Hmm...

Aha! I DESPISE, LOATHE, HATE, AND (insert other words that indicate dissatisfaction) that Yuzu never dueled ONCE during Season 3, and that Selena's situation with the brain parasite lacked...emotion.

What I desire is to see an alternate scenario for Episode 115, where Yuzu gets to duel a brainwashed Selena, you know, put up a fight, trying to figure out what's going on. The fact that she just floundered like a dead fish annoyed me, as did the idiocy of the Lancers during the capture scenario. I wish to see the episode modified so that the Lancers managed to see through the trap somewhat, so that Yuzu is able to duel Selena instead of just getting her wrist mangled (I'd love to say Standard Female Grab Area, but it wasn't EXACTLY that...).

So yeah. Yuzu vs Selena, Episode 115.

As for this chapter, I like it! It ends the Yuya and Yuzu seperation plot thread, and it would've made the Xyz Arc have more 'oomph' to it, since Sayaka and Allen can at first think that Shun and Yuto were successful in saving Ruri...only to learn that Yuto is gone and Ruri is still locked up in a tower, having her brain eaten by a bug.

 **Sky is working on your request as we speak! And thank you very much for the review!**

mcdinh:

Huh. Well, I do agree that some of the Yugioh Arc-V episodes could've been A LOT better because some of them didn't give off our satisfactions or expectations throughout the series. I personally am not sure if episode 99 should be "fixed", but I do like how you wrote this so that it would bring out a stronger bond between Yuya and Yuzu. In fact, it turned out great.

Oh, I do have a request if you would like to hear it. Otherwise, I hope you update soon!

 **How's this for a quick update? And yes. Sky and I are working on your request.**

nightshroud96:

I wonder if "fixed" chapters could be hilarious parodies of them or is that just separate.?

Honestly ARC-V, as much as I loved it the most have some things that bothered me  
Such as wasted opportunity with they could have added Meklords countering all summoning mechanics of the extra deck  
Or how things didn't go so well with each of the 4 Heavenly Dragons(For example.. egao-ed Odd Eyes..)  
I would tell which episodes that should be "fixed" but probably later since there is too many(and also I am lazy)

 **Any parody requests ought to be submitted to my comedy series "Venom's Quest." Although I LOVE writing parodies, I want this series to be just an eensie bit more serious, unless of course you REALLY feel like an episode would have been improved if it had more comedy in it.**

Shimmering-Sky:

*The sound of Faith fangirling can be heard in the distance*

 **I noticed. It's been distracting me all evening as I've tried to write this thing! Also, thanks for your help!**

CorinnetheAnime:

Haha, this was good. It really showed the strength of Yuya and Yuzu's bond and support for each other, even if they were to face death. Such loyalty and devotion, that is what love truly is. *proceeds to quote 1 Corinthians 13*

Either way, good jon with the first "fix". :)

 **Thank you very much Corinne! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Until next time, this is Donjusticia, finishing up this sentence before inserting an obligatory period.**


	3. Episode 115: Feral Cat

**YOU ALL WAITED SEVEN LONG AGONIZING DAYS FOR THE UPDATE, AND NOW, PRESENTING TO YOU ALL, THE LOVELY, THE TALENTED, THE AMAZING, THE ONLY ONE WHO DONJUSTICIA FEARS…SHIMMERING-SKY!**

 **Hi everyone! It's not Donjusticia this time, it's Shimmering-Sky! And this time the requested Arc-V fix isn't mine, but instead written by me!  
…Well, mostly by me. Donjusticia wrote the first scene in this, and added stuff into the rest of it. But I came up with the entire Duel myself, thank you very much!  
Ah, I'm rambling. We've got another parasite-related request. Donjusticia wasn't kidding when he said most of you guys have a problem with them.  
Epsilon Tarantula: **_Aha! I DESPISE, LOATHE, HATE, AND (insert other words that indicate dissatisfaction) that Yuzu never dueled ONCE during Season 3, and that Selena's situation with the brain parasite lacked… emotion. What I desire is to see an alternate scenario for Episode 115, where Yuzu gets to duel a brainwashed Selena, you know, put up a fight, trying to figure out what's going on. The fact that she just floundered like a dead fish annoyed me, as did the idiocy of the Lancers during the capture scenario. I wish to see the episode modified so that the Lancers managed to see through the trap somewhat, so that Yuzu is able to duel Selena instead of just getting her wrist mangled (I'd love to say Standard Female Grab Area, but it wasn't EXACTLY that…). So yeah. Yuzu vs Selena, Episode 115.  
_ **Well, it's a good thing Duels are my specialty! I really do hope you enjoy this!**

 **(Donjusticia: Credit goes to Epsilon Tarantula for Selena's Fusion Monster featured in this chapter and the original name for The Doctor. Please give Shimmering-Sky and Epsilon Tarantula a HUGE round of applause before reading their amazing works (Especially Shimmering-Sky's "Code-V Rebirth" and Epsilon's "Garage Kids". Enjoy!)**

Episode 115 Fixed: Feral Cat

* * *

"I am telling you! None of what you are doing is necessary!"

Herr Fehler Verderbnis, known simply as "The Doctor" by the rest of the Academia staff who were aware of his existence, listened to Barrett's objections with only minor interest. The former bodyguard of Selena had only barely managed to succeed in his mission to retrieve his charge, a mission which would have been completely unnecessary had he not disobeyed his directives to begin with, and yet the brain-dead war veteran still had the gall to think he could question either himself or the Professor.

Somewhat relishing the opportunity to torment Selena's far-too-soft bodyguard, Fehler whistled to the girl in question, calling her over like he would a dog.

Now completely under the influence of Fehler's ingenious organism, Selena strolled over to Fehler's side without a second's hesitation, causing Barrett to flinch with visible shock and disgust after witnessing the state the girl had been reduced to. With another command from Fehler, Selena willingly handed over her Duel Disk and deck for Fehler to make the needed modifications requested by the professor himself.

Fehler scoffed at some of the cards the Lancers had thrown into Selena's deck. They had evidently attempted to improve her deck, but they had barely managed to scratch the surface when it came to the possibility of evolution. " _Fortunately_ ," Fehler thought to himself, " _my parasites are just the catalyst you need to break from your pupa, my beautiful little larva."_

The Doctor began making the necessary adjustments to Selena's deck, seeding it with his beautiful parasite cards like a Bot Fly while pruning out the extraneous ones. One card, in particular, caught his attention as one that would be extremely unnecessary.

" _Crossover_?" Fehler scoffed, flicking the card into the rubbish bin with the rest of the trash before adding out-loud. "What nonsense! To think that the Lancers would deny you the chance to develop your strength by teaching you to rely on Action Cards. No, Selena. My parasites do not need such cheap tricks to thrive! So let us deny the Lancers their advantage. While you shall grow and thrive without the crutch of the Action Cards, Yuzu's little flower of resistance shall wither away before my parasites insert themselves within her so she can grow into the wondrous butterfly she was always meant to be!"

Fehler smiled to himself, almost laughing with glee at the thought of the immense potential his creations held within their insectile bodies. It was simply mind-boggling to the scientist to think what potential there could be for the human race's evolution if the Professor's Solid Vision could indeed create real organisms. If Fehler could prove the effectiveness of his creations to Academia now, he would be at the forefront of developing revolutionary biotechnology for the advancement of all organic life. Unity of mind, immortality, cloning, all these things could be made possible if his little parasites successfully fulfilled their mission now.

Barrett, however, did not seem to share his vision.

"Your parasites are an abomination!" Barrett spat, disgusted by Fehler's speech. "Not to mention an unnecessary waste! The professor may have given you permission to carry out your plan, but I am warning you right now, if Selena gets even one scratch, I will make you personally pay!"

Fehler's smile quickly fell. Silently, he made the finishing touches to Selena's deck, ensuring that it would not generate an Action Field, before turning towards the uppity Barrett, a look of extreme contempt on his face. Who was this fool to say his organisms were worthless? "The only abomination I see in this room is you, Barrett," Fehler sniffed. "A lowly commander with only one good eye, lackluster dueling skills, and an extreme deficit in both brains and discipline somehow thinking he has more authority than the very brains of Academia?"

"I do not care who you are!" Barrett barked back, "I am Selena's guardian, and I will not see her come to harm!"

"Selena no longer needs you." Fehler growled back before backing away from Barrett and Selena, a malicious smile spreading over his face. "In fact, she has grown far stronger than you. Why don't you show this fool what I'm talking about, Selena?"

The same sadistic smile crept over Selena's face as she nodded before advancing on a stunned Barrett, Duel Disk in hand.

"Duel me now, Barrett!" she sneered, activating her disk while Barrett sputtered in disbelief.

"Selena-sama! Please! This isn't right! I'm your protector!" Barrett stammered, dull brain barely processing what was going on.

Fehler had to laugh at what happened next. Barrett's baby girl had grown up, and just like the crab spider, her first meal would be her caretaker.

…

Yuzu ran through the belly of a wooden ship, trying to keep her breathing steady. She couldn't believe it, Selena had betrayed them. Her counterpart from the Fusion Dimension had tried to grab her the moment that helicopter had shown up; she'd been strong enough to break free and just _run_. No doubt Selena was chasing after her. It just, it didn't make any sense. Selena was one of the Lancers. She was their _friend_. So then… why?

The pink-haired girl jerked to a halt, she'd run down a dead-end hallway. Not good. She spun around, hoping to make it to a different part of the ship… but there stood Selena, her expression unreadable, blocking the end of the hall. Yuzu flinched and pressed against the wall behind her for a moment, then shook her head to snap herself out of it. She took a step forward. "Selena, why are you doing this? You said you're a Lancer—you said you were our friend!"

The green-eyed girl lowered her gaze, and pulled a Duel Disk out from her jacket, slapping it onto her arm and turning it on. "Duel me," Selena demanded, returning her unsettling gaze to Yuzu.

"No! I want to know why you're doing this!" Yuzu protested. "When I met you, even though you were fighting for Academia, I saw the honor in you! That same honor was what led you to defect from Academia and join the Lancers! Please, Selena! Tell me why you're fighting for them now!"

" _Duel me_ ," Selena repeated, more forcefully this time.

Yuzu recoiled again; she didn't want to fight her friend. But… Academia must have done something to Selena. If Yuzu wanted to save her, she _had_ to fight. With that in mind, she pulled out her own Duel Disk. "Alright, if that's what you want! You travelled across dimensions to save me, now it's my turn to return the favor! I'm not giving up on you, Selena!"

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 4000 / Selena's Life Points: 4000**

That made Selena narrow her eyes, almost in confusion. "Save me? Who says I need saving?"

"Then, was everything you told us a lie?!"

"…Tch." Selena looked down at her hand, ignoring the question entirely as she took one of her cards and slapped in on her Duel Disk. "I Normal Summon _Moonlight Black Sheep_!"

A key player of the "Moonlight" archetype, despite its low stats, _Black Sheep_ was a sheep taking the form of a young, tan-haired woman, dressed in a fancy butler suit with white wool around her shoulders and ankles. A crescent-shaped mask covered the right side of her face, while two curved horns protruded from her shoulders.

 ** _Moonlight Black Sheep_** **: DARK Beast-Warrior / Level 2 / 100 ATK / 600 DEF**

"Now, I activate the spell _Polymerization_ , fusing _Moonlight Black Sheep_ on my field with _Moonlight Blue Cat_ from my hand!"

The black sheep was briefly joined by a female, humanized blue cat, whose left eye was covered by an orange mask shaped like a crescent moon, but they were immediately pulled into the spiral of light behind her.

 _"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"_

With the sound of Riq music playing in the distance, Selena's graceful and elegant ace monster, a humanoid cat-girl with reddish-pink hair, a carnival mask and dress, twin tails, and a jagged dagger in each hand appeared to her field, letting out a coy "Meow!" before posing in front of Selena like a tiger ready to pounce.

 ** _Moonlight Cat Dancer_** **: DARK Beast-Warrior / Level 7 / 2400 ATK / 2000 DEF**

 _A Fusion Summon already, and that elegant Summon Chant… This is Selena's style… she's still in there somewhere_ , Yuzu thought. Hopefully that was the truth.

"When _Black Sheep_ is sent from the field to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can add it back to my hand!" Selena continued, the named card sliding out of her Duel Disk. She grabbed a different card from her hand after that. "I Set one card face-down and end my turn."

 _Alright. I can do this._ "It's my turn then! Draw!" Yuzu declared, elegantly drawing her card. It was the Normal Spell _Ostinato_ —she almost gasped upon seeing it. She'd only just added this card to her Deck, Yuya's father had given it to her before they went their separate ways. But… based on what it could do… she smiled. "You're not the only one who can Fusion Summon, Selena! I activate the Spell _Ostinato_ ; since I control no monsters, I can Fusion Summon a 'Melodious' monster using two monsters from my hand or Deck!"

Selena's eyes widened. "Using monsters from your Deck?!"

Yuzu nodded. "Yep! Which means, I fuse _Cantabile the Melodious Diva_ from my hand with _Solo the Melodious Songstress_ from my Deck!"

A girl with curly orange hair, a plastic mask over the right side of her face in the shape of a treble clef, dressed in a flowing black dress that had a slit up the side, appeared briefly on the field. She was joined by another girl, this one with her curly blonde hair styled up and dressed in a short red dress with poofy sleeves, and they both spiralled behind Yuzu in the light.

 _"Divine lyrical voice! The flutter of angel's wings! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, on stage! The song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"_

The monster to appear from the light was a blue-haired little girl, her yellow dress made entirely out of flower petals, flourished with eighth notes and a treble clef in green. Beneath the yellow was another layer of the dress, which was blue and had the five-lined staff with pink notes designed on it. Her chest was covered by roses, while there were light-blue flowers on each of her shoulders.

 ** _Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_** **: LIGHT Fairy-Type / Level 7 / 1900 ATK / 2000 DEF**

"In Attack Mode? But your monster is weaker," Selena pointed out.

Yuzu smiled. "Maybe for now, but you're forgetting about _Bloom Prima's_ effect! She gains 300 ATK for each of her Fusion Materials!"

 ** _Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_** **: 1900 + (300 × 2) →2500 ATK**

Selena did not look too pleased about that and looked around quickly, before remembering that this wasn't an Action Duel. She wouldn't have an Action Card to help her.

Yuzu looked back through her hand to the card she needed, taking it out and placing it on the blade. "That's not all! I Normal Summon _Canon the Melodious Diva_!"

A blue-skinned girl with short hair of a darker shade of blue appeared next to the little flower girl. The upper half of her face was covered by an intricate golden mask, the same color as her boots. She wore a short dress with poofy sleeves as well, the skirt patterned with black and blue diamonds, while the part around her torso was dark purple.

 ** _Canon the Melodious Diva_** **: LIGHT Fairy-Type / Level 4 / 1400 ATK / 2000 DEF**

" _Bloom Prima_ , attack _Moonlight Cat Dancer_!" Yuzu declared, stretching out her hand.

Multiple sonic waves came out from the flowers on the little girl's shoulders while she sang. They hit the feline dancer, shattering her, and Selena shielded her face from the debris.

 **Selena's Life Points: 4000 - 100 → 3900**

"Tch… when a 'Moonlight' Fusion Monster is destroyed, I can activate my Trap _Moonlight Reincarnation Dance_ , allowing me to add two 'Moonlight' monsters from my Deck to my hand," Selena said, her card flipping up and revealing the image of a moon with two monsters dancing in front of it on it. Two cards slid out of her Deck, and she showed them off—a red fox and some sort of orange insect—and added them to her hand.

 _She restored her hand… but… she has to hear me on the next part._ "I'd say an encore is due, don't you think?" Yuzu continued, her arm still outstretched. She hoped that this would do it, her Entertainment Dueling _had_ to get through to Selena. " _Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_ has the ability to attack twice per turn. This time you don't have any monsters, so she'll be attacking you directly!" _Bloom Prima_ began singing again, and as the sonic waves barrelled towards Selena, Yuzu shouted, "Selena! You're not just some mindless soldier for Academia! Listen to my voice and _break free_!"

The attack connected, and the force sent the bluish-purple haired girl flying, until she hit the wall where the dead-end hallway they were in met with the main hallway. Yuzu froze up for a second; she hadn't meant to do _that_. The shock wore off almost immediately, though, and she ran to the crumpled form of her Fusion counterpart. "Selena! Are you alright?!"

 **Selena's Life Points: 3900 - 2500 → 1400**

* * *

The Doctor grinned while he watched the Standard girl run to Selena's side. "Oh, you poor little flower. Let me give you a false glimpse of hope, only to immediately nip it away." He stared at the _Parasite Fusioner_ in his hand, shuffling it into his Deck. The grin on his face grew wider once he turned his attention back to the footage of the Duel. "Now, whatever will you do…?"

* * *

"Nnn…" Selena groaned as she leaned away from the wall, the wood slightly dented behind her. She rubbed the back of her head and looked around. "Wha…? Yuzu? What's going on?" After a glance down at her Duel Disk, the girl narrowed her eyes. "Why are we fighting?"

Yuzu heaved a sigh of relief; she'd succeeded in reaching Selena, and she didn't even have to finish the Duel to boot! "Thank goodness… Academia did something to you, you tried attacking me and you chased me all the way down here, and insisted that I Dueled you. But it's alright now!"

Selena looked away, still holding her head. "I did that? I don't remem—gck!" Her other hand flew to the side of her head and she gripped it tightly as though trying to force away a headache.

"Selena?!" Yuzu said, reaching out for the other girl.

Selena jumped up, slapping away Yuzu's hand in the process. That same unreadable look was back on her face. "When I take damage to a direct attack, I can Special Summon _Moonlight Orange Firefly_ from my hand, then increase both our Life Points by the amount of damage I took!"

A young woman taking her shape after a firefly appeared on the field. Her skin was pale orange and covered by skin tight brown-orange clothes, while an illuminescent skirt wrapped around her waist to still give her that firefly look. The top half of her face was covered by a crescent-shaped mask turned on its side, with her antennae poking out from underneath it. The monster smiled, fluttering her wings for a moment and casting a calming glow on both Duelists that lasted for only a few seconds.

 ** _Moonlight Orange Firefly_** **: DARK Beast-Warrior / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1600 DEF**

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 4000 + 2500 → 6500**

 **Selena's Life Points: 1400 + 2500 → 3900**

"Selena…" Yuzu looked down sadly and shook her head. She got her hopes up for nothing, of _course_ it would take more than that one attack to save her friend. "I… I activate the effect of _Canon the Melodious Diva's_ effect, which lets me switch her into Defense Mode…" She looked at the remaining cards in her hand— _Elegy the Melodious Diva_ , _Rallentando_ , and _Melodious Rhythm Change_ —and knew what she could do. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn," Yuzu said, placing the two Traps down. "At this time, _Ostinato's_ effect activates— _Bloom Prima_ is destroyed and her Fusion Materials are Special Summoned from my Graveyard, and I'll be Summoning them both in Defense Mode!"

 _Bloom Prima_ vanished in a flurry of petals, and from them formed the two monsters that had been used to make her.

 ** _Cantabile the Melodious Diva_** **: LIGHT Fairy-Type / Level 3 / 100 ATK / 1900 DEF**

 ** _Solo the Melodious Songstress_** **: LIGHT Fairy-Type / Level 4 / 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF**

"Hmph. My turn, draw!" Selena looked at the card she drew and smirked. "I activate the Spell _Moon Light Perfume_ , which lets me Special Summon _Moonlight Cat Dancer_ from my Graveyard!" While her monster reappeared on the field, she also took another card from her hand, slapping it on her Duel Disk. "Now I Summon _Moonlight Crimson Fox_!"

This monster was a young woman with scarlet hair taking her shape after a fox. Her one-piece outfit only covered her upper-half, leaving her thighs exposed as her dark boots only came up to her knees. A golden crescent moon was attached to the fur over her chest, while a similarly-colored mask covered the right side of her face.

 ** _Moonlight Crimson Fox_** **: DARK Beast-Warrior / Level 4 / 1800 ATK / 600 DEF**

"I activate _Cat Dancer's_ effect! I tribute _Orange Firefly_ in order for her to attack all of your monsters twice this turn, but they can't be destroyed by the first attack!" Selena continued. Then she smiled and added, "When _Orange Firefly_ is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Normal Spell from my Deck to my hand! I choose to add _Blood Moonlight Dance_ , and I'll activate it, granting my 'Moonlight' monsters the ability to inflict piercing damage this turn!"

Her Spell had the silhouettes of two "Moonlight" monsters on it, both of them dancing in front of a red moon. The card cast a red glow on Selena's two monsters, the glow remaining even after the Spell itself went to the Graveyard.

 _Piercing damage, not good. If it wasn't for my Trap and_ Cantabile's _effect, she could take out all of my Life Points this turn_ , Yuzu thought.

"Battle! _Moonlight Cat Dancer_ attacks _Canon the Melodious Diva_!" Selena declared.

"I don't think so!" Yuzu countered, flipping up one of her Traps. "I activate the Trap _Melodious Rhythm Change_ , which returns _Canon_ to my hand in order to Special Summon a 'Melodious' monster from my hand. I Special Summon _Elegy the Melodious Diva_!"

A young woman with green hair, dressed in a long dress of blue and purple, appeared in a cloud of rainbow-colored quarter notes. A violet-colored quarter rest extended like a brace up her right arm, while she had a single wing of that same color, shaped like a harp, on her left side.

 ** _Elegy the Melodious Diva_** **: LIGHT Fairy-Type / Level 5 / 2000 ATK / 1200 DEF**

" _Elegy the Melodious Diva's_ effect! Because she was Special Summoned, my Fairy-Type monsters gain 300 ATK!"

 ** _Elegy the Melodious Diva_** **: 2000 → 2300 ATK**

 ** _Cantabile the Melodious Diva_** **: 100 → 400 ATK**

 ** _Solo the Melodious Songstress_** **: 1600 → 1900**

"Tch. Then, _Cat Dancer_ will just attack _Elegy_ twice instead!"

The feline dancer lunged forward, dragging her claws across the songstress in two quick movements. Scratches appeared on _Elegy_ both times, but disappeared almost immediately and _Elegy_ did not shatter, much to Selena's surprise.

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 6500 - 100 - 100 → 6300**

"What gives? Your monster should have been destroyed!" Selena said, agitated.

" _Cantabile the Melodious Diva_ prevents my Special Summoned monsters from being destroyed by battle," Yuzu explained. "My monsters gain effects from being Special Summoned, remember?"

That comment made Selena glare at her, before she sneered instead. "Fine, so I can't destroy your monsters, but you still take the damage! So, _Cat Dancer_ , attack _Solo the Melodious Songstress_ twice this time!"

This time, the dancer lunged at _Solo_ , but once again Yuzu's monster withstood the attacks.

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 6300 - 1400 - 1400 → 3500**

"Now attack _Cantabile the Melodious Diva_!"

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 3500 - 500 - 500 → 2500**

"And finally, _Crimson Fox_ attacks _Solo_!"

The fox woman clad in crimson darted forward this time, landing a blow on the blonde-haired singer. The force blew Yuzu back a step.

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 2500 - 800 → 1700**

"That ends my turn," Selena finished.

Yuzu put her hand on her Deck and breathed, praying that this next card would let her succeed in drawing Selena out again. "My turn… draw!" She spun while she drew her card… and looking at it, she found it to be _Polymerization_. She smiled. "Yes! Selena, you listened to my first song, now it's time for act two! I activate the Spell _Polymerization_! I fuse _Solo the Melodious Songstress_ with _Canon the Melodious Diva_!"

Both named monsters flew up, into the light behind Yuzu.

 _"Flutter of angel wings! Noble resonance! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"_

The light died down to reveal a little girl in a periwinkle-colored dress standing in the center of a beautiful pink flower. Her lavender-colored hair was untamed and curly, just like the thin pink veil that draped around her arms.

 ** _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_** **: LIGHT Fairy-Type / Level 6 / 1000 → 1300 ATK / 2000 DEF**

At Selena's wary expression, Yuzu pressed on. "You know what comes next then, don't you? Listen to my voice again! _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_ , attack _Moonlight Cat Dancer_! At this moment, _Bloom Diva's_ effect activates! She can't be destroyed, I take no damage in this battle, _Cat Dancer_ is destroyed, and you take damage equal to the damage I should have taken from this battle! Go, _Reflect Shout_!"

The little girl began to sing, and at the moment of the feline woman trying to fight back, sang louder, creating a green whirlwind of sound that tore apart _Cat Dancer_ and knocked Selena down but not flying into a wall.

 **Selena's Life Points: 3900 - 1100 → 2800**

* * *

The Doctor hummed, tapping a finger on the display in front of him. Should he give Yuzu that false glimmer of hope again…? "Hmm…" No, no, he'd already done it once. In fact, it was time to step up Selena's efforts in this Duel. He drew the next card from his Deck, _Parasite Summoner_ , and chuckled. His gaze drifted over to the card he'd purposefully been standing on. "Well, Barrett? Are you ready to see your baby girl fight to her full potential again?"

* * *

Yuzu frowned, she didn't reach Selena like she had before. That left only one more thing for her to do. " _Elegy the Melodious Diva_ attacks _Moonlight Crimson Fox_!"

Now the mournful singer stepped forward, singing a low note until the dark-red-clad fox woman shattered apart, some of the pieces catching Selena's clothes.

 **Selena's Life Points: 2800 - 500 → 2300**

"And… with that, I end my turn," Yuzu finished.

"Oh, where did all that resolve go? Didn't you say you were gonna save me?" Selena taunted, complete with an uncharacteristic laugh. "Academia has let me grow to my full potential. You're _weak_ , unlike me. I'll end it this turn! I draw!" It seemed she did not even look at her card before she placed it on the blade of her Duel Disk. "I Summon _Parasite Summoner_!"

The monster that appeared was a grotesque, maroon-colored cocoon. It had tiny legs, sharp points poking out of purple spheres, extending from various places around it, while half of an insect's face could be seen eating out the front part of the cocoon.

 ** _Parasite Summoner_** **: DARK Insect-Type / Level 1 / 0 ATK / 0 DEF**

Yuzu stared at the monster in horror and took a step back. " _Parasite… Summoner_?" she muttered behind her hand. That, that wasn't right at all. Selena didn't use cards like that. _Parasite_. _What if_ that's _how Academia_ —Yuzu couldn't finish that thought, the idea disgusted her beyond belief. "Selena, what is that monster?"

"It's how I'll defeat you!" Selena responded, pointing at her monster. "When I Normal Summon _Parasite Summoner_ , I have to destroy one card I control, then I Special Summon _Parasite Fusioner_ from my Deck! Since _Parasite Summoner_ is the only card I control, I have to destroy it!"

The many legs protruding from the cocoon thrashed about while the insect inside of it screeched, until it abruptly shattered into millions of pieces. The shards remained on the field, coming back together to form a different monster; a scorpion-like insect with six pink eyes arranged in a triangle on its face, its legs those same ones that stuck out of the cocoon originally.

 ** _Parasite Fusioner_** **: DARK Insect-Type / Level 1 / 0 ATK / 0 DEF**

Yuzu shuddered. _Another one of those monsters…_

" _Parasite Fusioner's_ effect! When it's Special Summoned, I can Fusion Summon using it and another monster I control or one that's in my hand, then equip _Parasite Fusioner_ to the monster I Summon!" Selena announced, showing off _Moonlight Black Sheep_ that was in her hand. The two monsters swirled behind her as she clenched her hands together madly.

 _"Wild beast dancing under the moonlight! Become one with the inner voice and swing about more wildly! Fusion Summon! Strike them down! Rabid devouring beast! Moonlight Feral Dancer!"_

The light blinded Yuzu. When she could see again, she found herself looking at a woman taking the form of a cat—one that looked almost like _Moonlight Cat Dancer_ , actually. However, this monster's clothes were far more revealing, and colored that same maroon, pink, and green blend that made up _Parasite Fusioner's_ colors, that same disgusting insect clinging to her chest. Her once-pink hair had darkened, now a terrifying blood-red color.

 ** _Moonlight Feral Dancer_** **: DARK Beast-Warrior / Level 8 / 2600 ATK / 2300 DEF**

"Is that it? Is that how Academia's controlling you?" Yuzu asked. "Through those c—"

"When I successfully Fusion Summon, the effect of _Parasite Summoner_ in my Graveyard activates," Selena continued, cutting her counterpart off to do it. "I banish _Parasite Summoner_ and equip the _Parasite Larva_ in my Deck to _Moonlight Feral Dancer_!"

In a flash, an even more disgusting-looking creature than _Parasite Fusioner_ , though bearing the same coloring as it, appeared, attaching itself to the other half of _Moonlight Feral Dancer's_ chest. The sight made Yuzu almost nauseous.

Selena sneered at her opponent's discomfort. "Now! I activate my Normal Spell _Moonlight Shadow Dance_!" A Spell card bearing a new moon with _Moonlight Crimson Fox_ and _Moonlight Black Sheep_ dancing together in front of it appeared in front of Selena. "Because I control a 'Moonlight' Fusion Monster, I can permanently negate the effects of one monster you control, then increase both of our Life Points by its original ATK! And of course, I'll be choosing your _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_!"

The card glowed a deep violet color, casting shadows on the entire field. As soon as it went away, _Bloom Diva_ looked almost in pain.

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 1700 + 1000 → 2700**

 **Selena's Life Points: 2300 + 1000 → 3300**

"Battle! _Moonlight Feral Dancer_ , attack _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_!" Selena shouted.

 _Without her effect…!_ "I activate my Trap _Rallentando_!" Yuzu countered. It flipped up to reveal the word "Rall.", stylized in vibrant red, set atop a blur of colors. A quaint little song started playing, the tempo gradually slowing down until a thin bubble surrounded Yuzu. "All damage I take until the end of this turn is halved! And, _Bloom Diva_ still can't be destroyed because of _Cantabile's_ effect!"

Selena huffed and glared at her counterpart while _Bloom Diva_ took the attack. Yuzu still felt the force of it though; enough to force her to the ground.

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 2700 - (1300/2) → 2050**

"So you'll survive this turn… however! _Moonlight Feral Dancer_ can attack _all_ monsters you control—and each one an additional time for each of my Spell and Trap Cards! With _Parasite Fusioner_ and _Parasite Larva_ , that makes two more attacks on _Bloom Diva_!" the indigo-haired girl said, sneering at her opponent.

Yuzu looked up in horror as her ace monster was attacked twice more by the ferocious dancer. This time, she braced herself against the damage from the attack—but there was just so much of it. If it wasn't for _Rallentando_ protecting her…

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 2050 - 650 - 650 → 750**

"Attack again, _Feral Dancer_! Set your sights on _Elegy the Melodious Diva_!"

The trio of attacks in quick succession sent Yuzu flying this time, all the way back through the hallway and crashing into the back wall. She let herself fall down after that and sat there, stunned, staring at her counterpart. She'd reached her once, that much was true. But without _Bloom Diva's_ effects, what would she do during the next turn? How was she supposed to reach Selena again, and win this Duel?

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 750 - (300/2) - 150 - 150 → 300**

"What are you doing?" Selena demanded. "If you're just going to sit there and feel sorry for yourself, you have no right to call yourself a Duelist!"

 _…_ _She's right, but…_ Yuzu closed her eyes. _I don't know what to do! It's only a matter of time before she gets past my defenses. One more attack and I lose. One more attack and I'll fail to save Selena… What can I do…?_

* * *

"Look at that! The little flower has lost all her petals. A dead flower such as that deserves to be weeded out and cast aside," Fehler said, rubbing his hands together. It was almost time for Yuzu to be his newest subject…

* * *

A thought wormed its way through Yuzu's despair, causing her to lower her hands from her face. _…_ _Yuya wouldn't let this stop him. He, he would put on his best smile and take a step forward with courage. He'd have everyone smiling… even if he was hurting inside… Yuya…_ The pink-haired girl raised herself from the ground, eyes still shut, a hand on her Deck. _I won't let you or Selena down!_ "I won't give up… after all, _the fun has only just begun_! It's my turn! _Draw_!" She snapped her eyes open and spun while she drew her card. It was… the Quick-Play Spell _Caesura_ , depicting two parallel diagonal lines colored black, on top of a completely white background, and Yuzu's eyes lit up at the sight. "Yes! Get ready Selena, it's almost time for the finale! I activate my Spell _Caesura_! Because you have at least 2000 more Life Points than me and I control at least two 'Melodious' monsters, the effects of all monsters you control are negated, and I draw one card!"

"What?!" Selena shouted while the two black lines traveled out of the card and wrapped around her monster.

"And… draw!" Yuzu showed it off; the Normal Spell _Forte-Piano_ , depicting a fancy "fp" set atop twisting sheet music of varying colors. "Just what I needed! I activate the card I just drew, _Forte-Piano_ , targeting _Elegy the Melodious Diva_ and _Moonlight Feral Dancer_!" Swirls of notes poured out from the card, the large ones circling _Elegy_ and the smaller ones circling _Feral Dancer_. "My _Elegy's_ ATK is doubled while _Feral Dancer's_ ATK is halved!"

 ** _Elegy the Melodious Diva_** **: 2300 × 2 → 4600**

 ** _Moonlight Feral Dancer_** **: 2600/2 → 1300**

Selena's eyes were wide as she stared at Yuzu's monster. "But that means…!"

Yuzu grinned and popped a hand on her hip. "It means my monster has exactly the amount of ATK she needs to draw the curtain closed on our Duel. It's time, Selena! I told you I would save you and I meant it! So go now, _Elegy_! Attack _Moonlight Feral Dancer_ and end this Duel!"

 _Elegy_ extended her arms just like Yuzu was, and let out a resounding note that sounded almost sad. Its soundwaves were visible as they shot forward at the feral dancer. The impact kicked up dust and debris, and Yuzu watched expectantly for it to clear up. But when it did… she gasped in shock; _Moonlight Feral Dancer_ was still there, albeit missing the _Parasite Fusioner_ attached to her chest, and Selena was slowly pulling herself off the ground. "Wh-What?!" Yuzu shouted.

 **Selena's Life Points: 3300 - (3300 - (50 × 8)) → 400**

Selena was on her feet now, a crazed glint in her eye. "Once per turn, when I would take damage from a battle involving the monster it is equipped to, _Parasite Larva_ reduces that damage by 50 times the equipped monster's Level… while _Parasite Fusioner_ can send itself to the Graveyard to protect _Feral Dancer_ …"

"N-No…!" Yuzu gasped, covering her mouth again. This was supposed to be _it_ , now Selena had the chance to turn everything around on her next turn. "That… Selena, you have to stop fighting! Or do you want to be nothing but a mindless pawn?"

" _I_ am no _mindless pawn_ ," Selena hissed back. "I've seen the truth—I never should have abandoned Academia in the first place. The ARC Area Project _must_ be completed, and you will help us do it. Now, is that the end of your turn?"

Yuzu shook her head, not in response to Selena's question, but rather to herself. There was no reasoning with this, this not-Selena. Academia had brainwashed her too much—that little glimpse of the real Selena was a false source of hope. She wasn't even sure if the real Selena would return after this Duel… "I, I switch _Bloom Diva_ to Defense Mode. Turn end…"

Selena's uncharacteristic smirk grew even wider at the announcement. "Then this is it! My turn, draw!" She looked at the card for a second, and immediately played it. "I activate the Equip Spell _Full Moon Cresta_ , equipping it to _Moonlight Feral Dancer_!" The Spell flipped up on her field, revealing _Moonlight Cat Dancer_ in a stance ready to attack from. Twin daggers curved like crescent moons appeared, one in each of _Feral Dancer's_ hands. "At the cost of negating her effects, _Feral Dancer_ gains 500 ATK, along with the ability to attack all monsters you control twice each."

 ** _Moonlight Feral Dancer_** **: 1300 + 500 → 1800 ATK**

Yuzu narrowed her eyes. "But… she's still not strong enough to destroy any of my monsters, you'll just take damage if you attack."

Selena smirked. "That's true, but so will you! The last effect of _Full Moon Cresta_ inflicts 100 damage to you whenever the equipped monster declares an attack!"

It took Yuzu only a second to realize what that meant. Three attacks and she was done. If it wasn't for _Parasite Larva_ , Selena would take herself out with that card too, but _Parasite Larva_ was there and would protect her. But there was nothing, _absolutely_ nothing, that Yuzu could do to stop it. She was out of tricks up her sleeve. She… was going to _lose_ , and then be subjugated to whatever Selena was.

 _No… that… that absolutely can't happen!_

Without thinking for even another moment, Yuzu _bolted_ , shoving Selena out of her way to do so. The sounds of battle on the deck above had stopped by now—Yuya must have finished his Duel already—he would intrude, or someone else would if Yuya couldn't. _Someone_ would help her, but she had to get to them first.

"The first attack! _Moonlight Feral Dancer_ attacks _Cantabile the Melodious Diva_!" Selena shouted from behind her.

Yuzu turned in time to see the feral dancer attempt to body slam the black-clad singer, an unsuccessful maneuver since _Cantabile_ struck back, forcing the feline back. But the feline wasn't done—she threw one of her daggers directly at Yuzu, spinning it through the air like a boomerang. Yuzu managed to turn a corner up the stairs leading to the dock, but the blade still dragged across her cheek before implanting itself in the wooden wall.

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 300 - 100 → 200**

 **Selena's Life Points: 400 - 100 → 300**

She was on the deck now. None of the Lancers were there, only the three scumbag pirates that Selena had been with, the captain stuck underneath the wheel— _how it fell on him in the first place, she didn't have time to think about_ —while the other two were trying to get it off of him. Her heart fell for a moment; they couldn't have _abandoned_ her, there was no way. Especially not Yuya, not after everything he'd done to find her both times she unwillingly travelled between the Dimensions.

"The second attack! _Feral Dancer_ attacks _Cantabile_ for the second time!"

That time Yuzu dived to the floor in order to dodge the thrown dagger. It missed her by inches, once again burying itself in the wood of the ship.

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 200 - 100 → 100**

 **Selena's Life Points: 300 - 100 → 200**

Yuzu couldn't stop. She immediately stood back up, running to the edge of the ship. That was when she spotted them—all of the Lancers, even Reiji, on a small motorboat. She cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed, "YUYA!"

That got the attention of everyone on the small boat, which drew close to the ship. Yuya was there and he held out his arms. "Yuzu!" he shouted back, red eyes glistening with joy. "I thought—" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Jump! I'll catch you!"

Yuzu nodded, she didn't need to think twice about getting away. But, just as she climbed onto the edge… she did something she shouldn't have. She looked back.

Selena was right there; Yuzu had no time to react before the indigo-haired girl pulled her down from the railing, and using that momentum, Selena had her pinned to the floor. "You can't escape, Hiragi Yuzu!" she growled. "The last attack! _Moonlight Feral Dancer_ attacks _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_!"

 _Feral Dancer_ brushed past Yuzu's monsters, knocking _Bloom Diva_ clear out of the way, and Selena got up, allowing the feline woman to pick Yuzu up by the throat. Yuzu screamed, grabbing at the clawed hand. Real Solid Vision had never been so _threatening_ before. "S-Selena… why…?" she choked out.

The girl did not respond, instead walking to the edge and calling out something to the Lancers. Yuzu wasn't sure what she said, her vision was already going dark, and everything sounded so… distorted…

She could swear that she heard someone shout her name one last time before she couldn't see anymore…

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 100 - 100 → 0**

 **Selena's Life Points: (Damage reduced to 0 due to Parasite Larvae's effect) → 200**

From a distant Academia lab, Fehler's uncontained laughter echoed through the halls…

 **I swear I wasn't trying to have random insertions of creepiness courtesy of the Doctor in this chapter, it just kind of worked out that way.  
Thanks so much for reading! I really do hope that you enjoyed it enough to leave a review!  
…Oh! Right! I suppose I have to do review responses this time.  
**

DKILAM:

Love your idea about fixing the episodes we want redone . Can I ask you for a request I do not remember what episode it was , but can you fix the episode when the doctor traps berserk yuya in the cage and make it the parasite girls rebel against him saying that he isn't in control of them anymore and they defeat him in four vs one duel. I didn't like the fact the doctor got away gloating in front of yuya , then got carded by the professor with all that happened between the girls vs the yu boys in their duel. It didn't me feel satisfied at all . It will at least give me a proper satisfaction if that happened. I hope you can do that knowing you will be busy with all your requests your getting. Anyway I appreciate your time reading this and I hope you have a good day  
 _I believe Donjusticia is pulling together just what you're asking for. Stay tuned for it!_ **(Donjusticia: I AM INDEED!)**

Guest:

Is it allowed to make req  
 _…I'm not entirely sure what you're trying to ask, your review looks like it got cut off to me. If you're asking about guests being able to make requests, the answer is of course yes, there's no reason for us to not take them._ **(Donjusticia: To all guests, I recommend making an official account so we can discuss things with you over the website. That way there won't be any unnecessary delays for your requests!)**

Epsilon Tarantula:

...Why do I get the feeling that the fact that I actually think that the parasites have potential makes me an outcast? Is it because I believe that the lives of arthropods have more value than the lives of humans? Is it because I made an organization of evil arthropods for an earlier story?  
As someone who constantly thinks through the plans of his heroes and villains, the fact that Rin broke free...Well...Actually, I like that she did, but logistics-wise, it should not be possible...And yet it was so awesome that I don't care. I would've liked seeing the bracelet girls fight one by one WITH the Lancers for a time. But we'll never get that now will we?  
Also, okay if I can use Tim in Dyax? I have plans there...glorious, dark, horrifying plans!  
 _Sure, you can use Tim in Dyax. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, though!  
_

Nox Descious:

Ooooooooooooh thank you so much for this! I'm going to have pleasant dreams tonight! To answer your question I think you should fix Yuya vs Edo first and save Yusho vs Leo for later  
 _Well, I don't know what Don's planning but I'm so calling dibs on one of your two Duels. Not sure which one I want yet, but I want one of them. Glad you enjoyed one of my own requests, though!_ **(Donjusticia: You get to do Edo vs. Yuya, Sky. I'm already chomping at the bit as I await the moment when I will unveil some of the cards I've made for Leo.)**

CorinnetheAnime:

A parody and a serious doc both getting rid of those nasty bugs...yeah, they definitely ruined any chance of the BG having any character development...which gives me an idea!  
What if you rewrote the duel between Ruri/Serena and Yuya/Yuto where there weren't any parasites in the first place? This might be a challenge, considering the reasons for the duel in the first place, but maybe if you could give a motive to the BG for fighting them for Academia (such as being deceived by the Doctor by having him lie to them that their friends were captured and would be killed or worse if they don't do what he says or something like that).  
Everything else will stay the same, but without the parasites, thus giving possible room for character development for Serena and Ruri while Yuya and Yuto have their own reasons...maybe add a twist with the BM and Yuzu, then.  
 _This request is mine and Don can do nothing about it. I actually have just the idea in mind already to have the BG fighting for Academia without the use of the parasites. Stay tuned._ **(You keep saying I can't do anything about these things? But you seem to forget that I have final say in the edits to all these chapters! I could do anything I want! I could change this duel to make it so Yuzu loses before she even begins! I could make Monkey D. Luffy come out of nowhere to duel Yuya! Then we'll see who's truly powerless!)**

Guest:

Excuse me, but is it allowed to make requests that go against your personal headcanons & ship preferences? Or could you do something you don't agree with, such as Joeri being genuinely evil or Yuya's smiles being harmful & insulting to people or some 'ship you disapprove of.  
 _I can't say anything on Donjusticia's behalf, but for me, it would really depend on what you wanted me to write. I, for one, will not write anything that's yaoi/yuri/whatever you want to call it, simply because it's not my cup of tea (and if that's what you enjoy, then I direct you over to Archive of Our Own, where yaoi and yuri stories are… abundant, for lack of a better word). But if it's just a headcanon? As long as you can explain why it's a headcanon you support, I shouldn't have a problem working on it. I mean, one of my own stories is entirely based on a headcanon that I hate (and that I hate even more now that said headcanon has now actually been made canon)._ **(Ditto on what Sky has said. Other than M-rated requests, Yaoi/Yuri/Incest and other similar requests, you can request just about anything (though if it's a silly parody, please submit those to my comedy series, "Venom's Quest." You want Yuya to be paired with Mieru? Fine. You want Kaiba to be the main antagonist? We'll pull some strings. The only thing you are absolutely NOT allowed to do is mess with my OTP, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon X Moon-Light Leo Dancer! If any of you so much as THINK about pairing Starve Venom with Lyrical Luscinia –Assembly Nightingale, or worse yet *shudders* Gem Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond! *Incoherent screaming*)**

RubyTheLazyWhiteCat:

I have a very very very VERY important request. You know how in episode 37 Yuto dearest loses against Yugo and gets absorbed into Yuya. Please fix this. Don't let Yuto become one with Yuya, destroy Yugo, he is not my precious emo cinnamon roll. Yugo did not deserve to win that duel. The Arc-V writers should not have taken away him away. (But don't let Yugo get absorbed either) Make them take him to the hospital or something. Have a heart melting moment where Shun runs into the hospital room and is all like teary eyed and scolds Yuto or something. Make Yuzu/Yuya have conflicting/confusion, just, like stuff like that. OMG IT NEEDS TO BE DONE! Please, do so. :)  
 _The don't let Yugo get absorbed bit is going to be interesting working around, but I HAVE ALL THE DIBS ON THIS REQUEST. I WILL MOST CERTAINLY COMPLETE YOUR VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT REQUEST._

Shadow:

Go with the last one, have Yuri at the end sort of tell Yuya that he had been waiting for someone to finally defeat him and that he was happy Yuya had done it, as now he thought that in death he could be free from Zarc's curse, which was fueling his desire for destruction, hand Yuya his carded father and his dragons, telling Yuya he can do whatever he wishes with them, trhen asks Yuya to end him, then you can have Yuya consumed by Zarc and absorb Yuri and awaken Haoryu Zarc, Yuri's last thoughts being an apology to Yuya as he realized Yuya was about to become enslaved to Zarc's will just as he was  
 _Well then, that's the request we'll start with. We'll definitely get to all of them eventually, though!  
_ mcdinh:  
I think everyone hates that bug because of how it looks and "feeds" off people's brain in order to control the host. With that said, I think I enjoyed this chapter.  
*sees Parasite Fusioner's passing by.*  
*Then, bug phobia kicks in. Quickly grabbing a bug spray and start spraying the whole room.*  
AHHH! EW! EW! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FIEND!  
 _Hah… I guess you didn't like that aspect of this chapter, then…_ **(Donjusticia: I think you offended Tiny Brain Parasite Tim. You should apologize to him. What did he ever do to you!?)**

Shimmering-Sky:

Hahaha I wasn't expecting you to leave a response to my review right there, that was hilarious.  
*More Faith fangirling can be heard in the distance*  
 _Yes, indeed—wait, why am I replying to my own review?!_ **(Donjusticia: I'm the only one allowed to be a narcissistic egomaniac in this series, buster!)**

FanOfKings:

Yugo vs Sergey  
Also, looking forward to the next chapter of Signs of Renewal  
 _Ooh, another neat Duel request! There's just so many of them…!  
Also, I too am looking forward to the next chapter of SoR._ **(Donjusticia: I am working on "SoR" as we speak! Believe me! I intend to finish that series!)**

Guest (Julia):

Hi, first of all, my name is Julia and I'm Brazilian. I saw your fic and I thought the idea was great. Very good. Now my requests. The main thing I really want is that in the ep where they go to the Academy the Lancers faced Yuri first and Selena was with them (she was not captured but Yuzu), and noticed something strange in Yuri. (A Parasite, perhaps?) Could you do it, please?  
 _Just making sure, you want a story where Selena was not captured in episode 92, but Yuzu was at some point, and then she notices something strange about Yuri when the Lancers run into him upon arriving at Academia? Because that's a pretty interesting request if that's really what it is. Fear not, it will be done._

Darkknight55:

Looks like an interesting idea. How about in episodes 134-135, instead of Yuri and Yuya dueling, the Professor steps in and duels Yuri, or at the very least takes some kind of measures to prevent him and Yuya from dueling? I thought it was weird that the Professor wouldn't do anything to stop the duel, considering the outcome would lead to Zarc's revival. I know he was busy trying to revive Rey, but he still could have done something.  
 _Yeah, I also had a problem with that. Like, he just put up that isolation dome thing that ended up not even doing anything. We'll definitely do this at some point.  
_

GodX:

Nice chapter, about my requests you can start with the one you find easier then work on the other later I already know you won't write M rated scene and last time I checked it's very common for T rated and below stories to have hugs and kisses which is what I'm asking you to do to the two requests pairings, I personally agree that what happened to Alexis is completely nonsense cause she was only 100 LP away from defeating yuri so please change that, also someone asked you to make Alexis the one to defeat Dennis instead of kaito to give her a bigger role in the story and I agree that you should also do it, I'm looking forward to next chapter.  
 _Well, you're not wrong about hugs and kisses being alright, it's just… the Yuzu/Yuya/Ruri threesome that you want, not so much.  
_

Bravelove:

Yuri using ancient gear golems and having super polymerization in episode 123 was completely out of left field and made no sense! Can you either rewrite a better duel with predaplants or have Yuri give a good explanation for using golems and having super polymerization?  
 _I'm going the hard way and choosing the first option, I just love Predator Plants. Don't worry, you'll have your Duel and it will be amazing._

stayFAZEless:

Nice little story idea, here!  
Now, I feel that Zarc as a whole could've been a HUGE deal, and his backstory, if done right, could've been done a hell of a lot better. But then when we got Zarc, all we got was, I WANT TO WIN, BECAUSE I LIKE WINNING, AND ALSO THE DRAGONS MADE ME DO IT! The whole thing was so horribly botched beyond belief, and I want to see Zarc, with a huge overhaul. Give him a backstory, give him a reason to act this way, give him... Motivation! Because right now, he's not all that great.  
 _You have a very special treat coming your way.  
In the meantime, provided you like Zarc/Ray, I can direct you to several stories that show off Zarc's tragic character way the heck better than the anime did. This list of stories of course includes some of my own ("Demon" and its related story "Wish", along with "Light and Dark, Beginning and End" which I co-wrote with Doccy Larsson Seraphim), but also extends to: Sinking into Ruined Shadows' "Bottled Regrets" and "Perspectives", CorinnetheAnime's "Never Alone Again", Palmtree-Sensei's "Life", and CrystalChimera's "Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Perceptions". Hopefully those will keep you satisfied for a while._

Welp! Until next time, you guys!

Featured Fan Cards

Yuzu's Monsters

 _Cantabile the Melodious Diva_

LIGHT Fairy/Effect

Level 3

Effect: Special Summoned "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

100 ATK

1900 DEF

Yuzu's Spell/Traps

 _Rallentando_

Normal Trap

Effect: Activate only if you control a "Melodious" Fusion Monster. All damage you take for the rest of the turn is halved.

 _Caesura_

Quick-Play Spell

Effect: If your opponent has at least 2000 more LP than you and you control at least 2 "Melodious" monsters: Negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls, then draw 1 card and reveal it. If the revealed card is a "Melodious" monster, Special Summon it; if not, add the card to your hand.

 _Forte-Piano_

Normal Spell

Effect: Target 1 "Melodious" monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls: Double the ATK of your monster and halve the ATK of your opponent's monster.

Selena's Monsters

 _Moonlight Orange Firefly_

DARK Beast-Warrior/Effect

Level 4

Effect: If this card is in your hand and you take damage from a direct attack: Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then increase both players' LP by the amount of damage you took. If this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 Normal Spell from your Deck to your hand.

1200 ATK

1600 DEF

 _Parasite Summoner_

DARK Insect/Effect

Level 1

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: Destroy 1 card you control, then Special Summon 1 "Parasite" monster from your Deck. If this card is in your Graveyard and you Fusion Summon: You can target that Fusion Monster; equip 1 "Parasite" monster from your Deck to it. You can only use each effect of "Parasite Summoner" once per turn.

0 ATK

0 DEF

 _Moonlight Feral Dancer_

DARK Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect

"Moonlight Cat Dancer" + 1 "Moonlight" monster

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and any battle damage you would take from a battle involving this card is inflicted to your opponent instead. Once per turn, you can activate this effect: This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each, also, it can attack each monster your opponent controls an additional time for each card in your Spell/Trap Card Zone. (Monsters your opponent controls cannot be destroyed from battles involving this card a number of times equal to the number of cards in your Spell/Trap Card Zone).

2600 ATK

2300 DEF

**Belongs to Epsilon Tarantula**

 _Parasite Larva_

DARK Insect/Effect

Level 1

Effect: If this card is in your hand and you control a Fusion Monster: You can equip this card to 1 monster you control. Once per turn, when a monster equipped with this card battles, you can activate this effect: Reduce the damage you take from this battle by 50 × the Level of the equipped monster.

0 ATK

0 DEF

Selena's Spells/Traps

 _Blood Moonlight Dance_

Normal Spell

Effect: "Moonlight" monsters you control inflict piercing damage this turn.

 _Moonlight Shadow Dance_

Normal Spell

Effect: Activate only when you control a face-up "Moonlight" Fusion Monster. Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Its effects are negated (permanently), then both players gain LP equal to that monster's original ATK.

 _Full Moon Cresta_

Equip Spell

Effect: Equip only to a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster. It gains 500 ATK, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice each, also its effects are negated. If the equipped monster declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent.


	4. 114 Fixed: Guardian Machine Angels

**HERE'S DONNY!**

 **So how have the latest Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V episodes been treating everyone? Now before you all break the review section with an itemized list of the MANY things you all no doubt want fixed, please keep in mind that in addition to our other works, Shimmering-Sky and I already have MANY more requests to do. And so, until the current list of requests is completed, I am setting a very reasonable cap on the requests until further notice. Any requests submitted after this chapter will be…well…postponed until the other requests are completed. That being said, I GREATLY appreciate the enthusiasm from you, the readers. I HIGHLY enjoy taking your requests, but in order to stay on track and keep ourselves organized (not to mention save on time) I would advise all readers of this chapter to simply post reviews of this chapter. Once the requests we have already received have been completed, I will most likely remove the cap and begin accepting new requests. Until then, please enjoy today's chapter. This one combines two requests, one from Shimmering-Sky, who requested that Dennis not card himself, and another from thetiger39 who requested:**

 _As Ritual Summoning and females in general need a way better showcasing in the Yugioh series, can you edit episode 113-114 where instead of Kaito, Asuka duels and wins against Dennis?_

 **Certainly, thetigher39. Certainly.**

 **The following chapter contains "Signs of Renewal" spoilers and an original name for an unnamed Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V character related to Asuka.**

Episode 114 Fix: Guardian Machine Angels 

"That was one dirty trick," Dennis sneered as he approached his former teacher, Yusho, and his former classmate, Asuka. "But now you can't run."

Their escape plan had not worked. Despite Yusho's skill and the precautions they had taken, somehow Dennis had still managed to find them, and now he was bound and determined to defeat and card the very man who had taught him everything he knew about Entertainment Dueling.

Asuka, however, was determined to not let that happen.

"If you want a duel, I'll take you on!" Asuka challenged, stepping between Dennis and Yusho.

"Traitors like you should back off!" Dennis snarled, clearly uninterested in her. "I'll card you later."

"I won't let you duel sensei!" Asuka countered, activating her duel disk much to Dennis's annoyance. It was fairly clear to her that Dennis was being motivated not only by his mission from Academia, but by his desire to prove himself as the greatest Entertainment duelist. Thinking quickly, Asuka decided to use that against him.

"I'm a student of Yusho just like you!" she continued, "But unlike you, I've actually learned how to apply every one of Yusho's teachings in my dueling!"

Dennis narrowed his eyes at that statement. "Are you suggesting that a mere disciple like you could actually surpass the Entertainment Dueling I have perfected beyond Yusho's teachings?"

"Asuka-" Yusho began before she cut him off, flashing him with a look that told him she knew what she was doing.

"We learned in Academia together," Asuka continued, turning her attention back to Dennis. "You know I am no neophyte when it comes to dueling."

"Oh, yes," Dennis sighed as if unimpressed. "You were the school's honor student, destined for success, glory, fame, and honor…before you decided to throw it all away and betray the Professor's teachings, that is."

"The only traitor I see right now is you," Asuka retorted, causing Dennis to clench his jaw with anger. "I have always been true to what I believed in, and when Academia no longer shared my beliefs, I chose to break away from them and align myself with the teachings of Yusho. But you?" She shook her head, genuine sorrow mixed with the need to play to Dennis's pride. "Yusho has told me about you. You once truly had the desire to bring happiness to others with your dueling, but you threw away all those beliefs the moment you had a chance to gain power under the Professor."

"SHUT UP!" Dennis roared, activating his disk. "I am the true master of Entertainment Dueling, not you! And I'll prove it! I'll prove that traitors like you don't even deserve to stand in my presence!"

Despite her knowledge of what Academia's teachings had done to Dennis and many of her other fellow students, Asuka still couldn't present herself from being shocked by Dennis's rage. She had always known him as a respectful and gentlemanly figure. Together in class, they had engaged in many practice duels together and had grown to greatly respect one another. Asuka would learn something new whenever she lost to Dennis, and he would take any of his losses with equal grace, not truly caring about the victory as much as he cared about the entertainment he could provide to the audience. What had happened to that boy? How had he become this egomaniac bent on proving himself the best by carding everyone he deemed inferior?

But Asuka had no more time to think about that. Dennis threatened to destroy herself, her teacher, and the rest of the You Show Duel School. He had to be stopped, and she had to be the one to stop him.

"DUEL!" Asuka and Dennis declared in unison.

"I'll be starting things off!" Dennis confidently declared, drawing his opening hand. "After all, a fabulous Entertainment Duel from me deserves the best opening possible. I, using the Scale two Entermage Bubble Guardna, and the Scale five Entermage Card Counter, set the Pendulum Scale!"

To the left and right of Dennis, two monsters dressed like stage magicians appeared in columns of blue light before rising into the air. The monster to Dennis's right was a little girl in a pink dress, a witch hat with a bulbous pink bubble on top, a staff in her hand, and a plushy crab adorning the top of the staff. To Dennis's left was a tall and thin magician with a painted clown face, an elegant tuxedo with playing cards adorning the sleeves and collars, and a pair of gloved hands, which rapidly shuffled a deck of cards before making the entire stack of cards seemingly disappear in the blink of an eye.

After finishing their ascent, the numbers "2" and "5" appeared beneath each monster respectively.

Inside the cruise liner, the crowds "oohed" and "awed," none of them having seen Pendulum Cards before.

Dennis smiled at the reception before fixing Asuka with a smug expression. "And this is just the opening act! Now prepare yourselves, ladies and gentleman, for with the Pendulum Scales set, I can now perform a Pendulum Summon! Come forth," Dennis ordered, snapping his fingers as a massive pink portal opened up between his two Pendulum Cards before two streams of red light poured out, "Entermate Hat Tricker and Entermate Flame Eater!"

To Dennis's field what looked like a floating hat with gloves and glasses and a black sphere with large cartoony eyes, a wizard hat on top of its head, and a massive mouth appeared to his field in a flash of brilliant light, soliciting even more gasps of excitement from the crowd.

 **Entermage Hat Tricker/ Earth/ Level 4/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ ATK 1100/ DEF 1100**

 **Entermage Flame Eater/ FIRE/ Level 4/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ ATK 1200/ DEF 1600  
**  
"And now for the star of this show to appear!" Dennis proclaimed, raising his hands into the air as his monsters morphed into streams of red energy before entering a galaxy-shaped portal that appeared on the ground in front of him. "I overlay my Level four Hat Tricker and my Level four Flame Eater and Xyz Summon! It's showtime! Come forth, the master of magic and trickery, Entermage Trapeze Magician!"

In an explosion of light, Dennis's ace monster, a clown-like wizard wearing a mask and riding through the air using a magical trapeze pole, appeared to his field.

 **Entermage Trapeze Magician/ LIGHT/ Rank 4/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ ATK 2500/ DEF 2000  
**  
With two unique and interesting summoning methods performed with such dramatic flair in one turn, Dennis had the crowd in an uproar of applause. Graciously, he took a moment to bow to them before turning to Asuka with a smirk on his face.

"Now…let's see what you can do, traitor," he sneered. "Try not to mess up my act too much."

Trying to resist the desire to lash out, Asuka drew her card, memories flooding her mind as she recalled her duels against Dennis. In many ways, he was still the same person, trying to please the crowds with his flashy dueling style. But he had changed significantly from the boy she knew. For one, she was not entirely familiar with his new strategy, which incorporated both Pendulum and Xyz Summons. But even more than that, despite his gentlemanly act towards the audience, Asuka knew that Dennis would not hesitate to ruthlessly defeat and card her before attempting to do the same to her teacher.

Fortunately, Dennis was not the only person who had learned a new strategy over the years.

"I'll start by Normal Summoning the card I just drew, Cyber Petit Angel!" Asuka declared, summoning a small, round pink fairy with a metallic covering over its tiny body and a pair of angel wings.

 **Cyber Petit Angel/ LIGHT/ Level 2/ Fairy/ Effect/ ATK 300/ DEF 200  
**  
Dennis did not look impressed.

"It seems you've given up using Cyber Blader," he observed. "Seems only natural, given that you've betrayed the Fusion Dimension. Still, I fail to see how this is an improvement over your original strategy."

"After I learned what our dimension had done to the Xyz Dimension, I forsook Fusion Summoning," Asuka explained. "But I am not weaker because of it! When Cyber Petit Angel is summoned, I can add Machine Angel Ritual from my Deck to my Hand!"

"Ritual!?" Dennis exclaimed, a look of shock spreading over his face.

"You're not the only one who's learned a new summoning technique," Asuka replied, removing a copy of the Ritual Spell Card from her deck before activating it. "Using Machine Angel Ritual, I tribute my Level two Cyber Petit Angel and my Level six Cyber Prima in order to Ritual Summon!

In the center of the field, a large mechanical furnace shaped like a sacrificial altar appeared to the field before Asuka's Cyber Petit Angel and another monster, a professional skater with white hair, a mask, and a pair of criss-crossing gold rings around her waist leaped into the fire. After entering the furnace, the altar spewed forth a large column of fire before a large, gear-shaped insignia appeared in the sky and Asuka's Ritual Monster took form.

"Gishiki Shoukan!" Asuka declared, raising her hands into the air, up towards the insignia. "Descend now, Cyber Angel Dakini!"

Shielding his eyes, Dennis watched as Asuka's Ritual Monster descended from the sky in a pillar of light. Angel-like in appearance, Dakini was a blue-skinned woman with two pairs of arms, a pair of swords being wielded by her upper hands and a large pole being wielded by her lower hands, an orange breastplate, and a large hood partially obscuring her upper face.

 **Cyber Angel Dakini/ LIGHT/ Level 8/ Fairy/ Ritual/ Effect/ ATK 2700/ DEF 2400**

"Cyber Angel Dakini's effect activates!" Asuka declared, stretching her hand out towards Dennis. "When she is Ritual Summoned, I can make my opponent send one monster he controls to the Graveyard!"

"What!?" Dennis growled, scowling at his field which contained only one monster. He did not look too happy to be forced to get rid of his own ace monster, and his next words confirmed Asuka's suspicions.

"You would force me to give up my Entertainment Dueling?" Dennis asked, narrowing his eyes at his former classmate.

"You gave it up yourself when you chose to follow Academia," Asuka retorted. "Now, send your monster to the Graveyard."

To her surprise, Dennis smiled in response, seemingly un-phased by the fact that his field was now completely empty of monsters as he slipped his Xyz Monster into the Graveyard.

"Well, I appear to be in a huge pickle." Dennis smirked, shrugging his shoulders as if conceding Asuka's victory. "It looks like I've really underestimated your abilities and I'm about to pay the price for it. But I wonder…" he continued, narrowing his eyes at Asuka ever so slightly, "…can you really manage to take me down now?"

His calm in the face of his situation was unnerving to Asuka, to say the least. However, she decided to call him on his bluff.

"You have no more monsters and no face-downs, meaning you can do nothing to stop any direct attacks," Asuka declared. "I will next activate a second Ritual Spell Card, Machine Angel Absolute Ritual, which allows me to Ritual Summon another Ritual Monster from my hand by Shuffling a Warrior or Fairy-Type monsters from my Graveyard into my Deck. So by shuffling Cyber Prima into the Deck, I will Ritual Summon the Cyber Angel Benten from my Hand! Come forth now, Cyber Angel Benten!"

In front of Asuka, a larger and more elegant furnace arose from the ground as she shuffled Cyber Prima into her deck. Disgorging another large column of flame, the same gear-shaped insignia appeared in the air above Asuka's head before a new Ritual Monster, this one taking upon itself the appearance of a Geisha warrior lady with long black hair, a tight body-suit, a war-fan attached to the end of a pair of nunchaku, and an elegant golden headdress over her forehead appeared to Asuka's field.

 **Cyber Angel Benten/ LIGHT/ Level 6/ Fairy/ Ritual/ Effect/ ATK 1800/ DEF 1500  
**  
"Cyber Angel Dakini, direct attack!" Asuka ordered, determined to end the duel as quickly as possible.  
In response to her command, Dakini leapt forward, spinning her swords and staff through the air with acrobatic grace as she quickly closed the distance between herself and Dennis.

Despite the oncoming assault, however, Dennis stood firm, wearing a sly grin on his face as if he knew something Asuka did not. But it had to be an act. Dennis had no face-down cards and no monsters. He was wide open. Dakini was just about to land the hit when…

A pair of gloved hands caught Dakini's sword in mid-swing.

Asuka nearly jumped backwards with shock, stunned to see that a new clown-like monster with gigantic gloved hands had appeared to Dennis's field to block Dakini's attack. What was even more astonishing was the fact that the new monster, despite having zero ATK power, was fending off Dakini with little difficulty.  
 **  
Entermage String Figure/ DARK/ Level 1/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ ATK 0/ DEF 0**

"When I receive a direct attack," Dennis calmly explained, "I can activate the effect of Entermage String Figure in my Hand. With its effect, I can Special Summon String Figure in defense position and redirect Dakini's attack to itself. Furthermore, String Figure cannot be destroyed by the battle."

Asuka gritted her teeth with frustration. Fortunately, the attack was not a complete waste. "Dakini inflicts piercing Battle Damage when it attacks, so you will still take the damage!"

"Entermate String Figure's effect makes it so I take no damage from the attack," Dennis smirked, as Dakini unsuccessfully attempted to smash away the clown with her staff.

"Then, in that case, I will attack your String Figure with Benten!" Asuka growled, frustrated by the fact that she hadn't managed to defeat Dennis.

This time, when her monster attacked, the clown had no defense. With a single swipe of her combination nunchaku-and-fan, Benten was able to easily obliterate the clown, which exploded in a cloud of confetti.

"You have no more cards on your field and no more cards in your Hand," Asuka declared. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

With the immense disadvantage he now had, Asuka wouldn't have been surprised if Dennis decided to retreat, or even more likely, throw an immense fit of rage. It was therefore quite confusing for Asuka when, instead of doing either of those things, Dennis began laughing while sarcastically clapping his hands together in applause.

"Well, Asuka, you have certainly shown what made you an honor student. You have not only managed to destroy my monster, but driven me into a corner with no cards in my Hand. However…" he continued, his grin widening, "did you really think that would be enough to stop me?"

Asuka's eyes widened in shock, unable to believe Dennis was maintaining his composure, even in this situation. Did he really have that much confidence in his next draw? Or was there something else she was missing?

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Dennis proudly proclaimed, bowing towards the audience. "For the first time ever, my Entermages and I are proud to present to you all the great Entermage conjuring act!"

"Conjuring act!?" Asuka exclaimed, wondering what was going on.

"Boku no turn…draw!" Dennis declared with a dramatic flourish. "I begin by activating the Pendulum effect of my Entermage Card Counter!"

"Of course!" Asuka internally exclaimed. "How could I have forgotten about his Pendulum Cards?"

"Using the effect of my Card Counter," Dennis continued, "I can shuffle my Entermage Trapeze Magician into the Extra Deck in order to Special Summon one Entermage monster from my Graveyard and draw one card; however, I cannot Normal Summon during the turn I activate this effect. Go! Entermage Card Counter!"

The card-playing magician began rapidly dealing out a storm of cards, which swirled around the duel field in a gigantic whirlwind of paper before coalescing into the form of Dennis's Entermage String Figure.

 **Entermage String Figure/ DARK/ Level 1/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ ATK 0/ DEF 0  
**  
"Draw!" Dennis declared, adding another card from his Deck to his Hand. "And now, with the set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth from my Hand! Entermage Balloon Maker!"

Through the pink portal of the Pendulum Summon, Dennis's new monster, a bloated clown with a balloon-like belly, inflated gloves, and a bouquet of balloons in one hand that enabled the monster to float, appeared to the field, chuckling boisterously before bowing to the audience.

 **Entermage Balloon Maker/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ Spellcaster/ ATK 0/ DEF 0  
**  
"Entermage Balloon Maker's effect activates!" Dennis triumphantly declared. "Since it was Pendulum Summoned, I can Special Summon 2 Entermage Monsters from my Graveyard in attack position with their effects negated and their ATK and DEF changed to 0!"

"What!?" Asuka exclaimed in shock, unable to believe that Dennis was able to stage a comeback so quickly.

"Why are you so surprised?" Dennis taunted. "After all, this is what Entertainment Dueling is all about. Giving the audience a good show, such as when the hero is pushed to the very brink, only to come back in a glorious return. Speaking of which, it is time for the star of this show to make his reappearance! Using the effect of Balloon Maker, I Special Summon the Entermage Hat Tricker and Entermage Flame Eater in my Graveyard!"

Letting in an exaggerated inhalation of air, Balloon Maker's rotund body swelled to almost twice its size before the gigantic clown raised two balloons to its pudgy mouth, inflating both balloons before adroitly twisting each balloon into the exaggerated shape of Hat Tricker and Flame Eater. Grinning mischievously, the balloon-making clown pulled out a pair of pins before deftly popping both balloons, which exploded in a cloud of confetti, revealing the actual Entermage Hat Tricker and Flame Eater in their places.

 **Entermage Hat Tricker/ Earth/ Level 4/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ ATK 0/ DEF 0**

 **Entermage Flame Eater/ FIRE/ Level 4/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ ATK 0/ DEF 0  
**  
"Now, it is time for the climax!" Dennis proclaimed. "Hat Tricker, Flame Eater, Overlay! The show must go on! Return to the stage now! Entermage Trapaze Magician!"

Swinging through the air on its magical trapeze bar, Dennis's signature ace monster appeared to the field, masked face smiling with glee as it rode through the sky.

"So you've brought your ace monster back," Asuka acknowledged. "However, that monster only has enough ATK power to destroy one of my monsters."

"Is that so?" Dennis questioned in a mocking tone, "Well, you know what they say. No magician ever reveals all of his tricks, and no magician is anything without his assistant!"

Asuka's eyes suddenly widened, remembering one of Dennis's monsters. But did he actually have a Fusion Magic Card in his hand now?

"It looks like you remember her," Dennis grinned. "She was my ace monster before I infiltrated the Xyz Dimension. Using the effect of my Entermage String Figure, I can Fusion Summon one 'Entermage Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using monsters I control!"

"So you don't need Fusion now," Asuka grimaced.

"Like I said," Dennis agreed, "a good magician never reveals all his tricks, especially when he knows he might need them in a situation like this. Entermage String Figure, Balloon Maker, Fusion Summon! Come forth! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch!"

Suddenly, swinging towards Trapeze Magician from the opposite side on another enchanted trapeze bar, Dennis's Fusion Monster appeared, this one being a female performer garbed in a witch hat and frilly clown costume.

 **Entermage Trapeze Force Witch/ DARK/ Level 7/ Spellcaster/ Fusion/ Effect/ ATK 2400/ DEF 1800  
**  
"With the star performers, the final act can begin!" Dennis triumphantly proclaimed. "I activate the effect of Trapeze Magician! By detaching both of its Overlay Units, I will target both itself and my Trapeze Force Witch in order to give both my monsters the ability to attack twice this turn!"

"Two attacks each!?" Asuka exclaimed in shock.

"For a total of four attacks," Dennis agreed. "And in case you've forgotten, with the effect of Trapeze Force Witch, whenever an Entermage monster I control attacks, I can reduce the attack of the attack target by six hundred at the start of the damage step. Okay, Trapeze Magician! Attack Cyber Angel Dakini!"

 **Cyber Angel Dakini / 2700 – 600 = 2100 ATK  
**  
"With this you are finished, traitor." Dennis grinned. "And I can finally host the greatest Entertainment Dueling in recorded history between myself and my former sensei, the great Sakaki Yusho!"

"I won't let that happen!" Asuka countered. "Trap activate! Guardian Machine Angel!"

"What!?" Dennis growled, shielding his eyes as the effects of Asuka's trap card caused her monsters to be bathed in intense white light. Standing within the light, Asuka and her two monsters locked their gaze with Dennis, all showing a determination to prevent him from reaching Yusho and harming anyone else.

"Guardian Machine Angel increases my Life Points by 300 for each 'Cyber Angel' monster I control. In addition, until the end of this turn, if a 'Cyber Angel' monster I control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can banish 1 'Machine Angel' Ritual Spell Card or 'Cyber Angel' monster from my Graveyard instead!"

"Tch…so you'll manage to survive," Dennis acknowledged as Asuka's Life Points rose to 4600. "But it will ultimately change nothing. Trapeze Magician continues the attack!"

Leaping into the air on its enchanted Trapeze Rod, Trapeze Magician swung itself towards Cyber Angel Dakini, kicking into Dakini's chest as she attempted to block the attack with her staff.

 **Asuka / 4600 – 400 = 4200 LP  
**  
"I banish Machine Angel Ritual from my Graveyard in order to prevent Dakini's destruction!" Asuka declared, grimacing a little from the shockwaves of the attack.

Dennis, however, was undeterred by her resistance.  
"The second attack!" he ordered. "Trapeze Magician! And of course, at this time Trepeze Force Witch's effect activates!"

 **Cyber Angel Dakini / 2100 – 600 = 1500 ATK  
**  
Grimacing from the pain of Trapeze Force Witch's effect, Dakini ended up dropping her staff and clutching at her side instead of raising her weapons to block, enabling Trapeze Magician to strike her directly in the face with a violent kick.

 **Asuka / 4200 – 1000 = 3200 LP  
**  
"I will refrain…from using Guardian Machine Angel's effect," Asuka grimaced, shielding her eyes as the shockwaves slammed against her and her monster disintegrated in a shower of golden sparks.

"Oh, I see." Dennis grinned, "You've realized you'd take more damage if you kept Dakini on the field, so you're letting me destroy it instead. But that's okay. I will next attack Benten with Trapeze Force Witch!"

 **Cyber Angel Benten / 1800 – 600 = 1200 ATK  
**  
Instead of attempting to block the attack, Cyber Angel Benten ended up leaping out of the way as Trapeze Force Witch flew towards her on her enchanted trapeze rod. Legs slamming into the deck of the ship with a violent kick, Trapeze Force Witch forced Asuka back as she shielded her face with her arms from the dangerous shockwaves.

 **Asuka / 3200 – 1200 = 2000 LP  
**  
"I promise to card you quickly," Dennis offered, holding up his Duel Disk.

"I'm not giving up!" Asuka resolved. "I banish Machine Angel Absolute Ritual in order to prevent Benten's destruction!"

"Willing to see the show to its climax?" Dennis replied with a shrug. "Okay, that's fine with me. It will make a much more entertaining show anyway. Trapeze Force Witch, final attack!"

 **Cyber Angel Benten / 1200 – 600 = 600 ATK  
**  
This time, despite her efforts to evade the attack, Cyber Angel Benten was caught right in her midsection by a flying kick from Dennis's Trapeze Force Witch. Letting out a small scream of pain, Asuka was lifted off her feet as the force of the attack slammed against her body.

Asuka / 2000 – 1800 = 200 LP

"With that, your last monster is…destroyed?" Dennis began, his proclamation suddenly turning into a question when he saw Asuka's Benten still standing, the ethereal image of Cyber Angel Dakini lifting the young woman to her feet before vanishing into the air.

"I banish…Cyber Angel Dakini…" Asuka gasped, clutching at her stomach, "in order to prevent Cyber Angel Benten from being destroyed."

Dennis clenched his jaw ever-so-slightly, but quickly shrugged off the event as a minor inconvenience as he continued his turn.

"I set one card face-down," Dennis declared, slotting a card into his Duel Disk, "and end my turn. Now then, let's see what you can do with a monster that only has six hundred ATK power."

"Atashi no turn…" Asuka groaned, managing to steady her stance, "…DRAW!"

Looking at the card in her hand, Asuka nodded her head before turning her attention back to Dennis.

"You've been deceived by Academia's teachings just like I almost was," said Asuka, placing the card in her right hand. "If it weren't for a dear friend of mine…" Asuka closed her eyes, remembering Hisako, who had lost her life helping her escape from Academia, "…I don't know what would have happened to me had I stayed," Asuka continued, "but I know I could never have escaped with her help. And now, now I'm going to save you, Dennis."

"I don't need saving." Dennis growled. "I completely believe in the Professor's teachings, and I don't regret any of the services I have rendered to Academia!"

"You're wrong!" Asuka countered. "I knew you back when we were studying in school together! Being a heartless soldier who tramples on the lives of others is not like you at all! You would never have done any of the things Academia has made you do, if given the choice, but you felt like you were trapped. Please, Dennis. You don't have to do this. Come with us and we can defeat Academia, together."

Dennis seemed shocked by Asuka's words. For just a few moments, he seemed to consider her words, looking down at the ground while closing his eyes, a look of pain and regret on his face.

Suddenly, just when Dennis looked like he might break and reconsider his options, his head whipped back towards Asuka, violently shaking his head while growling, "Impossible! It's impossible now! Academia cannot be stopped! You can't even stop me! How could you stop them even if we worked together!? You only have one monster with six hundred ATK and two hundred LP! What's more, I have four thousand life points, two powerful monsters, and even if you managed to summon a powerful monster, Trapeze Force Witch cannot be targeted for attacks while I control Trepeze Magician, and she will be able to weaken your monsters ATK! Furthermore, any damage I take is halved with the Pendulum Effect of Entermage Bubble Guardna and Entermage Card Counter's effect can help me bring any of my Entermages back! So what can you do!?"

Asuka closed her eyes.

"I'm not giving up on you, Dennis. No matter what it takes, I promise to remind you what true Entertainment Dueling is! I activate the effect of Guardian Machine Angel in my Graveyard! By paying half my LP and banishing this card, I can add one of my banished 'Machine Angel' Ritual Spell Cards or 'Cyber Angel' monsters to my Hand, and if I do, I can draw one card!"

 **Asuka / 200 – 100 = 100 LP**

"Using this effect, I add my banished Machine Angel Ritual to my Hand and draw one card!"

"It's too late!" Dennis countered. "There's no way you can get through my defenses! Academia is invincible!"

"I'm putting my faith in this draw," Asuka replied, placing her hand on top of her Deck. "Just like you once did with your Entertainment Dueling, I won't be daunted by the odds."

Dennis grimaced, clenching his fists with frustration.

"DRAW!" Asuka declared, ripping the card from the top of her deck. Eyeing the card she just drew, Asuka let out a sigh of relief before continuing her turn.

"You did not…impossible!" Dennis sputtered, seeing Asuka's look of confidence.

"Using the Machine Angel Ritual I added to my hand, I tribute the Level six Cyber Angel Benten on my field and the Level three Cyber Skater in my hand in order to Ritual Summon!"

"No!" Dennis sputtered, shaking his head in disbelief as Asuka began her summoning chant:

"Radiant God of Destruction, spread your elegant metal wings and cast your flames of judgment upon the evil forces that new life may be born from the fire! Gishiki Shoukan! Descend from the heavens now! Cyber Angel Shiva!"

In a massive pillar of light and blue fire, Asuka's new Ritual Monster descended to the field. Tall and thin, Asuka's new monster was a woman with deep ebony skin, long green hair tied back into a ponytail with a gear-shaped accessory, fiery-red eyeliner, lipstick, henna tattoos, and an Indian bindi on her forehead. Over her legs and waist, she wore a long and elegant gold-and-red silk dress while sporting a crimson bikini top over her chest. Sprouting from her back and shoulders were two pairs of black-and-gold clockwork wings shaped like half gears. Like the Hindu god, she had three pairs of arms with a sphere of blue fire burning from each of her open palms.

 **Cyber Angel Shiva/ LIGHT/ Level 9/ Fairy/ Ritual/ Effect/ ATK 2800/ DEF 1800**

"A Level nine monster?" Dennis asked, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in frustration.

"If Cyber Skater is tributed, then I can use its effect to return it to my hand," Asuka explained, returning a monster in her graveyard to her hand, "Furthermore, Cyber Angel Shiva's effect activates when it is successfully Ritual Summoned. With its effect, I can destroy all Spell and Trap cards my opponent controls and inflict 500 damage for each card destroyed with this effect."

"What!?" Dennis exclaimed as Asuka's monster spread out its wings before rising into the air, palms stretched towards his field. Glowing with intense blue light, the metallic wings of Cyber Angel Shiva ignited with blue flame before each ball of fire in her hands let loose a torrent of flames in the direction of Dennis's field, obliterating his two Pendulum cards and his face-down Trick Box Trap Card.  
 **  
Dennis / 4000 – 1500 = 2500 LP**

"If Cyber Angel Shiva's effect successfully resolves, then she can make up to two attacks this turn," Asuka continued.

Nodding her head in agreement, Cyber Angel Shiva descended to the ground, assuming a battle stance before each sphere of fire in her hands reshaped themselves into six flaming swords, which Shiva held at the ready.

"Cyber Angel Shiva, attack Entermage Trapeze Magician!" Asuka ordered.

"It's no use!" Dennis countered, Entermage Trapeze Force Witch will reduce the ATK power of your monster by six hundred!"

"I activate the effect of the Cyber Skater I added to my hand!" Asuka replied. "By discarding this card from my hand when a fairy or warrior-type monster I control attacks, I can increase the ATK of my battling monster by one thousand while reducing the attack of all monsters you control by one thousand until the end of the Battle-Phase."

Next to Asuka, a slender woman in a tight gym suit and ice skates suddenly materialized before rapidly skating forward, changing the ground of the cruise liner into a slippery ice rink wherever she went. While Dennis's monsters tripped over themselves on the suddenly appearing icy terrain, Asuka's Cyber Angel Shiva gracefully slid towards them, bare feet gliding over the ice as if she were an Olympic skater.

 **Cyber Angel Shiva / 2800 + 1000 = 3800 ATK**

 **Entermage Trapeze Magician / 2500 – 1000 = 1500 ATK**

 **Entermage Trapeze Force Witch / 2400 – 1000 = 1400 ATK  
**  
"Trapeze Force Witch's effect activates!" Dennis declared.

"It's still not enough," Asuka countered.  
 **  
Cyber Angel Shiva / 3800 – 600 = 3200 ATK  
**  
Swinging her blades through the air, Cyber Angel Shiva quickly dispatched the masked clown, slicing across its body with three blades before the monster disintegrated into dust.  
 **  
Dennis / 2500 – 1700 = 800 LP  
**  
"Second attack!" Asuka ordered.

 **Cyber Angel Shiva / 3200 – 600 = 2600 ATK  
**  
Trapeze Force Witch tried to get up, but the slippery terrain caused her to slip and fall forward, directly into three of Cyber Angel Shiva's outstretched blades. In an explosion of flame, the witch vanished, leaving behind Asuka's monster, who graciously bowed towards the audience before causing her flaming swords to vanish.

 **Dennis / 800 – 1200 = 0 LP (LOSE)  
**  
Letting out an enraged scream, Dennis was blown backwards, falling against the deck as his life points dropped to zero and the duel field vanished. For several heartbeats, Dennis lay against the deck of the ship, stunned into silence by the fact that he had lost once again, despite his best efforts. All around him, everyone was equally silent when…

Clap.  
Clap.  
Clap.  
Clap.

Yusho began clapping his hands together in applause, his example quickly leading others within the crowd to join in on congratulating the duelists for their performance. Slowly, Yusho strolled towards where Dennis was laying, followed by Asuka, who took a moment to bow to the audience.

"Huh…to think I'd fail yet again," Dennis groaned to himself, closing his eyes as he lay on the deck in abject defeat. "First to an Xyz user, then to my own teacher, and then to a fellow student."

"It's rude not to acknowledge the applause of the spectators," Yusho gently prompted, standing above Dennis before offering him his hand. In response, Dennis slowly got up from the deck, but did not take Yusho's outstretched hand.

"Applause…" Dennis sighed, "that's something only the winners earn. Losers like me don't deserve it."

Yusho slowly and sadly shook his head in disapproval. "You did not lose, Dennis. This applause you're hearing now, it's for both you and Asuka. Both of you made many people smile today."

Dennis widened his eyes in disbelief before looking up at the crowds. Yet everything Yusho had said was true. Not only were there members of the audience cheering on Asuka, many of the spectators were also cheering Dennis's name and thanking him for his spectacular performance.

"It was an amazing show," Yusho congratulated. "And it doesn't have to be your last. You can come with us, you can make many more people smile. Academia can change!"

"Come with us," Asuka agreed, holding out her hand.

Dennis seemed to consider their words for just a moment, before suddenly replying, "I can't do that!"

Flipping away from them, Dennis began backing away, an eerily defeated yet resolved expression on his face.

"Dennis!" Asuka called, fearing what he might do.

"Don't worry," Dennis reassured them, "I won't get in your way. I've failed the Professor and betrayed my only other friends. There's only one thing left for me now…"

Dennis began reaching for his Duel Disk, but Asuka was quicker, leaping forward, she pinned his Duel Disk arm to the deck of the ship while twisting his other hand behind his back before slamming both herself and his body against his arm, preventing Dennis from committing suicide.

"Why?! What are you doing!?" Dennis roared, with the voice of a man who knew he was doomed and was desperate to find any kind of escape, "I betrayed you! I betrayed the Lancers, and now I've betrayed Academia! I have no place anymore!"

"Do you really think killing yourself will make things better?" Asuka replied, using one of her hands to remove Dennis's disk from his arm while keeping him firmly pinned to the ship.

Dennis didn't seem to know what to say. A fine sweat was beginning to bead on his head. "I…I…" he stuttered, looking back and forth between Yusho and Asuka.

"There's still a lot you haven't answered for," Asuka continued.

"Revenge?" Dennis whispered, his face paling.

"Redemption," Asuka replied, face softening. "There's still a lot of good you can do, Dennis, but you can't do any of it if you're gone."

Dennis gasped in shock, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Focus on that, Dennis," Asuka encouraged. "Make that your reason for living! Academia has used you just like it would have used me had I not been saved! But you, me, everyone who Academia has exploited can make things right! We don't have to let our past dictate our future!"

There was a long pause as Dennis considered Asuka's words. Slowly, Dennis began looking from Asuka's pleading expression, to Yusho's firm but encouraging look. Biting his lip, he looked down on the ground, considering his options before murmuring:

"I…will need…some…some time to think."

Asuka looked over at Yusho, who motioned for her to let go of Dennis. Complying, Asuka released Dennis from her hold, allowing the Academia Agent to stand up. To everyone's relief, he made no attempts to grab for his Duel Disk, but instead began walking away from them, eyes downcast while his face wore an expression of uncertainty.

"Take your time," Yusho sighed, setting down comfortably on the deck of the boat. "After all, we are on a very beautiful ship, and we have plenty of time before we reach Academia."

FEATURED FAN CARDS

Dennis's monsters

Entermage Card Counter/ LIGHT/ Level 6/ Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Effect/ Scale 5/ ATK 1600/ DEF 1400/ Pendulum Effect/ Once per turn, you can target 1 "Entermage" monster in your graveyard that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Shuffle that card into the deck, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Entermage" monster from your graveyard. Each time you Special Summon a monster with this effect, you can activate this effect: Draw 1 card.

Monster Effect/ Once per turn, you can reveal any number of "Entermage" monsters in your hand: Shuffle those cards into the deck, and if you do, draw a number of cards from your deck equal to the number of cards shuffled into the deck with this effect + 1.

Entermage Balloon Maker/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ Spellcaster/ ATK 0/ DEF 0/ If this monster is Pendulum Summoned, you can activate this effect: Special Summon 2 "Entermage" monsters from your graveyard in ATK position. (Their effects are negated and their ATK and DEF become 0).

Asuka's Monsters

Cyber Skater/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ Fairy/ Effect/ ATK 1000/ DEF 800/ If this card is trubuted, you can return this card from your graveyard to your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Cyber Skater" once per turn). During either player's turn, if a face-up Warrior or Fairy-Type monster you control battles an opponent's monster, you can discard this card from your hand: Until the End of the Battle-Phase, Decrease the ATK and DEF of all monsters your opponent controls by 1000, and if you do, increase the ATK of your battling monster by 1000.

Cyber Angel Shiva/ LIGHT/ Level 9/ Fairy/ Ritual/ Effect/ ATK 2800/ DEF 1800/ You can Ritual Summon this card with Machine Angel Ritual. If this card is Ritual Summoned successfully, you can activate this effect: Destroy all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's LPs for each card destroyed with this effect, and if you do that, this card can make a second attack during each Battle-Phase this turn. Once per turn, if your opponent would Special Summon a monster(s), you can discard 1 Ritual Spell Card or "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster from your hand: Negate the Special Summon, and if you do, destroy it.

Asuka's Traps

Guardian Machine Angel/ Trap/ Normal/ Increase your LPs by 300 for each "Cyber Angel" monster you control. Until the end of this turn, your opponent cannot target monsters you control for attacks except "Cyber Angel" monsters, also, if a "Machine Angel" monster you control would be destroyed (by battle or card effect) you can banish 1 "Machine Angel" Ritual Spell Card or "Cyber Angel" monster from your graveyard instead. You can banish this card from your graveyard and pay half your LP: Add 1 of your banished "Machine Angel" Ritual Spell Cards or "Cyber Angel" monsters to your hand, and if you do, you can draw 1 card. (You can only use this effect of "Guardian Machine Angel" once per turn).

 **Special thanks goes to Shimmering-Sky and CorinnetheAnime for their assistance in making this chapter and this series a reality. And now, without further ado, here are some responses to your reviews:**

ScalchopWarrior:

OMG, through the power of the great vine (AKA CorrinnetheAnime) I have found you, and am now enlightened. Anyway, I've got two requests, both from the same episode, with no real preference of which one:

1: Zarc vs Lancers: Episode 140: I was kinda disappointed when Zarc was defeated the EXACT same way as last time, using the Natural Energy Cards. So instead, I want Ray to use some kind of card that brings every fallen duelist back into the duel, (Barely, like maybe with 50 LP) and then they proceed to defeat Zarc all working together, using their combined Decks and strategies to beat him

2\. Zarc vs Yuya: Episode 140: Same as the last req, but instead, Ray manages to make Yuya able to fight back, which he does in the form of a mental duel with Zarc within their mind. Yuya would obviously use Performapals and Zarc the Supreme Dragons. I imagine Zarc even using Yuya's Magicians and Odd-Eyes (and Rune-Eyes, Beast-Eyes, Brave-Eyes, etc.), and Yuya has to either beat Zarc without them, or manage to steal them back. I'd want to see Yuya really utilize some of the lesser used Performapals like Slight Hand, King Bear, Gold Fang, Handsome Liger, Fireflux, Momoncarpet, Thunderhino, and maybe even Odd-Eyes Metal Claw.

Anyways, thanks, and your story is awesome

 **Thank you very much for your support. And as for your requests…well…let me tell you…I think I have something BIG planned in regards to episode 140 so stay tuned.**

Guest:

This is an interesting convept brought up, it's cool that you're taking fan's wishes and writing them out, now my requests.

Option 1  
In episode 51 Yuya doesn't play wings of misdirection(just realized that all the Yu boys have a wing card except Yuri) so early and end up winning the duel

Option 2  
In episode 124, instead of changing spots with Yuya, Yuto magically takes over Shun's knocked out and paralyses body and controls it to side with Yuya while using Yuya deck since him switching with Yuya is already annoying.

Or Option 3(the more logical one)  
Ray doesn't succeed in stopping Zarc so Yuya's rage allows him to revive temporary to end them game his way. This is more logical because Ray defeating Zarc just sounds plot demanding, like how there is this method to win and in order to win you MUST use this method, so I they wanted Yuya to finish it, why not let him come back

 **I'm doing option 2 early.**

 **Episode 124 Fixed! The Power of Possession**

 **"** **Wow! This is awesome!" Yuto exclaimed, flexing Shun's fingers while admiring his knocked-out best friend's impressive physique.**

 **"** **You can possess people!?" Yuya exclaimed.**

 **"** **I know right!?" Yuto gaped, "I had no idea either!"**

 **"** **Well quick, possess somebody important!" Yuya suggested, "Like The Professor!"**

 **"** **Yeah, that's a good idea!" Yuto agreed, ghost leaving Shun's body before flying into the professor's throne room.**

 **"** **AND NOW!" The Professor Laughed, "The Arc-Area Project can begin! MWU-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"**

 **Suddenly, however, before he could complete his nefarious plans, ghost Yuto intervened.**

 **"** **On second thought!" The Professor suddenly exclaimed in a voice that was a mixture of his own and Yuto's, "I should totally just use my impressive array of technology to rebuild the Xyz Dimension, bring back peace to the dimensions, and actually let Ray's counterparts DO THEIR ACTUAL JOB AND KEEP ZARC SPLIT! Rather than endanger everyone."**

 **The End ;)**

 **But don't worry, I will be doing one of these requests and I will be doing it seriously. Stay tuned and thank you for your contribution.**

Donvenganza666:

So yeah...like...I totally think that lots of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V...like...could totally be fixed...but...like...the thing that I think...like totally...needs to be fixed the most...is the fact that they focused absolutely no attention on my OTP, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon X Moon-Light Leo Dancer. So like...since I know Donjusticia won't do it...because...like...he's a major jerkwad...could...like...Shimmering-Sky fix episodes 84-85 so like...Crystal Wing could maybe...like...you know...not destroy Leo Dancer...because...like...he really likes her and so...the duel ends with no conclusion because...like...Leo Dancer and Crystal Wing are going on a date together...and...and oh yeah...and also Selena goes on a date with Yugo because she kind of likes it and Yugo is like..."I think you look like Rin so I like you too!" And then like...Yuri sees the whole thing and like...he gets super jealous...and also...and also Starve Venom Fusion Dragon is there and like...he sees Crystal Wing with Leo Dancer and he's all like...super jealous and like...he evolves into Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon and like...its all one big giant love triangle and like...Yuri and Yugo are fighting over Selena and Crystal Wing and Greedy Venom are also fighting over Leo Dancer and like Selena and Leo Dancer are all not really liking it but are kind of super flattered that these guys are fighting over them but then Yuya shows up and teaches them all about egao so their like cool with each other now and so they all hug and then everything is better and everyone is happy and smiles.

 **Although I disagree with the premise of Leo Dancer X Crystal Wing, I must admit that this is indeed a very well-written and thought-out request. I'll get Shimmering-Sky on it right away. I'm sure she won't object.**

wqsaey:

Man, all I can say is that these are really good. I do have one request that I'm (hopefully) going to actually write myself soon, but I'm interested to see how someone else would take it. The prompt is: make Yuto's presence within Yuya matter more in the Yuya vs. Reiji duel in episodes 50/51 (I think those are the right numbers. If they're not, it's their duel right after the battle royale.)

 **I've actually got a surprising amount of requests for episodes 50-51. We'll see what we can do.**

Summonearth:

Great story idea so far! Wish I can contribute but the only thing I can think of is having Ritual Summoning have more focus and importance but that would be a LONG stretch.

 **How did we do with this chapter?**

Nox Descious:

Yuzu: Selena! Eat a Snickers!  
Selena: Why?  
Yuzu: You tend to become a mindless, soulless drone when you're hungry! Better?  
Selena: Better!  
Doctor: what?! what's happening?! parasite fusioner, why aren't you controlling her anymore!?  
Parasite: I can't help it! Chocolate tastes so much better than bwains! I'm sowwy!

 **Yuya: I ACTIVATE RED BULL!**

 ***Merges into his dragons to form Supreme Dragon King Zarc***

 **Red Bull/ Trap/ Normal/ It gives you wings.**

Sinking into Ruined Shadows:

YAYAYYA! Yuzu dueled!  
*runs off waving hands in joy*

 **And you will be seeing Yuzu duel more!**

Tobias97:

Great chapter. Makes me want a duel between Yuzu (with Parasite) against Yuya (or anybody really)

 **It's coming…really.**

Shimmering-Sky:

Um... There were supposed to be lines separating the Doctor scenes from the rest of the chapter... And the only "Parasite" card that Epsilon Tarantula made was the Moonlight Feral Dancer...

But, thanks for leaving everything else pretty much the same as what I'd written. Looking forward to the next chapter!

 **What I heard was:**

 **NAG! NAG! NAG! Constructive criticism! Constructive criticism! HONESTLY!? How do you expect me to improve as a writer if you keep pointing out areas I can improve!?**

ForteOfTheBallad98:

Could I perhaps make a request?

The one thing I disliked about Episode 50/51 is Reiji's bullshit and his abnormal slasher pleasure in nearly making Yuya go Berserk. So perhaps, could you fix that so that Yuya does INDEED go Berserk, after a speech by Reiji, and defeats him with Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon? The reason for this is that it seems to me Reiji won really crappily, unlike the rest of his duels, so a fix would be appreciated.

Another fix would be in the Xyz Dimension. I found it really hard to be sympathetic to Kaito since he was going to card Shun, once upon a time his close comrade. So maybe, could it be explained a certain Number 95 was the reason? With Shun managing to defeat him with Yuya/Yuto's help?

 **If we're bringing back numbers, we also have to bring back Astral and Don Thousand, since I know you all love Don Thousand so much. #BestYuGiOhVillainEvar!**

thetiger39:

I've got more fixes to add to your supposedly long list of requests. Know that these fixes intertwine with each other. You can do these in any order you like when you get to these.

1\. Episode 69 The Synchro Divas Yuzu vs Chojiro in the Friendship cup  
Exactly what it says on the tin.

2\. Episode 77 Yuzu vs Sergey  
Can Yuzu with her brand new shiny Synchro monsters in conjunction with her Fusions defeat the Duelist Crusher?

Episode 99 Rogers Desperation or Yuzu the final Boss of the Synchro arc.  
Roger loses to Reiji and escapes with Yuzu like the coward like he is. But he has one more ace up his sleeve.

Soon the Lancers reach a room to find the Fusion Synchro Duelist Yuzu suddenly initiate battle against the Lancers. So yes Yuzu gets the mind control chip.

 **Are you TRYING to make me spoil "Signs of Renewal?"**

Epsilon Tarantula:

Ah, the joy of seeing this request bloom! And please, when the time comes in Dyax, you'll get to see full-blown NIGHTMARES from the Doktor that'll make his actions here seem like first-steps-style villainy!

Great chapter

 **Take care of Tiny Brain Parasite Tim for me, my friend.**

 **Stay tuned for more chapters from Shimmering-Sky and further chapters from myself once I complete the LONG awaited next chapter of "Signs of Renewal." Until next time everyone, this is Donjusticia. God Bless you and happy Post-Valentine's Day.**


	5. Episodes 124-126 Fixed: Parasite Hive

**Welcome back everyone!**

 **I trust that the wait for this next chapter was well worth it and that the vast majority of you are not standing outside my bedroom with clubs and crowbars, ready to bash my head in for making you all wait for so long. Right? Right?**

 **…** **put down the scissor gun, Shimmering-Sky.**

 **Anyway…it's good to be back! And boy do I have a real treat for all of you today! The ever-present Arc-V fandom love for the brain parasites and brain parasite bracelet girls continues. Consequently, I have received NUMEROUS requests in relation to them. Here are some of them:**

mcdinh

Okay. Here goes. *takes a deep breath*

You know at episode 124, where we find out that Yuzu was brainwashed by that bug thing from the Doktor, and then at episode 127, she was free from the brainwashing effect along with the Bracelet girls after Leo carded the Doktor. What really p*** me off was that she didn't get to dueled Yuya or anyone else under that state at least ONCE! I mean...I guess they did that so that she would become more "obedient" into going through a sacrifice for the Arc-V project, but other than that, there seems to be no purpose for Yuzu to be brainwashed!

changed currents chapter 1 . Jan 23

I'm indifferent on this, because if Yuzu hadn't gone through the inter-dimensional bleh, Yuuya probably would've never gone to the Xyz Dimension and met the Resistance, which is an arc I absolutely loved.

But request: I think that Ruri should've snapped out of the Parasite influence just for a bit. Can you modify 124 so that she actually attacks Serena before the Parasite takes hold again? Thanks!

(aw, everyone's working on it but me! *cries*)

DKILAM chapter 2 . Jan 24

Love your idea about fixing the episodes we want redone . Can I ask you for a request I do not remember what episode it was , but can you fix the episode when the doctor traps berserk yuya in the cage and make it the parasite girls rebel against him saying that he isn't in control of them anymore and they defeat him in four vs one duel. I didn't like the fact the doctor got away gloating in front of yuya , then got carded by the professor with all that happened between the girls vs the yu boys in their duel. It didn't me feel satisfied at all . It will at least give me a proper satisfaction if that happened. I hope you can do that knowing you will be busy with all your requests your getting. Anyway I appreciate your time reading this and I hope you have a good day

GXAL chapter 4 . Feb 17

Nice chapter! Alexis should have gotten more screentime in Arc V, but the writers made her look irrelevant. I'm glad you fixed this chapter.

I also have an idea for a future chapter. So, Yuya/Yuto are dueling Ruri and Selena in episodes 124-125. How about in one of those episodes, the Professor sends both Yuzu and Rin to aid their counterparts. When they arrive, all of the bracelets start shining brightly. Yuya and Yuto are then separated.

 **Ok, ok, ok guys! I get it! Seriously, you guys have absolutely no sympathy whatsoever for Tiny Brain Parasite Tim or his species!**

 **Tiny Brain Parasite Tim: I just wanna cwawl inside your bwains.**

 **But I suppose requests are requests. And so, in light of these very many requests, I have decided on a specific course of action! You see…I could write a single chapter for every single one of these requests (which would be just as pleasurable to me as using a cheese grater to shave in the morning), OR, I could create a single chapter that integrates ALL of these requests into its pages to one degree or another!**

 **Obviously I chose the first option. (I really do love shaving with a cheese grater. It saves me so much money on having to buy new razor blades, though I will not claim that it saves less skin off my face.)**

 **What's that voice of reason? Are you telling me that I literally** ** _don't_** **have infinite time to write out a single chapter for each individual request? Oh well then. I suppose you will all have to just live with a single chapter that condenses all the above requests into one. I hope you can all forgive me for this.**

 **…** **keep the scissor gun down, Shimmering-Sky.**

 **So anyway, this chapter is going to be a compilation of the above requests. I hope you all enjoy it. But before we begin another chapter filled with so much hate towards the Parasite Fusioners, I thought it would be appropriate for us to take a moment to educate ourselves some more about these beautiful solid-vision creatures. And so, without further ado…**

 **In cooperation with the Epsilon Tarantula Brain Parasite Preservation Fund, "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Fixed" proudly presents:**

The Life Cycle of the Brain Parasite

As Narrated by Herr Doktor

The Doktor: Hello everyone, and welcome once again to Fusion Safari! We will now be leaving the den of the wild Battle Beast in order to explore one of my greatest creations! Behold! The Parasite Fusioner! *Holds up a Parasite Fusioner*

Parasite Fusioner: *Snapping viciously at the camera* Brains!

The Doktor: This fascinating Parasite Fusioner or Parasitis Pestis, as it is known in Latin, has slowly evolved into what it is today over a time span of two card text erratum. Unlike most insects, the Parasite Fusioner is unique in that it serves absolutely no purpose other than to control the brains of Academia dissidents and drain all personality from what would have otherwise been unique and intriguing characters!

Parasite Fusioner: *Thrashing* BRAINS!

The Doktor: Let's explore more of these fascinating creatures in their native habitat…of the Academia labs! *Gently places the Parasite Fusioner on top of Selena's head.*

Selena: I DID NOT CONSENT TO THIS! GET THIS THING OFF ME!

The Doktor: As we can see, the Parasite Fusioner is drawn to the fertile brains of strong independent female duelists like this one here. Shortly after hatching from their eggs, the Parasite Fusioner uses its evolved senses to detect human brains. In addition to serving as their nesting grounds, human brains, such as this girl's brain, will also serve as the Parasite Fusioner's primary source of food!

Selena: *Squirming madly* I AM NOT LETTING THAT THING CRAWL INSIDE ME! *The parasite Fusioner crawls inside her ear* EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! *Suddenly her face becomes completely bland and emotionless* Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…

The Doktor: It is essential that Brain Parasites choose the brains of _intelligent_ hosts for their food source. For this reason, most Brain Parasites feed exclusively on the brains of female humans. On the rare occasion that a Brain Parasite is foolish enough to choose the brain of a _male_ human…well…

*Camera cuts to a Brain Parasite crawling inside Yuya's brain before licking its insectile mandibles and getting ready to chow-down on some dragon-boy brain. However, the second the Brain Parasite clamps down on the brain, it begins turning paler and thinner.*

Brain Parasite: Too…little…thought! Just…stupid…egao! No…nourishment! Auuuuuuuuuuuugh! *Withers away into black ash as it starves to death.*

Herr Doktor: Poor parasite. Still, such is the circle of artificial life. Let's return to the Parasite Fusioners who are thriving within the brains of their more intelligent female hosts!

*Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Selena shuffle up in front of the camera like zombies.*

After one to two episodes of feeding, the Brain Parasite is ready to move on to the next stage of its life cycle, which Ruri will now demonstrate.

Ruri: *Mindlessly summons Assembly Nightingale before activating Parasite Discharge.*

Herr Doktor: *Continuing his narration as Parasite Fusioner fuses with Assembly Nightingale* With the Brain Parasite having successfully more than quintupled its mass…by a lot...the Parasite Fusioner is ready to move outside the brain of its host and affix itself to the body of a solid vision duel monster, transforming the creature into a stronger Fusion Monster, while gaining an even richer source of nourishment by suckling the monster's breasts.

Brain Parasite: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…*Hugs Independent Nightingale's chest*

Herr Doktor: Still, even with the host monster firmly under Parasite Fusioner's control, the Brain Parasite still faces many external threats from predators. Chief among those being Raidraptors and Dragons!

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: *Walking up to Independent Nightingale.* Yo girl! Is that a Brain Parasite on yo' chest!? Imma kill it!

Brain Parasite: *Begins quivering with fear*

Herr Doktor: Fortunately, the Brain Parasite has evolved a unique defense mechanism. When threatened by predators, Parasite Fusioner can disguise itself as a common piece of women's lingerie.

Independent Nightingale: *Angrily placing her wings on her hips while Parasite Fusioner disguises itself over her chest.* Brain Parasite? What're you talking about? This is just my bra.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Oh! Sorry girl! My bad! I thought you was turnin evil o' something!

Independent Nightingale and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! *Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon walks away.*

Herr Doktor: With the threat evaded, the Brain Parasite can now move on to the next phase of its Life Cycle. Mating.

Brain Parasite: BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Herr Doktor: *Speaking loudly over the Brain Parasite's screaming while covering his own ears.* While deafening to normal human ears, the mating call of Parasite Fusioner is highly effective when it comes to attracting mates over a long distance! However, in a pinch, a second Parasite Discharge works just as well!

Ruri: *Activates another Parastie Discharge, causing a second Brain Parasite to appear before the two Brain Parasites notice each other and begin crawling towards each other, an amorous look in all nine of their bug eyes.*

Herr Doktor: Much like the common garden snail, Parasite Fusioner is a hermaphrodite, meaning that they possess both male and female sexual organs, and can thus breed with any member of their own species. Of course, the actual breeding process of the Brain Parasites is considered far too graphic for even mature audiences. *Pulls out a camera* So let's take a look at it now!

 **Content censored in order to prevent 99% of the readers from collectively vomiting.**

 **(And no, Epsilon, I will NOT be selling you the uncut version.)**

Herr Doktor: Now that the mating is done, the Brain Parasites are ready to move onto their final stage of evolution! The mutating of themselves and their host into a single grotesque Parasite Queen!

Independent Nightingale: A single grotesque what now? AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *Begins mutating and merging into a bloated Parasite Queen.*

Herr Doktor: *Continuing his narration while the monsters transform.* The formation of the Parasite Queen is essential to the survival of the Parasite Fusioner species as it is only the queen who can breed and lay eggs. At this point, some of you may be scratching your heads and asking, "Well what was the point of two non-queens mating!?" And the answer is…*turns his head away after noticing the Parasite Queen behind himself.* Oh look! They've finished transforming! How lovely!

Parasite Queen: BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Herr Doktor: After finishing their evolution, the newly created Parasite Queen becomes the leader and matriarch of her own Parasite Fusioner colony. The Parasite Queen is adapted for this purpose by not only being greatly more massive than the typical worker Parasite Fusioners, but by also being vastly more intelligent than any of her thralls, meaning that her vocabulary expands to a total of four words!

Parasite Queen: EAT BRAINS! LAY EGGS! EAT BRAINS! LAY EGGS! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *Pops out several Parasite Fusioner Eggs.*

Herr Doktor: And with the eggs laid, a new generation of Parasite Fusioners is ready to continue the eternal cycle of hijacking personalities and creating more insect hentai. Well, that's all the time I have today. Join me next time, when we explore the wonderful world of one of the Brain Parasite's most deadly predators. The Traptrix!

Tiny Brain Parasite Tim: *Screaming in horror as Traptrix Atrax drops him into her mouth.*

Traptrix Atrax: *Swishes the insect around before swallowing.* Hmmm…kind of bland in my opinion. Still, can't choose what prey enters my hole.

 **And now onto the story you all actually want to read. Special thanks goes to Shimmering-Sky and Epsilon Tarantula for helping me edit, with additional thanks going to Epsilon for creating several of the Parasite Monsters seen here.**

Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Fixed

Episode 124-126 Fix

 _ **"**_ _ **ODD-EYES RAGING DRAGON, DIRECT ATTACK!"**_

Yuya could see the last moments of his duel against Ruri and Selena, his dragon mirroring his own blinding rage after witnessing what The Doktor had done to Yuzu. Although he had managed to win the duel, Yuya couldn't help but feel that it was far from a true victory. Not only had he not truly freed either Selena or Ruri from their control, but he had hurt them in the process.

Realizing that the strain of the duel had left him sprawled on the floor, Yuya slowly lifted himself from the ground, arms quivering as he did.

Yuya had barely managed to get on his knees when he heard the scuffling of hands and feet across the room. Looking forward, Yuya just barely managed to stagger to his feet before Ruri and Selena, heedless of their injuries from the last duel, had jumped to their feet before sprinting out of the room.

Yuya called out to them, but it was no use. So long as The Doktor remained, all the girls who shared Yuzu's face would remain firmly under Academia's control.

Yuya was just about to sprint after them when a he heard a loud painful groan to his left. Turning around, Yuya noticed Shun struggling to his feet, still suffering from his Taser wound.

"Shun!" Yuya called, rushing over to his friend's side in order to help him out. However, when he thrust out his hand in order to help Shun to his feet, Shun smacked his hand away.

"No!" Shun grunted. "Ruri's still under Academia's control! Get to her before she gets away! I'll catch up with you!"

"You're hurt, Shun!" Yuya protested. "You need some help!"

"They need more help!" Shun countered, rising shakily to his feet. "My wounds in Heartland were worse than this! I won't let them continue hurting my sister!"

Yuya was about to respond, but there were more footsteps headed his way. Turning his head, Yuya saw Edo and Kaito rushing into the room before stopping when they saw Yuya and Shun standing amongst the wreckage of The Doktor's insect breeding lab.

"What happened here?" Edo asked, examining the destruction.

"Kaito? Edo?" Yuya asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Yugo is dueling Yuri right now." Edo explained. "He asked me to save Rin for him while he held him off. I met with Kaito and we agreed to save the girls together, after I told him I knew where the Doctor's main laboratory was.

"Where's Ruri?" Kaito asked, stepping forward.

"I just finished dueling her and Selena." Yuya began, answering Edo's first question. "After I managed to win, Selena and Ruri ran off in that direction." He finished pointing towards the staircase Selena and Ruri had run up.

Edo nodded his head. "That's where The Doktor's lab is. We'll likely find the others there."

"Shun got wounded during the duel." Yuya explained, indicating Shun who had managed to rise to his feet. "He needs help."

"I do not need help!" Shun spat, brushing himself off as if nothing had happened to him. "We're wasting time! We need to save them now!"

And before anyone could protest, Shun was running headlong in the direction where Ruri and Selena had fled, causing Yuya to run after him, calling for him to stop.

"Shun's right." Kaito called to Yuya before he and Edo caught up. "No matter how wounded we get, we need to stop The Professor's plans."

"We're here to help you save them." Edo added, giving Yuya a thumbs up. "No matter what The Doktor tries to throw at as, I promise you we'll help you save Yuzu and the others!"

"No matter what The Doktor threw at them." Yuya thought, the blank expression of Yuzu followed by the feral aggression of Ruri and Selena floating before his memory. When Yuya recalled how he had tossed them like rats across the room with his rage, an uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach. Had he done anything to help them in his last duel?

Yuya shook away the thoughts as he continued running up the stairs. It didn't matter right now. Kaito, Edo, and Shun were right. No matter what happened, he _had_ to save them, and the only we he could do that was by defeating the man who was controlling them.

Yuya followed Shun up the staircase into a large enclosed room with scientific instruments lining the walls. In the center of the room, Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Selena were standing with their Duel Disks activated, ready to engage the intruders.

"Yuzu!" Yuya called, horrified to see the blank expression on her face.

"Ruri!" Shun called, equally horrified.

None of the girls made a reply, choosing instead to stand unmoving with their duel disks at the ready.

Yuya was about to call to Yuzu in a desperate attempt to reach her, when the entryway they had just come through was suddenly sealed by a thick metal wall. To the other side of the room, a similar metal wall slammed down, sealing off any escape before a holographic screen suddenly flickered to life.

"My, my, my…" the gleeful voice of The Doktor simpered from behind the safety of his screen. "I did imagine that the venerable Sakaki Yuya would fly straight into my fly trap, but even I could not have predicted that he would be joined by three other fine specimens! Oh to think what use I could make of all of you in my experiments! Well…three of you at least. Sakaki Yuya, regrettably, must still be destroyed as per The Professor's orders. Girls, if you would please see to that."

"Come and fight us yourself, coward!" Kaito roared at the screen. "Or do you prefer to hide behind a girl's skirt!"

"Ooh, it has ferocity _and_ wit!" The Doktor gushed, appearing not the least bit wounded by Kaito's insult. "I wonder how those traits will interact with each other while under the influence of my parasites!"

"Ruri!" Shun called, ignoring the banter as his sister stepped forward with the other girls, all of them ready to duel, "It's me, your brother! You fought this off before! I know you can do it again!"

"Ah yes…" The Doktor mused, eyes turning in the direction of Shun, "I remember you. You're the girl's sibling, are you not? I must confess, I had not calculated that you would be able to break my control, albeit briefly. Luckily for me, your previous meddling granted me a great deal of new data regarding the previous limits of my parasites! The previous defects have now been remedied, meaning that the girls are my absolutely flawless puppets!"

"No!" Yuya and Shun cried out in unison, Shun looking at his sister while Yuya gazed upon the blank face of Yuzu.

"Yes!" The Doktor guffawed, "And considering that there are four of you here, I have a special treat in mind for you all! A four vs. four tag duel! Both sides will share the same field, graveyard, and life points while each team alternates the team-mates who conduct their team's turn. If you win, you might manage to stall us a little bit longer. But if I win, I get three brand new Guinea pigs to work with! Shall we begin?"

"We don't seem to have much of a choice." Edo huffed, activating his own Duel Disk before Kaito followed suit. Yuya and Shun, however, hesitated.

"Yuzu…please!" Yuya pleaded, "I know you're still in there! You have to recognize me! I made you a promise! Remember!?"

"Fight it, Ruri!" Shun implored his sister, "Fight it with all your strength!"

"As amusing as it is to listen to your feeble attempts to reach out to your friends, I'm afraid I have gotten quite bored of it." The Doktor sighed. "You will _not_ be breaking the mind control again. Ruri, would you please show Shun what I mean?"

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya Vs. Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu**

"FIELD ACTIVATE! CROSSOVER!" Yuya and Shun's Duel Disks sang as a network of pale blue translucent platforms appeared in the room before several dozen Action Cards were scattered about the duel field.

"My turn!" Ruri began stepping forward with a malevolent expression on her face, ready to duel and deaf to the protests of her brother. "Since there are no monsters on the field, I special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler from my hand!"

Appearing to Ruri's field was a petite female bird person in a yellow-green body suit with turquoise-blue tipped feathers and a bird-shaped helmet on her head.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler / WIND / Level 1 / Winged Beast / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 200**

"When Turquoise Warbler is Special Summoned," Ruri continued, "I can Special Summon one Lyrical Luscinia monster from my hand! Come forth, Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!"

Joining Ruri's first monster, a youthful bird-girl in an earth-brown body suit with crème-colored pieces covering her privates appeared, happily twirling through the air before posing next to Turquoise Warbler.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow / WIND / Level 1 / Winged Beast / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 100**

"Cobalt Sparrow's effect enables me to add another Cobalt Sparrow from my deck to my hand if it is Special Summoned." Ruri explained adding another copy of her card to her hand. "And now, since I control a monster other than Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow, I Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow and Lyrical Luscinia - Tourmaline Thrush from my hand with Sapphire Swallow's effect!"

Joining the other two monsters, more of Ruri's bird-girls flocked down to her field. The first bird-girl wore a deep-blue bodysuit and the black suit of an air-flight attendant, with a black-and-red helmet resting on top of her head. The second bird girl had brown freckles, short and curly orange hair beneath her brown-and-yellow bird helmet, and wore a brown-and-yellow bodysuit while flying on a hang glider before landing next to Ruri's other monsters.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow / WIND / Level 1 / Winged Beast / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 0**

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Tourmaline Thrush / WIND / Level 1 / Winged Beast / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 100**

"Lyrical Luscinia – Tourmaline Thrush allows me to add one Lyrical Luscinia Spell or Trap Card from my deck or graveyard to my hand when it is Special Summoned." Ruri explained, adding a card from her deck to her hand. "I will next Normal Summon a second Cobalt Sparrow from my hand!"

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow / WIND / Level 1 / Winged Beast / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 100**

"Ruri!" Shun begged once more, still desperately trying to reach out to her, "Don't do this! I know you can fight it!"

Deep down, Yuya could feel similar pain well up within him as Yuto cried out in agony from the depths of his soul.

" _Ruri!"_ Yuto called, vainly trying to get her attention.

But Ruri was deaf to the cries of both her brother and her closest friend.

"I overlay all five of my Level one monsters!" she declared as a black-and-gold Xyz portal appeared on the floor in front of her before her monsters drained into the center of the singularity in five streams of green light. In an explosion of multi-colored light, Ruri's monster slowly materialized to the field as Ruri began her summoning chant:

"Birds with beautiful wings, gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Shoukan! Dance in the sky! Rank one! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale!"

In a flurry of wind and feathers, Ruri's ace monster, an angelic Harpy with glowing crème-white and pale blue feathers, elegant robes of the same color with golden bands adorning the soldiers, and a six-eyed bird helmet adorning her head, appeared to her field, five glowing green overlay units orbiting her body in what looked like a solid force-field of green light.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale / WIND / Rank 1 / Winged Beast / Xyz / Effect / ATK 0 + (100 X 5) = 500 / DEF 0**

"When Lyrical Luscinia – Tourmaline Thrush is used as an Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a Lyrical Luscinia monster," Ruri continued, I can attach one Lyrical Luscinia monster from my deck to that monster as an Xyz Material. I attach another Cobalt Sparrow from my deck to my monster as an Xyz Material."

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale: ATK 600**

"That's a lot of overlay units." Edo observed, "But why summon a monster with that few attack points in attack position?"

"This is her strategy." Shun explained, expression still pained. "She can use its Overlay Units to defend herself."

Ruri sneered at this.

"You honestly think I'm just going to defend myself, bro?" she taunted. "Sorry to disappoint you, Shun, but I don't need my brother to protect me anymore!"

 _"_ _This is not you, Ruri."_ Yuto wept from within Yuya, _"You were always strong, but you were never disrespectful like this!"_

The Doktor laughed from behind the screen.

"Well said, Ruri." He snickered, "Why don't you be a good loyal soldier of Academia now and destroy them all?"

"Yes, Doktor." Ruri replied with a ghoulish smile before placing another card on her Duel Disk. "Magic Card activate! Parasite Discharge! With the effect of this card, I Special Summon one Parasite Fusioner from my deck! Come forth!"

Leaping onto her field, the grotesque Parasite Fusioner appeared to Ruri's field, feathery green mandibles quivering in the air as its thin tail thrashed from side to side.

 **Parasite Fusioner / DARK / Level 1 / Insect / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0**

"Parasite Fusioner's effect now activates!" Ruri declared, raising her hands above her head as her two monsters rose into the air in front of a Fusion Portal before swirling into its center in a swirl of blue and red light. As the colors blended together, Ruri began her summoning chant:

"Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night, become one with the inner voice and cry more intensely! Yuugo Shoukan! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale!"

Bursting free from the Fusion Portal, Ruri's new monster, a darker version of her Assembly Nightingale, with blood-red and dark-blue feathers and glowing red eyes, appeared to her field, before Parasite Fusioner appeared, wrapping itself around the monster's chest like a piece of armor.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale / WIND / Level 1 / Winged-Beast / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 0**

"Independent Nightingale gains one level for each of the Overlay Units that were attached to the Assembly Nightingale used in its Fusion Summon, and it gains five-hundred attack for each of its Levels!"

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale: Level 7 / ATK 1000 + (500 X 7) = 4500**

"Fourty-five hundred attack!" Edo exclaimed in shock.

" _And it has its effect!"_ Yuto exclaimed within Yuya, remembering their last duel.

As if reading Yuto's mind, Ruri stretched her hand forward before saying:

"Lyricial Luscinia – Independent Nightingale's effect! Once per turn, I can inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the level of my monster times five-hundred!"

Without waiting for Ruri's sentence to finish, Yuya had already leapt forward, vaulting onto the platforms as he searched the Field for an Action Card. Launching himself onto a platform that was halfway across the room, Yuya snagged an Action Card from the platform and was about to activate it when a familiar voice rang out from the other side of the room.

"Action Magic Card!" Yuzu called, throwing down her own Action Card that she had snagged from a platform not too far from Yuya's, "Crush Action! This turn, all Action Cards are destroyed!"

"Yuzu!?" Yuya exclaimed in shock and agony as the Action Card he had grabbed exploded in a cloud of dust. He did not know why he was so surprised to see Yuzu fighting against him like the others, yet some small part of him had clung to the hope that the girl he had grown up with would be the one to resist.

That hope was shattered in one small instant as Yuzu sneered at him before Ruri's Independent Nightingale blasted Shun, Kaito, Edo, and himself back in a gust of wind and razor sharp feathers, which cut multiple gashes into their clothing and skin.

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya: 4000 – 3500 = 500 LP**

"Setting a card face-down." Ruri declared, throwing down the last card in her hand. "Turn end."

Yuya and his other teammates had all been knocked violently against the wall by the last attack, leaving them all to struggle back onto their feet with their quivering limbs. Kaito managed to rise first.

"Ore no turn, draw!" Kaito declared, drawing a card from his deck. "Since my opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and I control no monsters, I Special Summon Cipher Twin Raptor from my hand!"

Roaring onto the Duel Field, Kaito's monster, a glowing dinosaur with a fluorescent blue-white underbelly and large glowing wings with patterns of multi-colored circuitry, appeared.

 **Cipher Twin Raptor / LIGHT / Level 4 / Machine / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 800**

"Next," Kaito continued, "I Normal Summon Cipher Wing from my hand!"

"Next to Kaito's first monster, a glowing green cube surrounded by a construct of golden metal bands with glowing green wings appeared.

 **Cipher Wing / LIGHT / Level 4 / Machine / Effect / ATK 1400 / DEF 1200**

"I next tribute my Cipher Wing in order to activate its effect!" Kaito continued as his monster disappeared in a shower of golden sparks. "I increase the Levels of all Cipher monsters I control by four!"

 **Cipher Twin Raptor: Level 4 + 4 = 8**

"Cipher Twin Raptor can be used as two Overlay Units for the Xyz Summon of a Cipher Monster." Kaito continued. "Using my one Cipher Twin Raptor treated as two Xyz Materials, I construct the Overlay Network!"

Roaring, Kaito's Raptor morphed into twin streams of golden light before draining into the Xyz Portal as Kaito began his summoning chant.

"Galaxy Shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Shoukan! Arawayo! Rank eight! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Shining with blinding blue and multi-colored light, Kaito's ace monster, a massive armored dragon with multi-colored wings clear as glass appeared to the field, long spiked tail whipping from side to side as it faced its opponents.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon / LIGHT / Rank 8 / Dragon / Xyz / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 2500**

Ruri angrily eyed Kaito's dragon.

"So you plan on taking control of my monster and attacking me directly for three-thousand damage?" she scoffed, "Sorry Kaito, but that strategy won't work on me!"

"I don't intend to let this duel drag on." Kaito countered. "I'm freeing you all in one blow! Quick-Play Magic Card activate!" he declared, slamming a card onto his disk, "Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Pursuit! Since the difference between our life points is greater than two-thousand, I can target my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon in order to rank it up into a stronger monster!"

Shining even more intensely, Kaito's dragon transformed into a stream of golden light before ascending into an Xyz Portal that appeared in the ceiling above their heads.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness," Kaito chanted, "release the forever changing light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Kaito roared, raising his fist into the air as a massive pillar of light erupted from the portal above. "Arawayo! Rank nine! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Descending from the sky, Kaito's new dragon, an evolved three-headed version of his previous monster, appeared to the field, all three heads roaring with fury as it glowed like a star.

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon / LIGHT / Rank 9 / Dragon / Xyz / Effect / ATK 4500 / DEF 3000**

"Yes!" Yuya exclaimed with relief, knowing that Kaito's monster could immediately end the duel, "Thank you, Kaito!"

 _"_ _We're not finished yet."_ Yuto warned. _"Ruri might have prepared something."_

Kaito seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"None of you have begun to run for any Action Cards, which tells me that your face-down must be something that can counter my monster." Kaito observed. "Nevertheless, I will still activate my monster's effect. Go! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Super Projection!"

Unfolding its massive multi-colored wings, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon sent a stream of light into Ruri's Independent Nightingale, distorting the light around the monster as the bird-woman let out a high-pitched shriek of fury and irritation.

"I told you your strategy wouldn't work against me!" Ruri snarled, stretching her hand toward her face-down. "Counter Trap Activate! Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Chorus! If my opponent activates a card or effect while I control a face-up Lyrical Luscinia monster, I can banish one Lyrical Luscinia monster from my side of the field or my graveyard in order to negate the activation of that card or effect and destroy it! And then, once the effect resolves, I can banish one Lyrical Luscinia card from my side of the field or graveyard in order to re-set my card instead of sending it to the graveyard! I banish a Cobalt Sparrow from my graveyard to activate the first effect!"

Flipping over her trap card to reveal an image of multiple Lyrical Luscinia singing in unison, their combined voices creating a solid barrier of energy, Ruri removed a copy of Cobalt Sparrow from her graveyard before her trap card unleashed a storm of birds, who flew towards Kaito's dragon, completely obscuring the massive monster as they pecked and scratched at the dragon. After just a few moments, Kaito's monster exploded in a cloud of dust.

"This is bad!" Yuya thought, as he watched Kaito's ace monster get destroyed. "We needed a monster on the field!"

 _"_ _And with Bird Chorus's second effect, Ruri can re-set her card so that she will be free to negate another of our effects next turn."_ Yuto observed.

"I banish another copy of Cobalt Sparrow from my graveyard in order to re-set my trap card." Ruri finished before sneering at Kaito. "Five hundred Life Points and no monsters on the field. Face it, Kaito, you cannot win!"

Kaito, however, to Ruri's and everyone else's surprise, looked completely unfazed.

"Now that you've used your card, you cannot activate it again this turn." Kaito calmly stated before pulling out a card in his hand, "Quick-Play Magic Card, Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Rebound activate! If an Xyz Monster I controlled was destroyed this turn, I can Special Summon one Xyz Monster from my graveyard before ranking it up into an Xyz Monster one Rank higher than the monster summoned!"

"You were baiting my trap!?" Ruri exclaimed in anger and astonishment.

"Using the effect of my Magic Card, I Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon before ranking it up into my second copy of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito continued, as if affirming Ruri's previous statement as his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon rose up from the graveyard before evolving into Neo Galaxy-Eyes. "Come forth once more!" Kaito commanded, "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon / LIGHT / Rank 9 / Dragon / Xyz / Effect / ATK 4500 / DEF 3000**

"I detach all my monsters overlay units!" Kaito proclaimed as Ruri's monster shrunk back from the light of his monster once more. "Cipher Super Projection!"

Absorbing a glowing Overlay Unit into its chest, Kaito's monster began glowing with intense energy before unleashing a stream of multi-colored light into Ruri's monster, transforming the twisted bird-woman into an exact replica of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.

"The monster I took control of cannot attack, but that does not matter." Said Kaito, stretching out his hand towards Ruri. "With this attack I will free you from Academia's control once and for all! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, direct attack! Senritsu no Cipher Streeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

As all three of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's heads opened their mouths to charge up the attack, Ruri and all her companions leapt forward, gunning towards Action Cards. Mimicking them, Yuya and his companions dashed forward to grab their own cards.

"Action Magic!" Yuzu declared, grabbing and activating an Action Card first, "Evasion! The attack is negated!"

Three streams of intense light shot from Kaito's monster, but Ruri and the others managed to dodge out of the way, taking no damage.

"Action Magic!" Yuya countered, wheeling forward on Allen's energy skates to snag an Action Card from a nearby platform. "Wonder Chance! If an attack of one of our monsters is negated, that monster can make an additional attack! Go! Kaito!"

Nodding, Kaito extended his hand towards his monster while continuing his search of other Action Cards as he leapt from platform to platform. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Finish the duel! Senritsu no Cipher Streeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

Neo Galaxy-Eyes charged up its attack once again, but by that time, Yuzu was already charging towards another Action Card.

"No! Please!" Yuya thought, unable to believe Yuzu was fighting against them this hard.

"Action Magic Card!" Yuzu declared, snagging a card resting against a pillar, "Ba-…!"

"Action Magic! Cosmic Arrow!" Kaito countered, snagging a card from a platform. "Since you added a spell card to your hand outside of the Draw Phase, this card enables me to destroy it!"

Before Yuzu could activate her card, an arrow made of blue energy pierced the Action Card, Battle Lock, causing the card to explode in a cloud of dust. However, as soon as Yuzu's card had been destroyed, Selena leapt from a platform before grabbing her own Action Card.

"Action Magic Card, Twinkle Comet!" she declared, slamming the card onto her disk. "This card reduces the ATK of one of our opponent's monsters by one-thousand and inflicts five-hundred damage to your Life Points!"

Yuya was sweating, rushing forward with all his might towards a glimmering Action Card as Selena's card conjured a massive flaming comet which crashed into Kaito's dragon.

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: 4500 – 1000 = 3500 ATK**

A massive firestorm exploded around Kaito's shrieking dragon, threatening to consume Yuya and his companions, but just before the flames could reach them, Yuya slid forward like a baseball player, ducking underneath a low-hanging platform, and snagging an Action Card off the floor before activating it.

"Action Magic, Flame Guard!" Yuya gasped. "The damage to our Life Points is reduced to zero!"

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, continue the attack!" Kaito ordered as his monster sent out three streams of intense energy straight into the midst of their four opponents.

A massive explosion rang out in front of the four girls, clouding the entire area in thick smoke. Coughing, Yuya was about to wave some of the smoke from his face, when a sudden gust of chilly wind and snow blasted him and his companions in the face, forcing them to cover their eyes before witnessing all four of their opponents still standing before them.

 **Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu: 4000 LP**

"But…how?" Edo gasped.

In response, Rin strolled forward, a condescending expression on her face.

"Did you forget about me?" she asked. "While the rest of you were scrambling around like chickens with their heads cut off, I actually took the trouble to look at what the Action Cards were before grabbing them. Good thing I did to, because Blind Blizzard happened to be exactly the card we needed at the moment."

"That card ends the Battle Phase." Yuya glumly observed. "Meaning they would have taken no damage. There's nothing else we can do now."

"No!" Edo countered, "This turn can't be over yet! There must be something around here that can help us!" defiantly, he grabbed a nearby Action Card from a pillar, but only ended up grimacing when he saw what it was.

"Find what you were looking for?" Rin mocked, idly twirling a lock of her sea-green hair. "If not, then I'd really like to begin my own turn if you boys don't mind."

"I set one card face-down, turn end." Kaito conceded, fixing Rin with a hard stare. "However, unlike the effect of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon retains control of the monster it took, meaning that you cannot use Independent Nightingale's effect next turn or activate Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Chorus. You will not be able to defeat us so easily."

"Consider your challenge accepted." Rin shrugged. "My turn, DRAW!"

Idly scanning her hand, she plucked a card from her hand and shrugged.

"It's almost a shame Ruri already damaged you so much." Rin sighed, "I was looking forward to actually having to try a little harder to beat you. I summon Wind Witch – Ice Bell from my hand!"

Swooping onto the field while riding an elegant bell-shaped broomstick, Rin's monster, a blue-haired witch with a translucent purple veil over her left eye, a purple witch hat on her head, and an icicle wand in her hand, appeared in front of the dragon, playfully giggling before extending her wand towards Rin's opponents.

 **Wind Witch – Ice Bell / WIND / Level 3 / Spellcaster / effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 1000**

"My monster's effect activates when she is summoned." Rin yawned, I inflict five-hundred damage to your Life Points."

Giggling, Rin's monster sent a gust of icy wind towards Yuya and his companions, ready to finish them all off with one blast.

"Trap Activate!" Kaito countered, revealing his face-down. "Cipher Shield! While I control at least two Cipher monsters, my monsters cannot be destroyed and we take no effect damage!"

In front of Yuya and his teammates, a massive rainbow-colored pillar of light appeared, deflecting the gust of wind from Rin's monster.

An amused smile crept across Rin's face.

"Good, I was wanting a challenge." She smirked. "I guess I'll get to go all out against you after all."

Pulling a card from her hand, she continued with her turn.

"By discarding one card from my hand, I can Special Summon Wind Witch – Snowflake Bell from my hand with its own effect. Come forth!"

In a gust of frigid wind, Rin's monster, a petit youthful witch with wispy white hair, a blood-red witch hat on top of her head, a black veil over her pale pink eyes, A large white snow-flake shaped crest affixed to her back, a pair of snowflake earrings hanging from her ears, a pale white-and-green winter coat and leggings, and a floating bell platform shaped like a white six-pointed snow flake, which she rode on top of, appeared to Rin's field, ethereal white-and-red magic circles shaped like snowflakes appearing above her open palms.

 **Wind Witch – Snowflake Bell / WIND / Level 3 / Spellcaster / Tuner / Effect / ATK 600 / DEF 600**

"When Snowflake Bell is summoned, I can Special Summon one Wind Witch monster from my graveyard." Rin explained as her monster conjured a white snowflake-shaped magic circle in the ground in front of her, "Using my monster's effect, I Special Summon the monster I discarded, Wind Witch – Fog Bell!"

Emerging through the magic circle on the ground, Rin's monster, a tiny blonde-haired girl in a small green witch hat, a blue leotard and clear tutu, and a cape made of pale mist, flew to Rin's side. The new monster was riding a massive brass bell-shaped broom much too big for her, but the petite witch managed to hang on, giggling as her bell blew out a thick cloud of fog from its mouth while its music loudly clanged through the thick mist.

 **Wind Witch – Fog Bell / WIND / Level 1 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0**

"If Wind Witch – Fog Bell is Special Summoned, I can add one Wind Witch or Bell Chime card from my deck or graveyard to my hand." Rin explained, showing her opponents a copy of Call of the Wind Witch before adding it to her hand. "And now it's time!" Rin declared, extending her hand towards her monsters, "I tune the Level three Wind Witch – Snowflake Bell with the Level three Wind Witch – Ice Bell and Level one Wind Witch – Fog Bell in order to Synchro Summon!"

Morphing into a trio of three green rings, Snowflake Bell flew into the center of the Duel Field before Ice Bell and Fog Bell flew through the center of the rings, bodies slowly fading away before transforming into four spheres of white light as Rin began her summoning chant.

"Midwinter wind, make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Shoukan! Arawayo! Level Seven! Wind Witch – Winter Bell!"

Soaring through the air, Rin's monster, a sleek, stream-lined ice-blue, water-blue, and green-blue ice sprite with a bell-shaped abdomen, fin-like arms, an elongated head, and a long aerodynamic tail appeared to the field, swooping down to allow Rin to hop into its tail and ride along with it.

 **Wind Witch – Winter Bell / WIND / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 2000**

"Setting one card face-down." Rin continued, effortlessly riding her monster while eyeing Kaito's monsters and trap card. "At this point, it would be pointless to use my Winter Bell's effect, and my monster doesn't have enough strength to contend with either of your monsters. Fortunately, I have another power I can call upon. Battle Phase!" she declared, revealing the Call of the Wind Witch she had added to her hand. "Since it is my Battle-Phase, I target my Wind Witch – Winter Bell in order to Special Summon one monster from my hand with a Level lower than the Level of my monster! Come Forth, Parasite Fusioner!"

Appearing alongside Rin's monster, another copy of the Doktor's hideous creation appeared, mandibles quivering with excitement as its tail thrashed from side to side.

 **Parasite Fusioner / DARK / Level 1 / Insect / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0**

"Parasite Fusioner's effect!" Rin declared, leaping onto a nearby translucent platform as her two monsters began merging together in the Fusion Portal.

"Sound of the wind running through a snowfield of midwinter, become one with the inner-voice and give a more violent echo! Yuugo Shoukan!" Rin chanted, an aura of black energy oozing from her body, "Appear, bell of crystal echoing solemnly! Level eight! Wind Witch – Crystal Bell!"

Emerging from the fusion portal in a maelstrom of icy wind, Rin's Fusion Monster, a massive purple-and-white bell-shaped ice sprite with gold trimming and greenish skin, appeared to Rin's field, parasite Fusioner affixing itself to the monster's left breast before causing lines of red glyphs and the monster's left eye to light up with red light.

 **Wind Witch – Crystal Bell / WIND / Level 8 / Spellcaster / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2800 / DEF 2400**

"Battle!" Rin declared, leaping onto the bell-shaped side of her monster's waist before hanging on to the gold trimming. "Wind Witch – Crystal Bell attacks Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

"Is she nuts!?" Edo exclaimed.

"She's planning on getting an Action Card." Shun grunted, scanning the duel field in order to find one of his own.

"Close, but I don't rely on Action Cards like you Lancers do." Rin retorted, "Instead, I activate the effect of the Wind Witch – Fog Bell in my graveyard! By banishing this card from my graveyard, I can increase the ATK and DEF of all Wind Witch monsters I control by their Level times one-hundred while decreasing the ATK and DEF of all monsters my opponent controls by their Level times one-hundred! Go! Obscuring Fog Wind!"

Rising up from her graveyard, the ghostly form of Rin's Wind Witch – Fog Bell appeared to her field, before whooshing across the field, blowing thick clouds of fog everywhere she went before vanishing. With the entire field completely clouded, Yuya and his companions could barely even see their own hands when they held them in front of their faces, much less where any Action Cards were. Despite this, they could all hear the toll of Rin's monster as it charged towards Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.

 **Wind Witch – Crystal Bell: 2800 + 800 = 3600 ATK**

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: 3500 ATK (Unaffected by the effect of Fog Bell but ATK decreased from previous turn.)**

Despite the thick mist, Yuya charged forward, determined to grab an Action Card. Staring as intensely as he could, he spied the shape of a platform through the fog and charged towards it, only to have the wind knocked out of him when Selena viciously elbowed him in the side, sending Yuya sprawling backwards before Selena retreated into the mist and the attack of Rin's monster successfully reached its target.

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya: 500 – 100 = 400 LP**

"Cipher Shield prevents my monsters from being destroyed." Kaito reminded Rin as the thick fog dissipated from the gust of Crystal Bell's attack.

"So I'm aware." Rin retorted, slamming down another card from her hand as she glared down on them from the side of Crystal Bell. "Quick-Play Magic Card activate! Blizzard-Wind Bell Chime! If a Wind Witch monster I control attacks or inflicts effect damage to my opponent's life points, then I can target up to two cards my opponent controls and shuffle them into the deck! So say, 'Goodbye,' to Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Cipher Shield! Ringing Blizzard Storm!"

Before any of them could react, a vicious gust of freezing wind sent Yuya and his companions flying back, a pair of icy tornadoes ramming into Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Cipher Shield before causing both cards to disappear.

"Since Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon just left the field, its effect ends and all monsters we gained control of return to their owner's field." Kaito groaned as his second copy of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon morphed back into Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale before flying back to the girl's side of the field.

"Well that makes things even easier." Rin sneered. "I was planning on just using Crystal Bell's effect to inflict five-hundred damage to your Life Points once it copied the effects of Ice Bell, but this should be a lot more fun. Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale, direct attack!"

With a savage cry, Independent Nightingale let loose a storm of knife-like feathers from its wings, launching them straight towards the boys.

"Entermate Barrier Balloon Baku's effect!" Yuya countered, discarding a card from his hand. "If we would take Battle Damage, I can discard this card from my hand in order to make that damage zero!"

"Did you already forget about my face-down?" Rin countered, "I activate Ruri's Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Chorus! I banish the last copy of Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow from our graveyard in order to negate the effect of Barrier Balloon Baku and destroy it!"

Yuya's Entermate monster had just begun to inflate around himself and his teammates, creating a large fleshy barrier to block the attack. However, just as it reached its full size, a swarm of birds from Ruri's trap launched into the monster before popping it like a balloon with their sharp beaks.

"I banish Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow in order to reset our trap card." Rin sneered, watching as Independent Nightingale continued with its attack, unleashing a second gust of wind and razor-sharp feathers. "So long."

"Destiny Hero – Dynamiteguy's effect!" Edo countered, discarding a card from his hand. "If we would take Battle Damage, I can discard this card from my hand in order to negate the damage and make us both take one-thousand damage instead!"

Suddenly appearing in front of them, Edo's Dynamiteguy, a massive warrior who looked like his body was made out of fuses, blocked the attack with his muscly arms before exploding in a massive blast of fire and shrapnel.

"Action Magic, Stand Up!" Edo continued, throwing down the Action Card he had found during the previous turn. "I negate the effect damage and end the current turn!"

"What!?" Rin angrily snarled as Edo's Action Card successfully protected them.

"Good job, Edo!" Yuya celebrated, relieved that they were still in the duel. So long as they kept going, they still had a chance of freeing Yuzu and the others.

"Don't celebrate yet!" Edo retorted, stepping forward, commander-in-chief cap rustling behind him. "We're still very far behind. Boku no turn, draw!"

"Magic Card activate," Edo began, "Destiny Draw! I send the Destiny Hero – Malicious from my hand to the graveyard in order to draw two cards. So…do you wish to negate the effect?" Edo asked, eyeing the girl's face-down card as he sent his monster, a bulky winged demon with two tails, three horns on its head, and a "D" tattooed on its chest, to the graveyard.

Rin, who was taking control of their field, eyed Edo suspiciously.

"Go ahead and draw your cards." She decided. "I'll activate my cards when I think the time's right."

"Very well then." Edo nodded, drawing two cards from his deck. "I next activate the effect of the Malicious in my graveyard! By banishing this card, I can Special Summon one Destiny Hero – Malicious from my deck! Come forth in defense position!"

 **Destiny Hero – Malicious / DARK / Level 6 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 600 / DEF 600**

"Magic Card activate, Fusion!" Edo continued, "I fuse the Destiny Hero – Malicious on my side of the field with the Destiny Hero – Decisionguy in my hand in order to Fusion Summon!"

Malicious rose into the air, approaching the center of a Fusion Portal before being joined by a scaly Destiny Hero wearing a fish-like mask. Swirling together in a swirl of red and blue, the two monsters blended together as Edo began his summoning chant.

"Hero who brings torment to my enemies, hero who decides the fate of victory, now become one in the pitch-black future! Yuugo Shoukan! Come on! Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy!"

Emerging from the Fusion Portal, Edo's monster, a tall warrior in a skin-tight blue bodysuit with golden shoulder pads and boots, and a golden mask emblazoned with a bright red "D" appeared to Edo's field.

 **Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy / DARK / Level 8 / Warrior / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2800 / DEF 2400**

"Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy's effect!" Edo declared, "I target the Decisionguy in my graveyard in order to inflict sixteen-hundred damage to your Life Points!"

"Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Chorus's effect!" Rin countered, "I banish Lyrical Luscinia – Turquoise Warbler in order to negate the activation of Dystopiaguy's effect and destroy it! I will then banish Tourmaline Thrush in order to re-set the Trap Card."

Shielding his eyes, Edo waited until the storm of birds had destroyed his monster before continuing with his turn.

"Quick-Play Magic Card activate!" Edo declared, slamming down another card. "D-mensional Fusion! If a Destiny Hero monster I control leaves the field, I can Fusion Summon one Destiny Hero Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing monsters from my side of the field, hand, or graveyard as Material. I banish the Dystopiaguy and Dynamiteguy in my graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

Rising into the air, Edo's Dystopiaguy and Dynamiteguy posed next to each other before swirling together in a vortex of purple and gold as Edo began his summoning chant.

"Hero of the world of darkness, hero who blasts through the barriers of destiny, Now become one and reign over the utopia's twilight! Yuugo Shoukan! Come on! Destiny Hero – Duskutopiaguy!"

In a flash of golden light, Edo's new fusion monster, a green-skinned hero in shining golden armor, appeared before holding out his hand as if ordering the parasite-infested monsters to be gone.

 **Destiny Hero – Duskutopiaguy / DARK / Level 10 / Warrior / Fusion / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 3000**

"Did you think you'd just bait our trap card like last time?" Rin snarled, extending her hand towards her own face-down. "I activate my own trap card, Bewildering Wind! Since you Special Summoned Duskutopiaguy, I can target your monster in order to negate its effects and halve its ATK!"

Seeing the card activate, Yuya raced forward on his skates, snagging an Action Card before the dark wind from Rin's trap card could hit Edo's monster.

"Action Magic Card, Candy Coat!" Yuya countered, "This turn, Duskutopiaguy is unaffected by our opponents' Spell and Trap effects!"

Brushing aside the gust of dark wind, Edo's monster withstood the storm unscathed before puffing out his chest with pride, light shining from his body.

"I banish Destiny Hero – Malicious from my graveyard in order to Special Summon the last copy of Destiny Hero – Malicious from my deck." Edo continued, Special Summoning another copy of his demonic hero.

 **Destiny Hero – Malicious / DARK / Level 6 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 600 / DEF 600**

"And now," Edo continued, stretching forth his hand, "Destiny Hero – Duskutopiaguy's effect! Since it was Fusion Summoned this turn, I fuse the Destiny Hero – Malicious on my field with the Destiny Hero – Dreamguy in my hand in order to Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy!"

 **Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy / DARK / Level 8 / Warrior / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2800 / DEF 2400**

"Its effect activates!" Edo declared as a second copy of his dark hero appeared. "I inflict Destiny Hero – Malicious's ATK to you as damage! Squeeze Palm!"

Conjuring a ball of black energy, Dystopiaguy hurled it towards the girls, who barely managed to dodge the attack, but not without getting knocked back by the blast.

 **Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu: 4000 – 800 = 3200 LP**

"Action Magic Card, Energy Mate!" Ruri coughed, picking up an Action Card and activating it. "We gain five-hundred Life Points!"

 **Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu: 3200 + 500 = 3700 LP**

"I Normal Summon Destiny Hero – Divineguy." Edo continued, summoning a hero in a tight black bodysuit with sharp white blade wings.

 **Destiny Hero – Divineguy / DARK / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 1400**

"Battle Phase!" Edo declared, stretching his hand towards his Devineguy. "I attack Wind Witch – Crystal Bell with Destiny Hero – Divineguy!"

"So you've finally given up?" Rin sneered as her Crystal Bell charged up its attack, preparing to destroy Edo's monster.

"Destiny Hero – Divineguy's effect activates when it declares an attack!" Edo declared. "I target the Parasite Fusioner equipped to Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale in order to destroy it and inflict five-hundred damage to your Life Points!"

Charging forward, Divineguy slammed his fist into Independent Nightingale's chest, destroying the attached Parasite Fusioner.

 **Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu: 3700 – 500 = 3200 LP**

"You've still thrown away your victory." Rin countered as her own monster sent a gust of dark wind into Edo's monster.

"Destiny Hero – Duskutopiaguy's effect!" Edo countered, "I target my Divineguy in order to make it so it cannot be destroyed by battle while making it so that we take no Battle Damage!"

Just before the wind from Crystal Bell could slam into Edo's monster, Edo's Duskutopiaguy leapt in front, blocking the attack with his own golden body.

"Now is our chance to defeat these monsters!" Edo called to the others. "Work together and we can overcome them! Battle!" he declared as he charged towards an Action Card, "Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy, attack Wind Witch - Crystal Bell!"

As Edo's monster charged forward, Yuya and the others followed Edo's lead, leaping onto platforms in order to find the Action Cards they needed.

"Action Magic, High Dive!" Shun declared, finding the first Action Card, "I increase Dystopiaguy's ATK by 1000!"

 **Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy: 2800 + 1000 = 3800 ATK**

"Thank you, Shun!" Edo replied, "Since Dystopiaguy's ATK changed, not only is it stronger than Crystal Bell, but it can also use its effect to destroy Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale! Go! Noble Justice!"

Stretching out his hand, Dystopiaguy began sucking Lyrical Luscinia into the hole in his hand, the afflicted bird woman shrieking in agony as it resisted the pull of gravity from Dystopiaguy's palm.

"Action Card!" Yuzu declared, quickly front flipping onto a nearby platform and snagging the card from on top. "Mirror Barrier! The destruction is negated!"

"But the attack will still go through!" Edo countered as Dystopiaguy slammed his fist into the chest of Rin's Wind Witch – Crystal Bell.

 **Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu: 3200 – 200 = 3000 LP**

"I send Parasite Fusioner to the graveyard in order to prevent the destruction of my monster!" Rin countered, destroying the attached insect.

"But I am still not finished with my attacks!" Edo replied, "Destiny Hero – Duskutopiaguy attacks Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale!"

Flapping her wings, Independent Nightingale flew forward, talons outstretched as she prepared to meet the golden warrior charging towards her.

"Action magic!" Kaito declared, snagging a nearby Action Card, "Overpass! The ATK of the two battling monsters are swapped!"

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale: 3000 ATK**

 **Destiny Hero – Duskutopiaguy: 4500**

Rising above Ruri's monster at the last second as a magical ramp made of solid purple energy formed beneath his feet, Duskutopiaguy rose into the air before bringing his fists down on Independent Nightingale, destroying the bird woman.

"Action Magic Card, Damage Vanish!" Selena declared, negating the damage before Yuzu immediately followed up with her own Action Card.

"Action Magic, Nightmare Prey!" she declared. "Since your monster destroyed our monster by battle, we can destroy Duskutopiaguy and inflict five-hundred damage to your Life Points!"

"Duskutopiaguy's effect!" Edo countered. "If an effect activates that would destroy a monster, I can target one of the monsters to negate its destruction. Furthermore, since Decisionguy was sent to my graveyard, I return it to my hand in order to negate the effect damage!"

A bolt of energy shot towards Edo, but before it could reach him, the spectral image of the fish-like hero in Edo's graveyard appeared, blocking the blast as Edo returned the card to his hand.

"Turn end." Edo finished, looking weary.

 **Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy: 3800 – 1000 = 2800 ATK**

 **Destiny Hero – Duskutopiaguy: 4500 – 1500 = 3000 ATK**

"Then I guess I'll just have to finish things." Selena smirked, stepping forward.

"My turn, draw!" she declared, yanking a card from the top of her deck before adding it to her hand without looking at it.

"You were thinking tactically, even though you were relying on pure luck, Edo." Selena complimented with a smirk, "You knew that you needed to destroy both our monsters in order to stand a chance. But in case you haven't noticed, we still have Crystal Bell, and we can still activate its effect! I target the Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale in our graveyard in order to give Crystal Bell its effects! You take damage equal to the Level of Crystal Bell times five-hundred!"

As Crystal Bell charged up her attack, Yuya and his companions scrambled to find whatever Action Cards they could to save themselves.

"Action Magic, Encore!" Kaito declared, leaping onto a platform. "I activate the Stand Up in our graveyard in order to negate the damage and end your turn!"

"Action Magic, No Action!" Yuzu countered, cartwheeling onto another platform before grabbing the Action Card. "The effect of your Action Card is negated!"

"Action Magic Card, Emergency Stock!" Yuya countered, "By discarding one card from our hand, we can either gain 1000 LP if we discard a Spell or Trap Card or, if we discard a monster, we can gain LP equal to the ATK of the monster discarded!"

"I've got the monster to discard!" Edo declared. "I discard my own Decisionguy in order to increase our LP by 1600!"

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya: 400 + 1600 = 2000 LP**

"Furthermore!" Edo continued, "Since Decisionguy was sent to the graveyard this turn, I return him to my hand in order to negate the effect damage!"

Appearing once again, Decisionguy deflected the damage before it could reach them, however, Selena was already continuing with her turn.

"Magic Card Activate!" she declared, "Parasite Discharge! I Special Summon Parasite Fusioner from my deck!"

 **Parasite Fusioner / DARK / Level 1 / Insect / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0**

"Next," Selena continued, "I tribute my Parasite Fusioner in order to Normal Summon Moonlight Wolf from my hand!"

Taking the place of the insect, Selena's monster, a wolf-girl wearing a circular mask and moon-themed crests over her furry body, appeared.

 **Moonlight Wolf / LIGHT / Level 6 / Beast Warrior / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 1800**

"When Moonlight Wolf is summoned from the hand," Selena continued, "I can add one Fusion from my deck to my hand! I activate Fusion now, fusing my Moonlight Wolf with the Moonlight Purple Butterfly in my hand in order to Fusion Summon!"

Rising into the air, Selena's two monsters appeared in front of the swirling Fusion Portal before blending together in a swirl of purple and blue light as Selena began her summoning chant.

"Great wolf that howls before the moon, butterfly with violet poison, Spiral into the Moon's Gravity and become a new power! Yuugo Shoukan! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the night! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

Dancing to the sound of Riq music, Selena's elegant ace monster, a cat woman with auburn hair, a carnival mask and dress, twin tails, and a pair of jagged daggers in her hands appeared, smiling at her opponents before posing with a playful "Meow!"

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer / DARK / Level 7 / Beast Warrior / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 2000**

"But Cat Dancer won't be gracing us with her performance." Selena sneered. "I activate a second Parasite Discharge from my hand in order to summon a second Parasite Fusioner from my deck!"

 **Parasite Fusioner / DARK / Level 1 / Insect / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0**

"Using my Parasite Fusioner and my Cat Dancer as Fusion Materials, I Fusion Summon!" Selena declared as her monsters rose into the Fusion Portal.

"Wild beast dancing under the Moonlight, become one with the inner voice and revive with a new power to swing about more wildly! Yuugo Shoukan! Strike them down! Rabid devouring beast! Moonlight Feral Dancer!"

Appearing to Selena's field, a cat-woman similar to Cat Dancer, but with extremely revealing clothing the same color as Parasite Fusioner's pink, green, and maroon, hair a more lurid blood-red, longer fangs, claws, and daggers, a foaming mouth, and multiple scars over her bare skin, appeared before Parasire Fusioner crawled up her leg and scurried up to her right breast where it clung to her like a piece of clothing.

 **Moonlight Feral Dancer / DARK / Level 8 / Beast-Warrior / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2600 / DEF 2300**

"I will next activate Double Parasite Rebirth in order to equip two Parasite Fusioners from our graveyard to Wind Witch – Crystal Bell." Selena continued, causing the other two Parasite Fusioners Ruri and Rin had used, to crawl up the chest of Wind Witch – Crystal Bell before each affixed itself to a separate breast.

"You've managed to give your monsters some protection." Edo observed. "However, with the exception of my Divineguy, all of my monsters are equal in strength or stronger than yours, and even if you chose to attack Divineguy, my Duskutopiaguy can protect him."

"You really think so?" Selena smirked. "That only shows that you aren't familiar with my Feral Dancer's power! Feral Dancer cannot be destroyed by battle and any battle damage I would receive from a battle involving it is inflicted on my opponent instead! Furthermore, during this turn, once, for each card in my Spell and Trap Card Zone, your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, and my Feral Dancer can make one additional attack on them!"

"One additional attack on our monsters for each of your Spell and Trap Cards!?" Edo sputtered incredulously.

"Then that means four extra attacks on each of our monsters." Yuya thought, looking through the three equipped Parasite Fusioners and the set Lyrical Luscinia Bird Chorus the girls controlled. "That's a total of five attacks on each of our monsters!"

 _"_ _Not to mention that if she attacks one of our stronger monsters, we'll be taking the damage instead."_ Yuto grimly added.

"BATTLE!" Selena roared, a feral expression coming over her own face as her monster bared its fangs and claws and hissed. "Moonlight Feral Dancer, attack Destiny Hero - Divineguy!"

"Destiny Hero – Duskutopiaguy's effect!" Edo countered, stretching his hand towards his monster as Selena's Feral Dancer pounced on his hero, "This turn, Divineguy cannot be destroyed by battle and we take no Battle Damage from battles involving it!"

Diving forward, Duskutopiaguy leapt in front of Divineguy before smacking away Selena's Feral Dancer, who angrily hissed at Duskutopiaguy, blood-red hair and tails puffing out like an enraged cat.

"I knew you would do that anyway!" Selena cackled, "Feral Dancer! Attack Duskutopiaguy! Rabid Full-Moon Bloodlust!"

Roaring with feral rage, the scars of Selena's monster began glowing a deep blood red while a slavering foam bubbled up from the corners of her mouth. Rushing forward with knives drawn, Feral Dancer began hacking at Duskutopiaguy, who managed to block most of Feral Dancer's attacks, but not without receiving some nasty lacerations on his thick arms.

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya: 2000 – 400 = 1600 LP**

"The second attack!" Selena ordered, face twisted with madness, "Rabid Full-Moon Bloodlust!"

Yuya raced forward just as Selena's monster began its second attack, Selena's monster leaping onto an overhead platform and throwing its knives at Duskutopiaguy just as Yuya ducked beneath a platform and found an Action Card on the floor.

"Action Magic!" Yuya declared, "Candy Shower! Our monster is changed to defense position!"

 **Destiny Hero – Duskutopiaguy: 3000 DEF**

"Action Magic!" Yuzu countered, finding her own card on another nearby platform. "Victory Topping! Your monster is changed to attack position and our monster gains six-hundred attack!"

 **Destiny Hero – Duskutopiaguy: 3000 ATK**

 **Moonlight Feral Dancer: 2600 + 600 = 3200 ATK**

Before Yuya or any of his teammates could find another Action Card, Feral Dancer's daggers struck home, imbedding themselves painfully into the gaps between Duskutopiaguy's armor, causing the golden hero to groan before Feral Dancer pounced on him and viciously ripped her daggers out.

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya: 1600 – 200 = 1400 LP**

"Tsh." Selena snared, "That wasn't nearly enough damage! Moonlight Feral Dancer! Change your attack target! Attack Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy! Rabid Full-Moon Bloodlust!"

Rushing forward on all fours, Feral Dancer leapt towards Dystopiaguy, fangs and daggers bared.

"As if I'll let you keep rampaging!" Edo countered, sliding forward to grab an Action Card. "Action Magic, Mr. Sun's Energy! My monster's ATK is increased by 400!"

 **Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy: 2800 + 400 = 3200 ATK**

"And since Dystopiaguy's ATK changed, I activate its effect to destroy your Feral Dancer! Noble Justice!"

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Ruri countered, diving onto the ground and snagging an Action Card. "Action Magic Card! Invisibility! This turn, Feral Dancer cannot be targeted by our opponent's card effects and it us unaffected by other card effects!"

Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy attempted to suck Feral Dancer into the palm of his glove, but just when he activated his effect, Feral Dancer vanished. Confused, Dystopiaguy attempted to find his attacker, but only succeeded when Feral Dancer suddenly reappeared, straddling the yelping hero's back, fangs sunk into his neck while her knives hacked at his flesh, slicing right through the suit and opening veins. Fortunately, since their attacks were equal, Yuya and his teammates did not receive damage.

"Such wonderful teamwork!" The Doktor gushed from behind one of his viewing screens. "But I think we've messed around with them enough. Selena, if you could keep up the attacks, I'm sure Ruri, Yuzu, and Rin will be able to find an Action Card to power up Feral Dancer. Right girls?"

All four of the girls nodded, fangs bared in a mad expression before Ruri, Yuzu, and Rin raced forward to find Action Cards and Selena ordered the next attack.

"Moonlight Feral Dancer, attack Destiny Hero – Duskutopiaguy a third time! Rabid Full-Moon Bloodlust!"

Knives flashing, Feral Dancer began slicing at Duskutopiaguy, causing the golden hero to stagger back in pain.

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya: 1400 – 200 = 1200 LP**

"The fourth attack!" Selena roared, as her monster leapt on top of Duskutopiaguy's head before tearing at his mask with her fangs and claws.

"I'm stopping this!" Shun roared, grabbing an Action Card from a platform. However, when he looked at it, he groaned in despair.

"Mirror Barrier!" he grunted, activating the card just to get rid of it. "Dystopiaguy cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn!"

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya: 1200 – 200 = 1000 LP**

"And now the fifth attack!" Selena bellowed, a faint trickle of drool running down the corner of her mouth as Feral Dancer slit Duskutopaiguy's throat with one of her daggers, destroying the monster.

"Action Magic Card!" Kaito declared, "Selection of Miracle! Our battle damage is halved!"

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya: 1000 – 100 = 900 LP**

"Moonlight Feral Dancer, attack Dystopiaguy a second time!" Selena ordered, blind with bloodlust, "Rabid Full-Moon Bloodlust!"

With a triumphant roar, Feral Dancer began hacking at Dystopiaguy, sending the warrior staggering back, but inflicting no damage to Yuya and his teammates Life Points.

"The third attack!" Selena roared, just as Yuzu, who had been carefully examining the Action Cards with the other girls before recklessly grabbing any, finally found one that would help them.

"Action Magic Card, Flame Power!" Yuzu declared, raising the Action Card above her head, preparing to activate it.

"No!" Yuya bellowed in protest, "Fight it! You can't forget who you are!"

Yuzu turned her head, so that their eyes met, but when Yuya examined her face, he found only a blank expression as she slammed the card onto her disk.

"Really, this does get tiring." The Doktor sighed. "I keep trying to tell them, but they just don't ever listen to me!"

"Flame Power increases our monsters ATK by four-hundred." Yuzu droned, face twisted in a strange expression that was both mindless and insane. "With this, you are finished!"

 **Moonlight Feral Dancer: 3200 + 400 = 3600 ATK**

Feral Dancer stabbed Dystopiaguy in the chest, sending the masked hero reeling back as he clutched at his fresh wounds.

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya: 900 – 400 = 500 LP**

Yuya leapt forward to grab an Action Card, but just as he was about to grab one, Yuzu grabbed Yuya by the arm and turned him around to face her. Shocked, Yuya managed to look into Yuzu's blank eyes, before his friend punched him violently in the stomach, sending him flying off the platform.

"The fourth attack!" Selena exulted, as her monster kicked Dystopiaguy in the chest, sending Dystopiaguy falling onto his back before Feral Dancer pounced on him and raised her dagger into the air to deliver the finishing blow.

"Action Magic!" Shun declared, finding another nearby Action Card, "Miracle! Our damage is halved!"

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya: 500 – 200 = 300 LP**

"Useless!" Selena roared, "Moonlight Feral Dancer, final attack! Rabid Full-Moon Bloodlust!"

Bringing her dagger down on the chest of Dystopiaguy, Feral Dancer caused the monster to explode in a cloud of dust with one final scream.

Yuya barely had time to stagger to his feet. Blind with pain from where Yuzu had struck him, Yuya nevertheless managed to wrench himself forward and grab a nearby Action Card.

"Action Magic," Yuya grunted. "Selection of Miracle. The damage is halved."

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya: 300 – 200 = 100 LP**

Selena stared at her Crystal Bell, as if contemplating whether or not to attack their Divineguy despite the protection Duskutopiaguy had given the monster before it was destroyed.

"Turn end." She finally decided. "You may have managed to barely survive this time. But the Action Cards will fail you! You can't rely on luck forever!"

"I don't care about luck." Shun replied, strolling forward, pain still evident from the Taser wound he had received. "No matter what kind of odds were presented to the resistance, we would always fight to overcome it! Ruri!" he called to his sister, "I don't care how firm Academia's control over you is! I WILL break you and all the others free!"

Ruri flinched, as if, just for a moment, Shun's words had reached her, but just as quickly, she shook her head.

"Just shut up and do your turn!" she growled. "I don't care about the resistance anymore! I fight for Academia!"

"You're wrong." Shun replied, "You've just forgotten, but I will remind you. Ore no turn!" he bellowed, ripping a card from the top of his deck.

"I Normal Summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius from my hand!" Shun began, summoning a blue and green robotic bird from his hand.

 **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius / DARK / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect / ATK 1300 / DEF 1600**

"Next," Shun continued, "since Raidraptor – Retrofit Lanius can be treated as Vanishing Lanius, I Special Summon this card from my hand with the effect of Vanishing Lanius!"

Next to Shun's first monster, a skinnier robotic bird with bare wings appeared.

 **Raidraptor – Retrofit Lanius / DARK / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect / ATK 800 / DEF 1200**

"Retrofit Lanius can be treated as two Xyz Materials for an Xyz Summon." Shun continued. "Using these two monsters treated as three, I overlay!" he declared as his monsters drained into the Xyz Portal.

"Obscured falcon, raise your talons sharpened by adversity and spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Shoukan! Arawayo! Rank four! Raidraptor – Rise Falcon!"

Rising into the air, Shun's ace monster, a large robotic falcon with blue wings and jet exhaust pipes on its wings like feathers appeared, baring its massive steel talons at its opponents while letting out a high-pitched shriek.

 **Raidraptor – Rise Falcon / DARK / Rank 4 / Winged Beast / Xyz / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 2000**

"Raidraptor – Rise Falcon's effect!" Shun declared, hopping onto the back of his bird. "I detach one Overlay Unit in order to have my monster gain ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls!"

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: 100 + 2600 + 3600 = 6300 ATK**

"Action Magic Card!" Ruri declared, leaping forward and snagging a card from a platform, "Illusion Dance! All monsters on the field are changed to defense position until the End Phase!"

 **Raidraptor – Rise Falcon: 2000 DEF**

 **Moonlight Feral Dancer: 2300 DEF**

 **Wind Witch – Crystal Bell: 2400 DEF**

"Quick-Play Magic Card!" Shun countered, leaping off his monster and onto a nearby platform, "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force! Using my Rise Falcon as a material, I overlay!"

Letting out a high-pitched shriek, Rise Falcon swooped into the Xyz Portal as Shun began a second summoning chant.

"Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Arawayo! Rank five! Raidraptor – Blaze Falcon!"

In an explosion of multi-colored light, Shun's crimson Blaze Falcon rose into the air, eight robotic eyes glowing with green light.

 **Raidraptor – Blaze Falcon / DARK / Rank 5 / Winged Beast / Xyz / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 2000**

"No matter how many times you might try to push me away, I'll always be here for you, Ruri!" Shun promised his sister, causing Ruri to flinch in pain. "Raidraptor – Rise Falcon's effect! I detach one Overlay Unit in order to destroy all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls and inflict five-hundred damage for each one! Raptor's Break of Thunderclap!"

Detaching feathery robotic segments from its wings, Blaze Falcon began firing a barrage of lasers from the robotic feathers, straight into the brain-controlled girl's monsters.

"Wind Witch – Crystal Bell's effect!" Selena declared, "I target Duskutopiaguy in your graveyard in order to use its effect! By targeting my Feral Dancer, I can make it so it cannot be destroyed this turn! Furthermore, I'll destroy one of Crystal Bell's equipped Parasite Fusioners to protect Crystal Bell!"

A golden barrier of light formed around Feral Dancer, protecting her from the laser blasts, meanwhile, one of the lasers sliced through the parasite on Crystal Bell's left breast, destroying the parasite while Crystal Bell survived.

"Magic Card, Xyz Light!" Shun declared, throwing down another card, "By targeting my Raidraptor Blaze Falcon, I can change the Levels of all monsters we control to become equal to the Rank of my Blaze Falcon!"

 **Destiny Hero – Divineguy: Level 5**

"I next activate Cross Xyz, enabling me to use my Blaze Falcon and Destiny Hero – Divineguy as Materials for another Xyz Summon! Ruri! You cannot forget this! This is the monster that freed you before!"

Ruri's eyes had widened as Shun's two monsters swirled into the Xyz Portal, as if remembering. Veins bulged out on her face and neck as she strained her muscles, but if she had broken free from the parasite's hold, it was not showing.

"The unseen bold falcon, reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Cross Xyz Summon! Arawayo! Rank five! Raidraptor – Etranger Falcon!"

Shrieking through the explosion of the Xyz Portal, Shun's new Xyz Monster, a robotic bird with massive purple-and-gold wings and a broad metal tail, appeared. Upon seeing the monster, Ruri gasped, a faint trickle of blood leaking from her nose as she gazed upon the monster, wide-eyed and pale.

 **Raidraptor – Etranger Falcon / DARK / Rank 5 / Winged Beast / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 2000**

"You were my strength during that duel." Shun reminisced, looking Ruri in the eye. "You were the one who truly won! You let me free you then, and I know you will let me free you now!"

"F-free?" Ruri stammered, frozen in place as she gazed upon Shun's monster.

"I equip Etranger Falcon with Raptor's Ultimate Mace, giving it an additional one-thousand ATK!" Shun continued.

 **Raidraptor – Etranger Falcon: 2000 + 1000 = 3000 ATK**

"Raidraptor – Etranger Falcon's effect! I target Moonlight Feral Dancer in order to destroy it and inflict damage to your Life Points equal to its ATK!" Shun finished, stretching his hand towards the prone Feral Dancer.

Etranger Falcon began charging up its attack, generating a massive sphere of black energy between its tail and pylon-like wings.

"Action Magic, Guard Change!" Rin countered, "Until the end of this turn, if our opponent targets a monster with an effect, we can change the target to another monster we control! I change the target to Crystal Bell!"

Shun's monster fired its sphere at Crystal Bell, obliterating the last Parasite Fusioner attached to its chest.

"I activate its effect a second time!" Shun declared, "Destroy Wind Witch – Crystal Bell!"

While Ruri remained frozen in place, the other three bracelet girls charged forward, scrambling for Action Cards as Etranger falcon fired a second sphere of black energy into Crystal Bell, destroying the monster.

"Action Magic Card, Acceleration!" Yuzu countered, finding and activating an Action Card. "The effect damage is negated!"

"And now you've fallen right into our trap!" Selena sneered.

"Wind Witch – Crystal Bell's effect!" Rin agreed, "If it is destroyed, I can Special Summon the monsters used in its Fusion Summon! Return now! Wind Witch – Winter Bell and Parasite Fusioner!"

 **Wind Witch – Winter Bell / WIND / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 2000**

 **Parasite Fusioner / DARK / Level 1 / Insect / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0**

"And once Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned," Yuzu, Selena, and Rin echoed in unison.

"We can…Fusion Summon!" Ruri finished, adding her voice to the others.

"Sound of the wind running through a snowfield of midwinter, become one with the inner-voice and give a more violent echo! Yuugo Shoukan!" all four girls chanted in unison, "Come forth once more! Wind Witch – Crystal Bell!"

In an explosion of icy wind, the girls' towering Fusion Monster returned, freezing the surrounding area with its chilling winds.

 **Wind Witch – Crystal Bell / WIND / Level 8 / Spellcaster / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2800 / DEF 2400 (Defense position).**

"We activate the effect of Crystal Bell!" all four girls chanted in unison. "Targeting Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy in your graveyard, we activate its effect! We target the Wind Witch – Winter Bell used in our monsters Fusion Summon in order to inflict damage equal to its ATK to your Life Points! Go! Final Death Toll!"

Crystal Bell shot a trinity of black tornadoes in their direction from the three fins affixed to its back. Racing against the wind, Yuya zipped forward on his skates, wheeling straight up a wall in order to back-flip onto a platform and grab an Action Card resting on top.

"Action Magic Card!" he declared, "Runaway effect! The effects of Crystal Bell are negated and you all take five-hundred damage!"

 **Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu: 3000 – 500 = 2500 LP**

"Battle!" Shun declared, wind whipping back his hair as the jets on his robotic falcon fired up, "Raidraptor – Etranger Falcon, attack Wind Witch – Crystal Bell!"

"Action Magic Card!" Edo declared, as he, Kaito, and Yuya raced forward to support Shun's attack with Action Cards, "Victory Topping! Crystal Bell is changed to attack position and Etranger Falcon gains an additional six-hundred ATK!"

 **Raidraptor – Etranger Falcon: 3000 + 600 = 3600 ATK**

 **Wind Witch – Crystal Bell: 2800 ATK**

"Action Magic Card!" Rin countered, "Zero Penalty! Now your Etranger's ATK is changed to 0! Counterattack, Crystal Bell!"

 **Raidraptor – Etranger Falcon: 3600 – 3600 = 0 ATK**

Unleashing three massive tornadoes of black wind into Shun's Etranger Falcon, the solemn bell-shaped monster tore Shun's robotic falcon to shreds.

"Raptor's Ultimate Mace's effect! Shun declared, voice piercing through the roar of the wind, "We take no Battle Damage from the battle and I add one Rank-Up Spell Card from my deck to my hand, which I will now activate! Rank-Up-Magic Death Double Force!"

Emerging from the graveyard, Etranger Falcon reappeared, before swooping into a black and gold Xyz Portal as Shun chanted against the raging wind of Crystal Bell's attack.

"Supreme falcon. Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank Up Xyz Change! Arawayo! Rank 10! Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!"

Soaring onto the battlefield, one of Shun's strongest monsters, a blue robotic falcon with elegant golden wings, appeared. Hopping onto the monster's back, Shun faced down his opponent's, determined to carry on the battle.

 **Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon / DARK / Rank 10 / Winged Beast / Xyz / Effect / ATK 3500 / DEF 2000**

"Battle!" Shun declared once more, "Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon, destroy Wind Witch – Crystal Bell! Final Glorious Bright!"

As Shun's monster charged up the weapon on its chest, Yuya and his companions, and the bracelet girls raced around the platforms, searching for Action Cards.

"Action Magic!" Selena declared, "Bi-Attack! Our monster's ATK is doubled!"

 **Wind Witch – Crystal Bell: 2800 X 2 = 5600 ATK**

"Action Magic!" Kaito countered, "Action Mimic! We can immediately activate the effect of an Action Card you just used! With this, we activate Bi-Attack to double our own monster's ATK!"

 **Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon: 3500 X 2 = 7000 ATK**

"Action Magic!" Yuzu and Ruri proclaimed in unison, each of them grabbing their own Action Cards.

"Rejuvination increases Crystal Bell's ATK by eight-hundred and prevents its destruction by battle!" Yuzu explained, beginning with her own Action Card.

 **Wind Witch – Crystal Bell: 5600 + 800 = 6400 ATK**

"Flight increases our monster's ATK by six-hundred!" Ruri added, throwing down her own Action Card.

 **Wind Witch – Crystal Bell: 6400 + 600 = 7000 ATK**

"Action Magic Card!" Yuya declared, "High Dive! Our monster's ATK is increased by one-thousand!"

 **Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon: 7000 + 1000 = 8000 ATK**

Shun's robotic falcon swooped forward, firing a beam of energy at the girls' Crystal Bell, which left the actual monster unharmed thanks to the Rejuvination Action Card, but sent the girls flying backwards by the force of the blast.

 **Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu: 2500 – 1000 = 1500 LP**

Leaping off the back of his monster, Shun dived onto a platform and snagged an Action Card resting on its top.

"Action Magic, Warrior's Prize!" Shun declared, throwing down his Action Card. "Since I inflicted one-thousand damage to your Life Points, I am allowed to draw one card!"

Drawing one card from his deck, he nodded before continuing his turn.

"Setting one card face down and ending my turn." Shun declared. "And during the End-Phase, the effects of our Action Cards wear off, furthermore, Ultimate Falcon's effect activates! Since my opponent controls monsters, the ATK of all of those monsters are reduced by one-thousand!"

 **Raidraptor Ultimate Falcon: 3500 ATK**

 **Wind Witch – Crystal Bell: 2800 – 1000 = 1800 ATK**

 **Moonlight – Feral Dancer: 2600 – 1000 = 1600 ATK**

Yuya watched as the girls staggered to their feet from the last attack of Shun's monster. While they were definitely not free, Yuya could swear he saw the girls…wavering, as if they were struggling against the control.

"During Shun's turn." Yuya mused, "Shun managed to reach out to Ruri for a short time."

 _"_ _Yes."_ Yuto agreed, _"I saw it too. Once he played Etranger Falcon, the card that had freed Ruri for a short time before, she was able to fight against the parasite and not run for Action Cards like the others. If that could work once, it might be able to work again."_

"Yes." Yuya agreed, looking around the room at the Action Cards that still remained, "I can still reach out to Yuzu. I just need to speak to her through the cards! I need to remind her of who she is!"

Dashing forward before Yuzu had even drawn her card, Yuya began racing towards the cards.

"Atashi no turn!" Yuzu declared, ripping the first card from her deck.

"Action Magic Card!" Yuya replied, finding a card, "Balloon Carnival! Any Battle Damage we take this turn is halved!"

With the activation of the Action Card, the entire Duel Field became covered in bright and colorful balloons, which Yuzu glanced at, a confused expression on her face.

"Remember who you are!" Yuya called, "You are an entertainment duelist, just like me! You would never use dueling to hurt anyone!"

"How many times do I have to tell these idiots that they cannot break my control!?" The Doktor groused, sounding irritated.

Yuzu shook her head, matching The Doktor's irritation. "Magic Card activate!" she declared, "Fusion! I fuse Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in my hand with Parasite Fusioner in order to Fusion Summon!"

Abover Yuzu's head, her elegant ace monster and The Doktor's insectile creation swirled into the center of a Fusion Portal as Yuzu began her summoning chant.

"Enchanting melody of the heavens, become one with the inner voice, and resonate more deeply! Fusion Summon! Come down to the stage of darkness! Dramatic song of judgment! Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra!"

From the Fusion Portal, a fairy who looked similar to Mozarta, but with a pitch-black ballroom dress with blue and violet musical patterns, wild and messy blood-red hair, intense red eyes, and tattered purple butterfly wings with black stripes. Her baton was colored with green, violet, and pink, similar to the color scheme of Parasite Fusioner. Affixing itself to the center of her chest like a massive insectile jewel, Parasite Fusioner latched on to the monster, refusing to let go of its host.

 **Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra / LIGHT / Level 9 / Fairy / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2900 / DEF 2500**

A malevolent expression was spreading over Yuzu's face as her monster descended to the field. Despite this, Yuya continued searching for Action Cards, desperately attempting to communicate to his friend.

"Action Magic!" Yuya declared, "Flame Power! I increase the ATK of Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon by four-hundred!"

 **Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon: 3500 + 400 = 3900 ATK**

"That attack increase is completely pointless." Yuzu hissed, looking irritated. "Just give up already!"

"I'll never give up!" Yuya replied. "I was taught hot-blooded dueling by your father, Shuzo! Until the very end, I'm going all out!"

Yuzu flinched in pain as if remembering, however, she continued with her turn.

"Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra's effect!" Yuzu declared, "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Melodious monster from my graveyard! Furthermore, whenever a Melodious Monster is Special Summoned, I can destroy one card on the field! With Mussorgsky's effect, I Special Summon the Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in my graveyard and destroy your set card! Go! Tragic Opera!"

Swinging her black baton through the air, Mussorgsky conjured a black portal in the ground, which Mozarta rose up from.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra / LIGHT / Level 8 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 2600 / DEF 2000**

After Mozarta appeared, Mussorgsky twirled her baton over her head before launching a stream of black energy into Shun's set card, obliterating it and causing Shun to grimace.

"Action Magic Card!" Yuya declared, "Team Entermate's Bonds! I Special Summon the Entermate Barrier Balloon Baku from my graveyard in defense position!"

 **Entermate Barrier Balloon Baku / WIND / Level 6 / Beast / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 2000**

"Remember the bonds you shared with your friends!" Yuya pleaded. "They are still waiting for you, and I am still fighting for you! Don't push them aside! Yuzu!"

Yuzu froze, a film of sweat trickling on her brow as she quivered with what looked like pain.

At that moment, Yuya felt Yuto take control.

"Action Magic Card!" Yuto declared through Yuya, "Dimension Wings! Barrier Balloon Baku cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn this turn! Remember how we fought to overcome all our afflictions in the resistance, Ruri! You gave me strength when I wanted to give up and reminded me of what dueling truly was about!"

"Yuto?" Ruri whimpered, body quivering with pain.

Yuya took control again, leaping forward to grab another card.

"Action Magic Card, Candy Coat! Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon cannot be destroyed by battle this turn! Academia's trying to make you use Fusion Summon as a weapon, but remember who taught you how to Fusion Summon in the first place! Sora was your friend and teacher! He's out there fighting for you as well! Do not let his feelings for you go unanswered!"

Yuzu clutched at her head, screaming in pain.

"I…switch…Moonlight Feral Dancer…to attack position!" Yuzu groaned, left eye weeping tears while her right eye twitched madly.

 **Moonlight Feral Dancer: 1600 ATK**

Shun, seeing what Yuya was doing, leapt forward, grabbing his own Action Card.

"Action Magic Card, Candy Shower! Moonlight Feral Dancer is changed to defense position! I got to know you as well, Yuzu! When I was on a rampage in the Standard Dimension, you stopped me, and reminded me of my desire for peace! You did the same for me, Ruri! And you, Selena, you gave up Academia's warmongering when you saw how wrong it was! I know your desires were peaceful as well, Rin!"

 **Moonlight Feral Dancer: 2300 DEF**

Rin, Selena, and Ruri all began quivering with pain, while Yuzu fell to her knees, blood pouring from her nose as she screamed in bloodcurdling agony.

"You've almost got it!" Yuya encouraged, "Don't let the parasite win! Fight it!"

But the second Yuya spoke those words, Yuzu's screams suddenly stopped. Leaping back onto her feet and wiping the blood from her nose, Yuzu continued her turn.

"Wind Witch – Crystal Bell's effect." Yuzu droned in an emotionless voice. "I target Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale in our graveyard in order to inflict four-thousand damage to your Life Points!"

At that moment, all eight players rushed forward, racing for their own Action Cards.

"Action Magic, Life Crystal!" Rin declared.

 **Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu: 1500 + 800 = 2300 LP**

Edo grabbed a copy of Double Bull Shower, Selena grabbed a copy of Cursed Crystal, and Kaito grabbed Mad Hurricane, none of which they activated.

Yuzu was the next to grab an Action Card. Smiling a malevolent smile, she revealed it to be a copy of Crush Action.

However, before Yuzu could activate it, Yuya leapt in front of Yuzu, barely a foot of distance separating them as Yuya looked directly into his friend's eyes.

Yuzu braced herself as if readying for an attack, but Yuya made no move to stop her. Instead, he spoke to her.

"I know you're still there, Yuzu." Yuya whispered, "I know you won't activate that card. Come home with me."

Yuzu's eyes widened, and her hand dropped to her side, giving Shun enough time to grab an Action Card of his own.

"Action Magic Card!" he began, when Rin suddenly jumped in front of him and rammed her knee into his gut, knocking the wind out of Shun before she pinned Shun to the ground, preventing Shun from activating the card.

"Shun!" Ruri screamed, seeing Rin attacking her brother. Tears glistening in her eyes, she broke into a run, charging at Rin in order to stop her.

"Action Magic Card!" Selena roared, throwing down the card she had found, "Cursed Crystal! We take six-hundred damage!"

 **Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu: 2300 – 600 = 1700 LP**

Before Yuya could react, Selena had leapt onto his and Yuzu's platform, punching Yuya in the gut, before suddenly twisting Yuzu's arm behind her back and ripping the Crush Action Yuzu had found from her hand.

"Action Magic!" Selena roared over Yuzu's protests. "Crush Action! All Action Cards in our hands and that we find this turn are destroyed!"

Before Yuya hit the ground, he managed to turn himself in the air, and snag another card from a nearby platform.

"Action Magic, Heat Up Sound!" he countered, "The effect of Crush Action is negated!"

Yuya slammed against the ground just as Crystal Bell fired a tornado of black wind in the direction of the boys, however, before it could hit them, Ruri had pounced on Rin, ripping her counterpart from Shun and enabling her brother to activate the Action Card he had found.

"Action Magic, Acceleration!" Shun declared. "The effect damage is negated!"

As the black wind dispersed, Yuya managed to get back on his feet, only to find Yuzu struggling against Selena as Ruri struggled against Rin.

"Selena!" Yuzu begged her friend. "Snap out of it! Please! We have to-…!"

"Enough!" The Doktor barked, and all at once, all four girls suddenly fell to the ground, like puppets whose strings had been cut, lying completely motionless with dead eyes staring blankly into space.

"What did you do!?" Yuya bellowed in shock and rage, feeling tears explode into his eyes as he glared at The Doktor's screen.

"I merely had my parasites re-boot them." The Doktor shrugged, before clapping his hands. Immediately, upon his command, the girls rose up, faces blank and emotionless, as if nothing at all had happened to them.

"Please continue with your turn, Yuzu." The Doktor lazily yawned.

"No! NO!" Yuya and Yuto thought in unison as Yuzu robotically continued with her turn.

"Since I control a Melodious Monster, I Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand." Yuzu droned as a petit green-haired fairy in a blue slip appeared to her field.

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva / LIGHT / Level 3 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 1200 / DEF 1000**

"Sonata's effect applies." Yuzu continued, stepping forward like a zombie. "The attack of all my Melodious Monsters are increased by five-hundred.

 **Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra: 2900 + 500 = 3400 ATK**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 2600 + 500 = 3100 ATK**

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva: 1200 + 500 = 1700 ATK**

"No! No! No!" Yuya repeated, shaking his head in disbelief as all his efforts to reach out to Yuzu and the others was erased in an instant.

"Furthermore!" Yuzu continued, more energy coming to her voice, "Since a Melodious Monster was Special Summoned, Mussorgsky's effect activates! I destroy Barrier Balloon Baku!"

Mussorgsky fired a beam of black energy from her baton at the bulbous tapir, however, due to the effect of Dimensional Wings, it was not destroyed. This, nevertheless, did not deter Yuzu as she leapt forward and grabbed an Action Card, Yuya standing frozen in shock, despair, and disbelief.

"Action Magic Card!" she declared, "Jumping through the Fire Ring! I increase the ATK of all monsters I control by five-hundred!"

 **Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra: 3400 + 500 = 3900 ATK**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 3100 + 500 = 3600 ATK**

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva: 1700 + 2200 ATK**

 **Moonlight Feral Dancer: 1600 + 500 = 2100 ATK**

 **Wind Witch - Crystal Bell: 1800 + 500 = 2300 ATK**

"NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! STOP!" Yuya wailed in agony, feeling excruciating pain and anger welling up from deep within him.

"Action Magic Card!" Yuzu viciously continued, completely ignoring Yuya, "Gravity Turn! This turn, if my Mussorgsky destroys a monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row! Battle! Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra, destroy Entermate Barrier Balloon Baku!"

Kaito, Edo, and Shun were all running for Action Cards, meeting Ruri, Rin, and Selena, who all worked together to block the boys' way. Yuya, on the other hand, remained frozen in place, gasping in agony as a familiar darkness rose up within him, completely consuming him till he was unaware of any of his surroundings. His own monster was effortlessly destroyed by Yuzu's attack, but at that point, Yuya did not care.

 **Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra: 3900 + 100 = 4000 ATK**

"The second attack!" Yuzu declared, "I attack Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon! Sorrowful Composition!"

Mussorgsky let out a forlorn operatic wail of music as she unleashed another stream of black energy from her baton, slamming into Shun's monster and knocking it back despite not destroying it thanks to the effect of Candy Coat.

 **Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya: 100 – (100 / 2) = 50 LP**

"Setting one card face-down." Yuzu remorselessly continued, as the last attack of her monster knocked Kaito, Edo, Shun, and Yuya onto their backs. "Turn end."

"No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YUZU! STOP! PLEASE!" Yuya screamed in agony as Yuto mirrored his pain.

 _"_ _RURI! PLEASE! COME BACK TO ME!"_ Yuto screamed from inside him, writhing against his own pain.

"WE CAN'T LOSE YOU!" They screamed in unison, "WE WON'T LOSE YOU! **WE WON'T LOSE!"** They roared, leaping onto their feet as an aura of darkness overshadowed their body, winds whipping around in all directions to send debris flying everywhere.

 **"** **ORE NO TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!"** Yuya and Yuto bellowed in unison, eyes glowing with energy as they felt renewed strength and power flowing through their veins as their anger took hold.

 **"** **Using the scale one Entermate Monkeyboard and the scale six Entermake Guitartle, I set the Pendulum Scales!"** Yuya and Yuto roared, placing the Pendulum Cards on the edge of their Duel Disks. Immediately, in two pillars of blue light, their two monsters, a monkey with piano keys for teeth and a turtle wearing a guitar for a shell, rose into the air before the numbers of their respective scales shone beneath them.

 **Entermate Monkeyboard: Scale 1**

 **Entermate Guitartle: Scale 6**

 **"** **Monkeyboard allows me to add one Level four or lower Entermate Monster from my deck to my hand!"** Yuya continued, adding a copy of Stamp Turtle from his deck to his hand. **"And Entermate Guitartle allows me to draw one card! Now with the set Pendulum Scales I Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monster servants! Entermate Stamp Turtle, Entermate Lizardraw, Entermate Extra Shooter, and Entermate Discover Hippo!"**

Pouring from a pink portal in the sky in streams of red, yellow, blue, and green light, Yuya's four monsters, an elderly turtle with a stamp, a lizard in a top-hat with a cane and cards decorating his neck, a young kid with a slingshot, and a small friendly hippo in a top hat, appeared to Yuya's field.

 **Entermate Stamp Turtle / WATER / Level 4 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 1800**

 **Entermate Lizardraw / EARTH / Level 3 / Reptile / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 1200 / DEF 600**

 **Entermate Extra Shooter / DARK / Level 3 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 800 / DEF 1100**

 **Entermate Discover Hippo / EARTH / Level 3 / Beast / Effect / ATK 800 / DEF 800**

Once all four monsters had been summoned, Yuya leapt forward, grabbing an Action Card from a platform.

 **"** **Action Magic Card!"** he roared, **"Rocket Spike! I destroy my own Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon in order to inflict one-thousand damage to your Life Points!"**

"What are you doing!?" Shun protested, as his Ultimate Falcon shot forward like a kamikazr pilot before crashing into the ground in front of the bracelet girls in an explosion of twisted metal.

"Action Magic, Flame Guard!" Selena countered, "The Damage is reduced to zero!"

 **"** **Entermate Lizardraw's effect activates!"** Yuya and Yuto bellowed, ignoring the protests of his teammates who were noticing the change that had come over him. **"If one of my monsters is destroyed, I can draw one card for each Entermate monster I control! Since I control four, I draw four cards from my deck!"**

"Yuya!?" Edo bellowed, "What's going on!? This isn't like you!"

 **"** **Entermate Stamp Turtle's effect!"** Yuya continued, after drawing his cards, **"I increase the Levels of all monsters on the field by one!"**

 **Entermate Stamp Turtle: Level 5**

 **Entermate Lizardraw: Level 4**

 **Entermate Extra Shooter: Level 4**

 **Entermate Discover Hippo: Level 4**

 **Wind Witch – Crystal Bell: Level 9**

 **Moonlight Feral Dancer: Level 9**

 **Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra: Level 10**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: Level 9**

 **Sonata the Melodious Maestra: Level 4**

 **"** **I next tribute Entermate Discover Hippo in order to summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, come forth now, dragon with radiant heterochromatic eyes!"** Yuya roared as his hippo disappeared to be replaced with his ace monster, a red wingless dragon with large horns and mismatched green and red eyes.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon / DARK / Level 7 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000**

 **"** **Next!"** Yuya and Yuto continued, eyes shining like a flame of fire, **"I overlay my Level four Lizardraw and Extra Shooter in order to Overlay! Formed from pitch-black darkness to fight all those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs, now descend! Xyz Shoukan! Rank four! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**

Rising from out of the Xyz Portal, Yuto's ace monster, a black dragon with massive tusks, a tail tipped with twin curved scythes, and massive purple wings with glowing orbs, appeared, roaring alongside its brother, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon / DARK / Rank 4 / Dragon / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000**

"Trap Activate!" Yuzu countered. "Melodious Rhythm Change! I return Sonata to my hand in order to Special Summon it to the field once again!"

Sonata rose into the air and disappeared, only to reappear moments later as Mussorgsky raised her baton over her head.

"Mussorgsky's effect!" Yuzu continued, "I destroy Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

 **"** **Quick-Play Magic Card!"** Yuya and Yuto countered in unison, **"The Phantom Knights of Cursed Armor! By detaching all Overlay Units from our Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, we increase the ATK and DEF of our monster by five-hundred for each Overlay Unit detached! Also, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn!"**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 2500 + (500 X 2) = 3500 ATK**

Growing a layer of thick black armor over its scales as its Overlay Units disappeared into its chest, Yuto's ace monster, effortlessly deflected Mussorgsky's attack, only to roar with rage at Yuzu's monster.

 **"** **THE TIME HAS COME TO DESTROY ALL YOU PATHETIC INSECTS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** Yuya and Yuto bellowed together. **"Magic Card activate! The Phantom Knights of Possession! This turn, we treat Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as having a level equal to the Level of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Level 7**

 **"** **And now,"** Yuya and Yuto continued, **"Using our two monsters as Materials, we overlay!"**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared in unison as they each drained into the Xyz Portal in two streams of black energy. Raising their hands into the air, Yuya and Yuto began their summoning chant, the silhouette of a shadowy dragon rising up from behind them.

 **"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness. With the flame of rage, incinerate everything on the earth! Xyz Shoukan! Arawayo! Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Supreme King Violent Dragon - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!"**

In an inferno of fire, Yuya's new ace monster, a violet dragon that was a mixture of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's features, with bright red scales and burning wings made of molten magma, appeared, roaring with fury as Selena and Ruri backed away, apparently remembering their last duel.

 **Supreme King Violent Dragon - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon / DARK / Rank 7 / Dragon / Xyz / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 2500**

 **"** **Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's monster effect!"** Yuya and Yuto bellowed with the roar of a dragon, **"I detach all of its Overlay Units in order to negate the effects of all Magic and Trap Cards on the field and destroy Entermate Guitartle, Entermate Monkeyboard, Entermate Stamp Turtle, three equipped Parasite Fusioners, Wind Witch – Crystal Bell, Moonlight Feral Dancer, Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra, Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, Sonata the Melodious Diva, and your face-down card!"**

Roaring, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon stretched out its wings, burning everything in its path, including The Doktor's monitor, as every other card on the field was destroyed, Yuya activated another card from his hand.

 **"** **Quick-Play Magic Card, Supreme King Bloodlust!"** He and Yuto bellowed, **"I discard Smile World from my hand in order to activate its effect! This turn, if a Supreme King monster I control destroys any cards by battle or card effect, I can inflict two-hundred damage to my opponent for each card destroyed while gaining Life Points equal to the damage inflicted!"**

"Action Magic Card!" Yuzu called out defiantly, grabbing a card from a platform. "Life Crystal! We gain eight-hundred Life Points!"

 **Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu: 1700 + 800 = 2500 LP**

All five of the Bracelet Girls' monsters evaporated in the violent flames of Raging Dragon as its effect consumed the field. All around Yuya and Yuto, the other players were thrown violently back from the explosions of Raging Dragon's effect. Flying through the air, the other seven players smacked hard against the wall before crumpling onto the ground in a heap.

 **Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu: 2500 – 2400 = 100 LP**

 **Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon: 3000 + 2400 = 5400 LP**

 **Yuya: 50 + 2400 = 2450 LP**

Through the shroud of darkness, Yuya managed to spy Yuzu, crawling onto her feet while her other counterparts remained unconscious. Shaking her head, she slowly lifted her eyes, the blank expression from before now completely gone, to see Yuya obscured within a rage storm of darkness.

"Y-Yuya!" she called, tears streaming from her eyes as a faint trickle of blood leaked down her neck from the back of her head. "No! I-It's me! Please! Stop! I'm awake now! I can feel it! You must have freed me when you hit my head against the wall! Please! Listen to me! Yuya!"

Yuya, however, did not hear whatever she was saying. There was only one other thing for him to do, destroy The Doktor and everyone else like him who stood in his way.

Yuzu quickly glanced at her Duel Disk, before stretching out her hand, struggling against a gale of dark winds emanating from Yuya's darkness.

"Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra's effect!" Yuzu called, "If it is destroyed, all other cards on the field are destroyed!"

A ghostly image of Mussorgsky appeared to the field in front of Yuzu. Raising her baton in the air, she sent a whirlwind of black musical notes in all directions, tearing apart the nearby scenery.

 **"** **Action Magic Card!"** Yuya countered, quickly leaping forward and grabbing his own card, **"Invisibility! Our monster is unaffected by your card effects!"**

Swiping aside the storm of musical notes, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon withstood the effect before looming over Yuzu, ready to attack.

 **"** **OUT OF MY WAY!"** Yuya and Yuto bellowed at Yuzu, annoyed that she was continuing to resist them.

"You gave everything you had to bring me back!" Yuzu protested, shouting against the winds of Yuya's dark powers. "Even your own freedom." She looked down at the ground guiltily. "I understand the pain you're going through, I felt it whenever you lost yourself to this…this…" she gestured at Yuya's dark power. "So I'm going to free you now! Even if I have to lose myself again to do it! Wind Witch – Crystal Bell's effect!"

Rising from two black portals in front of Yuzu, Wind Witch – Winter Bell and Parasite Fusioner reappeared to Yuzu's field.

 **Wind Witch – Winter Bell / WIND / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 2000**

 **Parasite Fusioner / DARK / Level 1 / Insect / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0**

"Using the effect of Parasite Fusioner, I Fusion Summon!" Yuzu bellowed, grimacing in immense pain as veins pulsated on her temple.

Winter Bell and Parasite Fusioner swirled into the center of the Fusion Portal, but Yuya ignored it, choosing instead to leap forward and grab an Action Card. However, Yuzu did not remain idle, and leaped forward with him, both of them reaching for an Action Card on a nearby platform.

To Yuya's astonishment, Yuzu's hand reached it first.

"Action Magic Card!" she declared, "Encore! I activate the effect of Crush Action in our graveyard!"

 **"** **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Yuya and Yuto bellowed in unison, unable to believe that they had been stopped. Without an Action Card to counter, Yuzu would be able to use the effect of Crystal Bell to gain the effect of Dystopiaguy and inflict twenty-four hundred damage to their Life Points. And then, even if they chose to annihilate Crystal Bell again with their dragon, she would be able to use the effect again.

Wind Witch – Crystal Bell rose to Yuzu's field in defense position just as he had predicted, and right on cue, Yuzu raised her hand into the air to activate its effect.

"Crystal Bell's effect!" Yuzu declared. "I target Destiny Hero Duskutopiaguy in your graveyard in order to make it so that Crystal Bell cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!"

Crystal Bell shined with the glow of Duskutopiaguy, causing Yuya and Yuto to stagger back in pain and astonishment.

"I'll save you." Yuzu vowed, and this time, Yuya heard her.

"Yuzu." Yuya groaned, suddenly feeling immensely deflated as his other-worldly power began to leave him and the darkness faded.

The other girls were stirring, Selena sitting up to see what had happened, while Ruri and Rin staggered to their feet.

"Yuzu?" Selena groaned, grimacing in pain when she put a hand to the back of her head.

"Shun." Ruri wept, limping over to where her brother lay unconscious.

"No…I hurt them." Rin whimpered, falling over onto a platform before gazing at the limp bodies of Edo and Kaito.

"Please…Yuya." Yuzu begged, falling to her knees as she clutched her head in pain, "I can feel them coming back! End this!"

"I will!" Yuya promised, quickly glancing through the cards in his hand before seeing that there was nothing more that he could do. "Just hold out till my next turn!" he begged, "I will free you! Turn end!"

"Turn end!" Ruri echoed, passing her turn as she raced forward to tend to her brother, teeth clenched together while the veins on her face throbbed.

Kaito was unable to duel thanks to being left unconscious, and so the turn passed to Rin, but she called out, "Turn end!" before rushing over to care for Kaito.

"TURN END!" Selena bellowed, rushing over to Edo's side after his turn had been similarly skipped.

Mirroring the others, Yuzu quickly drew a card from the top of her deck and called, "TURN-…" but just as she was about to finish, she suddenly screamed in terror, in unison with the other three girls who let out their own shrieks of horror before falling to their knees.

"NO!" Yuya protested, as Yuzu rose to her feet, a blank expression coming over her face.

"Turn…" she murmured, "Yes…it's my turn, and I activate this! Wind Witch – Crystal Bell's effect! I target Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale in my graveyard in order to inflict four-thousand damage to my opponent's Life Points!"

Yuya raced forward, crossing half the room before finding one of the few remaining Action Cards.

"Action Magic, Half Acceleration!" he called, "The Effect Damage I take is halved!"

The three black tornadoes from Crystal Bell knocked Yuya off his feet, blowing him into the air before throwing him roughly onto the ground.

 **Yuya: 2450 – (4000 / 2) = 450 LP**

"Sorry, Yuzu." Yuya groaned, "But I'm just as stubborn as you. It's time for me to return the favor again. And this time, I won't quit until both of us are free!"

Yuzu grit her teeth in anger before continuing her turn.

"We're not done yet!" she retorted, "It's time to unleash The Doktor's greatest creation! It's time for the parasites to heed the call of their queen! Magic Card Activate!" she proclaimed, "Parasite Evolution! I banish my Wind Witch – Crystal Bell equipped with Parasite Fusioner in order to treat it as a single Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon!"

In front of Yuzu, Crystal Bell rose into the air, the parasite on its chest suddenly bloating and mutating, tripling and tripling in size like a leech that had drunk too much blood. Along with the parasite, Crystal Bell's elegant body slowly began to melt and warp like hot wax, before merging with the ballooning parasite until they formed a single grotesque green-and-purple cocoon as Yuzu began her summoning chant.

"The mournful toll of the crystal bell echoing in eternal darkness, become one with the inner voice to rule the minds of all! Yuugo Shoukan! Reign now! The Queen rooted in reason! Level eight! Parasite Queen!"

Exploding forth from the cocoon, Yuzu's new monster, a bloated slug-like insect with an enlarged abdomen appeared, hissing as it clacked its massive mandibles together.

 **Parasite Queen / DARK / Level 8 / Insect / Fusion / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 1800**

"Parasite Evolution makes my Parasite Queen unaffected by my opponent's card effects and allows me to equip as many Parasite Fusioners in my graveyard as possible to Parasite Queen!" Yuzu continued, face twisting into a mad expression as the parasite took hold once more. "Using the effect of my card, I equip five Parasite Fusioners to my monster! And with every Parasite Fusioner on the field, Parasite Queen gains three-hundred ATK!"

 **Parasite Queen: 1800 + (5 X 300) = 3300 ATK**

"Next," Yuzu continued, "I activate the final effect of my Parasite Evolution! By banishing this card from my graveyard along with every Fusion Monster in my graveyard, I gain eight-hundred Life Points for every Fusion Monster banished while decreasing the ATK of all my opponent's monsters by one-hundred for every Parasite Fusioner I control! Go! Parasite Feeding!"

One by one, all five of the girls' parasite Fusioners crawled over the body of Parasite Queen, affixing to her body like pieces of armor as her attack rose. Once the last Parasite Fusioner had affixed itself to the forehead of Parasite Queen, Parasite Queen opened her massive mouth before spraying a blast of green acid at Yuya's Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon.

 **Yuzu: 100 + 3200 = 3300 LP**

 **Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon: 3000 – (5 X 100) = 2500 ATK**

"Battle!" Yuzu called, "Parasite Queen, destroy Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!"

Firing a second spray of acid in Raging Dragon's direction, Parasite Queen melted the massive dragon away before the dragon exploded in a shower of golden sparks. Rolling out of the way, Yuya managed to vault onto a nearby platform before finding another Action Card.

"Action Magic!" Yuya declared, "Selection of Miracle! I halve the Battle Damage!"

 **Yuya 450 – (800 / 2) = 50 LP**

"Turn end." Yuzu finished, leering at Yuya as she advanced on him. "You managed to defeat us once before with Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, but now that your strongest monster is gone, there is nothing in your deck that can defeat my Parasite Queen! Give up and I promise to make your death quick and painless!"

Yuya staggered to his feet, before looking Yuzu in the eye.

"I made…a promise!" he retorted, before placing his hand on his deck, "I won't turn back on that promise now, no matter how many times I might have to free you from Academia's control, any more than you would with me! Ore no TUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" He bellowed, ripping a card from the top of his deck.

Slowly turning the card around in his hand, Yuya suddenly let a warm grin spread over his face as he began his turn.

"I Normal Summon Entermate Trump Witch to my field!" Yuya began, summoning a petit witch with a black mask, blonde pig-tails, and a golden staff with a skull and crossbones on top.

 **Entermate Trump Witch / DARK / Level 1 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 100**

"Entermate Trump Witch's effect!" Yuya continued, "By tributing my monster, I can add one Fusion or Fusion Spell Card from my deck to my hand!"

Giggling, Yuya's Trump Witch disappeared in a shower of Golden Sparks before Yuya added a card from his deck to his hand.

"You may have forgotten," Yuya reminisced, "but it was you who inspired me to learn how to Fusion Summon. And now, I'm going to use that technique to free you! Magic Card activate! Odd-Eyes Miracle Fusion! Since I control no monsters, I can summon one Odd-Eyes monster and one Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard before using them as Fusion Materials. Come forth now! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Extra Shooter!"

From the image of Yuya's Spell Card, which depicted Odd-Eyes Dragon and a swinging pendulum swirling together in the center of a Fusion Portal, a smiling face in the background with heterochromatic red and green eyes, a storm of bright smiling faces covered the duel field before Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Extra Shooter appeared to Yuya's field in a magical explosion of flower petals and confetti.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon / DARK / Level 7 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000**

 **Entermate Extra Shooter / DARK / Level 3 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 800 / DEF 1100**

"This was the dragon you helped me create when victory seemed lost to me!" Yuya recounted as his two monsters began blending together in a bright Fusion Portal.

"Wielder of mysterious powers," Yuya chanted, "become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Yuugo Shoukan! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Descending from the Fusion Portal in a flash of bright light, an eye-patch wearing dragon with a golden ring upon its back appeared. Backing away from the dragon, Yuzu's eyes opened wide with recognition.

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon / DARK / Level 8 / Dragon / Fusion / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 2000**

"Rune-eyes…that…dragon…" Yuzu murmured, staring up at the dragon in awe, as if remembering how Yuya had been able to summon it thanks to her Fusion Spell Card.

"Action Magic Card!" Yuya proclaimed, leaping onto his dragon's back and grabbing a card from a nearby platform, "Jumping through the fire hoop! This turn, my monsters gain five-hundred ATK!"

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 3000 + 500 = 3500 ATK**

"Battle!" Yuya declared, "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, can make up to two attacks this turn with its effect! Destroy the Parasite Queen imprisoning Yuzu's mind! Double Spiral Sky Shot!"

Charging up all three rings on its back, Rune-Eyes fired a beam of energy straight towards Yuzu's Parasite Queen. Yuzu began sweating as her hands twitched, grabbing for one of the Parasite Fusioners she could equip to Rune-Eyes with the effect of Parasite Queen's effect to reduce the ATK of Yuya's monster by eight-hundred, but something was holding her back.

"Yuya!" she called, "Finish this now!"

Screaming in protest, Parasite Queen took the attack from Rune-Eyes full in the face, with Yuzu refusing to even protect it with one of its many attached Parasite Fusioners. With a final groan of pain, the massive insectile monstrosity exploded in a burst of slime and dust, leaving behind an empty carapace, which quickly dissolved into dust.

 **Yuzu: 3300 – 200 = 3100 LP**

"The second attack!" Yuya declared, now earning the attention of the other three bracelet girls who watched in awe.

 **Yuzu: 3100 – 3500 = 0 LP (LOSE)**

Yuzu closed her eyes, as if the attack enveloping her was as gentle as a cool breeze. When the duel had finished, Yuzu collapsed to the ground, an exhausted but happy expression on her face as she closed her eyes and rested.

Yuya fell to the ground as well, landing on his hands and feet as his dragon faded away.

"I'm ending this." Yuya vowed as he looked towards the sealed doors The Doktor was hiding behind. "Mark my words, Academia, this is the last time you harm my friends!"

FEATURED FAN CARDS

Ruri

Lyrical Luscinia – Tourmaline Thrush/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast/ Effect/ ATK 100/ DEF 100/ If this card is Special Summoned, you can add 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" Spell/Trap Card or 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" card from your deck or graveyard to your hand. A "Lyrical Luscinia" monster Xyz Summoned using this card as a Material gains this effect:

If it is Xyz Summoned, you can attach 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from your deck to that card as an Xyz Material.

Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Chorus/ Trap/ Counter/ If your opponent activates a card or effect while you control a face-up "Lyrical Luscinia" monster, you can banish 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from your side of the field or graveyard: Negate the activation of that card or effect, and if you do, destroy it. After this effects resolution, you can banish 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from your side of the field or graveyard: Set this card from your graveyard to your side of the field.

Rin

Wind Witch – Snowflake Bell/ WIND/ Level 3/ Spellcaster/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK 600/ DEF 600/ You can discard 1 card from your hand: Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned, you can target 1 "Wind Witch" monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it. (You can only use this effect of "Wind Witch – Snowflake Bell" once per turn).

Wind Witch – Fog Bell/ WIND/ Level 1/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ ATK 0/ DEF 0/ If this card is Special Summoned, you can add 1 "Wind Witch" or "Bell Chime" Spell/Trap Card from your deck or graveyard to your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Wind Witch – Fog Bell" once per turn). Once per turn, you can target up to 2 "Wind Witch" monsters you control to declare a Level from 1 to 4: change the Levels of those monsters to the declared Level until the end of this turn. During either player's turn, you can banish this card from your graveyard: Increase the ATK and DEF of all "Wind Witch" monsters you control by their Level X 100, and if you do, decrease the ATK and DEF of all monsters your opponent controls by their Level X 100.

Blizzard-Wind Bell Chime/ Spell/ Quick-Play/ If a "Wind Witch" monster you control attacks or inflicts effect damage to your opponent's LP, you can target up to 2 cards your opponent controls: Shuffle those cards into the deck.

Edo

D-mensional Fusion/ Spell/ Quick-Play/ If a face-up "Destiny Hero" monster you control leaves the field, you can Fusion Summon 1 "Destiny Hero" monster from your Extra Deck by banishing monsters from your side of the field, hand, or graveyard as Fusion Materials.

Selena

Moonlight Feral Dancer/DARK/Level 8/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300  
"Moonlight Cat Dancer" + 1 "Moonlight" monster  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and any battle damage you would take from a battle involving this card is inflicted to your opponent instead. Once per turn, you can activate this effect: This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each, also, it can attack each monster your opponent controls an additional time for each card in your Spell/Trap Card Zone. (Monsters your opponent controls cannot be destroyed from battles involving this card a number of times equal to the number of cards in your Spell/Trap Card Zone).

Shun

Xyz Light/ Spell/ Normal/ Target 1 Xyz Monster you control: Change the Levels of all monsters you control to the Rank of that monster.

Yuzu

Mussorgysky the Melodious Maestra/LIGHT/Level 9/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500  
"Mozarta the Melodius Maestra" + 1 "Melodius" monster  
Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Melodius" monster from your graveyard. That monster cannot attack directly during the turn it is Special Summoned via this effect. Each time a "Melodius" monster is Special Summoned, destroy 1 card your opponent controls. If this card leaves the field, destroy all cards on the field.

Parasite Evolution / Spell / Normal / Target 1 Fusion Monster you control equipped with "Parasite Fusioner"; banish that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Parasite Queen" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). If summoned this way, it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects, also, you can equip as many "Parasite Fusioner" in your graveyard as possible to that monster. You can banish this card from your graveyard; Banish as many Fusion Monsters from your graveyard as possible, and if you do, gain 800 LP for each monster banished with this effect, also, decrease the ATK of monsters your opponent controls by 100 for each "Parasite Fusioner" on the field.

Yuya / Yuto

Phantom knights of Cursed Armor/ Spell/ Quick-Play/ Target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control: Detach all Xyz Materials from that monster, and if you do, that monster gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Xyz Material detached with this effect, also, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn.

Supreme King Bloodlust/ Spell/ Quick-Play/ Discard 1 card: Until the end of this turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control destroys an opponent's card(s) by battle or card effect, inflict 200 damage to your opponent's LP for each card destroyed, and if you do, gain 200 LP for each card destroyed. Also, until the end of this turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control inflicts damage to your opponent's LP, gain LP equal to the damage inflicted.

Odd-Eyes Miracle Fusion/ Spell/ Normal/ Activate only if you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" Monster and 1 Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck or graveyard, and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using the monsters summoned by this card's effect.

Action Cards

Emergency Stock/ Spell/ Action/ Discard 1 card: Activate one of the following effects depending on the card sent to the graveyard with this effect.

Monster: Increase your LP by the ATK or DEF of that monster (whichever is higher).

Spell/Trap Card: Increase your LP by 1000.

Action Mimic/ Spell/ Action/ If your opponent activates an Action Card, you can activate this effect: This card's effect becomes the same as that card's effect.

Warrior's Prize/ Spell/ Action/ If you inflict 1000 or more Battle Damage to your opponent, Draw 1 card.

Half-Acceleration/ Spell/ Action/ If you would take effect damage, halve that effect damage

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…FINISHED! WHOO! That was a lot of work! Do NOT expect me to do something like that again anytime soon!**

 **Thank you all once again for your continued support despite the wait. Just to let you all know, college is starting for me again, so expect some longer wait times on the stories. I anticipate making my main focus on my two main series "Signs of Renewal," and "Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains Abridged." Check those stories out if you haven't done so already, and prepare to see more content from both those areas. This series will continue, but like I said, anticipate a fairly long wait time. And now, without further ado, it's that time again!**

 **bladeWriter3** **chapter 4 . Mar 31**

 **What do I want fixed? What do I want, what do I...Oh, I got it!**

 **Yugo VS. Yuri**

 **Hyped to the 'Shadow Realm' and back, total disappointment. Okay that's not exactly specific so I'll explain:**

 **The duel was teased in the 5th opening- no scratch that, as far back as their interactions in Synchro. It starts in one episodes, is glazed over for three episodes because of exposition and a rather boring duel. When we get back to it, it gets interrupted by Mr. Galaxy Eyes and Mr. D, and then in the next episode when we can finally focus on the duel, it's devoted to a duel between Reiji and Reira (which, I saw coming by that's beside the point) and we see the duel we've wanted for a long time demoted to the last five minutes... and on top of that it ends in such an anticlimactic way. What the Faiz writers!**

 **So what I want is the duel to 1st) Be uninterrupted by the two Legacy clowns, 2nd) Summon Clear Wing and Starve Venom later and not on the first turn, and last) Have Yuri play Super Poly on Clear Wing...**

 **So yeah, please make it so. And one more thing just cuz...**

 **NOTICE ME SEMPAI!**

 **Don't ask...**

Yugo: I have no idea what this guy's talking about?

Yuri: Yeah! I mean, it's not like our epically hyped duel was constantly interrupted by every minor character nobody even cared about!

Edo: Hey! Can I get in on the action?

Kaito: Ooh! Ooh! Me too! Me too!

Yugo: Oh certainly everyone! But first, let's skip over to see what's happening with Reira!

MEANWHILE!

Reira: I feel like this is a completely pointless duel, Onii-Sama.

Reiji: Almost as pointless as the "Reira's been a girl the whole time" plot twist.

Reira: *Tossing back her long, luxuriant mane of most feminine femininity* True, very true.

 **darkmist111** **chapter 4 . Mar 24**

 **I'd like if instead of being possessed by the damn parasites Selene was faking it so she could release the trapped people in cards. Yuri catches on a duels her near the arc v projects heart. Yuri says that he's always hated her but Selene only responds when dueling and ignores Yuri's taunts. In the end Yuri wins and he screams at her that he hates her cause she looks at him with admiration even now. He can't deal with the fact that someone genuinely admires him. Then Barret swoops in and snatches Selene for the professor. Yuri has a slight mental break down before deciding to defeat the professor and stop arc-v for the sake of the one person he wants to fight for. So the final fight before Zarc's revival isn't Yuri vs Yuya it's Yuri and Yuya vs Leo. Thanks for another great chapter.**

Check out "Moonlight Sorrow," by Nox Descious. His story is pretty dang close to your request in all honesty.

 **Elbarto4000** **chapter 4 . Mar 8**

 **Loved this Chapter. We need more Ritual. How's this for an episode fix? Rewrite Episode 139-140 where instead of Abaka Leo and Rejii confronting Zarc after Crow and Sawatari, It's a resurrected Asuka and Yusho. Not only would Yusho get another chance to save Yuya, but Zarc would have to confront Ritual Monster's, the one summoning method he never mastered.**

Zarc: Sure I mastered it! I just never bothered dueling with it because it's so lame!

Ray: You never mastered it.

Zarc: Shut up Ray! You're the one who never bothered to make a Ritual Dimension when you split the universe.

Ray: Except for in bladeWriter13's fanfiction, "Beyond the Pendulum." *Winks.*

Zarc: Who are you winking at?

Ray: Oh, nobody in particular. I just felt like saying that "Beyond the Pendulum" is an absolutely awesome fanfic that everyone should check out! *Wink wink.*

Zarc: You're weird.

Ray: This coming from the half-dragon mutant.

Zarc: Touché.

 **ScalchopWarrior** **chapter 4 . Mar 5**

 **I'd want to see Episode 104 changed so that instead of tying, Yuya manages to defeat Edo using Dark Requiem.**

 **Other than that, I loved this chapter. WE NEEDED MORE RITUAL IN ARC-V**

*Shrugs* Okay.

Edo: But I liked using Dynamiteguy!

 **FanOfKings** **chapter 4 . Feb 18**

 **Save Yugo vs Sergey for SoR, do Yugo wins against Yuri instead!**

Yuri: *Reads the request* Do one where Yugo…*begins snorting with laughter* Oh you didn't just…! AH HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW! *Pounds his fists against the wall with laughter* OH THAT'S RICH! THAT'S SO RICH!

 **GXAL** **chapter 4 . Feb 17**

 **Nice chapter! Alexis should have gotten more screentime in Arc V, but the writers made her look irrelevant. I'm glad you fixed this chapter.**

 **I also have an idea for a future chapter. So, Yuya/Yuto are dueling Ruri and Selena in episodes 124-125. How about in one of those episodes, the Professor sends both Yuzu and Rin to aid their counterparts. When they arrive, all of the bracelets start shining brightly. Yuya and Yuto are then separated.**

Maybe…in the future. I wanna take a break from more parasite-related requests for now.

 **Flokingaround** **chapter 4 . Feb 16**

 **What if at the same time Dennis was dueling Asuka, Barett was dueling Kaito. Test of Kaito's characrer, being whether he can let go of the rage that he feels towards these academia merceneries. Barett trying to redeem himself failure after failure, when Kaito wins but opts not to card him, Barett cards himself out of his pride as a warrior**

That's doable. That's definitely doable.

 **Flokingaround** **chapter 1 . Feb 16**

 **And idea that i was messing around with, what if Himika sent the second wave of Lancers to Xyz as a counter force but they fell short when the big Academia invasion that carded Kaitos family came. Many of these Lamcers second wave turned coward and ran such as Sakuragi Yuu but some stayed behind (Masumi, Yaiba, Mieru).**

Supreme Lancer Commander (and Donjusticia's secret waifu) Mieru: AND LET THESE ACADEMIA SOLDIERS KNOW, THAT THEY MAY CARD OUR COMRADES, BUT THEY MAY NEVER CARD, OUR FREEDOM!

Yaiba and Mieru: *Faces painted with blue war paint* AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!

 **Shimmering-Sky** **chapter 4 . Feb 16**

 **Nag nag nag nag.**

 **...Good chapter, Don.**

Nag nag nag nag *gives his friend a virtual hug* thank you very much.

 **Nox Descious** **chapter 4 . Feb 16**

 **Now come on! We all know the real backstory of Dennis the Menace. When Mr. Wilson died of Old Age, Dennis had to go find some other people to harass and be a menace to, so he went to duel academy where the Professor told him to go be a menace to the people of the Xyz Dimension, and that is where he found his replacement for dear Wilson-Kun, his one true sempai, Yusho!**

 **And that is why he carded himself, even after being the biggest two faced and pointless character on the show, even after making the audience unable to decide whether he is a mary sue, Sora 2.0, or even just a poorly written character, YUSHO SEMPAI STILL WOULDNT NOTICE HIM!**

Yusho: Who are you guys talking about?

Yoko: They're talking about Dennis, you know, one of the MANY people you seem to have forgotten about!?

Yusho: Who are you and why do I feel like I've somehow abandoned you?

 **thetiger39** **chapter 4 . Feb 15**

 **My requests were specially designed to put Yuzu on a pedestal as well as to meet my high expectations. Speaking of which, I have more fixes some outlandish as it requires messing with the number of episodes but then you did say that you would pull some strings to makemSeto Kaiba the main villain so here goes**

 **1\. Yuzu vs Yuya in the friendship cup second or third round.  
Its Yuzu facing off against Yuzu and the consequences for losing are clear. I can see Roger having a field day with this onw.**

 **2\. Parasite Freedom  
Yuzu under the influence of parasites does so much horrible things like seriuously injuring Gongenzaka and Sora. These chain of events cause Yuzu to suddenly snap. She screams about how this is all wrong, rips the parasite out of her own ear, smashes up her academia duel disk while taking Gongenzaka's disk and decides to clean up this mess herself. Bonus points for reactions from Leo and the Doktor.**

 **3\. Yuzu's Triumph and Tragedy  
Yuzu reaches the Professor and engages in high stakes combat. Both combatants lay down the smack talk on each other. Professor gives a speech, trying to win Yuzu onto his side but Yuzu knows way way better and the combat continues. Eventually Yuzu grinds out a win, supposedly ending the dimensional war. But soon, Zarc, in Yuri's or Yuya's body shoots her in the back, seriusly wounding maybe mortally wounding the newly war hero.**

 **Great chapter.**

Stay tuned for some Yuzu awesomeness in "SoR." As for the requests, I can definitely do one of these in the future. Thank you for your review!

 **Epsilon Tarantula** **chapter 4 . Feb 15**

 **As the stress of a Physics test looms nearer, this is a great stress reliever as I continue to practice. Seeing this chapter makes me foam with rage seeing canon...I mean, seriously, the amount of card shilling done in the anime angers me, and it makes sense for Asuka to duel Dennis instead of Kaito. Proof that no matter what happens, the female characters in YGO get the shaft...I just realized a double entendre there.**

 **As for the chapter, I enjoyed it. I do think that some summon chants were missing though, kinda makes things dull if the monster doesn't have a chant.**

 **And I'll take good care of Tim. I believe I've found him a new home!**

 **Akushi: I'll take good care of you little guy, now let's go serial killing!**

 **Tim: Yay!**

Kaito: Sorry Asuka, but I'm the only one who gets to shill in this series!

Shun: This isn't funny dubs.

Kaito: Shut up, that series was hilarious!

 **CorinnetheAnime** **chapter 4 . Feb 15**

 **Excellent duel between the Entermage and the Ritual Cyber Angel. :) It was enjoyable, enhanced character development (especially Asuka's), and overall made me smile and laugh happily. I am glad that Dennis did NOT die, as I cried for a week when that happened (and then got over it like nothing ever happened).**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna be on break/vacation for a few days, so just to let you (and everyone else reading this) know that my activity will drop until around Monday. Again, Great duel, great chapter, and I will await on your next one!**

Would it upset you to know that I cried absolutely no tears when Dennis died? Still, I think he definitely needed more development, but I can say that about lots of characters, especially two bracelet wearing girls that were hyped up since the first season but NOT SHOWN UNTIL THE LAST SEASON!

Thanks for the review!

See you all in the next update!


	6. Episodes 77-79 fixed

**bladeWriter3: Hello fanboys and fan girls! The one known as Donjusticia is unavailable at the moment, and is currently locked up in my attic being forced to, well let's not get into details.**

 **Donjusticia: *banging on the attic door while struggling with his gag* MMMPH! MMMM!**

 **bladeWriter3: So today's chapter shall be presented by me, the new and upcoming (I can call myself that, right?) author, bladeWriter3.**

 **Donjusticia: HMMMMMMMM!**

 **bladeWriter3: (Pronounced blade-writer-san. Get it, because 'san' is Japanese for the number 3, but it's also an honorific. Haha, I am too clever.)**

 **But enough tooting my own horn. You want to see people listen to your complaints about Arc V ended up disappointing for various reasons and issues. Last time, Donny worked to correct one of the biggest complains of all: The Parasites.**

 **Tiny Brain Parasite Tim: PWEASE RABU ME!**

 **Me: (Squashes Parasite)**

 **Tiny Brains Parasite Tim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Anyway, continuing on with my ramble, today I'm helping Donny out, as a thank you for all the help he has been providing me with my story, Beyond the Pendulum (which you should totally check out if you haven't by the way, I've got a poll open on my profile involving it and VRAINS characters.)**

 **So today I have tasked myself with serving up this request by thetiger39:**

 _thetiger39_ _chapter 4 . Feb 16_

 _My requests were specially designed to put Yuzu on a pedestal as well as to meet my high expectations. Speaking of which, I have more fixes some outlandish as it requires messing with the number of episodes but then you did say that you would pull some strings to makemSeto Kaiba the main villain so here goes_

 _1\. Yuzu vs Yuya in the friendship cup second or third round.  
Its Yuzu facing off against Yuzu and the consequences for losing are clear. I can see Roger having a field day with this onw._

 _2\. Parasite Freedom  
Yuzu under the influence of parasites does so much horrible things like seriuously injuring Gongenzaka and Sora. These chain of events cause Yuzu to suddenly snap. She screams about how this is all wrong, rips the parasite out of her own ear, smashes up her academia duel disk while taking Gongenzaka's disk and decides to clean up this mess herself. Bonus points for reactions from Leo and the Doktor._

 _3\. Yuzu's Triumph and Tragedy  
Yuzu reaches the Professor and engages in high stakes combat. Both combatants lay down the smack talk on each other. Professor gives a speech, trying to win Yuzu onto his side but Yuzu knows way better and the combat continues. Eventually Yuzu grinds out a win, supposedly ending the dimensional war. But soon, Zarc, in Yuri's or Yuya's body shoots her in the back, seriusly wounding maybe mortally wounding the newly war hero._

 _Great chapter._

 **Well tiger, you get your wish. Today we shall watch as Yuya and Yuzu play Card Games on Motorcycles in the worst Tournament Arc in all of Yu-Gi-Oh! Watch as the Standard Duo have a rematch from the second episode and Yuzu doesn't devolve into a Grade A Damsel-in-Distress.**

 **(Seriously, I'm a Kamen Rider fan and I think that franchise has a better track record with females getting some action. And 9/10 times female characters who become Riders die!)**

 **But I digress and I've rambled myself out, all that's left to say is that this takes in Synchro, were instead of Yuzu getting flung into a building, dying and being reborn as a Dark Signer (I wish….), now we see what happens if it was Shinji who faced off against Sergey, got crushed, and a certain long-nosed, head of Security with a French Name decided to meddle with this contrived arc.**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Fixed

Episodes Fix: 78-79

The conclusion of the first duel in the second round of the Friendship Cup had an…. unexpected outcome.

Shinji VS. Sergey. From the start, the duel seemed fraught with tension. There was Shinji, who had used his duel against Tsukikage in the first round as propaganda. That the time for the Commons to rise up and overthrow the Tops was now. The Commons who were in the stadium were drawn in and mesmerized by the revolutionary's words, and a riot would have broken out had the duel continued any longer.

As for Sergey, there was only one word that could describe him; terrifying. Between the facts that he was rumored to have come back from the dead and how eerily reserved he was, almost like a machine, it was little wonder that the crowds whispered his name in horror. Not to mention his monsters; a bunch of fear-inducing imps bound to torture devices by chains of thorns. After seeing him in the first round and how he brutally crushed his opponent, was it any wonder that no one wanted to face him in round two.

And yet, Shinji didn't seem to care, in fact, he seemed glad to be facing Sergey. More 'fuel' to the fires of his revolution against the Tops. Throughout the entire Duel, Shinji continued to yell and shout about how if the Commons would come together, Security would have no chance. The Riding Duelist had fire, many would admit, and the way he dominated over Sergey throughout the Duel only backed it up.

Making the matter even more disturbing, was how bored Sergey seemed. Time after time, he made his moves like a machine. Yet whenever he payed Life Points in order to use his monsters' effects, which visualized as thorns materializing and strangling him, there was a hint of joy in his masochistic playstyle.

Victory seemed right in Shinji's grasp.

And then the dreaded Sergey made a complete one-eighty…..

Just as his Life Points had been reduced to a mere two hundred, the Duelist Crusher went from speaking in monotone to shouting almost every word. Spitting at Shinji, he declared that crushing his opponent when they thought they were going to win was, simply, beautiful.

Taking the lead, Sergey began the final turn of the duel by playing one card that no one expected…..

Fusion.

Merging three of his Thorn monsters together, Sergey brought forth a monster that was a literal Fusion of its three materials. Instantly, Shinji's monsters became powerless as Sergey's Fusion skyrocketed to almost five-thousand ATK. It was clear, Sergey now had the upper hand.

But Shinji, stubborn as an ox, refused to give in to the inevitable. Speeding up his D-Wheel as Sergey's monster went in for the final blow, Shinji tried to grab an Action Card, in hopes that he would survive…

To say things didn't turn out the way he intended was the understatement of the millennia.

Turning the side of his chariot-like D-Wheel in the opposite direction, Sergey slammed against Shinji with such velocity, that the smaller D-Wheel was forced into the air, its rider flying alongside it like a doll thrown into the wind. Shinji could do nothing as Sergey's Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma buzzed through one of his Bee Force Synchro monsters like a saw blade, depleting his Life Points to Zero and ending the Duel in Sergey's victory.

And yet, the worst was not over. Not, to paraphrase the words of a certain Yuya Sakaki, The Worst was Just Getting Started.

Shinji's D-Wheel continued to fly through the air before it broke through the windows of a nearby building, where it continued skidding across the floor until it collided with a few other D-Wheels, resulting in a dangerous explosion.

And Sergey, he was laughing like a child on Christmas. Raving about he had endured the pain, even the bloodthirsty audience of the City was disturbed. Sergey had to be taken back to… wherever Roger kept him when not in use, by multiple members of Security. All while he held that inhumane smile on his face.

…..

Jean-Michel Roger was, very mixed about what had just occurred. On the one hand, Sergey had won, and could advance in the tournament, allowing Roger to further his own plans to take control of the Synchro Dimension. As an added bonus, he had managed to shut up that insipid revolutionary in such a brutal and disturbing way, that any other desires for rebellion within the Commons would definitely have been snuffed out.

And yet, he found Sergey breaking the control he had over him during the final turn to be rather disenchanting. What would happen should one his key chess pieces go rogue again?

"This is what I get for trusting such imbeciles." The head of Security muttered as he rubbed his temples. Pressing a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him, a video screen appeared before him, one of his engineers appearing on the other side.

"What was that?" Roger droned, serious as the plague.

"The systems overheated quite a bit throughout the duel," the engineer explained. "It was minor today, but in the future-"

"It will not happen again." Roger interrupted, "Because you will fix it, and fix it well. Otherwise you and your family will be living on the streets from now on. Am I unclear?"

"N-no, sir." The mechanic stuttered, sweat dripping off the sides of his face.

"Good." Roger declared before hanging up. Taking a moment to compose himself, the treacherous head of Security found today shaping up to be quite stressful. Looking over at the live feed on TV, he saw Shinji Webber's unconscious body being placed on a stretcher, a massive hunk of metal sticking out of his side.

"I may have taken complete control of Security, and managed to gain authority over the Executive Council, but everything else isn't going well," he muttered as he thought of everything else that had happened earlier today. "Between Sergey going haywire, the probability of an invasion hanging over my head and Akaba Reiji and his Lancers threatening to further disrupt my plans, I am more worried now than when I woke up today."

Releasing a deep breath, Roger felt the weight of the world against him, so much to cover in so little time. He was fighting a three-way conflict; himself VS the Lancers VS Akaba Leo and Academia. To deal with one left the other with a chance to strike back. Both the other sides would still fight against each other should an invasion occur, but Roger would have to face both at once.

"Well, while Shinji is sent to urgent care, let's give the other contestants a chance to prepare themselves before the next round."

Hearing the voice of Melissa Claire over the live feed seemed to snap the Security head out of his funk, an idea suddenly forming in his head.

"The Friendship Cup," his whispered, an ominous smile forming across his features. "It's so simple I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. I'll use the rest of the Friendship Cup to send the remaining Lancers to the Underground. When that bald fool comes knocking at my door, the Lancers will already be out of the picture. And that smug little Akaba Reiji will pay for mocking me."

Bringing up the remaining contestants in the Tournament, Roger began formulating his next move. Glancing at the remaining Lancers, he immediately ruled out Selena.

"Selena is a skilled duelist, popular with both Tops and Commons. She can still be of use for dueling Sergey." He said as he moved onto the next one. "Kurosaki Shun. After his duel against Dennis, I don't think having him dueling again so soon would be wise."

So, by default, that just left one Lancer left in the Friendship Cup; Yuya Sakaki. He was the best one to get rid of anyway; besides his naïve ideals, he was weak enough as it was. Sure, between his use of Fusion, Xyz and the mysterious Pendulum Summon, he had potential as a duelist, but there wasn't much use for him in the grand scheme of things.

But who would he face? All other remaining duelists would each be a tough challenge, but to really stick it to the Lancers, it had to be someone close to them.

That was when Roger's evil smirk transformed into a Cheshire-Cat smile. He knew exactly who to put Yuya up against.

"Patch me into the Friendship Cup system," he ordered one of his employees over a com. "There's a certain matchup in the tournament I'd like to see up next."

….

Yuya sat down on his bed, barely able to stand after watching Shinji's brutal defeat. While he didn't agree with what Shinji was doing, trying to start up a revolution, Yuya most certainly didn't approve of the wannabe revolutionary's fate. It would be a miracle if Shinji could ever walk again.

And Sergey, he shuddered at the mere thought of that mad man. How he acted when the duel ended, it was just wrong. Every little thing he did just terrified the living daylights out of Yuzu. The way the deranged duelist had won the duel was the most mentally scarring piece of imagery of all…

The worst possible scenario popped into his head. What if it had been someone else on the receiving end of Sergey's D-Wheel? What if it was one of his friends? His family?

What if it had been Yuzu?

Jolting upwards, Yuya felt the horrible at himself for even thinking up such a thing. Yuzu was a strong duelist, she would have been able to end the Duel before that scenario occurred. At least, he believed she did…

Taking the very idea out of his head and shoving it aside before he could continue thinking about it, Yuya looked down at his Deck, cards neatly stacked one on top of the other. Earlier in his duel against Duel Chaser 227, he was unable to reach out and make the City realize that what they were doing was wrong. Dueling shouldn't be about crushing your opponent or sending people off to slavery, it should be about everyone, participants and spectators enjoying the duel together and being happy. At least, that's what he believed anyway.

"If I can ever face Jack again," the Pendulum duelist whispered to himself, "If I can ever expect to end the Dimensional War, I have to get my message across. Dueling, it shouldn't be a tool of war and destruction. I need to make them see that."

"Attention!" Came Melissa Claire's voice. Yuya turned his attention towards the TV in his room to see that the next match up for the second round was about to be announced.

"After much anticipation, the participants for the next duel have been selected!" Melissa declared loudly, earning cheers from the excited Commons, as well as a looks of enjoyment from the Tops audience.

"Now, let's see who's next!" With a snap of her fingers, the hologram of Melissa disappeared, and in its place the holograms of the next duelists took her place.

Yuya froze, he had been selected next. And he was facing the one opponent he was hoping he would never have to go up against. While he didn't want to duel anyone with the risk of either one of them going into slavery as a result, this was especially true now more than ever.

The other hologram was that of Yuzu.

…

From within the walls of the Security Headquarters, Roger laughed smugly as the screen displayed "Yuya Sakaki vs. Hiragi Yuzu" all in caps. It was a simple, yet ingenious move, he thought.

While there was no proof that Yuzu was an official member of the Lancers, she clearly had a connection to the group, especially to Yuya, if her actions during her own duel in the first round were any indication. By that logic, Yuzu was the ideal candidate to be Yuya's opponent.

"It's a win-win situation," Roger mused, fiddling with one of his chess pieces. "If Yuzu wins, Yuya goes to the Underground. But if Yuya wins, he's forced to send someone close to him to slavery, destroying his resolve and making him easy pickings for Sergey in the semi-finals. And even then, I can just use my power as head of Security to remove Yuzu from the facility and use her as a bargaining chip against the Professor. It's a win no matter what."

Feeling a major victory over the Lancers within his reach, the treacherous head of Security couldn't help but smile.

…

Yuya was filled with dread. As he entered the waiting room, all he could think about was how conflicted he felt about having to duel his best friend. It was Yuzu, he was up against for crying out loud! He couldn't have her been sent to the Underground Facility, not after he had come this far to finding her after the Battle Royale.

But at the same time, if he was every going to face Jack again and end the atrocious ideals the people of the Synchro Dimension believed in, he had to win. It was the only way to help end the Academia war.

However, the dread and worry that was filling him from head to toe disappeared the moment that she walked into the room.

"Yuzu!" Yuya cried out, running towards the girl with open arms.

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried back, letting her friend embrace her. The joy she felt was unparalleled, knowing that Yuya was standing in front of her again.

Releasing Yuzu from his arms, Yuya looked her in the eyes. "I was so worried after what happened during the Championship. I thought that Academia had captured you, or worse."

"It's okay," the pinkette said, before she explained to Yuya what had happened that day, when she ran from Yuri and ended up being sent here when she encountered Yugo. She was scared when she arrived at first, but thanks to Yugo she was able to remain calm.

"Yuri…." Yuya muttered. "So, he's the one from the Fusion Dimension who has my face."

After his encounters with Yuto and Yugo, he figured that there must have been someone from the Fusion Dimension with their face. After meeting Selena after the Battle Royale concluded, he was almost certain that it was the same for Yuzu as well. But when Selena didn't mistake Yuya for this Yuri that Yuzu had mentioned, the thought just faded out of his mind for the longest time.

"Yes. You don't want to run into him. The way he talks, and how he acts during duels. It's just, very wrong," Yuzu said, holding herself tightly.

"Well don't worry, he won't get you, and neither will Academia." Yuya stated, full of determination to make his words true.

"I know." The girl said in a kind voice, just as one of the Duel Palace employees cleared his throat, signaling that they had to get ready for their duel.

"Yuzu, I…."

"I know. I don't wanna do this either. But," Yuzu said slowly, the emotion in her voice proving how hard this was going to be for her. "We have to do this. If anyone can reach out to the City about everything; how wrong their society is, how uniting is the only way to prepare for Academia. Sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to."

"Yuzu," Yuya muttered as she grabbed her deck and the helmet that she was borrowing.

"Just, promise me you won't hold back." The pinkette said, looking Yuya in the eyes. "Just ignore the circumstances and duel like we used to. Can you do that for me?"

Yuya was reluctant to answer. Having known Yuzu for almost his entire life, he had learned to pick up on how she was feeling, and right now she didn't want to do this as much as he did. But at the same time, if the Lancers had any chance of ending all the kinds of turmoil across the four dimensions, this needed to be done.

"I promise."

….

A few moments later, both duelists had gotten into their Riding Duel outfits and onto their D-Wheels. The stadium grew silent as Melissa began the events.

"Now, I hope everyone is ready for the next match!" The MC exclaimed over the microphone. "Our first duelist is a boy of fourteen who wields a plethora of summoning methods! Give it up for Sakaki Yuya!"

As soon as Melissa said that, Yuya entered the arena on his D-Wheel, a few cheers from the audience while Melissa continued the introduction.

"After his explosive loss against Jack Atlas in the exhibition match, Yuya made an impressive comeback during his duel in the first round, brutally defeating Duel Chaser 227 and making it known that while he may entertain us, he is not someone to be taken lightly!"

Yuya sighed under his breath, he was hoping no one brought that up. He felt horrible about what he had done during that duel. Not only did he break his own ideals and duel in an incredibly bloodthirsty manner, but he gave into that inner darkness inside of him.

He was disgusted with himself, and yet, something about that duel, between the audience cheering him on as he won and how some sick, twisted part of himself felt happy about what happened, it all seemed vaguely familiar, like he had gone through the same thing before….

"Give it up for Hiragi Yuzu!" Melissa shouted, snapping Yuya out of his thought. Yuzu shot out of the entryway as the crowd cheered for her.

"After giving such an incredible duel against the City's own Enjoy Chojiro in the first round, one can only wonder what kind of duel this lovely angel of entertainment has in store today!"

Many in the audience began talking amongst themselves, rooting for Yuzu in this duel. To Yuya, it felt like he was back in Maiami, and he and Yuzu were performing for their friends and family. Only he knew that it wasn't, and that if he won, he'd be responsible for sending Yuzu to the Underground.

"Kawaii~ Yuzu-chan!" Melissa squealed, before changing to a serious demeanor. "I mean, Hiragi Yuzu." She didn't want to seem like she had favorites, but it was clear who she was rooting for.

Riding her D-Wheel towards the starting point, Yuzu turned to face Yuya, looking quite excited for what was about to happen.

"Yuya," she said, holding out her hand, "Let's give it all we got."

Taking her hand in his, Yuya gave it a good shake. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he lied through his teeth, really not wanting to do this.

"See folks, that there is a good example of what the true spirit of the Friendship Cup is about." Melissa remarked over into the microphone, before one of her camera crew guys gave her the signal that she was out of time.

"And now that everything is said and done, let's finally begin the duel! Action Field On! Field Mahou, Cross-Over Accel!"

The Action Field began to manifest, cards scattering about as the trackway formed outside the stadium. Both Yuya and Yuzu started to rev up their D-Wheels as the countdown began.

"Riding Duel….." Melissa called out.

3…

2...

1…

GO!

"Acceleration!"

Accelerating at break neck speed, both duelists shot forward on their D-Wheels. They quickly exited the stadium, where Yuya was revealed to have taken the lead, first turn going to him as a result.

"Duel!"

 **Yuya vs. Yuzu**

"My turn." Yuya began with a hint of hesitation. Looking down, Yuya saw that he had a decent opening hand, but…

"Using the Scale one Entermate Monkeyboard and the Scale seven Entermate Momoncarpet, I set the Pendulum Scales!" He declared, placing the cards on the edges of his D-Wheel's built in duel disk. Immediately, in the trademark columns of light, a monkey with piano keys for teeth, and a flying squirrel that resembled a flying carpet, rose into the air as their respective scales lite up beneath them.

 **Entermate Monkeyboard: Scale 1**

 **Entermate Momoncarpet: Scale 7**

"Monkeyboard allows me to add a Level four or lower Entermate monster from my Deck to my hand." Yuya continued, pulling out a copy of Silver Claw from his deck.

"And then, I Normal Summon Entermate Silver Claw!"

A silver wolf with long clawed paws, wearing a feathery boa around his neck, came running up beside his master's bike.

 **Entermate Silver Claw/ DARK/ Level 4/ Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK 1800/ DEF 700**

"Turn end." Yuya declared, much to the surprise of Yuzu and the audience.

"It seems that Yuya has decided to start slow today." Melissa remarked, sort of underwhelmed by Yuya's opening move.

Looking at her friend, Yuzu felt as if something was off with Yuya. Setting his scales but not Pendulum Summoning right away, that wasn't like him.

"Yuya," she whispered, before realizing it was her turn now.

"My turn. Draw!" she began, before playing a card. "I summon Opera the Melodious Diva!"

Flying on a small pair of cherub wings, a pink haired fairy wearing a light blue dress appeared beside Yuzu.

 **Opera the Melodious Diva/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ Fairy/ Effect/ ATK 2300/ DEF 1000**

"Since I control a Melodious monster, I Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand!" Yuzu proclaimed as a petit green-haired fairy in a blue slip appeared on her field.

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ Fairy/ Effect/ ATK 1200/ DEF 1000**

"Sonata's effect applies." Yuzu continued, maneuvering in front of Yuya. "All of my Melodious monsters gain five hundred ATK."

 **Opera the Melodious Diva: 2300 + 500 = 2800 ATK**

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva: 1200 + 500 = 1700 ATK**

"Setting two cards face-down." Yuzu declared, throwing down a card in her Spell and Trap zone. "Turn end."

"Yuzu takes a slow and steady start as well! On her first turn she sets up a field stronger than Yuya's. What is she thinking? "

"Hey," a member of the Commons jeered, "Quit messing around and start dueling seriously already you two!"

"Shut it!" The person next to him shouted, "I'm trying to watch a duel here."

"It seems some of you watching are getting a little antsy, but don't worry!" Melissa said, "I'm sure that Yuya's will make sure his turn is thrilling."

"My turn!" Yuya exulted. Despite his problems with what would happen after the duel, part of him knew he had to take this duel seriously. There was only one word that could describe him; torn.

"Using the effect of Monkeyboard, I add a Level 4 or lower Entermate from my Deck to my hand." He bellowed as he added Cheermole from his deck to his hand. "And then, using the already set Pendulum Scale, Pendulum Shoukan! Come my monsters! Entermate Gold Fang! And in Defense Position, Entermate Cheermole!"

A pink portal opened up between the two columns before two streams of light came out and transformed into a pair of monsters. One was a wolf with gold fur wearing a vest and blue bowtie. Shackles were wrapped around its front feet, and two sharp and gleaming fangs inside its mouth. The other was, as the name implied, a pink mole dressed in a green, white and yellow cheerleader's outfit, hiding her face behind a pair of pom-poms.

 **Entermate Gold Fang/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK 1800/ DEF 700**

 **Entermate Cheermole/ EARTH/ Level 2/ Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK 600/ DEF 1000**

"Gold Fang's effect when summoned!" Yuya shouted. "All Entermate monsters I control gain 200 ATK for the turn!"

 **Entermate Silver Claw: 1800 ATK + 200 ATK = 2000 ATK**

 **Entermate Gold Fang: 1800 ATK + 200 ATK = 2000 ATK**

 **Entermate Cheermole: 600 ATK + 200 ATK = 800 ATK**

"And then, by targeting Silver Claw, I activate Cheermole's effect! Silver Claw gains 1000 ATK!" Yuya continued as his shy mole monster waved her pom-poms around, empowering Silver Claw further.

 **Entermate Silver Claw: 2000 ATK + 1000 ATK = 3000 ATK**

"Battle!" Yuya roared, pointing at Yuzu's Opera. "Entermate Silver Claw attacks Opera the Melodious Diva!"

The cartoon wolf dashed towards Opera as both duelists turned on the track.

"When Silver Claw battles, all Entermate monsters I control gain 300 ATK until after the Battle Phase!"

 **Entermate Silver Claw: 3000 ATK + 300 ATK = 3300 ATK**

 **Entermate Gold Fang: 2000 ATK + 300 ATK = 2300 ATK**

 **Entermate Cheermole: 800 ATK + 300 ATK = 1100 ATK**

Silver Claw pounced at Opera, who moved out of the way before singing an operatic high note. The silver wolf dodged the attack before attempting to strike back.

"Both Yuya and Yuzu's monster clash fiercely on this high speed battlefield!" Melissa said as she watched the duel from above. Looking at the course ahead, she saw a pair of Action Cards side by side.

"And just in front of Yuya and Yuzu are two Action Cards. A make or break scenario!"

Slamming his foot on the pedal, Yuya accelerated faster than Yuzu, who raced to grab one of the cards. Reaching out their hands, both duelists snatched up a card at the same time.

"They both grab a card each! Now what happens next, it just puts me in suspense!" Melissa screamed at the top of her voice.

"Action Magic!" Yuzu called out, "Over Sword! Opera gains 500 ATK!"

 **Opera the Melodious Diva: 2800 ATK + 500 ATK = 3300 ATK**

"Both monster's ATKs are tied! Can the card Yuya grabbed change the tide in this struggle?"

Swiveling her head around, Yuzu saw Yuya look down at the card, a conflicted expression on his face. She knew immediately what it meant. Yuya had grabbed a card that could alter the duel, as Melissa said. But he wasn't sure if he could do it.

"No Action," Yuya said internally. If he activated it now while he still had the chance, Silver Claw would be stronger and Opera would be destroyed. And that would leave Yuzu with just Sonata to protect her, who would easily be destroyed by Gold Fang. He'd be a step closer to winning the duel…

… and Yuzu would be one step closer to the Underground.

Time was up, he didn't activate it. He could only watch as Silver Claw collided with the petit fairy, both of them being destroyed upon contact.

"Mutual destruction! Yuya is unable to save his monster! Seems the card he got was a dud." Remarked a certain MC.

"No, he didn't use it because he didn't want to get ahead." Yuzu said internally, deducing Yuya's actions.

"I end my-" Yuya began, before Yuzu cut him off.

"Wait, aren't you going to attack Sonata with Gold Fang?" The pinkette asked, much to the confusion of Yuya and, well, just about everyone in the audience.

"Eh!?" Melissa shouted, eyes widened like a balloon. "Did Yuzu just tell Yuya to destroy her monster!?"

"O-of course!" Yuya stuttered. "I knew I forgot something," he muttered, acting like he had almost ended his turn on accident.

"Next, Gold Fang attacks Sonata!" Yuya ordered. Gold Fang heeded his master's order and pounced at Yuzu's fairy.

Riding forward, Yuzu saw an Action Card coming up…. And moved around it.

"And she dodges an Action Card too? What is our little Entertainment Angel doing!?"

Fangs raised, Gold Fang jumped on top of Sonata, silencing the fairy with its weight.

 **Yuzu: 4000 – 600 = 3400 LP**

Yuzu slowed her D-Wheel until she was at the same speed as Yuya. Turning her head, she saw her childhood friend looking at her with peculiar eyes.

"Um, why'd you tell me to attack Sonata?" Yuya asked, puzzled by how Yuzu would remind her opponent that they had another monster to attack with.

"I had to test something. And I was right." Yuzu stated, eying Yuya ominously. "You're holding back in this duel."

"Eh!? What do you mean Yuzu, I'm giving this duel everything I've got."

"No you're not!" Yuzu shouted, surprising Yuya. "I've watched you duel for years, and I know when you aren't trying."

Yuya lowered his head, she'd seen right through him.

"Yuya," the pinkette whispered softly. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to be responsible for sending you into slavery. All I want is to end this war, get these people to come together and go back home. I just want to create the world you and Uncle Yusho believe in, a world where dueling is just for fun, and where everyone can smile."

As Yuzu continued her speech, many in the audience murmured to themselves. Not knowing what was occurring in the other dimensions, the adults talked about how bizarre and, in their minds, outlandish ideas Yuzu was talking about. Tops and Commons, together. It was unthinkable to many of the citizens.

Some of the children, ones who didn't know how the competitive society functioned, felt drawn towards the speech. Despite the various wrongs in the City, the young ones, naïve and simple as they were, believed it was possible to change. Yuzu's words about how the two classes would no longer exist and how dueling wouldn't be like gladiatorial combat, it enamored their small minds.

"Yuzu," Yuya whispered, unable to realize how much it meant to Yuzu. She was the one who spoke out to Yuya when he was downtrodden after his duel with Jack. After all he went through to find her, he was a little hurt that she'd be willing to be sent to the underground facility. At the same time, he was stunned at how willing she'd be to make such a sacrifice.

"Turn end." He muttered, words stopping in his throat.

"Atashi no turn!" Yuzu proclaimed as she drew. Turning the card over, she immediately began coming up with her next move.

"Since I control no monster, I can activate 1st Movement Solo, and with it I can Special Summon a Melodious monster from my hand or Deck! Come forth! Tuner Monster, Contralto the Melodious Songstress!"

"Tuner?" Yuya parroted in shock. Yuzu had picked up a Tuner during her time in this Dimension, and by that logic, she was planning on Synchro Summoning.

A new fairy came, hovering next to Yuzu's bike at high speeds. She had skin that was as pale as porcelain, while a crystal tiara was placed over her shoulder-length brown hair. Her dress was a shimmering white, with a few translucent green sashes wrapped around her body. Singing in a low voice, Yuzu's new tuner bowed before the audience.

 **Contralto the Melodious Songstress: LIGHT/ Level 3/ Fairy/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK 1200/ DEF 1000**

"Contralto's monster effect! If she is summoned, I can Special Summon a Melodious monster from my Graveyard! Come back Opera!" Yuzu declared as Contralto vocalized a melody, Opera coming out of a shadowed portal.

 **Opera the Melodious Diva: LIGHT/ Level 4/ Fairy/ Effect/ ATK 2300/ DEF 1000**

"Yuzu brings out a Tuner monster, as well as reviving her monster from the graveyard. With this…." Melissa remarked.

"The monster summoned by the effect of Contralto has its effects negated. In addition," Yuzu explain, "That monster cannot attack and will be destroyed during the End Phase. But that won't be happening! I Tune my Level three Contralto with the Level four Opera in order to Synchro Summon!"

Morphing into a trio of green rings, Contralto positioned herself in the middle of the track before Opera flew through the center of the rings, her body slowly fading away before transforming into four white stars while Yuzu chanted.

"Insightful Master, through the dark silence find the hidden music and compose a masterpiece with the strength of your baton! Synchro Shoukan! Come forth, the quiet master! Level Seven, Beethovina the Melodious Maestra!"

Appearing in a burst of light, Yuzu's new Synchro monster flew beside her on a pair of fairy wings rimmed with translucent piano keys. Her long, snow-white hair was tied up, a few curly strands on the sides bouncing down against her shoulders. Over her left ear was an ear trumpet, implying that this monster was partially deaf. Similar to the other Maestra monsters, Beethovina wore a large ball-gown dress, hers being white and green. In her hand, the musical fairy wielded a baton as if it was a magic wand.

 **Beethovina the Melodious Maestra/ LIGHT/ Level 7/ Fairy/ Synchro/ Effect/ ATK 2800/ DEF 2200**

"Yuzu can Synchro summon," Yuya whispered, stunned by Yuzu's newly found use of the summoning method.

Smiling, Yuzu reminded herself to thank Yugo for the lessons the next time she saw him. "Since Beethovina was Synchro Summoned, her effect activates! And then I chain my Trap, D.C. al Fine!"

One of the cards that Yuzu had set on her first turn flipped up as a graveyard portal opened up. "Since at least one Melodious monster I control left the field, D.C. al Fine allows me to Special Summon one of those monsters while allowing me to add another one to my hand! Sing again, Opera!"

Raising up again, Yuzu's fairy spun around on her wings and landed besides Beethovina.

 **Opera the Melodious Diva: LIGHT/ Level 4/ Fairy/ Effect/ ATK 2300/ DEF 1000**

"And with D.C. al Fine, I add Contralto to my hand." Yuzu continued as she pulled the card out of her graveyard slot. "And now, the effect of Beethovina allows me to add Sonata from my graveyard to my hand as well."

Unblinkingly, Yuya continued to watch Yuzu as she slammed Contralto's card on her duel disk, the monster reappearing on the field.

 **Contralto the Melodious Songstress: LIGHT/ Level 3/ Fairy/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK 1200/ DEF 1000**

"Contralto's other effect! Once per turn, I can declare a Level between one and five, and then all other non-tuner Melodious monster I control become the declared level for the rest of the turn. I choose five!"

Twirling a lock of her hair, Contralto belted out a low pitched note, soothing and comforting the other Melodious as their levels changed.

 **Beethovina the Melodious Maestra: Level 7 – Level 5**

 **Opera the Melodious Diva: Level 4 – Level 5**

"Continuous Trap, Legato activates!" Yuzu roared as her other card revealed itself. "As long as this card is on my field, I'm not allowed to Normal Summon. But, the other effects are worth it. When Legato is activated, I can add one Melodious monster from my Deck to my hand."

Her deck shuffled itself before a single card popped out. Yuzu plucked the card and revealed it to Yuya, who was shocked to discover that it was a familiar half-green card.

"That's!"

….

From within the Council's chambers, Akaba Reiji continued to watch the duel with his trademark expression. Adjusting his glasses, he silently praised Tsukikage for managing to slip those Pendulum cards underneath Yuzu's door when he gave that message from Yuya to the girl.

….

"I set Scale Three Verdina the Melodious Maestra in the Pendulum Zone!" Yuzu shouted as she placed the card on the edge of her duel disk.

A single column of blue light appeared besides Yuzu, and inside it was a grown woman with long, green curly hair. She wore a green and white dress, decorated with pink flowers and green vines. Underneath her feet was a bright red tower, the center decorated by a single blue gem. In her hand she held out a white baton decorated with green lace.

 **Verdina the Melodious Maestra: Scale 3**

"Verdina's Pendulum Effect! All Melodious monsters that I control are treated as being a Melodious Maestra in addition to their regular names! With that in mind, I tune the now Level five Opera with the Level three Contralto and Synchro Summon once more!"

As before, Contralto faded into the three rings and surrounded Opera. The pink haired cherub squealed excitedly as she transformed into five glowing stars, electricity surging between the rings.

"Spirits of music, with your harmonized voices, sing as one!" Yuzu chanted loudly, "Now with the glory of a new melody, descend to the stage as a new star and sing the song of triumph! Synchro Shoukan! Shine forth! Level Eight! Star Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Materializing between the rings, Star Diva shined as bright as a cluster of stars. She looked young, roughly Yuzu's own age and height. Her short, curly blonde hair was almost entirely covered up by a small brass headdress, while a glittering gold ball mask surrounded her eyes. She wore a small white dress, resembling the one depicted in the artwork of the card "Forbidden Dress." A golden, five-pointed star crest was a fixed to her back, while a pair of cinnamon and gold hummingbird wings were swiftly beating beside it, allowing Star Diva to fly faster than the D-Wheels.

 **Star Diva the Melodious Choir: LIGHT/ Level 8/ Fairy/ Synchro/ Effect/ ATK 1000/ DEF 1000**

"Since the monster summoned by D.C. al Fine left the field, the Trap is destroyed." Yuzu explained as the card destroyed itself.

"But now, Legato's other effect activates! If I special summon a Melodious monster, I can summon another one from my hand." Yuzu proclaimed as Sonata returned, pirouetting besides Yuzu's other monsters.

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva: LIGHT/ Level 3/ Fairy/ Effect/ ATK 1200/ DEF 1000**

"And then, Beethovina's effect! By tributing a Melodious monster I control, I can special summon a new monster with a Level higher or lower than the tributed monster's own Level by one. I tribute Sonata and summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress from my deck!"

Waving her baton around, Beethovina traced a series of bright music notes which wrapped around Sonata. When they faded, Sonata had disappeared, and in her place was Soprano, singing in a clear voice.

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress/LIGHT/ Level 4/ Fairy/ Effect/ ATK 1400/ DEF 1400**

"Soprano's effect!" Yuzu declare, raising her hands to the air as her two monsters were pulled into the Fusion vortex in a spiral of blue and green. The brilliance the spiral emitted forced him to cover his eyes as Yuzu's monsters merged together.

"Quiet master! Angel's song! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Yuugo Shoukan!" Yuzu chanted, slamming her fists down. "Now come to the stage! Sing the song of justice! Luna Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Yuya removed his hand from above his eyes as the light died down. Luna Diva gracefully twirled onto the field, singing an operatic note with her contralto voice. She wore a blue chamber-ball dress with a violet top, puffed sleeves covering her shoulders. Decorating the bottom of the dress was a golden crescent moon, while a series of smaller ones decorated her neckline. Her hair was black as night, tied up into two buns on the side of her head, each held in place by a red ribbon. Over each ribbon was a hair clip that resembled a crescent moon combined with a silver flower. Smiling brightly at the audience with her emerald green eyes, she winked once before posing next to Star Diva, the outline of the full moon shining behind her.

 **Luna Diva the Melodious Choir/LIGHT/ Level 6/ Fairy/ Fusion/ Effect/ ATK 2000/ DEF 2000**

"Incredible! Yuzu brings out a combination of Fusion and Synchro as she prepares to finish off Yuya!"

Feeling the sweat start dripping down his cheeks, Yuya looked at his field and hand, trying to come up with a plan. He had been so focused on not sending Yuzu to the facility that he hadn't come up with a move to keep himself in the duel.

"Legato gives all Melodious monsters I control 400 ATK and DEF for each Melodious on my field." Yuzu called, "Because I have two, both Luna Diva and Star Diva gain 800 ATK!"

 **Star Diva the Melodious Choir: 1000 + 800 = 1800 ATK/ 1000 + 800 = 1800 DEF**

 **Luna Diva the Melodious Choir: 2000 + 800 = 2800 ATK/ 2000 + 800 = 2800 DEF**

"Battle!" Yuzu declared as she spun her D-Wheel around. "By her own effect, Star Diva can attack you directly!"

Yuya gasped as Star Diva began singing a high-pitched opera note, sending waves of sound towards Yuya.

"Per the rules, Yuya cannot grab an Action card to lessen the damage from Yuzu's Star Diva!" Melissa Claire explained, indicating the Action Card already in Yuya's hand.

"Momoncarpet no Pendulum kouka!" Yuya countered. "So long as it is in my Pendulum Zone, any battle damage I take is halved!"

A barrier of light surrounded Yuya as Star Diva's attack hit the ground in front of Yuya's D-Wheel, protecting Yuya from taking the full eighteen hundred, but still taking a descent chunk out of his life.

 **Yuya: 4000 – (1800/2) = 3100 LP**

"Star Diva's effect activates when she deals battle damage!" Yuzu explained as the star crest on Star Diva's back lit up. "I can Special Summon one Melodious monster from my Deck or Extra Deck! Come forth! Level 9, Star Prima the Melodious Choir!"

Star Diva began singing one more. Slowly raising her voice to a glorious high note, the star crest on her back shined a bright light before detaching from her back and rising into the air, transforming into Yuzu's other Melodious Choir Synchro. Hovering high above the track Star Prima giggled as she appeared. She was tall, not unlike Yuzu's Melodious Maestras. She wore a flowing dress that was white as snow, glittering with gold and white sparkles. Surrounding her eyes was a white opera mask, and atop her head was a crystal crown. Affixed to her back was a crystal white, seven-pointed star surrounded by a thin ring. Spinning around, Star Prima sung melodically as she left a trail of fairy dust in her wake.

 **Star Prima the Melodious Choir/LIGHT/ Level 8/ Fairy/ Synchro/ Effect/ (1800 + 1200) = 3000 ATK/ (3000 + 1200) = 4200 DEF**

 **Star Diva the Melodious Choir: 2200 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

 **Luna Diva the Melodious Choir: 3200 ATK/ 3200 DEF**

"Now, Luna Diva attacks your Cheermole!" Yuzu ordered.

Luna Diva positioned herself closer to track before belting out a loud note, destroying the shy mole cheerleader in a flash of light.

"At this time, Luna Diva's effect activates and Star Prima's effect chains to the activation!" Yuzu explained as her Fusion monster began humming an enchanting note before the star crest on Star Prima's back lit up with light. "While Star Prima is on my field, each time a monster Melodious monster attacks an opponent's monster, I can banish 1 card on the field at the end of the Damage Step, and if I do, I can Special Summon 1 Melodious Monster from my hand. My hand has no Melodious monsters, but that doesn't mean I can't banish one of your cards! Go! Star Prima! Prima Light!"

Rising into the air, the star crest on Star Prima's back began glowing like a supernova before firing seven beams of white light into Yuya's Momoncarpet, causing the flying squirrel to disappear.

"Luna Diva's effect now resolves!" Yuzu continued, "Each time one of my monsters destroys a monster my opponent controls by battle, I regain 200 Life Points, while all of your monsters lose the same amount of attack."

 **Yuzu: 3400 + 200 = 3600 LP**

 **Entermate Gold Fang: 1800 – 200 = 1600 ATK**

"And there's more!" Yuzu explained as she stretched her hand towards her monster. "Whenever Luna Diva destroys an opponent's monster by battle, she can conduct an additional attack that turn!"

"Another attack!?" Yuya exclaimed. He knew Yuzu had decided to go all out, but this was verging on ridiculous!

"Luna Diva the Melodious Choir attack Entermate Gold Fang!" Yuzu ordered, not flinching from her course of action.

Luna Diva placed a hand over her heart before she sang a loud opera note, the waves of sound aimed at Yuya's wolf/lion monster. Baring its gilded fangs, Yuya's monster charged at the fairy, but Gold Fang was no match for the moon-themed fairy's song as it blew the creature back before causing it to explode in a shower of moon dust.

 **Yuya: 3100 – 1600 = 1500 LP**

"Star Prima's effect activates again!" Yuzu declared as Star Prima charged up the weapon on her back. "Prima light!"

Shielding his eyes, Yuya barely managed to maintain control of his bike as Yuzu's Star Prima disintegrated the last card on his field, leaving him wide open.

"Luna Diva's effect activates again!" Yuzu exclaimed as her life points went up.

 **Yuzu: 3600 + 200 = 3800 LP**

"In addition," Yuzu continued, as Yuya managed to regain control of his bike, "whenever Luna Diva destroys a monster in battle, she can attack again! And this time, she's attacking you directly! Go! Moonlight Wave!"

Slowly raising her voice, Luna Diva became surrounded by an indigo aura as the powerful note shot at Yuya.

"Yuzu's monster is attacking Yuya directly!" the MC shouted over the loudspeakers. "With no cards on the field and a useless Action Card in his hand, this may very well be the end of our favorite entertainer!"

"Entermate Prestige Magician no kouka!" Yuya declared as he slammed a card onto his duel disk. In front of his bike, a large top hat appeared before a posh conjuror wearing a bedazzled white suit appeared from the opening in a flutter of doves, a polished black cane in one hand and a smaller top hat in his other hand, which he used to catch the wave of sounds coming from Luna Diva, deflecting the monster's attack.

 **Entermate Prestige Magician / LIGHT / Level 6 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 1600 / Scale 4**

"Nani!?" Melissa Claire exclaimed in shock.

"If I receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon Entermate Prestige Magician from my hand in attack position." Yuya explained. "Furthermore, if my monster is summoned this way, I can target 1 monster you control in order to banish it until the End Phase. The card I choose is Luna Diva!"

Pointing his cane at Luna Diva, Prestige Magician conjured a ring of magical energy, which he fired at the moon-themed fairy, however, flying in front of the Fairy, Star Prima spread out her arms protectively before deflecting the blast with a burst of light from the star crest on her back.

"During the turn Star Prima is Special Summoned, Melodious Monsters I control are unaffected by my opponent's card effects." Yuzu explained, a flicker of admiration on her face that Yuya recognized. "However, since my Luna Diva does not have enough attack points to destroy your monster, I'll instead attack your Prestige Magician with Star Prima! Ekay! Star Prima!"

Flying down to the Level of Yuya's monster, Star Prima let out a high-pitched operatic note, obliterating Yuya's monster and knocking back his bike.

 **Yuya: 1500 – 600 = 900 LP**

 **Yuzu: 3800 + 200 = 4000 LP (Luna Diva's effect)**

"Luna Diva still has her additional attack." Yuzu continued before Yuya cut her off.

"If Prestige Magician is destroyed by battle," Yuya explained, "I can pay half my Life Points in order to shuffle him from the Extra Deck into the Main Deck and end the Battle Phase for this turn!"

 **Yuya: 900 / 2 = 450 LP**

Yuzu nodded her head with approval.

"During the End Phase, Star Prima returns to my Extra Deck." Yuzu said as her shining Synchro monster disappeared. "And then, Verdina's other Pendulum Effect activates. At the end of a turn in which I Tribute Summoned a Melodious monster or I Special Summoned a Melodious monster from my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon another one from my hand, Deck, or face-up in my Extra Deck. Come back, Beethovina the Melodious Maestra!"

A black portal opened up, from which Beethovina came flying out of, waving her baton around as if she was conducting a symphony.

 **Beethovina the Melodious Maestra: LIGHT/ Level 7/ Fairy/ Synchro/ Effect/ (2800 + 1200) = 4000 ATK/ (2200 + 1200) = 3400 DEF**

"Turn end." Yuzu declared before turning to face Yuya. "The fun has just begun, Yuya! Now show me true entertainment!"

Yuya was almost blinking back tears, and not from the shock of Yuzu's attacks. She was right. They were both entertainment duelists, and if they wanted to change this dimension and the course of the dimensional war, they could not forget that!

"Ore no turn!" Yuya declared, placing his hand on top of his deck, "DRAW!"

Tearing a card from the top of his deck, Yuya scanned the contents of his hand before nodding his head. It wasn't much, but he could at least build his scales and bet on another draw.

"I, using the scale 6, Entermate Guitartle and the scale 1, Entermate Gumgumouton, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared, slamming his two pendulum cards onto the ends of his Duel Disk.

Ascending to the sky in two columns of light, Yuya's new Pendulum monsters, a hybrid between a turtle and a guitar, and a pair of gelatinous sheep stacked on top of one another, rose into the sky before their respective scales appeared beneath them.

"Yuya rebuilds his Pendulum Scales!" Melissa Claire enthusiastically declared, "I wonder what our entertainer will be Pendulum Summoning now!"

"Entermate Guitartle's Pendulum effect activates!" Yuya declared, pointing at his monster. "If I activate an Entermate card in my other Pendulum Zone, I can draw 1 card!"

Taking a deep breath, Yuya rested his hand on top of his deck as Yuzu and the rest of the audience looked on in suspense.

Everything rested on this one draw.

Closing his eyes, Yuya ripped a card from the top of his deck, before slowly opening his eyes and turning it over.

His heart nearly plopped into his stomach when he saw what it was.

Tuning Magician. A Level 1 tuner with 0 ATK and 0 DEF.

Its effect read as follows:

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can take 400 damage, and if you do, your opponent gains 400 LP.

Just when Yuya was ready to respond to Yuzu's feelings by giving her his all during this duel, he had bricked. What could he even do with the card?

Yuya studied the cards in his hand, but none of them could really turn things around for him. He could rebuild his Would he just have to do his best with what he had, build up a defense by re-summoning his monsters, and hope to survive till his next turn? He did have his scales set up and Silver Claw, Gold Fang, and Cheer Mole were all in his Extra Deck, plus, he could just set Tuning Magician for some extra cover… and yet.

This couldn't be what his deck wanted him to do. He could feel it. There had to be more!

Yuya stared at the Tuning Magician card, thinking about what Sam had said about it being completely useless.

There had to be more he could do with it.

He reviewed Tuning magician again.

DARK.

Level 1.

Spellcaster.

Tuner.

Tuner…

Yuya looked over at Yuzu's field, at the two Synchro monsters she had managed to gather with the power of her own tuner monster.

A vision suddenly came to him. Out in the distance, he saw the silhouette of a proud warrior, waiting to be unleashed.

"Is this what you're wanting?" he asked the card, and as if in answer, Yuya could almost feel Tuning Magician say, "Yes."

Yuya continued his turn, clutching the card in his hand.

"With the Pendulum Scales set, I conduct a Pendulum Summon!" Yuya declared, raising his arms into the sky. "Swing once more, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Revive my monster servants! Entermate Gold Fang, Entermate Cheermole, and Entermate Silver Claw!"

 **Entermate Gold Fang/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK 1800 + 200 = 2000/ DEF 700**

 **Entermate Cheermole/ EARTH/ Level 2/ Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK 600 + 200 = 800/ DEF 1000**

 **Entermate Silver Claw/ DARK/ Level 4/ Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK 1800 + 200 = 2000/ DEF 700**

"Yuya resummons all his monsters in a fantastic Pendulum Summon!" Melissa Claire declared.

"Entermate Cheermole's effect activates since Gold Fang increased their ATK." Yuya continued, stretching his hand towards his cheerleading mole. "Using Cheermole's effect, I increase Silver Claw's ATK by 1000!"

 **Entermate Silver Claw: 2000 + 1000 = 3000 ATK**

"Star Diva and Luna Diva both can't be destroyed by battle or card effect and I take no battle damage from battles involving them." Yuzu explained as she eyed the ATK of Yuya's monsters. "So, if you were planning on destroying them with your monsters, it won't be enough."

"I have another thing planned!" Yuya reassured her. "Just you wait!"

Yuzu raised her eyebrows at him before turning her head back towards the runway as Yuya continued his turn.

"I normal summon a monster from my hand!" Yuya continued, proceeding with his next move, "Come forth, the Level one tuner! Tuning Magician!"

Appearing through a blue portal, a petite pink-haired magician wearing white robes with green highlights and wielding a tuning fork as a wizard staff, appeared to the field.

 **Tuning Magcian / DARK / Level 1 / Spellcaster / Tuner / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0**

"Tuning Magician?" Melissa Claire asked, sounding extremely confused.

"What gives?" a Common asked. "Why is he summoning such a crap card?"

"I think he meant to put it in defense position." Another Common guessed. "He must have made a mistake."

"His loss then." Another Common shrugged.

"Tuning Magician?" Yuzu asked, having never seen the card before, and certainly not expecting a monster like that.

"Tuning Magician's monster effect activates when it is summoned!" Yuya declared, "I take 400 damage and then my opponent gains 400 Life Points!"

Laughing playfully, Yuya's Tuning Magician tapped her turning fork with her hand, creating a wave of sound that touched Yuya and Yuzu, decreasing the life points of the former while increasing the life points of the latter.

 **Yuya: 450 – 400 = 50 LP**

 **Yuzu: 4000 + 400 = 4400 LP**

Yuzu glared at Yuya, giving him the type of murderous look she would when she was about to smack him with her fan.

"I'm not going easy on you!" Yuya protested. "I promise! You'll see!"

The look Yuzu gave him said, "I'd better!"

Yuya took a deep breath, clearing his head before continuing his turn.

"I next equip Gold Fang with the Equip Spell Card, Entermate Gold Star, which increases his ATK by 500 and his Level by 1.

Around Gold Fang's neck, a ribbon with a gold star medallion appeared before Gold Fang began glowing with golden light.

 **Entermate Gold Fang: Level 5 / 2000 + 500 = 2500 ATK**

"Yuya follows up his mistaken summon by continuing to power up his monsters, but no matter how strong they get, they don't seem to be enough to break Yuzu's field, could he just be trying to bluff his way out of this situation?" Melissa asked.

Yuya shook his head in disagreement before smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he declared, "Yuzu and her beautiful divas have given us all a spectacular show, but it is time for the debut of a new star! So please prepare yourselves for something that has never been seen before in the Entermate Circus!"

"Never been seen before?" A Common asked.

"What is he talking about?" Another spectator asked, sounding curious.

"Let's all count down as, for the first time ever, I shall perform my first Synchro Summon! Three!"

In response, the Audience began echoing him as he continued the countdown, eager to see what the entertainer would pull out of his hat.

TWO!

ONE!

"Tuning Magician, Entermate Gold Fang, Entermate Cheermole! Using these monsters as Materials, I Synchro Summon!" Yuya declared.

Morphing into a ring of green light, Tuning Magician flew forward before enveloping Gold Fang and Cheermole in its light before Yuya began his summoning chant.

"Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Here and now, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!"

A column of light appeared in front of Yuya's D-wheel before his new monster appeared with a swing of its sword. Resembling Yuya's Chronograph Magician, Enlightenment Paladin had more of the appearance of an armored knight, with a sword in each hand and heavy armor covering its face and body.

 **Enlightenment Paladin / DARK / Level 8 / Spellcaster / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000**

"Yuya has performed a Synchro Summon!" Melissa squealed with delight as the crowds roared their approval. "But is it enough to give him victory?"

"Since a Magician monster was used in Enlightenment Paladin's Synchro Summon, its effect activates!" Yuya declared, "Furthermore, the effect of Entermate Gold Star activates when it is sent to the graveyard! When it is sent to the graveyard, I can draw and reveal one card from my deck before activating one effect depending on the type of card drawn!"

Yuya drew a card from his deck before showing it to Yuzu.

"The card I drew is Gap Power, a Spell Card." Yuya explained. "Using the effect of Entermate Gold Star, I can send this card to the graveyard in order to immediately activate it! And with the effect of Gap Power, I can target Enlightenment Paladin to have it gain ATK equal to half the difference in our Life Points!"

Glowing with energy, Enlightenment Paladin raised its sword into the air as its ATK increased. Eyes widening, Yuzu looked on with admiration, realizing that Yuya had managed to lower his Life Points to his advantage.

 **Enlightenment Paladin: 2500 + (4350 / 2) = 4675 ATK**

"Enlightenment Paladin's effect now resolves!" Yuya declared. "Using its effect, I target the Gap Power in my graveyard in order to add it to my hand!"

Connecting its swords together until they formed a clock-like device, Enlightenment Paladin conjured a clock-like magical circle before time seemed to unwind and Yuya's Spell Card was back in his hand.

"Using Gap Power again," Yuya continued, "I target my Silver Claw in order to give it 2165 ATK!"

 **Entermate Silver Claw: 3000 + 2175 = 5175**

"Yuya powers up his monsters to incredible levels!" Melissa Clair gushed. "By depleting his own Life Points, he has managed to assemble a powerful army!"

"Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya declared. "Attack Beethovina the Melodious Maestra!"

"I'm not going to go easy on you!" Yuzu countered, driving forward until she reached an Action Card as Enlightenment Paladin charged towards her monster before sword and baton clashed as the two monsters battled. Just as Enlightenment Paladin looked like he was going to overpower the deaf maestra, Yuzu grabbed the Action Card from its bubble before activating it.

"Action Magic! Bi-Attack! I double my Beethovina's ATK!" Yuzu declared.

"Action Magic!" Yuya countered, throwing down the card he had saved in his hand. "No Action! The effect of your Action Card is negated!"

Swinging down its blades, Enlightenment Paladin cleaved Yuzu's monster in two before it exploded in a shower of sparks.

 **Yuzu: 4400 – 675 = 3725 LP**

"Enlightenment Paladin's effect now activates!" Yuya declared, "If it destroys a monster by battle, it can inflict damage equal to that monster's ATK to your Life Points! Ekay! Enlightenment Paladin!"

Enlightenment Paladin charged at Yuzu, preparing to inflict its effect damage on the remainder of her Life Points, however, both Yuya and Yuzu were not paying attention as they both spied something at the same time.

A pair of Action Cards just ahead.

Racing forward, both Yuya and Yuzu raced up to the Action Cards before each of them successfully grabbed one and activated them.

"Action Magic!" Yuzu declared. "Acceleration! The effect damage is negated!"

"Action Magic!" Yuya declared. "Runaway Effect! I target Star Diva the Melodious Choir in order to negate its effects and inflict 500 damage to your life points!"

 **Yuzu: 3725 – 500 = 3225 LP**

"Entermate Silver Claw!" Yuya declared, almost hesitating as the weight of what he was about to do crashed down on his shoulders. "Attack Star Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Yuzu smiled as Yuya's monster battled her Star Diva before managing to defeat her, the roars of the crowd echoing in the young girl's ears.

He could do it. He could overcome any obstacle in his way and bring peace to this dimension.

 **Yuzu: 0 LP (LOSE)**

 **YUYA WINS!**

…..

Roger looked at the screen, then at the white knight chess piece he held in his hand, and then back to the screen. Yuya's victory back from the brink of defeat had been unexpected, particularly the moment in which he had brought out a Synchro monster that had enabled him to finish off Yuzu in just one turn.

"Yuya Sakaki," the long nosed traitor whispered. "In addition to this mysterious Pendulum Summon, you now have all the Summoning methods under your command."

A small smile formed on Roger's lips. "I suppose there could be some room for you in my master plan."

….

Both Yuya and Yuzu returned to the Duel Palace, the audience cheering both of their names. The drama and tension from the previous duel seemed like a distant memory after seeing such an entertaining duel. Between Yuzu's combining of Fusion and Synchro and Yuya unleashing a Synchro monster using a card that everyone had deemed as worthless, even Jack Atlas himself couldn't help but smile after the way everything turned out.

But not everything was sunshine and rainbows….

Yuya and Yuzu now stood before each other, staff members of the Friendship Cup waiting to take her to the facility in just a few moments.

"That was the best duel I've had in a while," Yuya said, holding his hand out towards Yuzu.

"I thought so too." Yuzu replied, before grabbing Yuya's hand and pulling the boy into a hug.

"Well, would you look at that everyone. Despite the outcome, both duelists manage to be good sports and share in a farewell hug!" Melissa remarked, not realizing that she accidently killed the mood.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu whispered, fully aware of the men walking over to her and Yuya to break up what everyone thought would be their final moments.

"Yes," Yuya whispered back as he broke the hug. "Once you're there, find Tsukikage."

"Are you two done yet?" One of the men asked, a blissfully ignorant smile plastered on his face.

"Um-yes." Yuzu replied, making sure to grab her Deck before the two men positioned themselves at her side.

Everything seemed to go by in slow motion for Yuya as he watched Yuzu and the employees turn into a silhouette. Despite the cheering from the crowd and the sound of reporters coming up behind him, Yuya still felt horrible about being responsible for this…

But now it didn't seem so bad. He knew Yuzu would be in good hands between Gongenzaka, Sawatari and Tsukikage. Besides, now he had another new goal in mind; winning the Friendship Cup and defeating Jack Atlas.

And it was all thanks to Yuzu reminding him about the promise he had made to her; to end the Dimensional War and make everyone smile…

…

Yuzu looked straight ahead as the entrance to the facility seemed to come closer. She knew what she would do when she arrived. She'd find Tsukikage and he would help get her out before anyone noticed. Not whoever was in charge of the damn place, not Roger and certainly not the two guys taking her there.

Her thoughts of escape were interrupted when she heard the two employees behind her cry out in pain, followed by two thuds. Turning around, the pinkette saw that the two of them had been knocked out by an unknown assailant. Moving her eyes up, she expected to see Tsukikage, waiting to intercept them and bring Yuzu to safety. But instead, she saw someone she had not seen in a long time.

"Sora…."

FEATURED FAN CARDS

Contralto the melodious songstress/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ Fairy/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK 1200/ DEF 1000/ If this card is summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your Graveyard. The monster summoned by this effect has its effects negated, cannot attack, and is destroyed during the End-Phase. Once per turn, you can declare a level between 1 and 5: Face-Up non-tuner "Melodious" monsters you control become the declared Level until the end of the turn.

Verdina the Melodious Maestra/ LIGHT/ level 8/ Fairy/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK 2300/ DEF 2600/ Scale 3/ Pendulum Effect/ "Melodious" monsters you control are also treated as "Melodious Maestra" monsters. During the End-Phase of a turn in which you Tribute Summoned a "Melodious" monster(s) or Special Summoned a "Melodious" monster(s) from the Extra Deck, you can activate this effect: Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand, face-up in your Extra Deck, or graveyard. / Monster effect/ Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated, you can tribute 1 "Melodious" monster you control: negate the activation of that card or effect, and if you do, destroy it.

Star Diva the Melodious Choir/ LIGHT/ Level 8/ Fairy/ Synchro/ Effect/ ATK 1000/ DEF 1000/ 1 Tuner + 1 "Melodious Maestra" Monster/ Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no damage from battles involving this card. This card can attack your opponent's LP directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's LP you can activate this effect at the end of the Damage-Step: Special summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your deck or Extra Deck, but shuffle that card into the deck during the End-Phase.

Beethovina the Melodious Maestra/ LIGHT/ Level 7/ Fairy/ Synchro/ Effect/ ATK 2800/ DEF 2200/ 1 "Melodious" tuner + 1+ non-tuner "Melodious" monsters/ If this card is Synchro summoned successfully, you can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your graveyard: Add that target to your hand. Once per turn you can tribute 1 face-up "Melodious" monster you control: Special Summon 1 "Melodious monster from your hand or deck whose Level is either 1 Level higher or 1 level lower than the monster tributes for this effect. You cannot summon non-LIGHT monsters the turn you activate this effect.

Star Prima the Melodious Choir/ LIGHT/ Level 9/ Fairy/Synchro/ Effect/ ATK 1800/ DEF 3000/ 1 Tuner + 1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1+ Non-Tuners/ During the turn this card is Special Summoned: "Melodious" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. You take no damage. If a "Melodious" monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, you can activate this effect at the end of the Damage-Step: Target and banish 1 card on the field, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand.

Luna Diva the Melodious Choir/ LIGHT/ Level 6/ Fairy/ Fusion/ Effect/ ATK 2000/ DEF 2000/ 1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster/ Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. You take no damage from battles involving this card. Each this card destroys a monster your opponent controls by battle: You can activate this effect; this card can make an additional attack this turn. Each time a "Melodious" monster you control destroys a monster by battle: You can activate this effect: Gain 200 Life Points, also all monsters your opponent controls lose 200 ATK

D. C. al Fine/ Trap/ Continuous/ If one or more of your "Melodious" monsters are sent from your field to the graveyard, you can activate this effect: Special Summon 1 of those monsters, and if you do, you can add 1 of those monsters to your hand. If the monster summoned by this effect is removed from the field, destroy this card. If this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster Special Summoned with this effect. 

Legato / Trap / Continuous / You cannot Normal Summon Monsters. (This effect cannot be negated). When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Melodious" monster from your deck to your hand. "Melodious" Monsters you control gain 400 ATK and DEF for each face-up "Melodious" monster you control. Once per turn, if you Special Summon a "Melodious" monster, you can activate this effect: Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand

Yuya's Cards

Entermate Prestige Magician / LIGHT / Level 6 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 1600 / Scale 4 /

Pendulum Effect / Once per turn, if a monster you control is selected as an attack target: You can target the monster being attacked; Banish it until the end of this turn.

Monster Effect / If an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls to banish that card until the end of this turn. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Extra Deck face-up: You can pay half your LP and shuffle this card into your deck; End the Battle Phase.

Entermate Gold Star / Spell / Equip / Equip to 1 "Entermate" monster you control. Increase that target's Level by 1 and ATK By 500. If this card is sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card and reveal it, and if you do, activate 1 of the following effects depending on the type of card drawn.  
Monster: Special Summon it.  
Spell: Activate that card.  
Trap: Set that card to your side of the field.

 **bladeWrtier3: BOOM! What do you guys think, not bad eh? Just to be clear, while most of the cards Yuzu used where of Donny's own brilliance, Luna Diva is mine. I created her and another Melodious Choir Fusion monster with "Luna" in the name because, well that's a bit of a spoil for BtP.**

 **So now then, reviews/requests!**

Shimmering-Sky chapter 5 . Aug 28, 2017

I think you got everything.

*Reads your response to the reviews from the previous chapter*

YOU DIDN'T CRY WHEN DENNIS CARDED HIMSELF WHAT HOW DARE YOU

 **Calm down Sky, I'm sure Donny did cry, he's just trying to hide it.**

 **Donny: *Breaking out of the confines of bladeWriter…san's…prison just to respond to the review.* Oh no. You will find that I am an immensely heartless person when it comes to character deaths. I didn't even cry when Pyrrha from "RWBY" or Aerith from "Final Fantasy VII" died. Spoilers. And I doubt I'll cry when I kill Dennis again in "SoR." Even more spoilers.**

Nox Descious chapter 5 . Aug 28, 2017

Mussgorsky... A Melodious Monster that references... Mussgorsky...

Did you just make... A Night on Bald Mountain reference... in your fanfiction...

The one thing... I've wanted to see... especially since... the original name of the Melodious Archetype was called... Fantasia...

I believe I have just ascended to a higher plane of existence! I have become enlightened with my own joy!

BUT UNFORTUNATELY!

I am still an unbelievably twisted and deprived psychopath of a human being who is quite annoyed that the parasite mating ritual was censored, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I intend to write it myself! PREPARE YOURSELF DON JUSTICIA FOR A NEW BREED OF HENTAI! I SHALL BECOME RICH AS THOUSANDS OF IMMATURE TEENAGERS AND YOUNG ADULTS FLOCK TO MY SIDE AS THEY PREPARE TO WITNESS THE ULTIMATE PARASITE LEMON!

MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **Nox, if you are serious about this, I will give you Ruri's weaboo personality to use! Don't wory, she's cool with it. Just keep her away from Yandere Ruri, they don't get along. (Weaboo Ruri is also a Yaoi shipper when it comes to the Yu-boys…)**

 **Donny: Yes, Mussorgsky is a "Night on Bald Mountain" reference, and no, you do not get to use weeaboo Ruri because she is currently in the custody of Dark Signer Ruri, Ruri's dominant personality.**

mcdinh chapter 5 . Aug 28, 2017

No sympathy to who? He Who Does Nothing But Craps Inside People's Brain? Give me THREE reasons why I should sympathize with that creepy, pathetic bug?

*coughs* On the other note, this is a very nice chapter. At least, we got our wishes into putting the bracelet girls into more actions while being brainwashed. No requests this time I'm afraid, but keep up the good work!

 **TESTIFIED!**

 **Donny: Now that Yusaku is a thing, you MUST give out those three reasons.**

Greatninjadragon chapter 1 . Aug 28, 2017

Here's a request. 123 because it might very well be the worse example of blatant advertisement in the franchise. My request is to have Asuka have a duel against Barrett since he just disappears after he sends Serena back to Academy. I think a duel with her Machine Angels against Barrett's Beastborgs would be cool mainly because they are so much better than Ancient Gears. Like have them fight then Yuri shows up, cards Barrett and beats Asuka. I didn't have a problem with Yuri defeating and carding Asuka. I don't have a problem with Ancient Gears. But the fact that a character like Yuri, who was using a deck the foot soldiers use, was using them just so Konami could promote their AG theme deck and use it to beat a fan favorite from GX felt so soulless.

 **Eh, 'fan favorite' is a strong term. Although yes, Ancient Gears was out of nowhere. In my opinion that was one of the three episodes of Arc V you could skip over and not miss anything (The others being episode 83, which reinstated what was said and done 3 episodes ago, and well, everything after Yuya VS Yuri.)**

 **Donny: To be fair, I think Yuri using Ancient Gears was totally not out of left field, and I am totally not just saying that because I'm on Konami's payroll.**

bladeWriter3 chapter 5 . Aug 28, 2017

suddenly I want to see that little Parasite documentary...  
No wait, what am I saying! BLEH! Forget I said that, strike that last statement from the records!

not expect for the big Parasite!Yuzu vs Yuya to turn into a 4v4, but this is probably better because it gives the Flat One more to do than be Yugo's love interest.

BG managing to break the Parasite controls forcing the freak to 'Reset' them was a good moment for their three characters plus whatever Rin qualifies as.

4\. That's right Yuya, abandon the Egao! Give into your inner hate and darkness as you unleash your true self, a psychopathic man-child dragon god! Remove the notion of 'Dueling for Fun' from your tomato head and accept the evil in your heart! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-COUGH COUGH! Swallowed a bug, always ruins the evil laugh.

5\. Rune-Eyes was a nice touch, as it's symbolic to the fact that Yuya first got it because of Yuzu's copy of Fusion/Polymerization, a reprresentation of their bond. The idea that Yuya would use the card that was created thanks to Yuzu's (indirect) assistance to defeat the brain Parasites is the best possible way to end a Parasite! Yuzu duel instead of having Yuya do the traditional Yugioh Protagonist "Ex-Machina-Card-Out-Of-No-Where-no-Justsu!" Great job!

6\. Thank you Ray for the free advertsisng, and stop being so hard on Zarc. Ray, stop acting socontrolling towards Zarc, everyone can see it.

(WE WLL MAKE SHIP CANON WHETHER OUR LORD AND SAVIOR KONAMI LIKES IT OR NOT!)

7\. A request: The big end of the show 'Ceremonial Battle' between Yuya and Reiji; not a fan. I mean yes, I get what they were going for with Reiji being the final duelist of the show (a rant for another time), but it didn't seem all that effective if you ask me. So my demand - erm order - erm wish, is for you to add a little something to the aftermath of the Yuya Reiji Duel in the final two episodes; a true Ceremonial Battle between Yuya and Yuzu, with their Counterparts getting involved in the duel as well, also GIVE THEM ALL THEIR OWN BODIES!

Great job and goodnight.

 **Am I allowed to respond to my own reviews? Eh forget that. Well me, let me just say that that we cannot have Donny make Yuya and Yuzu the Ceremonial Battle before we do. OH SHOT, FORGET YOU SAW THAT!**

 **Donny: Too late, writer. Too late. But thanks for the review.**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 5 . Aug 28, 2017

UPDATE ON PARASITES:

Doktor: But...wait, WHAT?!

Akato: Yup, don't need them.

Doktor: *Reads script for Omen part 2* B-but it means that I-

Akato: Yeah, sorry. The Parasites won't be needed for Dyax after all. Look at the bright side, you get to go out in a blaze of glory!

Doktor: Being burned to death by you is not glorious.

Akato: You just say that because you haven't been burned to death by me.

Doktor: Why would I want you to burn me to death?! I don't!

Akato: Don't knock it 'till you've tried it. *Sets the Doktor on fire*

Doktor: IT BURNS! IT BURNS! AGHGHHHH *Collapses onto the ground and burns to ashes*

Now for the actual review!

I enjoyed the dueling format, which helped things stay under control. Also liked how Yuzu fought against the Doktor's control, and tried to help Yuya resist Zarc. I also liked seeing how Ruri and Yuzu kept on fighting off the Doktor's control...and curse how Rin STILL has no one close to her in the duel, showing just what a bad idea it was to make the Synchro Dimension and its arc feel too disconnected from the main plot (Seriously, I almost felt I was watching a different show as it dragged on). Ruri's Bird Chorus trap also makes me confident that Combustion Entropy is NOT too broken of a Counter Trap Card. The blood is also a good touch, though it does make me note the discrepancies between a FF writer and canon writing (Where it is implied that the BG have a measure of durability despite Ray's not giving them much power). But overall, I liked the duel and chapter.

 **Don't worry Doc, I've got plans for you…..**

 **But in any case, Rin had no one close to her in the duel because her contract strictly forbids her from interacting with anyone other than Fusion.**

 **Donny: HIS NAME'S NOT FUSION!**

Unknowedz chapter 5 . Aug 28, 2017

Zarc arc should be fixed:  
136:The starting duel was not shown because he facing the obelisk the meantime,Reiji finds his missing comrades who are not carded to inform them about Zarc's revival while Edo an Sora holds off they intrude the duel,Supereme King Zarc was summoning and killed his opponents before facing Sora and summons Supereme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom the moment Edo fusion summons Destiny Hero Dystopia the end,starve venom's effect activates,summoning back his darkvrms and defeats edo and sora but Kaito and Kurosaki intrudes the duel.  
137:Same thing except when Kaito and Kurosaki is defeated,members of the Resistance ganged up against Zarc to try awaken to be defeated and prompting Crow and Jack to intrude the duel.  
138:When Crow and Jack is defeated,to everyone's surprise,Roget is not dead and intrudes the duel to kill Zarc for control of the dimensions.  
139:When Roget is brutally defeated,he was promted by the memories of Yuya and Yugo to kill Roget for what he did in synchro dimension but it was halted when sawatari and gonegenzaka intrude the duel along with the were all crushed by the hands of Superme King Servant Dragon Odd Eyes. Akaba Leo joins in to get OTKed by Superme King Brutality.  
140:Asuka joins in the duel after having heard of what Akaba Reiji told struggles against her as he has no Rituals in his deck but that only lead to Zarc's comeback when Asuka forgives academia as she fusion summons her Cyber Angel fusion Reiji joins in to finish off the Zarc's madness using his D/D/D executive monsters and same thing happens to Akaba joins in and uses En Cards to destroy Zarc.  
Reira:Yuya!  
Zarc:I'm not Yuya!  
Reiji:You are Yuya while being Zarc.  
Reira/Ray:The natural cards were made to destroy you naturally returned everything into pure how pendulum was created.  
Zarc:THATS NOT HOW PENDULUM WAS CREATED!PENDULUM WAS CREATED BY MY WILL!YES!PENDULUM WAS CREATED FOR ONE PURPOSE:TO DEFEAT YOU AND FINISH OF WHAT I HAVE LEFT OFF!  
And then Reira was Four lights came out of Zarc,revealing to be Yuya,Yuto,Yugo and of them having the determination to defeat in a few turns,Yuto,Yugo,Yuri was defeated but Yuya somehow got away with an Action Card which was defended by one of his trap cards against Zarc's effect to destroy cards added to the end,Yuya defeats Zarc using every single dragon hybrids he has made.

 **Too much to ask for…**

 **Donny: Which is why I am just gonna have writer and Sky write it all out for me. THANK YOU FOR VOLUNTEERING YOU TWO!**

darkmist111 chapter 5 . Aug 28, 2017

I know but who knows how long it'll take for them to actually get to Yuri getting over himself and fighting for Serena.  
Could you have Yuzu actually learn Synchro and XYZ summons like Yuma so she can use pendulum to her full potential?

 **Yuma: Kattobingu da, ORE!**

 **Jokes aside, look forward for the next two chapters of Beyond the Pendulum, the Predator Shipping will be on high gear…**

 **Donny: Yuri did not agree to making Predator Shipping canon, by the way! I'm just saying as his agent, this decision is not in the best interest of Yuri's edge!**

ScalchopWarrior chapter 5 . Aug 28, 2017

Great chapter

Now...this is gonna sound weird, but bear with me

What if...

Reiji...

Reij quitted

...

Looking like five minutes back, I'm unsure why I wrote this and what I meant

...

Bye

:D

 **What do you mean? It makes perfect sense!**

 **Reiji: I quite. (walks outside after picking up his final check and goes onto work on a Digimon anime.)**

 **Donny: Wow Reiji, I didn't quit know you could just quite whenever you wanted! Are you quit certain that you should quite at a time like this! Maybe instead of quite-ing you should be quit sure that you don't want to quite when you have already quite mastering grammar!**

 **Sorry, just, had a momentary berserk grammar moment there.**

thetiger39 chapter 5 . Aug 29, 2017

Aki Izayoi: I used to be a major character in Yugioh 5Ds. Then I took a Crow Hogan in the Knee

Imagine, we could've gotten Aki in ARC V. But that is a story for another day.

-

I have no idea why fans are obsessed with Yuzu Parasited against Yuya. I just don't get it. What purpose would it serve? Female characters being mind controlled and manipulated is a trope I am tired of. At least spare Yuzu since she is a "supposed main character". If it were up to me, I would Give Yuzu a Willpower of 10. Or have the brain parasite make Yuzu lose consciousness... ONLY for Ray, who gave most of her power to Yuzu to take control, cancelling out the brain parasite. A great way to introduce the phenomenon of Yuzu's berserk mode. In a fanfic rewrite I read, three out of four bracelet girls were spared from the parasites for whatever reason.

-

Fun Fact: On the versus splash screen, the duelist on the right side is the one you are supposed to cheer for and the one on the left is the antagonist. In episode 2 of ARC V, Yuzu was on the right. Guess what that means. OHHHH...

As much garbage I give to ARC V appropriate praise must be given for this amazing foresight of future events. Yuzu the Hero. Was this supposed to happen in the end in the original draft?

In any case to any aspiring fanfic writers, this is an idea worth putting into your future stories. Yuzu developing into a Hero that saves everyone from destruction and death as it should've been since the foreshadowing of episode 2.

Thetiger39 out!

 **Oh, I thought they were just doing that because they wanted to break the norm. Then again, if they wanted to break the norm, Yuzu and the other females in the show wouldn't have fallen on their faces.**

 **Donny: Or better yet, they could have appeared 50 episodes earlier. But as for Aki, I have big plans for her in "SoR!" So look forward to that. Sky has received a sneak peek of some of the cards I've designed for Aki, so everyone go ahead and bug her for spoilers!**

SSJGamerYT chapter 5 . Oct 1, 2017

good chapter! tho it had a bunch of corny moments. wished there was more Yuto and Ruri and Shun and Ruri moments. but I get that u wanted to focus on Yuzu. What I want next time i redo the Zarc battle. I hope this chapter(stbh it probably take like 2 chapters to complete) could be a sequel to one of the Zarcray stories from shimmering sky, and if u want, I hope it would be a continuation to Moonlight Sorrow (of course u can change the events a bit to fit ur story) so that there could be Serena x Yuri in it. what I want is have the Lancers and other duelists from AcademiaBB, Taylor Sisters, Kachidoki, etc) challenge Zarc with bigger teams than just two and they each try their best to reach out to the Yu boys and tell them what they mean to them. however just like in the anime, everyone is defeated, and before Zarc can finish the final blow onto Reiji and Reria, Ray appears and challenges Zarc. As she is about to defeat him, Zarc calls forth a even stronger ace that Z-arc. just when she has about to lose, the Yu boys escape from Zarc's mindscape. you than have the 4 yu-boys vs Zarc. If you want, you can also have the bracelet girls join in to. Lastly I would like to recommend a very good (infact what I think is the best) Arc-V fanfic. it retails the anime from episode 86 and it improves many characters. It really deserves a lot more move as it only has about 140 favourites and big Arc-V writers like you, Nox, Shimmering sky, and the guy with the cartoon bear as his profile pic (don't remember his name tho he does great one shots) NEED to check out this fanfic. Here's the link  
Story: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Bonds of Pendulum  
s/12447388/1/Yu-Gi-Oh-ARC-V-Bonds-of-Pendulum

 **Well I can't speak for Donny, but I love Bonds of Pendulum! Frost basically took EVERYTHING the writers did wrong, and did the exact opposite! Whenever I talk about it with the voices inside my head, it's easier to list the few negatives I have with the story! (Reiji's treatment, Ray's Deck, grammar and how some sentences are repeated, but that's roughly just about it!)**

 **But if you thought the last chapter had corny moments, then you are going to laugh it up in during th Counterparts movie night scene in the next chapter of Beyond the Pendulum. (Word of Advice: Don't watch movies with Yuri, he turns into the guys from CinemaSins.)**

 **Donny: writer-san shamelessly references guy from CinemaSins**

 **Sin Counter: 1**

 **Attempts to get into Donny's good graces by writing an entire chapter for him.**

 **Sin Counter: 2**

 **Is just now beginning to realize that Donny will be using the CinemaSins review format for all his upcoming future chapters.**

 **Sin Counter: 3**

 **Great job, writer. You've unleashed a monster.**

 **Sin Counter: 4**

 **But yes, everyone. While this project started off as mainly as a joke/experiment to see what the fans really wanted, and developed into a jumbled collection of stand-alone fixes, Frost and his team basically rewrote the whole series (while stealing a time turner to somehow write all those chapters). It's a well-written series. Go ahead and check it out.**

 **bladeWriter3: And Donny, you're welcome.**

 **Donny: Thank you, Writer. I'm sincerely grateful to you for making this next chapter a reality. Now if you'll excuse me…*locks himself in writer's dungeon, thus creating a valid excuse as to why the next "SoR" chapter isn't up yet.* Everyone have a wonderful day and stay tuned for future content!**

 **bladeWriter3: I'm not Donjusticia, so if the copyright police show up, just go after him!**

 **Donny: Too late! I've already pinned this one on you AND will soon be adding fanfic author kidnapping to your permanent record. Have fuuuuuuuuuuuun!**


	7. Episode 106 fixed

**bladeWriter3: Back by unpopular demand, it's bladeWriter3 doing another Fixed Request since Donny is busy working on a new story!**

 **Donny: SEVERAL new stories. A super cool VRAINS fic, a Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains Abridged Christmas Special, "How the Ray Stole Zarcmas," and possibly "Nier Automatabridged."**

 **9S: Did you hear that, 2B!? We're getting our own series! Isn't this exciting!?**

 **2B: Emotions are prohibited.**

 **9S: But it's so cool! Not to mention that in a fanfic universe…you and I could…you know…**

 **2B: I fail to comprehend what you are epically failing to convey. Is this lack of communication skills typical of a scanner unit's sub-par design?**

 **9S: *blushing* 2B, I'm saying that Donny ships us! The whole fan-base ships us! We could seriously have a great relationship in this fanfic!**

 **2B: Ah, I see, this is one of those "jokes" you have been educating me about. Although emotions are prohibited, I find the concept of you and I in a relationship hilarious enough that I shall deign to laugh at your semi-witty quip. *ahem* Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.**

 **9S: That is the worst emotionless laugh I have ever heard.**

 **2B: Not as bad as the odds of us forming a working romantic relationship.**

 **9S: *cries in a corner***

 **Okay, sorry bladeWriter3! Continue.**

 **bladeWriter3: I speak for Donjusticia and many others when I say that having a cargo ship's worth of ideas for so many different things is both a blessing and a curse.**

 **bladeWriter3: But fear not! I have decided to take pity on your souls and answer your cries. One lucky reviewer shall have his/her desire fulfilled, while the others will be hanging out in Card Game Hell in the meanwhile.**

 **CARD GAME HELL! It's like the Real World, but without Card Games.**

 **Today's lucky reviewer is…..**

 ***Drumrollllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll….***

 **Once again, thetiger39!**

 **Yuri: But didn't you do a request from thetiger last time?**

 **Well now that depends Yuri. Do you want people to find out about last week's 'incident' during filming of Beyond the Pendulum Chapter 12?**

 **Yuzu: But don't you have to do chapter 11 first?**

 **bladeWriter3: I work anachronistically okay! Besides, Yuri, you wouldn't want people to know about what happened now, do you.**

 **Yuri : *sigh* No I don't.**

 **bladeWriter3: That's what I thought.**

 **Anywho, here's the request:**

 _thetiger39_ _chapter 6 . Jan 12_

 _Originally I thought this Duel would be a great fit for the third round of the tournament but I like this idea as well. A good ending with optimism for the road ahead._

I have another idea that needs to get out.

Episode 106: Melodious Resurgence

Its Yuzu coming to the rescue for the Fusion Resistance forces. It's now Yuzu and Yuri, facing off to battle once again. No outside interference. No help. Yuzu knows this. And she will win is what her mentality is. Yuzu has already gotten stronger with the additions of Pendulum and Synchro Summoning. Perhaps the debut of Xyz Summoning.

"Fear holds us back," thought Yuzu as she faced off against the Fusion lookalike of Yuya.

During the Duel, Yuzu would tell Yuri that she is not as weak as Rin and Ruri. Eventually It would look like that Yuri would win an unexpected hard fought battlebut Yuzu forces an unexpected Draw.

Anyways the result would be a Pyrric Draw. For Yuri, he would go into a breakdown, saying how no one is as strong as him. As for Yuzu, the Draw result against Yuri would restore her confidence.

At the end, Yuzu is given a brand new Duel Disk of Fusion Resistance design and be announced as the new leader of the resistance. At Academia, Leo Akaba is giving Special Inquisitor Ryo Marufuji a special task regarding the Fusion Resitance forces and to do what Yuri failed to do.

Good luck on writing the next one.

 **bladeWriter3: Since everyone wants Yuzu to keep evolving from the Damsel-In-Distress she was in cannon, we shall now commence her rematch with Yuri! Enjoy!**

 **Or don't, I'm just doing this to kill time.**

Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Fixed

Episode 106 Fix

"Well that was quick. A little too quick for my liking." Yuri remarked as he stood triumphant over the group of You Show students, who were all laying on the ground.

"Honestly I didn't expect any of you to last more than five minutes, but in total you all lasted about…." Yuri idly continued before checking his Duel Disk. "Three-and-a-quarter minutes. I've defeated people individually slower than that. This truly is such an embarrassing way to go out."

The You Show students snarled at Yuri as he mocked them. They had failed, and now…

"But look at the positive side." The cruel predator remarked as he raised his duel disk. "You all get the pleasure of being turned into a card by me. Think of it as your final honors."

Finger hovering over the button on his disk, Yuri was about to finish off his opponents when the sound of running reached his ears. Friends of these defectors rushing in to save their allies no doubt. Turning his head, Yuri smiled when he saw who was heading towards him.

"Well this must be my lucky day." Yuri chuckled with a sinister glint in his eye as both Yuzu and Asuka came to the traitors' aid. "And here I thought this couldn't get any better. I give you credit for evading me for so long, but now my hunt has come to an end."

"Do you know him?" Asuka asked as she helped one of the students get on their feet.

"Unfortunately, yes." Yuzu shuddered, remembering how disastrous her last encounter with Yuri had gone. "This creep has been chasing me since Standard, and he's the one who kidnapped Ruri and Rin for the Professor's plan. Honestly, I was hoping that my bracelet sent you someplace more appropriate, like over a volcano."

"Oh, flower girl's got teeth." Yuri said with the same twisted smile. "You've gotten quite rude since we last met. I do remember giving you my name; it's Yuri. So call me that, okay."

Turning his attention to Asuka, Yuri continued. "And no introductions are necessary for you, Asuka Tenjoin. Everyone in Academia has heard of you, the former Queen of the Obelisks and leader of the defectors. Your reputation for being a skilled duelist and a," he eyed her chest, " _well-developed_ young woman proceed you."

"I honestly don't know whether to beat you for your haughty attitude or for hurting our comrades." Asuka growled, teeth gnashed in fury. "You and everyone in Academia have caused so much pain and suffering, I only regret not leaving that den of vipers sooner. Have you no shame?"

Yuri pretended to think it over before answering. "None what so ever. Let me let you in on a little secret; this is a dog-eat-dog world we're living in. The strong devour the weak until there is only one remaining."

"So what?" Yuzu growled. "Are you saying you're the strongest? Are you really that much of a narcissist?"

Yuri shrugged, brushing off the girls' hate-filled glares. "It's the truth. People like me consume small fries, such as these fools, before baring our fangs against each other 'till the last one stands. That's how life works, I'm just following the law of natu-"

"You're wrong." Yuzu boldly declared, cutting off Yuri's statement. "Life isn't about destroying and devouring people. It's about forming bonds with people, cherishing them and making them happy."

"Oh here we go again." Yuri scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Another speech about 'the power friendship,' how 'hope is uncrushable,' or 'Dueling is to make people Smile.' BLEH! I swear, they make me sick to my stomach. All that stuff is just the weak lying to themselves and trying to ignore the harsh realities of the world. Such simpletons…"

"You're the simpleton if you still believe that twisted logic of yours." Yuzu snarled, causing Yuri to glare at here menacingly.

" _Sh-he's chall-all-eng-enging-ing us-us…."_ A collection of overlapping whispers growled inside Yuri's head. " _We-e can-an-not-ot allow-ow her-er wr-wretched-ed creati-tion-on to s-stand-and in-n the way-ay of our-r gl-lor-or-ious-ous path-ath of-f des-es-struc-uc-tion-ion."_

"Agreed, Starve Venom." Yuri whispered back as he raised up his duel disk. "Alright then Yuzu. Let's see if you have the bite to back-up your bark. We can do this two ways. Option A is the easy way in which you willingly surrender and let me take you back to Academia. Option B is the hard way where we duel and I drag you back to Academia after devouring you. As in I defeat you, not the other thing."

Asuka stepped forward, ready to take on the challenge herself. She was stopped however, by Yuzu, who gave her a look that told Asuka to leave this to her.

Understanding Yuzu's message, Asuka backed down. "I'll get the others to safety. But," she warned, "be careful. From what I've heard about him, he's never lost a duel in his life."

"She's not wrong you know." Yuri called out proudly. "So I take it we're doing this the hard way. Good," he licked his lips, "I love the hard way."

"Actually," Yuzu rebutted, activating her own duel disk as Asuka began leading the You Show Students away. "I'm going with Option C, where I win and knock those deranged thoughts out of your head!"

Yuri merely grinned, hearing the hungering whispers of his dragon approve.

" _The-e Sta-and-ard-ard pie-iece will-l be-e con-ons-sumed-ed by-y ou-our f-fangs!"_

"DUEL!" The two cried out, drawing their opening hands.

"Since I'm the stronger one." Yuri said with fake politeness. "I'll be a good opponent and let you try and set up a decent wall. Keyword 'try.'"

"How generous." Yuzu said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't think I'm the same person I was during the Maiami Championship. I've grown much stronger."

"Now who's the narcissist?" Yuri snorted. "I defeated Ruri without any effort. I didn't even have to duel Rin to capture her. And you, well, you were so terrified of me that you actually ran off in the middle of the duel. I'm not expecting much."

"I'm going to make you eat those words." Yuzu boldly stated as she began her turn. Looking at her opening hand, Yuzu managed to restrain herself from frowning. It wasn't enough to establish a major wall, but it was enough to start with.

"I normal summon Aria the Melodious Diva!"

A pink-skinned woman in a peach-colored sarong, with a single harp-shaped wing on her back, appeared, singing a graceful melody.

 **Aria the Melodious Diva/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ Fairy/ Effect/** ** _ATK 1600_** **/ DEF 1200**

"Magic card hasudo!" Yuzu continued, "Melodious Duet! Since I control at least one Melodious monster, I can target one of those monsters and Special Summon a Melodious monster from my Deck that is one level higher than the targeted monster. The only downside is that my opponent won't take any battle damage this turn. But seeing how this is the first turn, that doesn't matter now does it?"

Yuri said nothing.

"Come to the stage, Elegy the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu declared as Elegy appeared, clasping Aria's hand with her own.

 **Elegy the Melodious Diva/ LIGHT/ Level 5/ Fairy/ Effect/** ** _ATK 2000_** **/ DEF** **1200**

"Elegy no kouka!" Yuzu began, when all of a sudden, Yuri interrupted her.

"Predator Plants Cuscrustacean no kouka! Since you Special Summoned a monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Koi, Cuscrustacean!"

Mere seconds after Yuzu's monster appeared, a cluster of vines sprouted out from underneath Yuri's field. Weaving themselves together, the vines took on the shape of a large spider crab, with a pair of tendrils forming eye stalks at the front of the monster. At the end of two branch-like constructs were a pair of big, meaty crab claws, snapping like mousetraps at Yuzu's monsters.

 **Predator Plants Cuscrustacean/ DARK/ Level 3/ Plant/ Effect/ ATK 100/** ** _DEF 1900_**

Yuzu grimaced. She'd almost forgotten how creepy Yuri's carnivorous plant-themed monsters were. Yet, this one didn't even hold a candle towards his dragon.

"Since Elegy was Special Summoned, her effect activates. All Fairy monsters I control gain three-hundred ATK, and my Special Summoned Melodious monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects."

 **Elegy the Melodious Diva: 2000 + 300 = 2300 ATK**

 **Aria the Melodious Diva: 1600 + 300 = 1900 ATK**

"A pitiful set-up." Yuri coldly remarked. "If you had somehow Special Summoned Aria, you would have prevented your monsters from being destroyed by battle. But since Aria's anti-targeting effect applies to both players, that effect would have hindered you as well."

Despite wanting to say otherwise, Yuzu knew better than to let Yuri get into her head and mess with her. Besides, she wanted to see what he would do next.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Yuzu declared, gingerly placing a card into her Spell and Trap Zone.

"Is that all?" Yuri asked mockingly. "Well at the very least, I can thank you for setting up a decent-sized appetizer for my monsters. Boku no turn, draw!"

Looking amongst the cards in his hand, Yuri smiled sinisterly at Yuzu, who cautiously held her ground.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Violet Nova!" Yuri declared. "While this card is on the field, cards and effects cannot be activated in response to Violet Flash…In fact, cards cannot be activated in response to this card or its effects either."

"Violet Flash…" Yuzu murmured, recalling that card from their previous duel. It wasn't a particularly strong card by itself, but in the hands of someone like Yuri…..

"Violet Nova no kouka!" Yuri declared, "By paying one-thousand Life Points, I can add one Violet Flash and a copy of Fusion from my Deck to my hand."

Without warning, Yuri's card unleashed a blinding nova of violet light, forcing Yuzu and her monsters back. Yuri smiled, content with Yuzu's discomfort as he added the cards to his hand.

 **Yuri: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 LP**

"Magic card, Violet Flash hasudo." Yuri nonchalantly continued, causing another, although mercifully not as bright, flash of light to shine. "For the rest of this turn, you cannot activate Spell or Trap cards in response to the activation of my Fusion cards. And as a bonus, I can get a free draw once this turn if I Fusion Summon. Of course, you hopefully remember this from our last duel."

"How could I forget?" Yuzu sarcastically replied, rubbing one of her eyes. "I'm still partially blind from last time."

"Hmph. You can handle that little bracelet of yours shining like the sun every now and then, but you can't handle a mere card letting off a little light. That's just pitiful."

"And that's another thing!" Yuzu cried out. "I still don't know why the Professor is after me, Selena and the others! If it's for the bracelets, why doesn't he just rip them off our wrists instead of causing this meaningless war?"

Yuri shrugged, completely apathetic to Yuzu's question. "How should I know? I don't particularly care for the Professor's reasons, or why he's so obsessed with the four of you. All I care about is carding people. Carding them until I am the only one left standing. It doesn't matter to me how I accomplish that."

Yuzu's eyes widened. "You mean...you're only doing this for fun!? That every person you've hurt was just a causality in your sick and twisted search for amusement?"

"Like I said, it's the rules of the universe." Yuri answered, sounding as if he was talking about the weather. "Life isn't fair. If it was the Tyler sisters would be more like Asuka and not flat as a washboard at their age," he added, before chuckling at his own joke.

Yuzu scowled, disgusted by how despicable Yuri was.

"But enough about me and my ambitions. I believe its time I had my lunch, and I know just how to start." Yuri declared darkly, before slamming down a card onto his duel disk.

"Magic Card, Yuugo! I use the Predator Plants Spino Dionaea and Lillyzard in my hand as material and Fusion Summon!"

A Fusion portal opened up above Yuri as his two monsters swirled inside, their master's chant accompanying them in the background.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect alluring fragrance! With root and vine entwining in the mystic whirlpool, blossom to reveal the abyssal horror beneath your petals! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Awarayo! Level five, Predator Plants Leadwortroll!"

Yuzu felt the air around her dropped ten degrees as a tall, thin humanoid figure emerged from the Fusion Portal. Its elongated limbs ended in sharp clawed digits made of thorns, and its spiny skin was a lifeless gray, like rotting pumpkin vines. Instead of a head, Leadwortroll had a ghostly white flower atop its body, petals lined with sharp, savage teeth, while a large open mouth dwelled in the center. Unleashing a series of guttural shrieks, the beast looked towards Yuzu's field as several trails of saliva escaped its mouth.

 **Predator Plants Leadwortroll/ DARK/ Level 5/ Plant/ Fusion/ Effect/** ** _ATK 2000_** **/ DEF 2000**

"As if his dragon wasn't horrifying enough." Yuzu grimaced. "Just when I thought he couldn't get any creepier."

"I could have summoned my dragon, but," Yuri explained, "This is a meal fit for a much simpler beast. Leadwortroll no kouka! Since this card was Fusion Summoned, I can add a copy of Fusion from my GY to my hand. And since I Fusion Summoned, I'll use the effect of Violet Flash to draw a card."

Glancing at the card he drew, Yuri smirked. "And then, the effect of Cuscrustacean activates! Since a Predator Plants monster was Special Summoned, all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls gain a Predator Counter. Any monster who gains a Predator Counter with this effect will have their Level changed to one."

Extended its claws forwards, Cuscrustacean sprayed out a stream of green goo, which solidified into a snapping plant monster that attached itself to Elegy.

 **Elegy the Melodious Diva: 1 Predator Counter/ Level 1**

Yuzu narrowed her eyes. The Predator Plants specialized in using those counters in various ways, but primarily to lower the Levels of the opponent's monsters. That locked her out of any possible Synchro options she could have come up with later on. It's a good thing she had her Fusions to fall back on, otherwise she would have been in trouble.

"Predator Plants Sundew Kingii shoukan." Yuri casually continued, flicking a card onto his duel disk. Through a blue portal, a filled lizard plant with gooey steams of sundew attached to its frills appeared beside Cuscrustacean.

 **Predator Plants Sundew Kingii/ DARK/ Level 2/ Plant/ Effect/** ** _ATK 600_** **/ DEF 200**

"And now, I activate Sundew Kingii's effect." Yuri continued before slamming a card onto his duel disk. "And in response, Boku no soko mahou, Predator Plants Trigger Fusion, Hasudo!"

"A Quick-Play Fusion card!?" A shocked Yuzu exclaimed.

Yuri smiled smugly as he spoke next. "Trigger Fusion can only be activated as a Chain Link 2 or higher within the same chain in which a Predator Plants monster activated its effect. By banishing the materials from my field and Graveyard, I perform a Fusion Summon. I banish Cuscrustacean, as well as Spino Dionaea and perform another Fusion Summon!"

As another vortex opened up, Cuscrustacean was joined by a spinosaurus-plant hybrid with a large flytrap atop its back. Rising into the air, the two monsters swirled together in a blend of red and blue as Yuri chanted.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect alluring fragrance! Swirl into the bottomless belly of the predator with breath of a thousand corpses and hunt my prey! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Arawayo! Level seven! Predator Plants Chimerafflesia!"

Tearing up the ground beneath it, an immense flower with the stench of decaying corpses, a fanged maw at the center and multiple fanged tentacles, appeared to the field before roaring at Yuzu and her monsters, spraying more green slime onto them.

 **Predator Plants Chimerafflesia/ DARK/ Level 7/ Plant/ Fusion/ Effect/** ** _ATK 2500_** **/ DEF 2000**

"And now, the effect of Sundew Kingii resolves naturally." Yuri continued enthusiastically. "Once per turn, Sundew Kingii lets me Fusion Summon a DARK monster from my Extra Deck using itself, monsters on my field or in my hand," he paused, letting a sinister smile bloom, "or monsters on my opponent's field with Predator counters as material!"

Yuzu gasped, stunned by such an effect. "But, you said your Fusions all need DARK monsters as material, Elegy's a-"

"Any monster with a Predator Counter I use in a Fusion Summon is treated as DARK, thanks to Sundew Kingii's effects." Yuri cut her off, sounding sadistically pleased. "Using my own Sundew Kingii and your Elegy the Melodious Diva, I perform a third Fusion Summon!"

Yuzu could only watch as Sundew Kingii's tongue lashed out and grabbed Elegy before pulling her into the monster's face, frills closing around her and silencing her cries for mercy. Rising into the air, the two monsters were pulled into the center of another fusion portal, blending together in a spiral of yellow and green while Yuri began yet another chant.

"Subtle and deadly flower with an alluring fragrance, Lament-filled voice trapped in the jaws of death, in the swirling depths of the poisonous swamp, merge together to kill with a ceaseless feeding frenzy! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Arawayo! Level four, Predator Plants Sharcchinia!"

Lunging out of the portal like a Great White attacking from below, Yuri' monster, a green shark plant hybrid with a slender body, leaf-like fins and a fangs sticking out of its leafy mouth, swam through the air before lining up with Yuri's other monsters.

 **Predator Plants Sharcchinia/ DARK/ Level 4/ Plant/ Fusion/ Effect/** ** _ATK 100_** **/ DEF 1800**

Yuzu gulped, feeling the sweat beads trail down her forehead. Three Fusions in one turn. It may have cost Yuri a bit of time, but he'd summoned a terrifying garden of carnivorous plants.

"The effect of Sharcchinia activates!" Yuri continued, stretching his hand towards his monster. "When it is successfully Fusion Summoned, I can target one monster in the Graveyard that was used as material in this card's summon and equip it onto Sharcchinia. I target the Elegy in your Graveyard."

A black portal opened up in front of Sharcchinia, who stuck its head inside and grabbed Elegy in its leafy-maw.

"Sharcchinia gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all monsters equipped to it by its effects." Yuri explained, before adding, "Regrettably it can only hold one monster in its jaws at a time, but that doesn't really matter now does it?"

 **Predator Plants Sharcchinia: 100 + 2000 = 2100 ATK**

"Looks like your whole smiling thing doesn't hold out after all." Yuri cruelly mocked. "But still, a meal is a meal." He shrugged. "Sharcchinia, destroy Aria the Melodious Diva."

Baring its fangs, Sharcchinia shot forth, preparing to devour Aria and leave Yuzu's field wide open, when all of a sudden…

"Trap hasudo! Melodious Score Rewrite!" Yuzu abruptly declared. "By shuffling a Melodious monster from my field into my deck, I get to Special Summon a Melodious monster from my Deck with the same Level, and the summoned monster cannot be destroyed in battle this turn. I return Aria to my Deck in order to summon Opera!"

A veil of music notes surrounded Aria, dispersing to reveal Opera in her place, sitting on one knee.

 **Opera the Melodious Diva/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ Fairy/ Effect/ ATK 2300/** ** _DEF 1000_**

"I see." Yuri remarked, managing to sound neutral despite the annoyed look on his face. "You waited me out in order to get me to use up most of my resources in an attempt to One-Turn-Kill you. I must say, not many prey I've encountered in the past were able to do that. You have my praise."

"For some reason I don't feel so proud." Yuzu quipped. "You were too hasty in your little game to win."

"Oh come on, you're not still upset about what I said now are you?" Yuri groaned. "Life feeds upon life in order to become the strongest. It's the circle of life."

Yuri sighed, disappointed by Yuzu's insistence in her beliefs. "You people don't understand anything. I cancel my attack, seeing as how it would do nothing. Setting a card face-down. Turn end."

Looking down at the status of the duel, Yuzu sighed. " _I managed to hold out this time, but if it wasn't for my trap, I would have lost. On the one hand, he has three decently-powerful Fusions, a set card, and a spell card that, if he doesn't use carefully, it'll hurt him more than help him. On the positive side, he should only have a single copy of Fusion in his hand. I have to defeat him next turn, or else he'll summon his dragon, and then….."_

Cutting off her train of thought, Yuzu scolded herself for thinking about the last time she saw Yuri's dragon.

" _I can't give him the satisfaction of letting him know I'm afraid of him."_ Yuzu inhaled deeply, fingertips gingerly brushing the top of her deck. _"It's like what Yuya's father always says. 'Have courage and take a step forward.' I can't let fear hold me back any longer."_

"Atashi no turn. Draw!" Yuzu roared, ripping the top card from her deck and causing her bracelet to briefly flash with light. Looking at the card she drew, Yuzu smiled.

" _Perfect."_ she thought joyfully.

"Magic card activate!" Yuzu exclaimed, throwing down the card she had just drawn, "Clashing Cacophony! I target any number of Melodious monsters I control and equal number of monsters my opponent controls in order to destroy them!"

"What!?" Yuri shouted as a sudden harsh and discordant sound exploded from Yuzu's card, causing his Chimerafflesia to start screeching in pain before turning to dust.

"Per the effect of Clashing Cacophony," Yuzu stated, "we both draw cards equal to the number of monsters sent to the graveyard by this effect. Since two monsters were sent, we both draw two cards."

"Oh." Yuri smiled. "Your card lets me draw as well. How generous."

"Don't think those cards will help you that much." Yuzu continued as she drew. "I'm just getting started. Magic Card, Ostinato, activate! Since I control no monsters, I fuse Quartet the Melodious Songstress and Wagnera the Melodious Maestra in my deck together and Fusion Summon!"

Yuri gave an amused smile. "Fusion summoning using monsters in your deck as material. I suppose you have improved somewhat from our first encounter."

Ignoring Yuri's comments, Yuzu let out a sigh of relief as she saw her monsters begin swirling together in a spiral of green and blue. Remembering her lessons from Sora and letting the power flow through her, she began her summoning chant.

"Inspiration of the divine! Enraged prodigy! Blend your pitches together under the light of the full moon and gather your new power! Yuugo Shoukan! Sing in the center of the moonlit stage! The song of justice! Luna Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Wrapped in a cloak of moonlight, Yuzu's elegant and graceful Fusion Monster appeared to the field, emerald eyes radiating with warmth as she let out a sustained operatic note.

 **Luna Diva the Melodious Diva/ LIGHT/ Level 6/ Fairy/ Fusion/ Effect/** ** _ATK 2000_** **/ DEF 2000**

Yuri let out an involuntary growl. Something about Yuzu's monster made him angry, a sentiment that was shared by his dragon.

" _I-it ree-eks of th-he wre-retche-hed moo-on ca-ard!"_ Starve Venom rumbled, hatred staining his voices. _"Unle-leash me so th-that I-I ma-may fe-feas-ast up-pon he-her life-ife a-and li-light."_

Unaware of the dreaded dragon's anger, Yuzu continued with her turn. "Quartet the Melodious Songstress's effect activates when it is used as material in the Fusion Summon of a Melodious Monster. I can add one Melodious Songstress monster from my deck to my hand. I add Soubrette the Melodious Songstress from my deck to my hand."

Yuri made no comment as Yuzu plucked a card from her deck, instead continuing to gaze at Luna Diva with disgust.

"Next," Yuzu continued, placing another card on her disk, "I activate Photon lead! I Special Summon a Level four or lower LIGHT monster from my hand in attack position. Come forth! Soubrette the Melodious Songstress!"

Twirling onto the field as she fluttered her butterfly wings, Yuzu's monster, a flirtatious-looking sprite with long deep black hair adorned by a bright red flower, green and sapphire-blue garments that exposed most of her ebony black skin, and magical runes painted onto both her wings and skin, appeared to the field as she sang in a soft and light voice.

 **Soubrette the Melodious Songstress/ LIGHT/ Level 2/ Fairy/ Effect/** ** _ATK 900_** **/ DEF 300**

"But Soubrette won't be staying for long." Yuzu warned, "If she is Special Summoned while I control another Melodious monster, I can add a certain Spell card from my deck or graveyard to my hand."

Yuri scoffed. "You think you can counter my garden of Fusions with one of your own. I'm afraid you'll find yourself very disappointed."

Yuzu smiled as she added the card to her hand, her bracelet letting off a faint glow. "Who said anything about it being Fusion?" She asked rhetorically as she revealed the card.

Upon seeing the card, Yuri let out an audible gasp. "That card…Where and when did you get a card like that!?" He exclaimed, eyes widening in shock.

"Did you really think I'd be idly waiting to run into you again and not be prepared?" Yuzu smirked. "I told you, being strong isn't about defeating your enemies, but by forming and nurturing the bonds you share with others. I may have only known Asuka for a short time, but I know she and everyone who has abandoned Academia feels the same way. Now, allow me to show you how I've grown by forging these bonds, Yuri! Gishiki Mahou, Melodious Ritual, hasudo!"

A large pipe organ manifested in front of Yuzu, resting atop a crystalline stage that was decorated with flowers. Positioned around the edge of the stage was a series of eight lotus flower-shaped fire pits, a flame resting within the center of each petal.

"I tribute monsters from my hand or field whose Levels equal or exceed the Level of the LIGHT Fairy monster I Ritual summon from my hand or graveyard." Yuzu explained, "But I think instead I'll tribute only Soubrette, who can be used as the entire tribute per her effect."

Slowly coming to life, the pipe organ began playing a beautiful tune, both of Yuzu's monsters singing along. Soubrette raised her voice in tune with the organ's melody as she began transforming into particles of light. Tempo gradually increasing, the pipe organ absorbed the essences of Soubrette before reaching a sustained high note, a towering pillar of light erupting from the pipes. Basking in the light of her first Ritual Summon, Yuzu chanted proudly.

"Enraged prodigy, proudly stand as you blow the horn of the heavens and descend triumphantly on the path of victory! Gishiki Shoukan! Strike down evil with your song! Level Five! Wagnera the Melodious Maestra!"

"A set of four snow white Pegasus, clad in golden armor plates, galloped down the pillar of light as they pulled a golden chariot that carried Yuzu's monster, a Valkyrie-like woman with long blonde hair tied into a braid, wearing a blue and white knee-length armored dress with a slit up the side and matching armor-plated boots. An elegant silver circlet with two wing-shaped extensions wrapped around her head, an opal gemstone resting snuggly in place on her forehead. Hanging from her side was a sword held firmly in a burgundy scabbard, golden trim sewn into the front. Descending closer down the pillar, slid off of the chariot and landed while the winged horses flew off. Drawing her sword from its scabbard, exposing the music-note shaped runes inscribed onto the front of the blade, the Ritual Monster belted out a deep operatic note before pointing her sword at Yuri's monsters, staring them down with a warrior's gaze.

 **Wagnera the Melodious Maestra/ LIGHT/ Level 5/ Fairy/ Ritual/ Effect/** ** _ATK 2000_** **/ DEF 1400**

"Ritual Summon…" Yuri whispered, eying Yuzu's new monster with contempt. "If your idea of becoming stronger is using that outdated summon, you must either be overconfident or less intelligent that I first imagined."

"Wagnera's effect!" Yuzu continued, ignoring Yuri's mockery as her Wagnera's sword began glowing. "I discard Soprano the Melodious Songstress in order to target your Sharcchinia and lower its ATK by Soprano's own ATK! In other word's fourteen-hundred!"

With a mighty battle cry, Wagnera dashed forward, slashing Sharcchinia with her sword. The Fusion Monster dropped on its stomach, a light-filled gash now scarring its underbelly.

 **Predator Plants Sharcchinia: 2100 – 1400 = 700**

"Wagnera's other effect!" Yuzu continued. "While she is on the field, all LIGHT Fairy monsters I control gain four-hundred ATK and DEF! Consonance Leitmotif"

 **Wagnera the Melodious Maestra: 2000 + 400 = 2400 ATK/ 1400 + 400 = 1800 DEF**

 **Luna Diva the Melodious Diva: 2000 + 400 = 2400 ATK/ 2000 + 400 = 2400 DEF**

"Battle!" Yuzu declared, stretching out her hand towards her Fusion monster. "Luna Diva, attack Leadwortroll! Moonlight Wave!"

Taking a deep breath, Luna Diva began raising her voice as she became enveloped in a shaft of light, preparing to unleash her song.

"Trap activate" Yuri lazily droned, shocking Yuzu, who had almost forgotten about his face-down card. "Ridicule World."

In response to Yuri's declaration, his face-down flipped up to reveal shadowy faces laughing and ridiculing a poor soul with wicked glee. The faces exited the card before consuming Yuzu's field, their laughter disturbing Luna Diva while Wagnera courageously held her blade up in defiance.

"Per the effect of Ridicule World," Yuri explained, "All monsters you control gain one-hundred ATK for the remainder of this turn. But as a cost, any monster with ATK higher than its original ATK can't attack!"

Yuzu gasped loudly, mind unable to form sentences. Ridicule World, it was like a dark counterpart of Smile World, discouraging and mocking the opponent instead of trying to promote harmony and laughter amongst duelist and monster alike. Yuri knew she'd try to overcome him in one turn, and she had played right into his hands.

With no other option, Yuzu took one more look at the remaining card in her hand before finishing her turn. "I set a card face-down and end my turn, and with it the effect of Ridicule World wears off."

"So you're continuing this duel after all." Yuri asked, sounding neutral but looking dissatisfied. "I'll admit you had me there when you Ritual Summoned, but it looks like your new 'strength' isn't what you thought it was. Why not just make it easier on all of us and just come with me, spare yourself the effort and embarrassment of fighting an unwinnable battle."

"Not a chance!" Yuzu shouted back defiantly. "I won't lose to someone like you! And do you know why?"

"If you say something like 'power of bonds' I'm going to throw up." Yuri snarked, an unamused look in his eyes.

"Exactly." Yuzu replied back. "Without anyone to rely on to support you when you've fallen down, you'll truly be weak."

Face morphing into a glare, Yuri spoke menacingly. "That's twice now you've called me weak for not lowering myself to the point where I'd have to let others help me. At first it was amusing, now it's just irritating. I guess now I have to stop playing it gentle and remind you the true way of the world."

Fingers brushing the top of his deck, Yuri smiled menacingly as he drew. "My turn, draw!"

"Magic card, Fusion Bargain!" Yuri began, a gleeful look of wickedness on his face. "By discarding one Fusion card, I draw two cards and send an equal number of cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard."

Adding the two cards to his hand, Yuri's dark smile grew. "Looks like this duel has come to an end. And look who decided to watch."

Curious as to what Yuri meant, Yuzu turned her head to see Asuka heading back to the duel.

"Well let's not keep the audience waiting." Yuri smirked. "Leadwortroll no kouka! Once per turn, I can destroy a card I control in order to Special Summon a level four or lower Predator Plants monster from my graveyard. I destroy Violet Nova in order to summon Predator Plants Lillyzard."

Violet Nova turned to dust as a black portal opened up, a green lizard with five tails tipped with bushels of small purple flowers exiting from within.

 **Predator Plants Lillyzard/ DARK/ Level 3/ Plant/ Effect/ ATK 1200/** ** _DEF 1200_**

"When Lillyzard is Special Summoned from the Graveyard," Yuri explained, "I draw a card."

Taking a brief gaze at the card, Yuri frowned. "You know," he said with a saddened expression, although Yuzu could tell he was faking it, "It really is a shame that this duel has to end here. At bare minimum you have somewhat improved. However…." His expression changed into one of his cold and wicked smiles as he continued speaking, "That's still not enough! Magic card, Yuugo!"

"Here it comes…" Yuzu muttered, feeling the temperature drop. "He's summoning his dragon."

"With the effect of Fusion," Yuri triumphantly declared, "I fuse together Sharcchinia and Leadwortroll together for a Fusion Summon."

" _I-it is tim-me!"_ Starve Venom's voices cried in unison as the Fusion Portal opened behind Yuri and the two fusion monsters swirled into the center.

"Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance, now become one and from the hell beneath your petals give birth to a new terror! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Arawayo! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level eight! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

" _Aha-ha aw aw-w aw!"_ Starve Venom roared as it materialized onto the field, multiple mouths salivating at the sight of Yuzu's monsters, who instinctively stepped back in fear.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon / DARK / Level 8 / Dragon / Fusion / Effect /** ** _ATK 2800_** **/ DEF 2000**

" _There it is."_ Yuzu thought fearfully, recalling how that monster had been able to destroy here field before in their last duel. Despite her best attempts, she too froze up in fear.

"That's a nice expression." Yuri remarked, reveling in Yuzu's terror. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon no monster kouka. Since this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as materials, until the end of this turn, he gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls! Venus Swallow!"

Starve Venom opened its mouths, sucking in streams of violet energy from Yuzu's monsters, empowering the terrifying dragon even further.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: 2800 + 2400 + 2400 = 7600 ATK**

"Seventy six-hundred ATK?" Yuzu cried, fear bubbling up even further.

"I could end you with just one attack," Yuri continued, "but I think I want to make you suffer for calling me weak. I'm sure the Professor will scold me for getting too rough with you, but you made a lethal mistake, one that I cannot forgive."

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Biomass Fusion." Yuri called, revealing a goblin working within a recycling plant, depositing several plant type monsters into an immense pile of compost. "As long as this card is on my field, I lose my ability to Normal Summon. But, once per turn, I can Fusion Summon one Plant Fusion Monster by banishing the materials from my hand, field or graveyard. I banish the Chimerafflesia in my graveyard and the Lillyzard on my field to conduct another Fusion Summon.

Erupting from the ground in an explosion of concrete, an immense melting pot rose into the air, smoke and steam rising into the air as its hot contents writhed and bubbled within. Above the furnace, a pair of portals appeared before the two monsters appeared, falling into the cauldron with a splash and hot sizzle as their bodies dissolved away. Ignoring the dying shrieks of his monsters, Yuri raised his hands above his head as a globule of glowing multi-colored liquid rose up from the depths of the cauldron into the air before beginning his summoning chant.

"Predator with breath of a thousand corpses, sweet-smelling flower that invites the abyss, become enveloped by the savage hunter's odor of death, and poison this world with your decaying form! Yuugo Shoukan! Come forth! Level eight! Predator Plants Dragostapelia!"

Exploding like an egg, the globule of liquid scattered across the field, splattering Yuzu as she staggered backward while shielding her eyes. Uncovering her eyes, Yuzu nearly let out a squeal of shock when she saw Yuri's new monster, a towering draconic plant almost as large as Starve Venom, towering over her, slime dripping from the surface of its body and fanged maw. Covering its body and tail were multiple stalks like spines with budding pink flowers at their tips. On its back, a massive spiny purple flower was in full bloom.

 **Predator Plants Dragostapelia/ DARK/ Level 8/ Plant/ Fusion/ Effect/** ** _ATK 2700_** **/ DEF 1900**

"Dragostapelia's effect." Yuri continued, taking his time to relish Yuzu's incoming defeat. "Once during either player's turn, Dragostapelia can place one Predator Counter on your monster, making it level one. Furthermore, so long as Dragostapelia is on the field, the activation of the effects of monsters with Predator counters are negated!"

Yuzu gasped loudly as spores ejected themselves from a flower on Dragostapelia's neck, gathering around Luna Diva and condensing into a tiny plant that clamped itself onto her shoulder.

 **Luna Diva the Melodious Choir: 1 Predator Counter/ Level 1**

"With this, your monster's effects are negated." Yuri airily stated. "Consider this comeuppance for your overconfidence in challenging me. Battle! Predator Plants Dragostapelia, destroy Wagnera the Melodious Maestra!"

Opening its maw, Dragostapelia unleashed a toxic green blob from the flower on its back, crushing Wagnera and dissolving the ground beneath her.

 **Yuzu: 4000 – 300 = 3700 LP**

"Of course," Yuri smirked, eyes slit like a serpent's, "Since your monster is gone, Luna Diva loses four-hundred ATK."

 **Luna Diva the Melodious Choir: 2400 – 400 = 2000 ATK**

"Now I can finally clean that black spot from my otherwise unblemished hunting record." Yuri remarked with sinister glee. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Luna Diva! All-Devouring Venom Flare!"

" _Ze-zetsum-mets-tsu s-seyo-o!"_ Starve Venom hissed, looking down at Yuzu with hatred and malicious.

Starve Venom's mouths opened wide, roots of energy extending from its back before binding Luna Diva, who struggled painfully against her chains. Within seconds, a blast of energy formed in between the roots before firing, striking and causing a large explosion that drowned out Yuzu's screaming.

Smiling, both Yuri and Starve Venom stared triumphantly where Yuzu stood. "This is what David gets when he messes with Goliath. Come now Yuzu, you've lost. So that means you have to come with me to the Professor."

"Are you sure about that?" Yuzu's voice rang out from within the slowly disappearing fog, revealing her to still be standing.

 **Yuzu: 3700 – (5600/2) = 900 LP**

"Before the attack went through," Yuzu explained, panting heavily, "I activated my set card, Unfinished Score. After this card is activated, all battle damage I take is halved."

"Oh for the love of Gods," Yuri muttered, "I'm all for prolonging duels in order to keep attacking my prey, but if it means going another round of listening to your ridiculous philosophies I think not."

"Sorry to disappoint you again," Yuzu replied, proud of herself for managing to agitate Yuri a little more. "Like I said before, I'm stronger than I was before, and do you know why?"

"I don't particularly care," Yuri snarked, "But I get the feeling you're going to tell me any way."

"It's because I'm not fighting for only myself!" Yuzu declared proudly and courageously, all fear vanishing in that moment. "It's because I'm fighting for the sake of the people who care for me, fighting to end this dimensional war, fighting for peace and for dueling with smiles! As long as I aim for such things, I won't ever lose to someone as conceded and barbaric as you!"

"Even if…even if there are people who are strong just for the sake of being strong, they will never be as strong as those who are strong for the sake of others!"

Overwhelmed by Yuzu's new-found bravery, Yuri found himself unknowingly taking a step back, his dragon continuing to glare at Yuzu in disgust.

" _A-as disg-gustin-ng as her-er pas-st life-ife."_

Yuzu perked up. For a moment, she felt as if she had heard the savage dragon talk. Shoving the thought to the side, she placed her hand atop her deck. _"I will win, and I won't be alone. For the sake of everyone, I will win."_

"Atashi no turn…..DRAW!" Yuzu bellowed as she ripped the card off her deck, bracelet shining brightly, so much so that both Yuri and Starve Venom recoiled in its radiance.

Looking down at the card she drew, Yuzu smiled widely. "I'm not sure I'm ready to use a card like this, but beggars can't be choosers." She remarked, "Allow me to show you just how much stronger I am than you because of the bonds I've forged."

"You're deluding yourself." Yuri hissed with a hint of venom. "Nothing will make you stronger than me."

"Let's prove that theory!" Yuzu shouted with gusto, revealing a card that depicted the set –up of Melodious Ritual, the light erupting from the organ swirling into the center of a Fusion Portal. "Magic card, Cantata, activate!"

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "What, pray-tell, could that do?" He asked sarcastically.

Despite the taunts, Yuzu continued on, either not hearing them or choosing to ignore them. "Cantata first lets me Fusion Summon a Melodious monster by shuffling the materials from my graveyard into my deck. I return Luna Diva the Melodious Choir to my Extra Deck, as well as Quartet and Soprano into my deck and Fusion Summon!"

The spirits of Yuzu's three monsters rose up, joining hands together as the ascended to the center of a glowing Fusion portal and swirled into the center in a vortex of blue, yellow and red light. Raising her hands above her head, Yuzu began her Fusion chant:

"Song of justice, inspiration of the divine, angel's song, harmonize your voices together underneath the moon's silver light! Gracefully sing and dance on this radiant stage and awaken your true power! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Sing at the height of the moonlit stage! The song of moonlight! Level Eight! Luna Prima the Melodious Choir!"

The portal exploded, flooding the field in a brilliant flash of cyan, silver and white light. Floating down from the portal was the silhouette of a woman, composed completely of cyan energy, hair behaving wildly about her. Opening her eyes to reveal a pair of golden irises, which briefly shined with white light, the figure began singing as streaks of silver energy began swirling around her, before dispersing to reveal her fair skin, as well as the cyan and blue eyeliner above her eyes. Luna Prima wore white silk dress, layered like a tutu and sparkling like a starry night. Her midriff was cut out, exposing a deep blue top with golden moon patterns underneath. Pale cyan ribbons wrapped around her forearms, covered with the same moon patterns, which were held in place by a moon-flower shaped bracelet. A gold and silver tiara placed was placed gently on her forehead, a deep blue gemstone in the center that was surrounded by two crescent moons. Her once wild hair, colored black as the night sky with small streaks of deep blue and silver, had been tied down into an ankle-length braid. Standing on the tips of her toes, Luna Prima danced through the residual starlight light, a pair of elegant, sparkling silver crescent-shaped wings with cyan patterns forming on her back. Bowing before an invisible audience, she belted an operatic high note as she landed besides Yuzu.

 **Luna Prima the Melodious Choir / LIGHT / Level 8 / Fairy / Fusion / Effect /** ** _ATK 2800_** **/ DEF 2200**

"Cantata's additional effect!" Yuzu continued, not missing a beat. "After I Fusion Summon with this card, I immediately afterwards Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster from my Deck with a Level equal to or less than the total Levels of the monsters that were shuffled into my Deck!"

"Both Quartet and Soprano were level four," Yuri summarized. "Together that's a total of eight. In other words, you're Ritual Summoning a level eight or lower."

"Bingo!" Yuzu exclaimed as the set-up from Melodious Ritual reappeared, the spirits of her monsters being absorbed into the instrument as it began playing before erupting with light.

"Paganist artist, share your soul and work with the heavenly master that your music may bring about rebirth and renewal! Gishiki Shoukan! Let the heavens ring with your triumphant song! Level Six! Stravinska the Melodious Maestra!"

In an explosion of light, Yuzu's new Maestra jumped onto the field, heavily stomping on the ground. Wearing an iron armor top, helmet, and flower-like skirt that went down to her knees, Stravinska looked like an ancient Gaelic warrior. Her sunny-blonde hair was braided with white flowers and green leaves, with strands of healthy green vines wrapping around her bare arms, midriff, calves, and feet. On her back were a pair of crimson-and-gold angel wings, feathers decorated with musical notes like a score of music. In her hand, she held an immense staff made of tree roots, vines, and blooming flowers arranged into a lush wreath. Raising her staff into the air, Stravinska let out a musical note like a sonorous war-cry before light burst from the centers of the flowers on her staff.

 **Stravinska the Melodious Maestra / LIGHT / Level 6 / Fairy / Ritual / Effect /** ** _ATK 2200_** **/ DEF 1900**

"Stravinska no kouka!" Yuzu declared. "When she is Special Summoned, I can draw one card for every other Special Summoned 'Melodious' monster I control! Since I control Luna Prima, I can draw one card!"

"Predator Plants Dragostapelia no kouka." Yuri nonchalantly replied, "I place one predator counter on Stravinska the Melodious Maestra."

"Stravinska's effect!" Yuzu countered, just as Dragostapelia prepared to fire a jet of slime into Yuzu's monster. "While I control two or more Special Summoned 'Melodious' monsters, my opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of any of my 'Melodious' monster effects! Eternal Spring Shield!"

With a roar, Dragostapelia shot two streams of slime at Yuzu's monster, however, raising her staff into the air, Stravinska caused a web of vines and roots to suddenly erupt from the ground before forming a barrier around herself and Luna Prima, deflecting the effect while Yuzu successfully drew her card.

 _"_ _It's here!"_ Yuzu thought to herself as she examined her card.

"A pointless effect." Yuri growled, stretching his hand towards his monster. "It only prevents me from activating Dragostapelia's effect in response to your monsters' effects. However, now that their effects have resolved, Dragostapelia!"

Recovering from its first attempt, Dragostapelia unleashed a second stream of slime into Yuzu's Ritual monster, knocking her back and causing a small predator counter to bite down on Stravinska's shoulder.

 **Stravinska the Melodious Maestra: Level 1**

 _"_ _Couldn't be helped."_ Yuzu thought to herself. _"Still, I at least have this!"_

"BATTLE!" Yuzu declared, "Luna Prima the Melodious Choir, attack Predator Plants Dragostapelia!"

"Predator Plants Pinguiculeech no kouka hasudo." Yuri lazily replied, slamming a card onto his duel disk the second Luna Prima was about to charge up her attack. Through a blue portal, a grotesque worm-like brown-green plant with a gaping white mouth made of sticky leaves and a central purple flower tongue appeared to the field directly in front of Yuri's monsters.

 **Predator Plants Pinguiculeech / DARK / Level 1 / Plant / Effect /** ** _ATK 0_** **/ DEF 800**

"Pinguiculeech's effect." Yuri nonchalantly explained. "If a 'Predator Plants' monster I control battles an opponent's monster, I can end the battle in order to Special Summon Pinguiculeech in attack position, place a Predator Counter on each face-up monster my opponent controls, and reduce the ATK of those monsters by six-hundred for each of their predator counters.

Opening up its mouth, Pinguiculeech vomited out two green predator counters, which launched forward before biting down on both of Yuzu's monsters.

 **Stravinska the Melodious Maestra: 2 Predator Counters / 2200 – 1200 = 1000 ATK**

 **Luna Prima the Melodious Choir: 1 Predator Counter / 2800 – 600 = 2200 ATK**

"Pinguiculeech's other effects!" Yuri continued, "Each time an opponent's monster loses ATK, Pinguiculeech gains the ATK lost. Furthermore, my opponent can only target Pinguiculeech for attacks."

Flower tongue launching forward, Pinguiculeech latched onto Stravinska and Luna Prima one-by-one before sucking on each of them, draining their energy while slowly increasing in size.

 **Predator Plants Pinguiculeech: 1800 ATK**

Yuzu grimaced at this. Fortunately, thanks to Stravinska's effect, she had a backup plan.

"Quick-Play Magic Card, Melodious Battle Conductor, hasudo!" she declared, slamming down the card she had drawn. "If I control a 'Melodious Maestra' or 'Melodious Choir' monster, then during the Battle Phase, I can activate this card in order to choose from one of three effects! I choose to activate the first effect of this card, increasing Stravinska's ATK by 1000 while also making it so that each time Stravinska destroys a monster by battle, she can destroy one card my opponent controls!"

In Stravinska's hand, a glittering golden conductor baton appeared before glowing with intense light as her ATK increased.

 **Stravinska the Melodious Maestra: 1000 + 1000 = 2000 ATK**

"BATTLE!" Yuzu declared, "Stravinska the Melodious Maestra, attack Predator Plants Pinguiculeech!"

Pointing her conductor baton at Yuri's monster, Stravinska unleashed a blast of golden light from the tip of the baton, obliterating the grotesque carnivorous plant.

 **Yuri: 3000 – 200 = 2800 LP**

"Melodious Battle Conductor's additional effect!" Yuzu declared, "If an 'Melodious' monster I control inflicts battle damage to your life points, I can set this card to my field, but it will be banished next turn!"

"Predator Plants Pinguiculeech no kouka!" Yuri sneered in reply, not the least bit bothered by the minor damage he had taken. "If it is destroyed, I can target one monster you control in order to change its ATK to zero! So feel the rest of your power leave you now, Luna Prima the Melodious Choir!"

Behind Luna Prima's head, a spectral image of Pinguiculeech appeared before clamping down on her heck and violently sucking, causing Yuzu's monster to cry out in pain.

 **Luna Prima the Melodious Choir: 0 ATK**

"Melodios Battle Conductor no kouka!" Yuzu countered, "I target your Biomass Fusion in order to destroy it!"

"Hmph." Yuri grunted in annoyance as his refinery exploded in a shower of sparks. "When Biomass Fusion leaves the field, all monsters Special Summoned by its effect are destroyed, so goodbye, Dragostapelia."

Crying out in pain, Dragostapelia's body suddenly liquified into a greenish puddle of goo before vanishing in a shower of golden sparks.

"I really must applaud your efforts." Yuri yawned, lazily clapping his hands. "You managed to inconvenience me in a very minor way. Most of my opponent's don't even manage that. And now, Yuzu, if you will please end your turn, I would appreciate it.

"My turn is not over!" Yuzu countered. "Luna Prima can make one additional attack for every 'Melodious' monster I control other than herself, so she still has one more attack!"

"How gutless." Yuri remarked. "Haven't you ever heard that suicide is the coward's way out? If you really want to lose that badly, just let me attack you with Starve Venom. It's your first time being beaten by me, so I promise to be gentle…mostly."

"You only ensured your own defeat when you lowered Luna Prima's ATK." Yuzu countered, lips forming into a knowing smile.

"How so?" Yuri asked, sounding annoyed.

"Luna Prima the Melodious Choir cannot be destroyed by battle," Yuzu explained. "furthermore, my opponent takes any battle damage from battles involving her, meaning that you will be the one to take Starve Venom's 2800 ATK as damage! BATTLE! Luna Prima the Melodious Choir! Finish this duel! LUNAR CHOIR!"

Rising into the air, Luna Prima began glowing with soft moonlight before singing a clear high-pitched note, a moonbeam of energy blasting from her mouth and flying straight into Starve Venom.

 _"_ _Im-im-pud-udent-nt cea-ea-ture-re!"_ Starve Venom's multiple voices roared before he unleashed a blast of his own energy from his mouth. The force of his own attack easily blasted back Luna Prima's attack, however, once the purple energy of his attack made contact with Luna Prima, a sphere of pure moonlight formed around Luna Prima, which deflected the energy from Starve Venom's attack right back at the dragon.

"Aaaarrrrrgh!" Yuri roared as he shielded his eyes from the blast, which covered his half of the field in smoke.

"Yata!" Yuzu cheered, almost unable to believe that she had won.

A sound of clapping was heard within the screen of smoke, which cleared away with a sweep of purple wings to reveal an unharmed Yuri standing next to his dragon, which was covered in a swarm of tic-like plant creatures with rust-colored fungal growths sprouting from their bulbous bodies.

 **Yuri: 2800 LP**

"But…how!?" Yuzu exclaimed. "That attack should have finished you!"

"Predator Plants Gymnosporangilouse's effect." Yuri calmly explained, revealing a card on his duel disk. "If this card is in my hand or face-up on my side of the field when a DARK monster I control battles, I can equip this card to that monster in order to make it so that I take no damage from battles involving that monster."

Yuzu looked at Yuri's duel disk and spotted the card. One detail immediately caught her attention. Gymnorsporangilouse had the coloration of an effect monster on its upper half, but the green of a spell card for its lower half.

"A pendulum monster!?" Yuzu exclaimed in shock. "You have pendulum cards!?"

"Naturally." Yuri sneered. "After Dennis returned, did you think the Professor wouldn't use the information he attained to make some Pendulum cards for himself and his most capable soldiers? Naturally, I was one of the first to receive this type of card. But really now, Yuzu, improvement or not, did you think you ever stood a chance against me?"

Yes, she had thought that. She had earnestly hoped that her growth would have meant something…but now...

A crushing depression took hold of Yuzu, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Ah, but what is this!?" Yuri exclaimed with mock concern. "Is the little entertainment duelist no longer having fun!? _I've_ certainly been entertained by your feeble efforts to surpass me! I'm even smiling right now! Look! See!?" he asked, indicating his sadistic shark-like grin, "Isn't that the objective of your smile philosophy!? Why don't you smile, Yuzu!? Or are you finally beginning to grasp the truth? Only winners have fun. Only the successful smile. In a world of competition like this one, there is only one way to smile in the end. By taking away the smiles of others. So, thank you, Yuzu, you've made me _very_ happy!"

Tears came to Yuzu's eyes. She had worked so hard, sacrificed so much, but in the end, in the face of Yuri's skill and power, it was all a great joke, with her pathetic self as the punchline.

"Nothing to say?" Yuri asked. "Very well then. It's my turn now. Take comfort in the fact that _someone_ is going to enjoy this very much. Boku no turn…DRAW!"

Yuri's eyes narrowed into slits when he saw what he had drawn.

"You have entertained me by showing me your evolution, Yuzu. Now, allow me to show you mine! Predator Plants Orphys Scorpio, shoukan!"

In front of Yuri, a small scorpion-like plant appeared, claws and stinger bared in an aggressive pose.

 **Predator Plants Orphys Scorpio / DARK / Level 3 / Plant / Effect /** ** _ATK 1200_** **/ DEF 800**

"Orphys Scorpio's effect!" Yuri continued, "I discard one monster from my hand in order to Special Summon Predator Plants Darling Cobra from my deck! Come forth!"

Emerging from the ground next to Orphys Scorpio, a twin-headed snake-like plant appeared.

 **Predator Plants Darling Cobra / DARK / Level 3 / Plant / Effect** ** _/ ATK 1000_** **/ DEF 1500**

"Darling Cobra no kouka!" Yuri continued, "If it is Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Predator Plants' monster, I can add Polymerization from my deck to my hand!"

He showed the card to Yuzu, a malevolent grin coming to his face.

 _"_ _Ye-es!"_ Starve Venom purred, _"My-y hun-ung-er-r grow-ows! I-I mus-ust fee-eed now-ow! Unlea-eash my-y ra-aw pow-ow-er-er!"_

"Magic card, Polymerization, hasudo!" Yuri declared, slamming the card onto his duel disk before the fusion portal appeared above his head. Rising into the air, Starve Venom's multiple voices cackled as he blended together with Orphys Scorpio and Darling Cobra.

"Apex Predator," Yuri chanted, "imbibe the souls of the weaker creatures and lay waste to the living world as an unstoppable scourge! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Merge and evolve life into a more perfect form with your feast! Level eleven! Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Darkness exploded from the fusion portal as a new monster descended from the sky, immense multi-colored wings glowing with the aura of the violet energy projections jutting out from the wings' Venus Fly-Trap like edges. The horns of Scourge Venom were longer, more twisted, and curvier than those of Starve Venom and were inlaid with three violet spheres filled with green liquid. The dragon's mouth sported two pairs of fanged mandibles, which opened up like a colorful blooming flower. On its neck and chest were a pair of gaping fanged mouths, which drooled streams of greenish acidic poison. Over the skin of the dragon was a smooth clear membrane, which was linked to the inner skin by a network of pulsing purple veins just beneath. Multiple mandible-equipped mouths snapped along the dragon's elbows, knees, and at the end of its scythe-tipped tail. Translucent purple spheres of green liquid decorated the dragon's fangs, claws, knees, arms, chest, body, and fanged tail, connected by translucent artery-like tubes to six larger translucent violet pods of green liquid attached to the dragon's wings. Shining through the shadows oozing from its body were the dragon's six glowing green eyes. Opening all of its mouths, Yuri's new dragon unleashed a roar that caused Yuzu to stagger back in terror.

 **Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon / DARK / Level 11 / Dragon / Fusion / Effect /** ** _ATK 3500_** **/ DEF 2800**

"Gymnosporangilouse's effect activates when it is removed from the field." Yuri nonchalantly continued. "I add a 'Predator Plants' monster from my graveyard to my hand. But of course, at this point, I don't think that effect matters too much, considering what else you have to concern yourself with.

Scourge Venom's mouths roared in agreement.

 _"_ _I can't fight this!"_ Yuzu thought, tears streaming from her eyes. Even not knowing all of the effects of Yuri's new monster, she could _feel_ its raw power. All her training and work had been for nothing. Yuri was leagues above her in power. How could she ever hope to beat him?

"Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon no kouka!" Yuri declared, "Once per turn, I can increase the ATK of my monster by the total ATK of all other Special Summoned monsters on the field until the standby phase of my next turn! BIOMASS INTEGRATION!"

 ** _"_** ** _All food is life and all life is food! Tremble, world, as I devour all!"_** Scourge Venom rumbled, multiple voices speaking in perfect harmony as his multiple mouths opened before sucking in violet energy from Yuzu's monsters.

 **Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon: 3500 + 1000 = 4500 ATK**

Yuzu desperately looked at her monsters. If he successfully attacked her Stravisnka with his monster, she would lose!

"You look so scared." Yuri purred, almost sounding compassionate. "Why don't you stop resisting now? Come along quietly, and I'll take you back to the professor. He'd really prefer it if I didn't harm your pretty face."

"I…" Yuzu murmured, fear gripping her chest.

"You know you can't win." Yuri continued, "There is no shame in admitting this. You did your best, but your best wasn't enough. Just accept the inevitable. You'll only harm yourself with further resistance."

Yuzu stared up at Yuri and his dragon open-mouthed, feeling sick to the stomach as she realized that she was seriously contemplating giving up. It disgusted her immensely, but what choice did she have? Yuri _was stronger._ Even going all-out, how could she hope to beat him?

"Yuzu!" Asuka suddenly called, grabbing her attention. "Don't listen to him! No matter what he says, this duel is not over! I've seen who you are! You are better than this! Don't forget who you're fighting for! Just look at your cards, analyze the situation, and beat him!"

"What inspired advise." Yuri sarcastically commented. "Just beat me! I'm sure literally NONE of my thousands of other opponents ever thought of THAT!"

Yuzu, however, got up onto her feet before wiping away her tears.

"Thank you." She whispered to Asuka before facing Yuri. "No matter what happens, I am not giving up!"

Yuri's lips curved into a smile at this.

"I'll make you regret those words soon enough, Yuzu." He replied. "But first…Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon's other effect! I target your zero ATK Luna Prima in order to negate her effects and give Scourge Venom those effects until the end of this turn! Strength Leech!"

From the gaping mouth of Scourge Venom's chest came a long fanged tongue, which latched onto Luna Prima before sucking at her, causing the fairy's light to dim.

"Immunity to battle destruction and the ability to reflect battle damage." Yuri mused. "Thank you for both of these gifts. I didn't really need them, but still, the gesture is appreciated. And now, BATTLE! Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon, attack and destroy Luna Prima the Melodious Choir! INSATIABLE SCOURGE!"

Unfolding its fanged wings, Scourge Venom projected a branching vine-like pattern of purple orbs and lightning from its wings before letting loose a torrent of toxic chemicals and energy from its main mouth and smaller bursts of energy from its other mouths. Reacting quickly, Yuzu stretched her hand towards her face-down.

"Melodious Battle Conductor hasudo!" Yuzu declared. "I activate the second effect of this card, changing the battle position of my Luna Prima!"

 **Luna Prima: 2200 DEF**

"So you'll survive this turn." Yuri shrugged as the attack connected, liquifying Yuzu's monster. "I suppose I can give you props for managing to survive, but I fail to see how you can manage to actually turn this duel around in your favor."

"Luna Prima and Stravinska's effects!" Yuzu countered, "Stravinska's effect enables me to shuffle the destroyed Luna Prima into my Extra Deck in order to draw one card! And when Luna Prima is destroyed, I can Special Summon one 'Melodious' monster from my deck! Come forth, Saliera the Melodious Maestra!"

Through a translucent silver moon-shaped crest, a younger and very pretty petit woman wearing a frilly golden gown, cut fairly low to display a rather ample bust appeared to Yuzu's field. Saliera the Melodious Maestra wore blue lace and red flowers in her golden wheat-brown hair, and held a conductor's baton with a gilded finish and red and blue jewels for further decoration.

 **Saliera the Melodious Maestra / LIGHT / Level 6 / Fairy / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 1900 /** ** _DEF 2100_** **/ Scale 5**

"A pendulum monster." Yuri mused. "So you've attained that kind of card as well. But I suppose it's really no matter. You will lose in the end, just like everyone else. Setting one card face-down. Turn end."

 _"_ _It all comes down to this…"_ Yuzu thought as she silently placed her hand on top of her deck. _"Everyone who I am fighting for is counting on me! Deck…please respond to my feelings!"_

"Atashi no turn!" Yuzu declared, "DRAW!"

Slowly turning the card around, Yuzu's eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"The fun has just begun!" Yuzu confidently began. "So pay attention, Yuri! You're about to see something magnificent!"

"You're going to take your top off?" Yuri asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I wouldn't necessarily count that as 'magnificent.' I don't even think I'd even be persuaded to show you some mercy if you're going for that angle. But please, don't hesitate from trying. After all, there has to be _some_ strategy that you can actually leverage against me."

"Dirge the Melodious Songstress shoukan!" Yuzu shouted, ignoring Yuri's mockery.

Appearing in front of Yuzu was a tall slender fairy wearing a black dress and a thick black veil over her face. A pair of black angel wings with feathers made of small organ pipes and bagpipe tubes sprouted from her back and she wore a necklace with a golden funeral bell hanging from the end.

 **Dirge the Melodious Songstress / LIGHT / Fairy / Level 4 /** ** _ATK 800_** **/ DEF 2000**

"Whelp, I give up!" Yuri sighed, throwing up his hands in surrender. "There is absolutely no way I can defeat that monster. I am just so out of options right now."

"You'll be eating your words very soon once you see Dirge's effect!" Yuzu declared. "Dirge the Melodious Songstress no kouka! I discard one card from my hand in order to Special Summon one 'Melodious' monster from my graveyard! Return to the field, Elegy the Melodious Diva!"

Spreading out her arms and wings, Dirge let out a sustained mournful note, summoning a black graveyard portal through which Elegy rose.

 **Elegy the Melodious Diva / LIGHT / Level 5 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 2000 /** ** _DEF 1200_**

"Elegy's effect!" Yuzu declared, if she is Special Summoned, all Fairy-Type monsters I control gain 300 ATK!"

 **Elegy: 2300 ATK**

 **Saliera: 2200 ATK**

 **Stravinska: 1300 ATK**

 **Dirge: 1100 ATK**

"Is this the part where I am supposed to eat my words or…" Yuri asked, looking confused.

"Saliera the Melodious Maestra no kouka!" Yuzu declared. "Once per turn, if I Special Summon a 'Melodious' monster, I can draw one card from my deck! Composure brainstorm!"

Raising her golden baton into the air, Saliera gave her baton a wave, sending a shower of golden sparks into Yuzu's deck before Yuzu drew a card.

 _'_ _Yes!"_ Yuzu thought to herself. _"I can do this, I just have to play it carefully."_

She stretched her hand towards her other two monsters.

"I am going to use all my power against you this turn, Yuri!" Yuzu declared.

"I'm pretty sure you've said something to that effect before." Yuri groaned with boredom.

"You haven't seen this yet!" Yuzu replied. "This is the power I learned from my friends in Xyz! I overlay my Level six Stravinska the Melodious Maestra and Saliera the Melodious Maestra in order to Xyz Summon!"

Clasping their hands together, Yuzu's two monsters transformed into twin streams of golden energy, which drained into the center of an Xyz Galaxy, which appeared right in front of her, before she began her summoning chant.

"By the guidance of the baton conduct the aspiring musical artists and charm the heart of the world! XYZ SHOUKAN! Descend to the stage now! The unparalleled master! Bachina the Melodious Maestra!"

Twirling onto the field in a thin black-and-blue dress was a tall slender woman with fiery red-and-yellow hear tied up into a bun and ponytail, solid platinum-colored eyes, and an extra-large conductor's baton with a clear white diamond at its tip.

 **Bachina the Melodious Maestra / LIGHT / Fairy / Rank 6 / Xyz /** ** _ATK 1900_** ** _\+ 300 = 2200 ATK_** **/ DEF 2400**

"And I am steadily growing more and more unimpressed." Yuri sniffed. "Are you trying to bore me to death?"

"Bachina the Melodious Maestra no kouka!" Yuzu countered. "Once per turn, I can detach one Xyz Material from my monster in order to reveal one 'Melodious' monster from my extra deck and target one monster you control. Until the end of this turn, I take control of the monster targeted by this effect while changing its ATK and DEF to 0, negating its effects, and changing its name to the name of the monster I revealed in the Extra Deck! I reveal Schuberta the Melodious Maestra in my Extra Deck in order to take control of Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Raising her baton in the air, Bachina absorbed a clear overlay unit into the crystal tip of her wand before shooting a stream of glittering white stars at Yuri's Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon.

"Not going to happen!" Yuri snarled, stretching his hand towards his face-down. "Trap hasudo! Lethal Venom Dosage! If I control a Level eight or higher DARK Dragon-Type Fusion Monster, I can target one monster on the field and double its ATK! Furthermore, if the targeted monster's ATK exceeds five-thousand, that monster is destroyed!"

"But how can that effect be useful for you!?" Yuzu exclaimed, looking at her own monsters and Yuri's.

Yuri smirked knowingly.

"I use this effect on Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon, doubling his ATK!"

A swarm of needles suddenly appeared in the air before stabbing into Scourge Venom's flesh and plunging their contents into the dragon's blood stream. All over the dragon's body, the orbs containing toxic liquid began swelling.

 **Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon: 4500 X 2 = 9000 ATK**

"Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK exceeds five-thousand, meaning it is destroyed!" Yuri exclaimed as his dragon suddenly exploded into a puddle of steaming toxic goo. "And now," Yuri continued, "Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon's effect! I destroy all monsters on the field, inflict damage to your life-points equal to the ATK of all the monsters destroyed with this effect, and Special Summon Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"Elegy's effect!" Yuzu countered as geysers of toxic liquid erupted from the puddle on the ground. "My monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

Spreading out her hands, Elegy began singing, creating a shield of light around Yuzu and her monsters, which deflected the toxic sludge.

"But Scourge Venom will still be revived." Yuri replied with a smirk.

Rising up from the depths of the puddle, the vague form of a dragon emerged before absorbing the contents of the slime into its body, slowly reforming into an exact duplicate of the Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon that had stood on the field moments before.

 **Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon / DARK / Level 11 / Dragon / Fusion / Effect /** ** _ATK 3500_** **/ DEF 2800**

"Of course," Yuri continued, "this means that your Xyz Monster's once per turn effect doesn't go through."

"I'm not finished with my turn yet!" Yuzu countered. "I special summon the card I drew off of Saliera's effect! Come forth, Canon the Melodious Diva!"

In a flash of light, Yuzu's blue haired fairy appeared to her field, twin circles of musical notes orbiting her body.

 **Canon the Melodious Diva / LIGHT / Level 4 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 1400 / DEF** ** _2000_**

"It's time to go all out!" Yuzu declared. "Canon the Melodious Diva, Dirge the Melodious Songstress, OVERLAY!"

Grasping each other's hands, Dirge and Canon transformed into twin surges of golden light before emptying into a second Xyz Galaxy as Yuzu began a second summon chant.

"Beautiful fairy who composes the songs of the heart, raise your baton to the air and touch the souls of all with your supreme genius! XYZ SHOUKAN! Arawayo! The unrivaled artist! Rank 4! Vivaldina the Melodious Maestra!"

Twirling onto Yuzu's field, Yuzu's next Xyz Monster was a woman with long black hair tied to the sides of her head with bass-cleft shaped hair clips, solid gold-colored eyes, and black eighth notes painted on each of her cheeks. She wore a simple black dress decorated with red ribbons and gold musical note patterns and held a wooden conductor baton that sprinkled pink dust wherever it was waved.

 **Vivaldina the Melodious Maestra / LIGHT / Rank 4 / Fairy / Xyz / Effect /** ** _ATK 1800_** **/ DEF 1000**

"Vivaldina's effect!" Yuzu declared. "Fairy-Type monsters I control gain two-hundred ATK and DEF for each of her Xyz Materials!"

 **Vivaldina: 2500 ATK / 1400 DEF**

 **Bachina: 2600 ATK / 2800 DEF**

 **Elegy: 2700 ATK / 1600 DEF**

"And yet, even after all that, none of your monsters are even close to Scourge Venom." Yuri smirked.

"I don't plan on just overpowering you with ATK!" Yuzu countered. "There's another reason I brought out Vivaldina! I activate her effect now. By detaching one overlay unit from Vivaldina, I can draw one card from my deck and reveal it. If the revealed card is a 'Melodious' monster, I can Special Summon it!"

Winking, Vivaldina pointed her wand at Yuzu's deck before showing it with pink and gold fairy dust. Closing her eyes, Yuzu reached out and drew the top card of her deck with a dramatic twirl, musical notes streaming from the end. Slowly, Yuzu turned the card around.

 _"_ _It's here!"_ She thought to herself before revealing the card to Yuri.

"I drew Contralto the Melodious Songstress!" Yuzu declared. "Since this card is a 'Melodious' monster, I can Special Summon it! Come forth! Contralto!"

Appearing through the portal, a pale-skinned fairy with brown hair descended to Yuzu's field. Contralto wore a white opera dress with translucent green sashes and a glittering crystal tiara on her head. Slowly twirling on the ground, she let out a beautiful clear medium-pitch note.

 **Contralto the Melodious Songstress / LIGHT / Level 3 / Fairy / Tuner / Effect / 1200 + 300 + 200 = 1700 ATK /** ** _1000 + 200 = 1200 DEF_**

"A tuner?" Yuri mused. "So this means…"

"Contralto the Melodious Songstress's effect!" Yuzu declared. "If she is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from my graveyard with her effects negated! Come forth! Wagnera the Melodious Maestra!"

Thundering back onto the field through a black Xyz Portal, Yuzu's warrior-like Melodious monster reappeared, winged horses pulling her chariot as she sang a fearsome melody.

 **Wagnera the Melodious Maestra / LIGHT / Level 5 / Fairy / Ritual / Effect /** ** _ATK 2000_** **/ DEF 1400 / Effects Negated**

Stretching out her hand, Yuzu closed her eyes, thinking of the bond she had formed with Yugo in the Synchro Dimension.

"I tune my Level three Contralto the Melodious Songstress with my Level five Wagnera the Melodious Maestra in order to Synchro Summon!" Yuzu declared.

Softly singing, Contralto morphed into a set of three translucent green wings which Wagnera galloped through before fading away and morphing into a set of five white orbs and Yuzu began her summoning chant.

"Spirits of music, with your harmonized voices, sing as one! Now with the glory of a new melody, shine bright on the stage as a show's star and sing the song of triumph! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Shine forth! Level eight! Star Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bursting free from the white synchro pillar of light, Yuzu's synchro monster, a petit fairy about Yuzu's age with small cinnamon and gold hummingbird wings, a white opera dress, brass headdress, gold ball mask, and shining five-pointed star crest on her back appeared before zipping through the air at incredible speeds.

 **Star Diva the Melodious Choir / LIGHT / Level 8 / Fairy / Synchro / Effect /** ** _1000 + 300 + 200 = 1500 ATK_** **/ 1000 + 200 = 1200 DEF**

"So, you've mastered Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, _and_ ritual." Yuri mused with mock applause. "Tickle me impressed. And yet you did all that for a monster that STILL can't defeat me!"

"I beg to differ!" Yuzu countered. "Star Diva's effect! She can attack your life points directly! BATTLE! Star Diva the Melodious Choir! Direct attack!"

Zipping forward, Star Diva flew past Yuri's Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon before stopping just in front of Yuri and blasting him with a powerful sonic shout.

 **Yuri: 2800 – 1500 = 1300 LP**

"Nice…try!" Yuri growled, recovering from the attack. "But in case you haven't noticed, it's STILL not enough! You're out of cards to do anything with! Next turn, you're finished!"

"Star Diva's additional effect!" Yuzu declared. "If she inflicts damage to your life points, I can Special Summon one 'Melodious' monster from my deck or Extra Deck! Come forth, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

The star crest on Star Diva's back expanded in size before morphing into a portal through which one of Yuzu's first Fusion Monsters appeared, lotus flower blooming beneath her feet as she sang her melody.

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir / LIGHT / Level 6 / Fairy / Fusion / Effect /** ** _ATK 1000_** **/ DEF 2000**

"That card…" Yuri growled, eyes narrowing.

"You remember this card, don't you." Yuzu replied. "Last time, you used Starve Venom's effect to negate her effect. This time, you're going to feel the full force of her power! BATTLE! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, attack Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon! REFLECT SHOUT!"

Charging forward, Yuzu's Bloom Diva let loose a sonic shockwave from her throat as Scourge Venom unleashed a torrent of toxic energy from his gaping maw. Glowing with energy, Bloom Diva began reflecting the attack towards Scourge Venom.

"She did it!" Asuka exclaimed.

"NOT QUITE!" Yuri roared. "I can't believe you are making me do this, BUT I WILL NOT LOSE! LETHAL VENOM DOSAGE'S OTHER EFFECT! I banish this card and discard one card from my hand in order to negate the damage from Bloom Diva's effect before inflicting twice that damage to both of our life points! THIS ISN'T OVER, YUZU! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Before Yuzu could respond, Scourge Venom's multiple mouths opened up before wildly spraying toxic sludge in all directions, melting Yuzu's monsters and everything else that was hit. Yuzu barely managed to dodge out of the way as a particularly glutinous puddle nearly struck her. On the other side, Yuri expertly dodged out of the way of his own toxic splash of slime before disappearing as his Duel Disk warped him away.

 **Yuri: 1300 – 5000 = 0 LP**

 **Yuzu: 900 – 5000 = 0 LP**

 **(DRAW!)**

 **…**

"Professor…I have failed you." Yuri groaned as he knelt in front of Leo Akaba's throne. "Yuzu has proven far stronger than I anticipated. But know this! I will not rest until she is captured! Let me back out onto the field, and I will see the job done!"

"Not yet." Leo Akaba replied. "It is clear that Yuzu has become too well-liked by the fans. Her supporters are generating progressively more busted and ludicrous fan-cards for her to use in her growing arsenal. If you were to face her again at this point, she would likely pull her own integration monster out of thin air."

"Then how am I supposed to beat her!?" Yuri growled.

"You must become more well-liked by the fan base in order to receive more busted fan cards of your own." Leo replied. "At this point, about the only way I can see that happening is if you make Predatorshipping a reality. So here are your orders. You will immediately confess feelings of romantic love to Selena, thus giving the fans exactly what they desire! In their gratitude, they will transform your deck into a god tier 0 meta breaker!"

"NOPE!" Yuri replied, horrified by the idea. "NOT HAPPENING! NOT EVER! NO WAY! NO POWER IS WORTH THAT!"

"Oh, come on, I'd be the best you could ever hope for!" Selena complained.

"Nope!" Yuri replied. "I'm getting fan support my own way!"

"Which is?" Selena asked.

Yuri cracked his knuckles before looking past the fourth wall.

"Let's just say that if I DON'T get the fan support I deserve, I'm going to be creating some of my OWN fan cards…"

FEATURED FAN CARDS

Yuzu's Monsters

Soubrette the Melodious Songstress/ LIGHT/ Level 2/ Fairy/ Effect/ ATK 900/ DEF 300/ If you Ritual Summon a Fairy-Type Ritual Monster: This card can be treated as the entire tribute. If this card is Special Summoned while you control a "Melodious" monster(s), you can activate this effect: Add either 1 "Melodious" Ritual Monster OR "Melodious Ritual" from your deck or graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Soubrette the Melodious Songstress" once per turn.

(Trivia: Soubrette is both a sub-class of soprano, light with a bright and sweet timbre, as well as a role in operas and theatre productions. The role of a soubrette is defined as either a young, flirtatious woman or a vain and gossipy one – typically a chambermaid.)

(This is also bladeWriter3's card)

Quartet the Melodious Songstress/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ Fairy/ Effect/ ATK 400/ DEF 400/ If this card is used as Material for the Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon of a "Melodious" monster, you can activate this effect: Add 1 "Melodious Songstress" monster from your deck to your hand. If this card is removed from the field, you can activate this effect during the End-Phase: Special Summon 1 "Melodious Songstress" monster from your hand or graveyard.

Dirge the melodious Songstress/ LIGHT/ Fairy/ Level 4/ ATK 800/ DEF 2000/ If this card is Special Summoned, you can send 1 "Melodious" monster from your Hand or Deck to the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon it.

Saliera the Melodious Maestra / LIGHT / Level 6 / Fairy / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 1900 / DEF 2100 / Scale 5

Pendulum Effect / Once per turn, if you control a "Melodious" Card in

your other Pendulum Zone: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower

"Melodious" Monster from your hand or GY.

Monster Effect / If you control a face-up "Melodious Maestra" Monster:

You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card from your hand or from

your Pendulum Zone. Once per turn, if you Special Summon a "Melodious"

monster: You can activate this effect; Draw 1 card.

(Trivia: This card is based on Salieri, a renowned composer who composed music at the same time as Mozart. He and Mozart occasionally had a bit of a rivalry, so putting both Saliera and Mozarta in the same deck is not a good idea).

Wagnera the Melodious Maestra/ LIGHT/ Level 5/ Fairy/ Ritual/ Effect/ ATK 2000/ DEF 1400/ You can Ritual Summon this card with "Melodious Ritual." LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, you can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to your graveyard to target 1 monster your opponent controls: That target loses ATK and DEF equal to the respective ATK and DEF of the sent monster, until the end of this turn.

(Trivia: This card is based off of German composer Richard Wagner. Its design is an homage to Wagner's _Ride of the Valkyries,_ the opening of the 3rd act of _Die Walküre,_ the second of the four part opera series _Der Ring des Nibelungen._ The design was also inspired by Lenneth from the game Valkyrie Profile.)

(A card by bladeWriter3)

Stravinska the Melodious Maestra/ LIGHT/ Level 6/ Fairy/ Ritual/ Effect/ ATK 2200/ DEF 1900/ You can Ritual Summon this card with "Melodious Ritual." If this card is Ritual Summoned, you can activate this effect: Draw 1 card for every other Special Summoned monster you control. While you control 2 or more Special Summoned "Melodious" monsters: Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the effects of "Melodious" monsters you control. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a "Melodious" monster(s) you control is sent to the graveyard, you can activate this effect: Shuffle 1 "Melodious" monster from your graveyard into your deck; and if you do, draw 1 card.

(Trivia: This card is based off of Russian composer Igor Stravinsky. The design is a two-fold homage to some of his famous works. Its physical design refers to _The Rite of Spring_ , while the final effect is meant to reference _The Firebird Suite_ , with the deceased monster returning to the deck to be reborn later on.)

(A card by bladeWriter3)

Yuzu's Extra Deck

Luna Diva the Melodious Choir/ LIGHT/ Level 6/ Fairy/ Fusion/ Effect/ ATK 2000/ DEF 2000/ 1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster/ Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage involving this card. Each time this card destroys a monster your opponent controls by battle: You can activate this effect; this card can make an additional attack this turn. Each time a "Melodious" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can activate this effect: Gain 200 Life Points, also all monsters your opponent controls lose 200 ATK.

(bladeWriter3's brain child)

Luna Prima the Melodious Choir/ LIGHT/ Level 8/ Fairy/ Fusion/ Effect/ ATK 2800/ DEF 2200/ 1 "Melodious Choir" monster + 2 "Melodious monsters/ Cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes any damage from battles involving this card you would take instead. Gains an additional attack for each "Melodious" monster you control. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if your opponent takes battle damage involving a "Melodious' monster you control: You can activate this effect; This card gains 1000 ATK, until the End-Phase of this turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your deck or graveyard.

(bladeWriter3's card)

Star Diva the Melodious Choir/ Synchro/ level 8/ LIGHT/ ATK 1000/ DEF 1000/ 1 Tuner + 1 "Melodious Maestra" Monster

Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no damage from battles involving this card. This card can attack your opponent's LP directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's LP you can activate this effect at the end of the Damage-Step: Special summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your deck or Extra Deck (except "Star Diva the Melodious Choir), but shuffle that card into the deck during the End-Phase.

Vivaldina the Melodious Maestra/ light/ fairy/ rank 4/ ATK 1800/ DEF 1000/ 2 level 4 "Melodious" monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card: draw 1 card. Then if the card drawn by this effect was a level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster, you can reveal that monster: Special Summon it. Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 200 ATK and DEF for each Xyz material attached to this card.

(Trivia: This card is based on the famous opera composure, Vivaldi).

Bachina the Melodious Maestra / LIGHT / Rank 6 / Fairy / Xyz / ATK 1900 / DEF 2400 /

2 level 6 Fairy-Type monsters

Once per turn you can reveal 1 "Melodious Maestra" monster in your Extra Deck and detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls: take control of that target until the End-Phase of this turn. It's ATK and DEF become 0 and its effects are negated. Also, that Target's name, Rank/Level, Type, and Attribute each become the same as the monster revealed for this effect.

(Trivia: This card is based on Johann Sebastian Bach. The card's physical design is based on Bach's second wife, Anna Magdalena Bach).

Yuzu's Spells

Melodious Duet/ Spell/ Normal/ If you control 1 or more "Melodious" monsters: Target 1 of those monsters to Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your deck whose Level is higher than the targeted monster's own Level by 1. Your opponent takes no battle damage the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Melodious Duet" per turn.

(More of bladeWriter3's shenanigans).

Clashing Cacophony/ Spell/ Normal/ Target any number of "Melodious" monsters you control and an equal number of monsters your opponent controls: Destroy them. Then, both players draw cards equal to the number of cards destroyed by this effect. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except "Melodious" monsters. You can only activate 1 "Clashing Cacophony" per turn.

(A card by bladeWriter3)

Melodious Ritual/ Spell/ Ritual/ This card can be used to Ritual Summon any LIGHT Fairy-Type Ritual Monster from your hand or graveyard. You must also tribute monsters from your hand or field whose Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon. If you control 2 or more "Melodious" monsters: You can also tribute monsters from your Deck. You can only activate 1 "Melodious Ritual" per turn.

(Trivia: Upon closer inspection, one realizes this card is similar to the Ritual Spell Odd-Eyes Advent, in that it can be used to Ritual Summon any 1 type of Ritual Monster instead of a specific monster. The final effect that allows you to tribute from your deck is a foil to the effect of Advent, in which the user can send Odd-Eyes monsters from their Extra Deck to the graveyard instead of tributing monsters if they control none and their opponent has at least 2 monsters.)

(This is also a card by bladeWriter3)

Cantata/ Spell/ Normal/ If you control no monsters: Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by shuffling "Melodious" monsters from your graveyard into your deck as Fusion Material. Immediately after this effect resolves: Ritual Summon 1 "Melodious" Ritual Monster from your Deck, whose Level is equal to or less than the Levels of the monsters shuffled into your Main Deck by this effect. You cannot Summon or Set other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Cantata" per duel.

(Card created by he who writes with the blade)

Melodious Battle Conductor / Spell / Quick-Play / Activate only during the Battle-Phase if you control a face-up "Melodious Maestra" or "Melodious Choir" monster. Activate 1 of the following effects;

Increase the ATK of 1 "Melodious" monster you control by 1000 until the end of this turn, also, if it destroys a monster by battle, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

Change the Battle Position of 1 monster on the field, also, while that monster is on the field, the opponent of that monster's controller can only target that monster for attacks.

Halve the ATK of 1 monster on the field, and if you do, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. These changes last until the end of this turn.

If a "Melodious" monster you control inflicts battle or effect damage while this card is in your GY, you can activate this effect: Set this card to your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field.

Yuzu's Traps

Melodious Score Rewrite/ Trap/ Normal/ Shuffle 1 "Melodious" monster from your side of the field into your Deck; and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your Deck with the same Level as that monster on the field. The monster summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

(SwordScribberSama's card)

Unfinished Score/ Trap/ Normal/ All battle damage you take this turn is halved. If you take battle damage during the turn a "Melodious" monster you control is destroyed: You can activate this card from your hand.

(writer's card)

Yuri's Monsters

Predator Plants Cuscrustacean / DARK / Level 3 / Plant / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 1900 / If your opponent Special Summons a monster: you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If a "Predator Plants" monster is Special Summoned: Place 1 Predator Counter on each Special Summoned monster your opponent controls. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has a Predator Counter. (Level 2 or higher monsters with Predator Counters become Level 1).

Predator Plants Pinguiculeech / DARK / Level 1 / Plant / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 800 / If a face-up "Predator Plants" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; End the battle, Special Summon this card in face-up ATK position, place 1 Predator Counter on each monster your opponent controls, and if you do, reduce the ATK of each monsters your opponent controls by 600 for each of its respective Predator Counters. (Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation of this effect). Your opponent cannot target monsters except this one for attacks. Each time a monster with a Predator Counter loses ATK, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK change until the end of the turn. If this card is destroyed: You can change the ATK of 1 monster your opponent controls to 0.

(The name is a portmanteau of Pinguicula (a type of carnivorous plant with sticky leaves) and leech)

Predator Plants Gymnosporangilouse / DARK / Level 2 / Plant / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 800 / DEF 1200 / Scale 8 /  
Pendulum Effect / Each "Predator Plants" monster you control cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn.  
Monster Effect / During either player's turn, if this card is in your hand or face-up in your Monster Zone when a DARK monster you control battles: You can equip this card from your hand or field to that monster you control as an Equip Spell Card with these effects.  
If the equipped monster attacks, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Damage Step.  
You take no damage from battles involving the equipped monster.  
If this card is removed from the field: You can return 1 "Predator Plants" monster from your GY to your hand.

(The name is a portmanteau of Gymnosporangium (which is a parasitic fungus), louse (a parasitic bug), and orange (a parasitic fruit that can be squeezed into a parasitic juice found at your local parasitic grocery store).

Yuri's Extra Deck

Predator Plants Leadwortroll / DARK / Level 5 / Plant / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 2000 / 1 "Predator Plants" Monster + 1 DARK Monster/ If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your GY to your hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 card you control; Destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" monster from your GY.

(Trivia: Yes this thing is totally the "Demogorgon" from "Stranger Things." You can make jokes about it later.)

Predator Plants Sharcchinia / DARK / Level 4 / Plant / Fusion / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 1800 /  
1 Plant-Type monster + 1 DARK Monster  
When this card is Fusion Summoned Successfully: You can target 1 of the monsters used as a Fusion Material for its Fusion Summon in the GY; Equip that monster to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the total ATK of monsters equipped to itself with its effect. If this card attacks a monster with a Predator Counter: You can equip that monster to this card at the Start of the Damage Step. (Only 1 monster can be equipped to this card at a time). Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon 1 monster equipped to this card to the owner's field, and if you do, place 1 "Predator Counter" on 1 monster your opponent controls.

(This card's name is a portmanteau of "shark" and "Brocchinia").

Scourge Venom Fusion Dragon / DARK / Level 11 / Dragon / Fusion / Effect / ATK 3500 / DEF 2800 / 1 Level 8 or higher DARK Dragon-Type Fusion Monster You Control + 2 non-token DARK monsters on the field  
Must be Fusion Summoned using the above Fusion Materials and cannot be summoned other ways. Once per turn, you can have this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all other Special Summoned monsters on the field until the Standby-Phase of your next turn. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field: Negate that target's effects, and if you do, this card gains the effects of that monster until the end of the turn. If this card is destroyed: Destroy all monsters on the field, inflict damage to your opponent's LP equal to the original ATK of the monsters destroyed, and Special Summon this Card (Ignoring its Summoning Conditions).

Yuri's Spells

Fusion Bargain/ Spell/ Normal/ Send 1 "Polymerization" or "Fusion" Spell card from your hand to your graveyard, except "Diffusion Wave Motion": Draw 2 cards, then send the top 2 cards of your deck to your graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Fusion Bargain" per turn.

(writer's card)

Biomass Fusion / Spell / Continuous / You cannot Normal Summon Monsters. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Plant-Type Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing monsters from your hand, side of the field, or GY as Material. If this card is destroyed: Destroy all monsters Fusion Summoned by this card.

Predator Plants Trigger Fusion / Spell / Quick-Play / Activate only as a Chain Link 2 or higher within the same chain in which a "Predator Plants" monster activated its effect. Fusion Summon 1 "Predator Plants" monster by banishing monsters from your field or GY as Material. You can banish this card from your GY; Add 1 "Polymerization" or "Fusion" Spell Card "Except "Predator Plants Trigger Fusion" or "Diffusion Wave Motion" from your GY to your hand, but that card cannot be activated this turn.

Yuri's dumb tie-making trap

Lethal Venom Dosage / Trap / Normal / This card's effects can only be activated if you control a Level 8 or higher DARK Dragon-Type Fusion Monster. Target 1 monster on the field: Double that monster's ATK, also, if that monster's ATK exceeds 5000, destroy it. If you or your opponent would take battle or effect damage while this card is in your GY: You can banish this card and discard 1 monster; Negate the damage, and if you do, both player's take damage equal to twice the damage negated.

 **Bladewriter3: Well that was tiresome. But hey, another day another contribution to the "Make the Bracelet Girls Awesome" charity. Bet no one saw the Rituals coming. I know the request was for possible Xyz Monsters, but I think Rituals made more sense.**

 **Seriously Arc V writers, you had Yuzu met up with one of the only dedicated Ritual users in franchise history and you don't have her teach Yuzu her summon!? That always ticked me off to no end! Not helping that a certain** ** _someone_** (looking at you Donjusticia) **made no plans for Yuzu to use Rituals in SoR.**

 **Fortunately, I used this opportunity to rectify that problem and incorporate the Rituals I designed for Yuzu myself. She does have more, but they won't work in-universe here. Since I am dead tired from writing this and it has taken up time away from my writing, I'm just going to do the usual review shout-outs.**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 6 . Jan 12

...WHY WAS THIS NOT CANON?!

Seriously, this chapter makes more sense than canon in every single way! Shinji gets shut up by Sergey, thus eliminating a potential Wild Card in Roget's plan, and an actual Xanatos Gambit forms, and YUZU SYNCHRO SUMMONS...AGH, stop making me consider rewriting the Synchro arc from scratch for Omen! I've already got enough on my plate by expanding Xyz!

Loved the chapter! Nothing wrong with it! Very few grammar mistakes compared to before!

And now that I know what was stopping you two from reading the update to Omen, I can stop hunting you two down with my army of highly intelligent Brazilian Wandering Spiders.

 **bladeWriter3: Wow, I think that was the most positive review you have given me Epsilon…and on a story that wasn't even my own. Still taking it as a compliment though! I didn't even plan the whole thing with Shinji. I just figured that since Yuya and Yuzu were dueling each other that leaves Sergey to crush Shinji in Yuzu's place. Honestly, you think Roger-erm Roget (isn't the L/R Confusion enough in Japanese, why did we have to put up with this?) even acknowledges Shinji's existence.**

SSJGamerYT chapter 6 . Jan 12

This was sooooo good! My favorite chapter of this book! Hope u continue this.

 **bladeWriter3: Can say whether or not Donny will. But know this! If I haven't update my stories in a while, it's because I'm doing him a favor or working on this little side project of his.**

Unknowedz chapter 6 . Jan 12

Requests:  
\- Can you turn Episode 136 into Zarcmas edition?  
\- Also what if Zarc was revived in episode 92?

 **bladeWriter3: I think a few people have tried that idea before. As for the Zarcmas thing, please refer to the end of Chapter 8 of Beyond the Pendulum for Rin's version of Jingle Bells.**

 **Rin: I would perform here, but… oh what the heck!**

 **Jingle Bells**

 **Jingle Bells**

 **Jingle all the Way**

 **Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh**

 **Hey!**

 **Jingle Bells**

 **Jingle Bells**

 **Jingle all the Way**

 **Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh**

 **Hey!**

 **I'm stuck inside a game**

 **With Yugo who is lame**

 **He keeps taking my stuff**

 **Damn stop I've had enpugh!**

 **Can Sora share some cake?**

 **Yuto's hair is so fake**

 **The two of us we are not twins**

 **But Yuzu has my face**

 **Oh!**

 **Jingle Bells**

 **Yuri smells**

 **Leo jumped on bail**

 **Yusei-Go is the best bike**

 **And Ruri's the worst girl!**

 **Jingle Bells**

 **Yuya smells**

 **I now own it all**

 **All of those dumb Baka Boys**

 **Will bow before me now!**

 **Or else….**

thetiger39 chapter 6 . Jan 12

Originally I thought this Duel would be a great fit for the third round of the tournament but I like this idea as well. A good ending with optimism for the road ahead.

I have another idea that needs to get out.

Episode 106: Melodious Resurgence

Its Yuzu coming to the rescue for the Fusion Resistance forces. Its now Yuzu and Yuri, facing off to battle once again. No outside interference. No help. Yuzu knows this. And she will win is what her mentality is. Yuzu has already gotten stronger with the additions of Pendulum and Synchro Summoning. Perhaps the debut of Xyz Summoning.

"Fear holds us back," thought Yuzu as she faced off against the Fusion lookalike of Yuya.

During the Duel, Yuzu would tell Yuri that she is not as weak as Rin and Ruri. Eventually It would look like that Yuri would win an unexpected hard fought battlebut Yuzu forces an unexpected Draw.

Anyways the result would be a Pyrric Draw. For Yuri, he would go into a breakdown, saying how no one is as strong as him. As for Yuzu, the Draw result against Yuri would restore her confidence.

At the end, Yuzu is given a brand new Duel Disk of Fusion Resistance design and be announced as the new leader of the resistance. At Academia, Leo Akaba is giving Special Inquisitor Ryo Marufuji a special task regarding the Fusion Resitance forces and to do what Yuri failed to do.

Good luck on writing the next one.

 **bladeWriter3: Yeah well instead you get Rituals and two request in a row. Don't expect it to happen again!**

ThePLOThand chapter 6 . Jan 12

How about Making the ceremonial duel Yuya vs Yusho?  
Having the two greatest entertainers face each other would make Reira smile a lot faster

 **bladeWriter3: Or it could be something that makes sense, like after he beats Reiji, Reira smiles, Yuzu is revived, she's the Ceremonial Battle and then all the counterparts are revived. Or at bear minimum the universe gives us a hint that they can be separated, if not right away. Oh shoot, did I just give Donny an idea?**

ScalchopWarrior chapter 6 . Jan 12

Well, there was a card game.

Uh...yeah! what else...

WHEN IS THE NEXT SoR CHAP-

I mean, I have a request!

What if...Arc...Odd-Eyes...Sawatari...?

Yeah, that.

Good chapter. Gooder (ha get triggered) duel. Goodest (:P) FruitShipping

Wait, no, I'm not a weaboo shipper that has no life and spends her time on the internet trying to close the massive hole in her heart that can never be filled, since she will never be loved or cared about...

FruitShipping!

Okay, but no joke, good job. I'm going to compliment Donjustica-senpai (because I can) and then bladeWriter-sanma (not sure what that means, but I'll roll with it) for the work put into this duel and chapter. It makes me wish that this actually happened, but at the same time not since Sergey vs Yuzu was BEUTIFULLLLLL (yes, spelled exactly like that)

Um...not sure what else to say though. Good job! NOW PLS UPDA-

Ahem...bye

 **bladeWriter3: You have a habit of saying 'It's a card game' a lot, don't you? But if you wanna see something a weaboo would like, I can always just have Donny write more of Weaboo!Ruri's Yaoi Fic.**

CityLover96 chapter 6 . Jan 16

I want Yuya, Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu to duel the mad scientist and win.

Performapal, Melodious, Lunalight, Windwitch, and Lyrilusc vs Parasites

 **bladeWriter3: What was Chapter 5 not good enough for you! Oh wait never mind I just realized who you were.**

 **Necrograph Magician: But rest assured, if the Doktor ever appears in Beyond the Pendulum, I'll make sure he suffers.**

 **bladeWriter3: Necrograph what are you doing here? You're supposed to stay in the Beyond the Pendulum universe.**

 **Necrograph: Meh, I got bored waiting for my next scene and thougt I'd see what you were up to. I gotta say, I enjoyed seeing that little fusion lizard getting squashed. Serves the genocidal maniac right.**

 **Starve Venom: I'm not genocidal, I just wanna spread love and egao! I didn't wanna duel Yuzu, I wanted to ask here where Yusho was so I can get an autograph.**

 **Yuri: SHOVE IT VENOM AND ACT ANGSTY THAT WE LOST!**

Autismo555 chapter 6 . Jan 16

I want the abomination that is the Duel between Yuya and DC227 in episode 71 to end on a better, more shocking note. As Yuya is about to take his final turn, he'll argue about how he originally came to rescue his friend Yuzu and will state that ever since he arrived in the City, it was one bad thing after another. He'll add how he was harassed by Security, arrested on false pretenses, locked away in the Facility, and forced to Duel in a tournament where the only entertainment is watching Turbo Duelists hurt each other and treating those who lost to an arrogant Duelist like Jack like a second-class citizen. He'll say that he originally wanted to bring the smiles of the Standard Dimension to the people of the City, but then came to a realization that the City is beyond that. He then adds, as his eyes glow from his Awakening that if he can't win the City over by through smiles, then he'll forced them over to his side through power and fear, something that's become the norm for them.

Then he ends the Duel by Summoning Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and lays a brutal beatdown on DC227, injuring him greatly.

 **bladeWriter3: NO comment.**

Exquisitepilot7 chapter 6 . Jan 17

Wow! These chapters are actually pretty good, as for my request maybe it should be something like Yuri vs Yuya, you know, something that actually lasted a good quantity of turns and that would show both Yuya and Yuri using more than just the dimensional dragons, and in the end probably doing a Zarc'like move where Yuya finally lost it after the grim reminder of Yusho's "death" passes, one where he takes Starve Venom and end Yuri with his own monster, something like that.

 **bladeWriter3: And so the new "Fix the Parasites" request begins. Donny I'm not helping you on that one, and I have Necrograph backing me up on that.**

 **Necrograph: Let the records show that Writer made it clear he would not do Yuya vs. Yuri. Anyone who objects will end up meeting the sharp end of my giant murder sickle. And I'm a death god, I can make it so the Earthbound cannot resurrect you.**

Lumaking chapter 6 . Apr 19

hmm wonder if it is possible to have a different ending with yuri and yuya duel in 134-135. Another way to become one? maybe making yuri the one standing at the end of the duel? but maybe I am wishing to much here?

 **bladeWriter3: Refer to the previous review.**

Staria's Light chapter 5 . Aug 31

I wanted to wait till I read this all before giving a full on longass comment like usual. But man, this Chapter is crazy! Very well-written but I think you overdid the Action Magic use. That's Yuya's style! I like to visualize as I read so all I saw were humans acting like crazed animals, grabbing cards from platforms. Hilarious but omg...

 **bladeWriter3: Yeah well I like to read in character voices but you don't see me knowing where I meant to go with this comment before trailing off endless until Donny decides to cut me off! Whenever that maybe, I mean seriously I could go on for hours about how –**

 **bladeWriter3: Well, that's about it. One last thing though, I have a really juicy SoR spoiler for all of you. The next time Yugo will have a major duel, a new form of Clear Wing will make his debut.**

 **Donjusticia: Writer what the heck! What's with the spoiler!**

 **bladeWriter3: Consider it payback for leaving me to deal with the Copyright Police AND the Fanfic Police after the last Request I did. And I helped co-draft that duel so the cops cannot come after me for spoiling something I had a hand in creating. Good luck dealing with these lunatics. Tri-Tail Link Dragon help me out here.**

 ***Writer vanishes as a dragon swoops down and spirits him away in its claws***


End file.
